


Evergreen

by amitiel



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Abuse, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Broken Heart, Child Abuse, College AU, F/M, FFXV, Familial Abuse, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Fleurentia, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gladio x Ignis, Gladnis, Ignis x Gladio, Love, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, Slice of Life, Trauma, family trauma, finding happiness, ignis x ravus, noctis x prompto, prompto x noctis, ravus x ignis, separation then reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 115,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Slice of Life College AU.Prompto has been living in relative anonymity with his father, Verstael Besithia. That all changes when he meets Noctis Lucis Caelum, fellow student and extreme slacker.Ignis is the perfect model student and close friends with Noctis. He had always had a difficult time with Noctis's other best friend, Gladio, who seems to be more impulsive than what he can handle.TW: There may be strong themes of abuse and neglect in this work. Please be advised. Trigger Warnings will be added in relevant chapter summariesAs always, I have an Evergreen AU playlist that can be found on Spotify. Any song that I mention in chapter notes will be on that playlist. Enjoy!





	1. Prologue

_How long has it been? I feel like so much has changed since then. So much _has_ changed since then. The world is darker now, without you. Like I’m waiting for the sunrise that won’t come. I hoped for a different ending, but it never came. Thinking about it now, if I could go back and do it again, I think it’d be better if we never met. Then I wouldn’t feel this pain daily. Do you even remember me? Or is it the same as it always was? _

_ Even now, I look at your back, walking away from me, and I doubt you’d even remember me like I remember you. You, so strong and so beautiful. Just seeing your face takes me back to that moment in time. It’s why I have to turn away from you. It’s been so long since I last saw you, but it’s just like the first time. _

_ Only this time there’s nothing but pain. I’ve loved you for so long, but you only saw me as something to toy with, to pass the time. That’s why it’s always been easy for you to walk away. That’s why it’s better like this. That’s why I never come back to Insomnia anymore._

Prompto stood on the streets of Insomnia, the night sky enveloping the crowd in an ambiance of anonymity. It had been several years since he last returned. He didn’t want to come back for the funeral, but he had been expected to go. Out of all the people he had tried to avoid, the last person he wanted to see was walking right in front of him. It was difficult not to stare, but the pain of heartbreak was still as fresh as if it just happened. 

He had to get away before he saw him. Prompto’s entire body screamed at him to run, but his feet felt glued to the ground. People moved past him, shuffling in their winter coats to get home before the snow fell. The late night cafes were packed with shoppers taking a break to get hot cocoa or coffee. There was a glow from the shops around him that illuminated everyone who passed by, creating an ethereal glow that came with the first snow of the season.

Prompto was just another face in the crowd. He was wearing a winter cap and a lined coat that he had since he took a ski trip to Niflheim years ago. But even with his coat, he felt a chill in his core as he stood transfixed, watching the outline of him walking away from him in his black coat. If only he could turn away, then he wouldn’t be in danger of getting caught staring._ Just walk away, Prompto._ But his feet wouldn’t move.

Not until he turned around. He must have felt someone staring. Prompto’s eyes widened at the sight of his face, older now by ten years. His hair was longer, he had facial hair, but it was definitely him. There was no getting around it. Noctis.

“Prompto?” Noctis asked as he looked at him in surprise.

He was standing only a few feet away from Prompto, but it was too close. Noctis made to take a step forward, but it seemed to drag Prompto out of his reverie. His feet took flight as he turned around and ran away from him. The panic, the fear, the pain. It was all enough for his body to finally take action. It was as if he needed to see his face to know for sure that it was him. That it was essential to get away from him.

“Prompto, wait!” Noctis called after him.

Prompto ignored the call. He had always been faster than Noctis, and now was no exception. He ran away from the man, ran away from the pain and heartbreak. It was an old wound that felt as fresh as the day it happened. _What I wouldn’t give to forget. For it to have never happened. _But it did happen, and he couldn’t forget.

Turning a corner down a darkened alleyway, Prompto leaned against the wall of a building, breathing rapidly and not from the physical exertion of running. Tears welled in his eyes as he slid to the ground. His feet were firmly planted on the ground as he put his head against his knees, the tears flowing freely, but it felt like his world had been turned upside down.

_Just forget. Whatever you do, just forget and move on._

If only it were that easy.


	2. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto starts the new semester
> 
> TW: Physical violence, familial abuse

_Twelve Years Earlier_

The crisp morning air was cool against Prompto’s skin, combating the sweat that was beading on his forehead. The sunrise was painting the Insomnian skyline in hues of light blues and pinks, promising another beautiful fall morning ahead of him. It was the promise of another busy semester, but right now none of that mattered. Right now, there was only the music and the pavement as he ran through the city streets before the rest of the world woke up. 

Prompto ran almost daily, the physical exertion of being able to push his body to further lengths and speeds than previous bringing an ecstasy and joy into his life that he otherwise didn’t feel. It was his peace of mind, one of the few things in his life that kept his mind focused and clear. Each run was as beautiful as the last, bringing with him an energy that helped him establish his day.

There was a thrill of having this all to himself, no one to interrupt him or tell him he was doing it wrong. Other runners passing by waved to him in camaraderie, a ritual that had been established amongst the running community in Insomnia. Prompto was a solo runner. He never did any races or marathons, and he never ran in a group. Running was a time for himself. As he pushed himself further, there was a personal triumph he enjoyed that he didn’t want to be diminished by competing.

The worst part of the run was getting up early, but once he had established a routine it became easy. Well, that and returning from the run. Prompto always enjoyed setting out in the morning, but the end of the run meant returning home and getting ready for class. He had to be quiet not to wake up his father, who was usually up late due to the nature of his research. 

Prompto returned to the large house nestled in a quiet neighborhood next to a family-owned convenience store. He stopped into the store and paused his music, buying a sweet coffee drink to perk him up for the day. It didn’t matter how much running energized him. Being a college student was always exhausting.

“Good morning Prompto,” the kind shop owner said as he put the coffee drink on the counter. She was tall and a middle-aged beauty, with long dark hair and bright blue eyes. Her and her husband had inherited the shop from her parents, and they had always taken good care of it as if it were their own child. Since Prompto was a small child, chubby and shy, he had lived next door to the shop. 

“Good morning Mrs. Argentum,” Prompto said as he paid for his drink. “How’s business?”

“Busy as ever,” she replied with a kind smile. “How was the run?”

“Great as always,” Prompto smiled in return. “A good run to start the semester.”

“Is it the new semester already?” she asked. “Come on over after class. I’ll make you a dinner to celebrate.”

“Thanks Mrs. Argentum. Say hi to Mr. Argentum for me.” He walked out of the store.

“Take care, Prompto,” she called. It was always what she said when he left and always had a tone of concern or worry. 

Prompto made his way to the large house next door and quietly opened the door. He removed his shoes at the entrance. His father hated dirt in the house. A long hall downstairs led to the extravagant kitchen that was rarely used for more than a quick meal. To the left was his father’s study, always locked to ward off curious eyes. To the right was a sitting area, complete with a grand piano. Prompto enjoyed playing it and had even taken lessons, but he was careful only to play when his father wasn’t around.

Upstairs were a series of rooms, most of which were setup for guests who visited from time to time, usually for self-congratulatory dinner parties for his father. Prompto never had guests over. There was one room upstairs that was occupied by his father. It was the largest room in the house, a sweeping master suite that took up most of the top floor. 

Prompto’s room was in the basement. It was quiet down there, and it was easy to avoid his father when he stayed down there. The entire basement was furnished, complete with kitchenette area and a separate bathroom. He had his own living area with a television and couch as well as a keyboard that he could plug his headphones into to play without disturbing anyone. His bed was in its own room, large and comfortable with a dresser and desk for his studies. 

As long as he never disturbed his father then it was a comfortable life. But somehow, he always disturbed his father. Sometimes he didn’t even know what he did to disturb him, but if Verstael came home in a bad mood then that was all it took. Usually Prompto was able to hide downstairs before his father ever step foot inside the door, and he was typically out of the house before he was awake. It was a routine that typically worked, but there were times that his father would be enraged by it. Those were the worst times.

Prompto crept downstairs, careful not to make a sound. He removed his running shorts and shirt and started the shower, absentmindedly scrolling through social media while the water heated up. He wasn’t popular at school. In fact, he didn’t even have any friends. But online people seemed to like the pictures he took of Insomnia and secretly wished he could be a photographer one day.

That wasn’t likely to happen. He had to follow his father’s footsteps and become a leading researcher in the sciences. Verstael was a geneticist and did a series of leading research that had made him famous in the scientific community. He expected Prompto to follow suit, and so he dictated what courses Prompto would be taking each semester. If Prompto was honest with himself, he hated each course he took and dreaded the idea of going into the sciences. It wasn’t like he had much of a choice. 

Prompto showered quickly. He had taken too much time during his run this morning. Part of him ran for the joy of it, but another part of him did it to stay thin and fit. He had been a fat child, much to his father’s dismay. All the bullying at school didn’t matter compared to the bullying his father inflicted on him for his weight. One day he had enough of it and started running and changing his diet. He quickly lost the weight, and since then he kept the running a part of his daily routine. 

The Argentums, living next door, had helped him with his diet since his father usually only brought home fast food for him to eat. They had more than partially raised him, a fact that Verstael neglected to thank them for. Whenever he was upset they would comfort him, and they never treated him any different no matter what weight he was at. The Argentums were unable to have a child of their own, so they did their best to dote on him and protect him from his father.

Prompto got dressed quickly for class and grabbed a piece of fruit for breakfast. If he was going to have a sweet canned coffee then he had to balance it with something healthier, he figured. He dressed in black jeans and a black shirt, something his father would inevitably yell at him for wearing, and put his wallet in his pocket that was connected to a chain attached to his jeans.

He had given up on his blond hair, knowing it would never cooperate the way he wanted it to, but nevertheless he still tried to style it a bit before heading out. _Better than nothing._ Prompto had been told that he looked eerily like his father at his age, down to the freckles and bright blue eyes. He couldn’t see it, at least not with his father’s age at this point, and no one had ever bothered to show him a photo of his father at a younger age.

Grabbing his backpack, his phone, and the old camera that the Argentums had gifted him, he quietly climbed the steps and walked to the front door. Verstael was still asleep as he pulled on his black casual sneakers and set out for the day. The sun was now rising for the day, promising a warm fall day before the frost started to set in.

The walk to Insomnia University was quick. His father liked to live close to academia, even if he had his own independently owned laboratory. Several times he would be invited as a guest lecturer to Prompto’s university, and more than once his professors had required the classes he was in to attend his lectures. Prompto always wanted to get out of them, citing he heard about his research at home, but he was never successful. If anything, Prompto was required by his father to know his research by heart. 

“I’m going to be late!” a loud voice boomed, making Prompto jump in surprise. A guy his age was yelling as he stood at the door to a house like the one Prompto lived in. “Tell Iris she better hurry up or I’m leaving her behind!”

Prompto side stepped around a tall man with tattoos covering his arms. He had longer brown hair and ember-brown eyes with a scar over one eye. His build was close to that of a body builder, and Prompto immediately got the impression that he was in a gang. _Best hurry up out of here. _He thought he felt the eyes of the guy follow him as he hurried past him, but he kept his head down and picked up his pace.

It wasn’t long before he reached the college campus, a sprawling series of buildings that looked out of place in the modern city. Each building housed different classes, from music halls to laboratories, and they were indicative of the old ways of Lucis before it entered the modern age. Each building towered over the next, ornate and a tarnished white that came from marble aging over time. The lawn separating buildings with sidewalks cutting through it in a maze-like fashion was a beautiful green. Flowerbeds were decorated near each building, each one with a different flower with a different meaning. The campus gave the impression of stepping into another world, an older world, where minds were meant to be shaped and molded.

Students chatted happily at the start of the semester, most of which were eager to begin their first semester of the year. Prompto was dreading it. He was already a junior, which meant that he had two years until he was forced to go onto graduate school, likely at the same institution. He was expected to have perfect grades, perfect attendance, and work in several labs to fill out his resume. His day started with a run, but most of his days were spent working at labs or in class, and typically he wouldn’t return home until late at night.

It was exhausting and he dreaded each semester, but it kept him out of the house. Prompto was considering dorm life for graduate school, but he doubted his father would let him do something like that. Even though he was technically an adult, his father really controlled most aspects of his life. He kept a tight leash on his life to ensure he ended up as successful as he was. That was why he coveted his running, his photography, and his piano playing. It wasn’t much, but it was something.

“Good morning, Prompto,” fellow research assistant, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, said as he entered the laboratory.

It was his regular lab, the one he started working in as a freshman at his father’s behest. Most college students were unable to start in this lab until they were at least juniors, but his father once again at connections that started his path early. They did a lot of research into cancer cells and how to prevent cancer growth. When Prompto first started he was nothing more than a glorified errand boy, but now he had graduated to looking at samples through a microscope. It was nothing more than data collection, but the graduate students who spearheaded the studies said he was their most trusted research assistant. The other was Lunafreya, who had been allowed to start last semester as a sophomore. 

“Morning Lunafreya,” Prompto replied as he sat at his desk.

Usually research assistants got whatever was available, but he had become a fixture in the lab and had been granted his own research desk as a result. He had a photo he took of the Insomnian skyline at night, something he took when he didn’t want to return home and ended up at the top of some random skyscraper, and put it on the desk. He also had a plush chocobo perched on the desktop sitting on the desk. A few other desks lined the lab, and there was a door that led to a sterile environment for the actual cell research.

“How was your summer?” Lunafreya asked him. She was sitting at the desk next to his and had planted her books on top of the desk. She would likely be able to claim it at her own for the next semester in the very least.

“Same as the last,” Prompto replied. “Spent the semester here. How about you?”

“We went on vacation to Tenebrae to see our family,” Lunafreya stated as she pulled out her planner. “Next time we should go together. Maybe to Altissia.”

Lunafreya was a kind young woman, with beautiful blue eyes and blond hair that seemed to cascade around her, even though she kept it pulled back. She wore a white top that was as form-fitting as usual and a pair of jean shorts since it was still warm out. The Nox Fleuret’s were a family of beautiful men and women, and they had all been successful in their own right. 

Lunafreya was taking part in the lab research to buffer her resume, but she was not likely to go onto the sciences after graduation. Chances were, she would end up as part of her parents company. She and her brother would likely take over the company when they retired, but Prompto knew that there was some tension as to who would be the one in charge, but Lunafreya had said that they were both just as competent to take over.

“Probably not,” Prompto said honestly. “I’m expected to work in the labs throughout the summer.”

“You need a break at some point,” Lunafreya added, her tone mixed with concern. “College is supposed to be fun.”

Prompto shrugged as he pulled out his own schedule and took a look at his courses. “I’m glad you got to enjoy Tenebrae. Hope the family is well.”

That was the extent of their conversations. Prompto lived his life in anonymity, keeping his head down and out of people’s lives. He had a series of acquaintances in his life, and Lunafreya was likely to closest one to him, which wasn’t saying much. Prompto had difficulty connecting with people, mostly because he expected that people would hurt him. He had really only known what his father had taught him about people, and that meant it was better to stay away.

Luckily for him, he had passed through his entire school career while staying at the back of the class, quiet and alone. He spent his time in high school focused on his schoolwork or behind a camera. When he was in middle school, before he lost the weight, he had been bullied for his appearance. After he lost the weight, he faded into the background and wasn’t given so much as a passing glance.  
“Very well, thank you.” She looked like she wanted to say something but didn’t.

Prompto spent the morning organizing for his classes, blocking out time on his computer calendar for the research labs he was involved in, and setting his plan for the semester. When he got home he would have to have his father review it and approve it. There was little room for error. It was better for it to be approved the first time.

“Hey Luna,” a guy called behind them. “I thought I might find you here.”

“Noctis,” Lunafreya replied. “I’m surprised to see you awake.”

“I couldn’t get out of taking a morning class,” the man, Noctis, replied.

Prompto caught a glimpse of the college student that was standing next to Lunafreya’s desk. He had dark hair and blue-grey eyes. It made sense that he was talking to Lunafreya._ Two beautiful people talking to each other. They seem to travel in packs. _He ignored Noctis and resumed perfecting his schedule so his father would approve, using his headphones to play music at a low volume before he headed off to his first class.

“Which class is it?” Lunafreya asked.

“Organic chemistry,” Noctis groaned. “I don’t get why I have to take it.”

“Because your father runs a pharmaceutical company and wants you to have some foundational science in additional to your business background,” Lunafreya explained as if she were repeating herself. “Stop being so lazy and do your work like you should.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Noctis said dismissively. “You know anyone who is taking the class?”

“I think Prompto is.” Lunafreya pointed at Prompto, who tried not to show any tension at the spotlight turned to him. He kept his headphones on and pretended that he couldn’t hear them. _I don’t need any other unnecessary distractions. _

“He any good?” Noctis asked. It was good they didn’t know he was able to hear. Better to avoid the conversation entirely. 

“His notetaking is perfect, and he is a straight A student,” Lunafreya replied. “So the complete opposite of you.”

“Awesome. I’ll be sure to sit next to him in class.”

“Good luck. He’s a loner and barely even talks to me.” Prompto pretended that he wasn’t the tiniest bit hurt by the tone in her voice. “It would be good if you could be friends with him.”

“I’m just looking for someone who can help me pass, not a friend.” Noctis’s tone sounded tired.

Prompto ignored what they were saying and gathered his materials. The lab was a place for Prompto to avoid people. He didn’t need to listen to any of their conversations, especially ones about how Noctis just wanted to use him for his notes. He was the prime example of why he stayed away from people. People only wanted something or would only hurt him, sometimes both.

He found the classroom in the sciences building and sat at the front of the classroom. In high school he always kept to the back of the classroom since it granted him the most anonymity, but somehow it was the opposite in college. Sitting at the front of the class designated him as a serious student, and it also meant he was left alone.

Prompto ignored Noctis went he entered the classroom. He ignored him when he paused, considering if he should sit next to Prompto. And he ignored him when he opted to take a seat in the back so he could likely sleep through the lecture. He even ignored him when another college student walked in and sat at the front next to him, prompting Noctis to get up and greet him.

“Ignis, I didn’t realize you were taking this class too,” Noctis greeted the student with perfect posture next to Prompto. He wore glasses, dressed to perfection, and had brown hair and green eyes. 

“I’m just as surprised to see you up this early,” Ignis replied. Prompto ignored them and took out his notebook for the lecture.

“You and Luna both,” Noctis said with a grin. “I’m glad you’re in this class so I can study with you.”

“You’ll want to pay attention too,” Ignis warned him. “Organic chemistry is notably difficult, even for top students.”

“That’s what I have you for. I was trying to figure out whose notes I could borrow, but now I know I’m set.” Noctis sat next to Ignis as the professor walked into the classroom.

“Then you’re going to want to be quiet and pay attention, especially if you’re sitting front row.” Ignis sounded irritable, but he seemed prepared to take notes for the student regardless. Prompto wondered what kind of hold this Noctis guy had over Ignis.

The professor started the lecture, and Prompto made sure to spend the time paying attention and taking detailed notes. Ignis was doing the same, but Noctis was barely paying attention, let alone taking notes. It irritated Prompto that he could be so laisse-faire about the whole situation, though he couldn’t figure out why.

At the end of class, Prompto quickly packed up his materials and made his way to the next class. The day went much the same, going from class to class until he spent the rest of the day in the lab. After the sun had long set, Prompto let out a sigh. It was time to return home. He wasn’t looking forward to it. He never did.

Prompto took his time walking home, his anxiety spiking with each and every step. If he presented his schedule to his father and it was adequate then he might have the chance to go to the Argentums for dinner. If he was really lucky then his father wouldn’t be home yet, and he could just leave the schedule on the table for him to review.

Prompto was never that lucky. His father was already waiting for him when he got home, the light on in his study. He suppressed a sigh as he took off his shoes at the entryway and stepped into the study. His father was sitting at his ornate desk, reviewing something on his laptop, likely research data. The walls were lined with bookshelves that were filled with reference material and scientific journals.

Verstael Besithia was an aging man with many wrinkles in his face from deep frowns throughout his life. His eyes were the same color as Prompto’s, but his blond hair had turned white and he was blading on top. Over time he had gained more weight around his midsection, the product of a sedentary research life and a poor diet. It was hypocritical of him to criticize Prompto’s weight, but he always found a way.

“Prompto,” his father said as he looked at him, his stare demanding Prompto’s respect. “How was your first day of classes?”

“It went well, father,” Prompto replied nervously.

He always had to speak formally when he was speaking to him. There were rules in place that couldn’t be avoided. Prompto immediately pulled out his schedule and handed it to him.

“This is my schedule for the semester based on the courses you had me take,” Prompto said. 

His father took the schedule and reviewed it, making sure Prompto’s entire day was full of productivity. There was no room for fun or for anything his father considered superfluous. Even the weekends were expected to be devoted to homework. 

“This is adequate,” his father replied as he handed it back to Prompto.

He stood up, and Prompto immediately had to refrain from taking a step back. His father was intimidating, but he didn’t want Prompto to show he was intimidated. It was a sign of weakness he could not tolerate in his son. 

“You still refuse to dress appropriately for your status,” his father commented as he walked around the desk and stared at him. “A college student of your caliber shouldn’t dress so casually.”

“These clothes are comfortable,” Prompto explained. 

His father struck him across the face. Prompto stumbled backwards as vision went black for a moment. He started seeing bright spots as his vision began to clear. Pain blossomed on his cheek, particularly where the rings his father wore had connected. Prompto pressed his hand against his cheek and noticed there was blood. It wasn’t the first time he had been struck by his father like this, and it likely wouldn’t be the last.

“I didn’t ask for excuses,” his father snapped. “Dress better tomorrow. I will inspect your clothing before you leave tomorrow morning. That is all.”

He dismissed Prompto and returned to his desk. Prompto left his office quickly, stumbling down the basement steps. When he was dismissed it was a signal that he had to get out as quickly as possible. Prompto dropped his bags at the foot of the stairs and collapsed on the ground, tears welling in his eyes.

It didn’t matter how many times he had been struck by his father. The pain was something he couldn’t get used to or the panic that came with it. Tomorrow would be a better day, he reminded himself. As long as he did what his father asked of him, tomorrow would be a better day. 

Prompto got up shakily and made his way to the bathroom. He had a first aid kit at the ready on his bathroom sink and set to work. He cleaned the wound with antiseptic, wincing at the pain, and bandaged it with fresh gauze and medical tape. It was going to bruise and scab over, but for now keeping it bandaged was the best course of action._ I’m going to have to think of another excuse tomorrow._

Settling in at his keyboard, he put his headphones on and began to play absentmindedly, letting a sad melody form in his improvisations. He wouldn’t go to the Argentums for dinner with his face bandaged. They would only fuss over him and make him want to cry from their warmth. When he was in this raw emotional state, it was better for him to be alone and process things alone. 

That’s how Prompto always lived his life. It was the safest way to live for him until he could move out of his father’s house, although he doubted he would ever be free of his clutches. The melody Prompto played turned to anger and desperation as he thought about the fact that he would never truly be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy to be starting a new fic, but this fic is certainly of a different tone than the last one I wrote.  
Also, I'm going to apologize to Prompto right here and now for the official record. Sorry Prompto T___T
> 
> The song I used to base Prompto's playing off of is _ Numb (Piano Version) _ by Myuu  
I spent a long time searching for music that would fit the theme and of course I can't resist Linkin Park covers. Plus the lyrics of the original fit with the general mood of the chapter 


	3. Bother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto runs into Gladio
> 
> TW: Familial abuse, child abuse, trauma
> 
> Note: While I'm enjoying writing a different mood for this fic, it is certainly much darker and I am tapping into some darker aspects of my own trauma while writing this. Please keep that in mind while reading this as it may be triggering and difficult to read for some readers.

Prompto stood in front of his father, standing as straight and as still as he possibly could. He was wearing black slacks, a grey button up shirt, and a black tie. He had made an attempt at getting his hair under control, but it still looked more punk rock than was acceptable. He kept the bandage on his cheek. His father would approve of that more than of the bruising. 

“Better,” Verstael said as he looked at him. He held Prompto’s chin forcefully, looking at the bandaging on his cheek. “I wouldn’t do it, if you just obeyed.”

“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir.” Prompto couldn’t say anything else. His pulse was racing, but he had to stay still. Verstael let released him, and he resisted the urge to deflate in a sigh of relief.

“After school, come to my lab,” his father commanded him. “I want to run some tests.”

“What tests?” Prompto asked before he could stop himself. “Sorry, sir. I’m only curious. As a future scientist.”

Verstael studied him, his eyes dangerous. He seemed to think that was an acceptable excuse for the question. “My research on cloning demands comparisons between family members. I will do some on our genes. Now go before you’re late.”

Prompto didn’t have to be told twice. He immediately left the house, nearly running out before his father changed his mind. The Argentums greeted him kindly as he passed, but he was careful not to show them his bandaged cheek. He wasn’t sure what kind of tests his father was referring to that required a blood sample from him, but he was at least grateful to know that his father was great at putting on a show of being a loving father in public, especially at his lab. It was the only solace in knowing that he had to go to the lab later.

Prompto felt a push on his shoulder. He tried to balance himself, to stop himself from falling, but his bookbag was too heavy. He toppled backwards and fell onto the sidewalk, landing on his backside with a sharp pain. 

“I’m so sorry!” a girl a couple years younger than him said. He looked up at her, a cute girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She dressed in a short black skirt and pleaded red top with a studded belt hanging decoratively around her waist. 

“Iris, what did you do now?” the tattooed guy from yesterday called as he stepped out of the house. He looked at Prompto on the ground, rubbing his lower back. “You’ve taken to bullying now?”

“No, I swear, Gladio!” Iris replied. She didn’t seem afraid of him though. “I just wasn’t paying attention and ran into him.” She turned to Prompto and held out her hand. “I’m really super sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Prompto replied. He stood up on his own, pretending he didn’t see her hand.

“My sister is a clutz,” Gladio said. He wore a tank top, showing off his tattoos, and dark jeans. When Prompto looked at Iris and Gladio, he could see the family resemblance, even though she was much shorter and less than half his size. Gladio looked Prompto over, his eyes flickering to his bandaged cheek.

“Don’t worry about it,” Prompto said dismissively. “Have a good day.” He took off before they could say anything else. 

“Hey!” Iris called after him.

“Let him go,” Gladio said behind him as he walked away quickly. He could feel his eyes staring at his back. He didn’t need their pity or their kindness. Both didn’t serve him. 

Prompto made it to campus without further incident. He stopped at the school’s café, grabbing another sweet coffee that he would likely punish himself for drinking with a longer run the next morning. He kept his head down as he made his way to the lab, ignoring the glances of those who were curious about what happened to him while trying to be discreet. Those stares had followed him his entire life.

When he got to the lab, he dropped his books on his desk and immediately loosened his tie. He hated wearing these clothes, but he was currently under his father’s scrutiny. As soon as his father went back to ignoring him, he could start wearing his casual clothes again. For now, he had to dress in a manner that his father would approve of.

“Hey Prompto,” Lunafreya said as he entered into the cellular analysis area. He put on a white lab coat and sat next to her, careful to sit on the side of her that wouldn’t show her his bandages. Prompto had gotten good at making sure others didn’t see the bruises, even if they were visible. 

“Hey Lunafreya,” Prompto said quietly. He immediately got to work, ignoring the pain in his tailbone from where he fell. There had been other pains that had been worse. 

“You’re dressed up quite nicely,” Lunafreya commented when she pulled back from the microscope. “You have an interview today?”

“My dad wants me to come to his lab after class,” Prompto lied. 

“That sounds like fun,” she replied. “What will you be doing there?”

“Nothing much.” Prompto ended the conversation there and started staring into the microscope, taking details notes on the cells. He worked diligently for a long time until he was due to go to class. It was typical of their work, and Lunafreya would likely be working all day in the lab. Unlike him, she tended to designate certain days for her lab work, whereas Prompto was there every day. 

“Have a good class.” Lunafreya looked up at him as he passed by her. Shit, she’ll see. He could see the surprise on her face when she noticed the bandage, and she grabbed his hand to prevent him from walking out of the lab. “What happened to your cheek?”

“I fell while running,” Prompto lied as he looked away. He pulled his hand away from her. “See you later.”

“Be careful,” Lunafreya called in concern. 

_Be careful. Stay safe. Take care of yourself. _The same phrases he heard his entire life, all echoing the same pity directed towards him. Prompto had always told his teachers that his injuries were self-inflicted. A bike crash. Tripping down the stairs. Falling down a steep incline. Running into a doorknob.

He was clumsy enough that the teachers generally believed him, but there was one teacher who never did while he was in high school. Prompto remembered when child protective services showed up at his door one day, asking to speak to his father and have a look around. Panic coursed through his veins as he had no choice but to let them inside. There was also a new feeling that scared him. Hope.

But Verstael had a way of schmoozing and fooling everyone, and he had certainly fooled the authorities that day. _Look at the wonderful room Prompto has. He really is blessed in this life. I would never harm my child. Only a monster would do that. He runs but he is rather clumsy._ Child protective services ate it up, and they left satisfied that Prompto was in a loving environment. The beating had been particularly brutal that night, but all the bruises were easily concealed by his clothes.

Prompto learned never to hope then. Hope was for people who were raised in families that loved them, held them, and kept them close out of the desire to protect them. For Prompto, the Argentums were almost that, but he always shirked away from their hugs. Physical touch scared him, and anytime the Argentums had tried to give him a hug he had ran away in fear. It was irrational to think that the Argentums would do something to hurt him, but it wasn’t worth the risk. His father had taught him that the only person he could rely on was himself.

When Prompto entered the classroom for his course on biological pharmacology, he noticed that Ignis and Noctis were also in the class. They were sitting in the back of the classroom, and Noctis was leaning over the desk lazily as he waited for class to begin. It was already midafternoon, but he looked like he had just woken up.

Noctis caught Prompto’s gaze, and Prompto immediately looked down, but not before seeing a flicker of something in Noctis’s eyes that he couldn’t quite identify. Whatever it was, he didn’t like it. He sat in the front row of the classroom, as usual, and took out his notebook and pen to take copious notes.

The professor entered the classroom shortly after, and Prompto focused on the class, ignoring all the rest of his worries for the time being. He didn’t particularly enjoy the topic, but if he didn’t take notes and do well then there would be repercussions that he wouldn’t be able to handle. Anything less than a 4.0 GPA was unacceptable. 

Class ended sooner than Prompto would have liked, not because of the content they were reviewing but because he would now be expected to go to his father’s laboratory. He sat at his desk while the rest of the class shuffled out, to their next class or elsewhere. Prompto knew he couldn’t delay too much, but he took his time putting his notebook and pen away. 

“Hey,” Noctis said as he walked up to him. “You’re in a few of my classes, I think.”

“Yeah, I think so,” Prompto agreed in monotone, hoping he got the hint that he wasn’t in the mood to talk.

“What’s your major?” he pressed, either ignoring his tone or oblivious to it.

“Biology,” Prompto replied, not looking up at him. “You?”

“Double major in biology and business,” Noctis replied. “Why won’t you look at me? That’s rude, you know.”

“Sorry,” Prompto said as he stood. He turned and looked at Noctis, slinging his backpack over one shoulder in the process. “I didn’t mean to be rude.”

“It’s cool.” Noctis eyed his cheek obviously. “What happened to your face?”

“Fell while running,” Prompto lied. The lies always came so naturally these days. 

“What were you running from?” _He really doesn’t know how to take a hint, does he?_

“Nothing. I just like to run. See you.” Prompto excused himself before the conversation could continue.

“Weird guy,” he heard Noctis say behind him. 

“Quite the loner,” Ignis agreed with Noctis. 

Prompto didn’t need to be a subject of study or derision. Not on campus. But he was simultaneously used to conversations going this way. He would end any chance of friendship or companionship as soon as he could, and eventually even the most oblivious of people would take the hint and leave him alone. 

Stopping in the restroom, Prompto adjusted his tie so it was acceptable for his father’s scrutiny. He made his way off campus, staring at his feet as he walked towards his father’s lab. It was a large building, made of cold grey metal, located just off campus. 

His father was the leading researcher in cloning and had even had success in cloning smaller animals. Eventually he anticipated being able to replicate the cloning process for humans, cloning pieces of the human anatomy for medical purposes. It made him a rather popular scientist among doctors, researchers, and businessmen. Verstael was often speaking at symposiums across Eos when time allowed, but he was usually devoted to his work day and night.

Verstael had moved Prompto and him to Insomnia when Prompto was a small child, citing that Niflheim didn’t have all the resources available for his work that Lucis could afford. They had settled in the large home that they lived in now, and Prompto had continued his solitary life in Insomnia, much the same as it was in Niflheim. When he was a child, he had once asked his father where his mother was, but he was only yelled at to not ask such useless questions.

Prompto approached the front desk at the lobby of the research facility, looking at the younger woman working the front desk and the older security guard. They didn’t even need to ask for identification. Everyone knew that he was Verstael Besithia’s son. The woman handed him a visitor’s badge and indicated his father was on the fourth floor.

Growing up, his father had made sure that Prompto knew the facility inside and out. Each floor was designated a different part of the research process, whether it was data collections, analysis, or experimentation. The only floor he was not familiar with was the sixth floor, which was strictly off limits to everyone, save for the few people that were granted access. The fourth floor was for biological sample collection, which required a sterile environment that was carefully controlled.

When Prompto exited the elevator to the forth floor, he left his bag at the lockers designated for the employees. His father was down the hall in the human sample collection room, which meant that sterile lab coats were the only requirement. Prompto entered the room, which separated the wash station and the data collection area by a pane of glass and a door that required a code to pass through. He immediately rolled up his sleeves and washed his hands up to his elbows then put on a sterile lab coat.

“Prompto,” his father greeted him as he stepped into the sterile environment. There were vials of fluids that Prompto didn’t want to know about, lab equipment testing various specimens, and refrigerators to keep samples fresh. “You’re a little late.”

“I got held up at school,” Prompto said, thinking of an excuse his father would accept. “The lecture ran over.”

His father nodded as he held up a vial of some sort of substance, his mind focused on his work. “That is to be expected from time to time. Have a seat on the stool there. I’ll be collecting a sample from you shortly.”

Prompto didn’t need to respond. He sat on the stool and waited. A moment later, the door behind them beeped and unlocked and another man stepped into the room. His reddish brown hair reached his shoulder and was in an unkempt tangle. His eyes were an ember-gold color, and he had the stubble of facial hair that a man who didn’t particularly care had. Beneath his lab coat he wore a ridiculous suit that was entire leopard print.

“Prompto this is Ardyn,” Verstael said without looking away from his work. “Ardyn, this is Prompto.”

“Nice to meet you,” Ardyn said languidly as he looked at Prompto. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

Prompto didn’t know why, but he didn’t like the way Ardyn stared at him like he was a piece of meat. _Or a specimen to be studied._ “Nice to meet you. Do you work here?”

“I’m a visiting researcher,” Ardyn replied with a smile that reminded Prompto of when his father was in a dangerous mood. “Shall I collect the sample, Verstael?”

“Please do,” Verstael replied. “When you’re done with him, I’ll let you take mine.”

Prompto sat nervously while Ardyn pulled on a pair of latex gloves and grabbed a rubber tourniquet. He tried to sit as still as possible while Ardyn instructed him to take off the lab coat. Prompto complied and anxiously watched as Ardyn tied the tourniquet around his arm and searched for a vein. Ardyn’s touch was light, almost sensual, and it gave Prompto a deeply unsettling feeling. 

“This may hurt a bit,” Ardyn said before sticking a needle in his arm. Prompto winced but didn’t make a sound. Ardyn took vial after vial of his blood, making Prompto wonder again exactly what kind of experiments they were running. In total, there must have been at least twenty vials that he took. 

Ardyn bandaged his arm before instructing him to put his lab coat back on. He turned to Verstael, who was still involved in his work. “He really is quite a fantastic specimen,” Ardyn expressed as his eyes glanced over to Prompto, making him shift uncomfortably. “You really should take better care to keep him safe.”

“He’s clumsy,” Verstael said dismissively. “Prompto, go on home now. I will be late for the next several weeks. Be a good son and mind your manners.”

“Yes, sir,” Prompto said, trying not to sound too happy. It meant that he would be free to dress and behave how he liked for the next several weeks, as long as he didn’t make any major waves. He might even be able to take some time to wander around Insomnia and take some photos.

“Here,” Ardyn said before he left. He handed Prompto a bottle of pills. “We took quite a lot of blood. Take these B-12 supplements until they’re gone.”

Prompto looked to his father, who only nodded in approval. “Thank you.” He took the pills with him, slightly woozy from the blood loss. The pills didn’t look like standard B-12 supplements. They were larger, and a bright pink color. Maybe they were a new pill that his father was developing as a result of his research. Perhaps it was more effective than what was currently on the market.

He pulled one out of the bottle and took it. There was no immediate effect, no alarm bells going off telling him that he had been poisoned. They were just regular vitamin pills. He wasn’t sure if he was more surprised that they weren’t poison or that he was expecting them to be poisoned. Either way, he didn’t stick around to ask any questions about what the pills contained.

A feeling of freedom, something that could almost be considered elation, coursed through Prompto as he walked home from the lab. He was certainly woozy from the blood they had drawn, which was doing wonders for his mood. If they had taken anymore he probably would have ended up passing out, but instead they took just enough for him to almost feel goofy. 

Prompto almost ran into Gladio on his way home, mostly from not paying attention to what was in front of him. He let out a small yelp as he barely avoided colliding with him, stepping out onto the empty street. Gladio had his back turned to him, and he looked like he was yelling into the same house he stepped out of this morning. It had to be where he lived. 

“Sorry!” he said as Gladio whirled around in confusion. He recognized Prompto as Prompto made to walk away quickly from the very tall and very muscular man.

“Hey you!” Gladio called to him.

He tried to move faster, but it only made sense that Gladio himself worked out. He caught up to him like it was nothing and grabbed Prompto’s shoulder, whirling him around. Prompto instinctively held his hands up to protect his face, and the B-12 pills Ardyn had given him fell onto the pavement, the bottle luckily not breaking open. 

“Hey, I’m not going to hit ya,” Gladio said as Prompto stared at him in panic and fear. He looked at the bandage on Prompto’s face then bent over and picked up the pill bottle. “You sick or something?”

“No,” Prompto replied as Gladio handed him the bottle, letting his hands drop. “Thanks. Sorry for almost running into you.”

“It’s cool,” Gladio replied. “I’ve been hoping I’d run into you again. You hungry? We just made dinner.”

Gladio didn’t wait for a response. He pulled Prompto into the house by the wrist. Prompto was in too much shock to even make a noise. He hadn’t even given so much as a hint that he wanted to be near the man, let alone eating dinner with him. If he declined now then it would just come across as rude. He was stuck.

There was a lot of noise that drifted throughout the house with the same layout at Prompto’s house. Instead of a study to the left there was a large dining room that was set for a group of people. To the right was a living room, complete with couch, messing coffee table, and TV. The noise was coming from the kitchen, where the scent of something delicious beckoned them forward.

Everything was laid out the same, but it was so different than the quiet house that Prompto lived in. This was lively, a house that was breathing love and family. The noise from the kitchen was joyous, multiple conversations mingling together to create an environment that welcomed everyone, Prompto included. It was an unfamiliar feeling for Prompto to be welcomed into a space like this, and every alarm bell in his body was going off.

“You can set your stuff by the door,” Gladio said. “Don’t worry about your shoes. The house is a mess anyway.”

Prompto slipped the pill bottle in his bag and put his bag by the door. He didn’t know why he was listening to Gladio. Maybe it was just a habit that he had gotten into by obeying his father. Maybe it was because Gladio was huge and there was no way he could take him in a fight.

Gladio took him down the hall and into the kitchen. There were several people moving around the kitchen, grabbing food to take to the dining room. An older couple was handling the food preparation, and the girl Iris was talking excitedly to… Noctis? What was he doing there? Ignis was there as well, his back turned to Prompto and Gladio.

“I see you’ve found a stray,” the older man said as he looked at Gladio.

He looked a bit like Gladio, but his hair was cut short and his eyes were more serious. His eyes flickered to the bandage on Prompto’s face, but then immediately met Prompto’s gaze with a smile. Prompto averted his gaze, unable to look him in the eye.

“Yeah this is the guy that Iris nearly killed this morning,” Gladio explained. “Ah shit, I didn’t catch your name. I’m Gladio by the way.”

“Uh, Prompto,” he replied nervously.

Noctis’s attention immediately turned to Prompto, and Ignis turned around to look at him. He felt like he was being studied, scrutinized, and he didn’t like it. His hands began to fidget nervously, and once again he had the urge to bolt out the front door.

“I do apologize for my child’s unruly behavior,” the woman replied as she put something that smelled amazing into a large serving bowl. She had dark hair as well and looked more like Iris. “We’re the Amicitias. Please let us feed you dinner as an apology for Iris’s behavior this morning.”

“You can’t say no either,” Noctis said before Prompto could decline the offer. He smiled at him as leaned against the large kitchen island, his chin resting on the palm of his hand. It was as if he knew what Prompto was going to say. 

“Noct is right,” Ignis replied. “They won’t stop until they make up for it somehow.”

“I said I’m sorry,” Iris nearly whined. She looked over to Noctis, who was still smiling at Prompto, and over to Prompto with a petulant look on her face. 

“And now it’s our turn to apologize for failing as a parent,” Mr. Amicitia said with a smile. “Come on. Everyone help and grab something to bring to the table. Except for you Prompto. You’re our honored guest tonight.”

Prompto felt profoundly uncomfortable as everyone grabbed something and walked into the dining room. It was almost picturesque. A large, happy family joyfully gathering for dinner on another typical evening. Mrs. Amicitia poured a glass of red wine for everyone, and Prompto was swept along into the dining room and sat between Gladio and Iris. Noctis sat across from him, staring at him as if he were still studying him.

“It’s not polite to stare,” Ignis scolded him as he sat next to him. Noctis looked away briefly, but his eyes kept looking back to Prompto. Mr. and Mrs. Amicitia sat the heads of the table.

No one waited for permission to eat. There was no inclination to sit in silence, and it seemed that noise was encouraged at the table. There was no ceremony about who got food first or any awkward silences in waiting for the head of the household to start a conversation.

Gladio piled food on his and Prompto’s plate without asking what Prompto wanted to eat, and Prompto was left to stare in discomfort and disbelief. Not even the Argentums had such a lively household. It seemed so entirely normal and comfortable for everyone but Prompto.

“So Prompto,” Mr. Amicitia said conversationally. “Judging by how Noctis seems to recognize you, I’m going to assume you go to the university?”

“Yes, sir,” Prompto replied anxiously. _What trap am I walking into? I should go home before father finds out. _“I am studying biology.”

“A noble pursuit,” he replied before taking a sip of wine. “Any plans for graduation?”

“I will go to graduate school, get my doctorate, and work in my father’s research lab,” Prompto recited. That was his projected path, although if he had his way he would just run as far away from Insomnia as he could.

“Ah,” he replied and the conversation fell into an awkward lull. 

“Prompto is probably one of the smartest people in the department,” Ignis continued. 

“Except for you, I’m assuming,” Gladio shot at Ignis. 

Ignis made a face at him that was both chiding and teasing. “We can’t all be delinquents like you.”

“My son? A delinquent?” Mr. Amicitia laughed as if he were telling a funny joke. 

“Eat your food,” Gladio whispered to Prompto.

Prompto didn’t realize he wasn’t eating. He was used to being told when it was time to eat whenever he ate with his father, and he fell into that same rhythm here. Quickly, he picked up his fork and began to eat the delicious meal in front of him. He wasn’t used to food like this. Usually he just made a quick meal at home in the microwave. The last time he had a homecooked meal was when he was at the Argentums, and that had been months ago.

Noctis kept staring at him periodically as the dinner went on, and Prompto couldn’t tell what he had done to warrant such scrutiny. He made a mental note to avoid everyone at the table in the future. They were of a different world than him. A happier one. He didn’t fit in there, and they would figure it out soon enough.

“Gladio,” Mrs. Amicitia said. “When are you going to cook for us one night?”

“Yeah,” Iris said with a smile. “You are going to school for it after all.”

“I’m going to school for pastry arts, not culinary,” Gladio clarified. That surprised Prompto. A large, muscular man like Gladio, who was more thug than student, was going to school to be a baker? 

“So bake us a savory pie,” Noctis suggested. The rest of the table made noises of agreement.

“Fine,” Gladio replied. “Ignis has to help though.”

“Why me?” Ignis asked him, his eyes looking at the man sternly.

Everyone spoke to each other too casually here, Prompto decided. They dressed as casually as Prompto wished he could dress around his father. There was no formality here, and Prompto really didn’t know how to react to it. All he knew was that he was growing more uncomfortable as the night went on.

“Because you’re naturally good at baking,” Gladio replied with a smile. He looked at Prompto. “What do you say, Prompto? You up for a pie next dinner?”

“Oh, uh…” Prompto didn’t know how to respond. He was being invited to another dinner with the group, and he knew he would never go back to the house. He was already planning on how to avoid this route in the future. 

“Of course he is,” Noctis said for him. “The guy’s so thin, he needs some of Gladio’s cooking. Otherwise he might starve.”

“You do look a bit pale, dear,” Mrs. Amicitia commented. “If you’re ever hungry, please come over. We’re always happy to feed any of Gladio’s friends.”

There it is, Prompto thought. The pity. “I just had some bloodwork done,” Prompto replied. “That’s why I look pale right now. Thank you for the offer anyway.”

“Noct and I are over here far more than we’re at our own homes,” Ignis commented. “Don’t be shy to stop by. Everyone knows Gladio’s not in welcoming newcomers.”

“That’s how I met you guys when we were kids,” Gladio pointed out.

“A fact that I can never forget,” Ignis shot back. It seemed almost like they were flirting, but Prompto wasn’t exactly a good gauge of human interaction.

“So what do you like to do when you’re not being a model student?” Noctis asked Prompto suddenly. 

“Nothing much,” Prompto said noncommittedly. Talking about hobbies and pastimes at home was not a welcome subject.

“Come on,” Noctis goaded him. “There must be something you like to do.”

“Well,” Prompto replied hesitatingly. “I like to play the piano and take pictures. And video game when I can.”

“Pictures?” Gladio asked, his interest piqued. “What kind of pictures?”

“Just whatever catches my eye.” Prompto didn’t like talking about himself.

“Do you have any samples that we can see?” Mr. Amicitia asked.

“Uh. Sure.” Prompto pulled out his phone, which was a huge mistake at home.

He half expected someone to yell at him and tell him to put his phone away, but the only thing followed was the silence of expectation. He pulled up his social media page, which was all photos he had taken of Insomnia. Gladio took the phone from him and scrolled through it first, his eyes widening in surprise. 

“These are really good,” Gladio said. “You have a natural talent for it.”

“Let me see,” Noctis said as he reached across the table for the phone. He didn’t wait for Mr. Amicitia to look at the photos next, and Mr. Amicitia didn’t seem too worried about it. “Wow, these are awesome, Prompto.”

“Thank you,” Prompto said uncomfortably._ Can this dinner just end already?_ The rest of the family looked through the photos. Only Iris briefly glanced through them before she handed the phone back to Prompto. He put his phone away, shifting uncomfortably as Noctis continued to stare at him in a way he couldn’t really figure out.

“If you’re as talented on the piano as you are with a camera then I would love to hear you play sometime,” Mrs. Amicitia said. “Have you ever considered a career as a photographer?”

“I can’t,” Prompto said in a way that didn’t beg for any explanation. He knew he was being rude, but it was a subject he wasn’t willing to talk about to anyone.

“It’s good to have something to do for fun,” Mr. Amicitia said politely, cutting through the awkward silence. “Do you have a piano at home?”

“Yes,” Prompto replied. “But I practice on the keyboard mostly so I can use my headphones.”

“We should come here you play sometime,” Noctis suggested with a slight smile in his direction. It was a smile that wasn’t excited or critical. There was something else behind it, the same almost teasing look dancing on his lips.

“Don’t invite yourself to someone else’s house,” Mrs. Amicitia said for Prompto in a way that put an end to that line of questioning. She seemed to understand something about Prompto’s situation without him having to vocalize it. He hated that.

“Well this was a great dinner,” Mr. Amicitia said. “Iris, help us clean up.”

“Why can’t Gladio?” Iris asked.

“Because he has a new friend over, and it would be rude to make him wait,” Mrs. Amicitia explained. 

“It’s alright,” Prompto said as everyone began to get up from the table. “I should really be going before my father worries. Thank you for the great dinner.”

“Anytime dear,” Mrs. Amicitia expressed with a kind smile. “Gladio, make sure you bring Prompto around more often. I want to see more of the world through his camera lens.”

“Can do,” Gladio said.

“I’ll walk you to do the door,” Noctis said in a way that left no room for Prompto to decline.

Awkwardly, Prompto followed Noctis to the front door. Noctis picked up his bookbag and walked outside with it, leaving Prompto to wonder just what he was planning._ Is he going to yell at me? Maybe he’ll throw my stuff into the street when the next car passes by._ Instead, Noctis turned to him and handed him his bag.

“You’re not such a bad guy,” Noctis said as he looked at him.

“Thanks?” Prompto replied. It came out as more of a question than a legitimate response.

“Let’s hang out soon,” Noctis added.

Prompto looked at the too-attractive man his age and suddenly felt like he was about to be eaten alive. He was out of his depth with making friends, and he was pretty sure Noctis was telling him just that.

“Thanks for seeing me out,” Prompto said quickly as he put his bag over his shoulder. “See you later.”

He thought he heard Noctis laugh as Prompto walked away quickly, but it was quickly interrupted by Iris calling for Noctis to come back inside. It seemed that Iris could not leave him alone for too long. It didn’t matter to Prompto. He had to get home anyway. If Verstael found out that he had spent time at someone else’s house, let alone having dinner, then there would be hell to pay.

When he got home, he was thankful to discover that his father had not come home yet. The house was still dark, the echo of the quiet house standing in stark contrast to the lively household of the Amicitia’s. He took off his shoes at the entryway and quietly made his way downstairs. It was too much of a habit for him to make any noise. His goal every time he stepped into the house was to make himself as quiet and as small as possible.

As Prompto got ready for bed, he considered all of the routes he could take to the university while avoiding the Amicitia household. If he spent an extra ten minutes in the morning he could take another route, and he could avoid the street altogether on his runs.

He climbed into his bed and felt a hollow ache in his heart that spread like a virus in his bloodstream. It took hold of him until he was sobbing uncontrollably into his pillow. He couldn’t say exactly why he was crying. He only knew that his heart hurt and was the exact reason why he didn’t even bother to include others in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally was going to write an entirely different chapter for this chapter, but I scrapped it because the pacing was all off and the tone shift was too great from the previous chapter. It was better to stick with Prompto's POV for the first few chapters ultimately.
> 
> Song of the chapter is _ Bother _ by Stone Sour


	4. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis goes for a run
> 
> TW: Mentions of abuse

_All of you, watch after Prompto. We’re concerned for him._ Ignis didn’t have to be told twice. He could tell from a mile away that Prompto was like a scared feral kitten, unable to look at anyone directly in the eye and always anticipating everyone’s next move. Even Gladio, who was generally oblivious to most things, picked up that something was wrong.

Prompto looked about ready to run out of the house as soon as he recognized Ignis and Noctis, probably sooner. It concerned Ignis, but also made him wonder just how terrible his home life was that he was scared to even have a simple dinner with a group of people.

Ignis was glad that he and Noctis had several of the same courses as Prompto, the benefit of having one of the same majors as Prompto. Ignis and Noctis were both double majors in biology and business. It was an odd combination, but Noctis’s father ran the largest pharmaceutical company in Lucis.

They both were being groomed for the business, and Noctis would one day take over his father’s position. Ignis was being groomed to be his right-hand man, which made him feel more like his mother at times than his future advisor. Gladio also threw a wrench in things, since he was far more comfortable with encouraging Noctis to slack off in school.

As children, Ignis had been introduced to Noctis through his family. It was important for them to establish connections early on, and Ignis and Noctis had become fast friends. They had met Gladio when they were new to the playground one day. He had come up to them and declared they were now his friends. Noctis had gone along with it, and ever since then they had maintained a tight knit friendship.  


Gladio had never been made for schooling, though. Not like how Ignis had a natural affinity for studying and exceling in his classes, or how Noctis naturally tested well. He spent much of his high school career skipping classes and had earned a reputation as a delinquent and a thug. In reality, he was spending most of his time a local bakery, learning how to bake delicacies that others couldn’t dream of making. It made sense that he would go onto a vocational career instead of pursuing the traditional four-year degree. 

He still had a penchant for trouble. Several times they would be approached by heavily tattooed individuals asking Gladio for help with something. Gladio never specified what help they needed, and Ignis never asked. He only hoped it was related to his field of study, but there was more than one occasion that Gladio came back with what looked like blood on his shirt. It was never his.

Ignis was always the one to corral his friends together and make sure they weren’t in too much trouble. He felt like he was at odds with Gladio more than not, especially when it came to Noctis slacking. Noctis’s father, Regis, didn’t seem too worried about it. _He’s young and needs to experience life before he takes over. One day he’ll have to marry and settle down. For now, let him enjoy. _For Noctis, that was sleeping most of the day away and going to the occasional party. Ignis wished he had better hobbies, but he was his friend, not his mother.

Since the dinner with Prompto, Ignis and Noctis had both tried to talk to him. Prompto was increasingly showing up for class last minute and excusing himself just as class ended. He no longer wore the bandage on his face and dressed in casual clothing again, but the bruise on his cheek was worrisome. Noctis had subtly taken a photo of it when Prompto wasn’t looking and showed it to Gladio.

“See those marks on there that have scabbed over?” Gladio had pointed out as he looked at the zoomed in photo of Prompto’s cheek. “That’s from rings.”

How Gladio knew that, Ignis didn’t want to ask. 

“Someone punched him?” Noctis had asked in shock. “Who would do that?”

They were all left to wonder all sorts of potential suspects, but the most likely wasn’t a pleasant thought. The Amicitias had insisted that Gladio bring Prompto over for dinner, but no one had his phone number, and he was actively avoiding the street the house was on now. Whoever had Prompto constantly scared knew what they were doing.

During the course of the morning, Ignis had started the habit of running. He was studying martial arts after class three times a week with Gladio, but he wanted to supplement his cardio into his morning routine. Running was difficult for him, especially since he was better suited to sparring. He was proud to say that he was the only one who could defeat Gladio on the mat, something that Gladio also seemed to revel in for whatever reason._ He’s a weird guy._

Running was different story for him, though. He was slow, despite his long legs, and he got out of breath easily. The music he listened to in the morning helped, but he felt like it was going to be a slow process to get to where he wanted to be. He made the point to go out earlier in the morning to run through the streets of Insomnia so he had enough time to get in the miles he wanted to before class.

This morning, he spent panting as he wove around the streets of Insomnia, trying to remind himself to just breathe. _One. Breath. At. A. Time. _It was brutal, and he knew with time it would get easier. He was used to being good at things from the start, so it was frustrating that he wasn’t there yet._ You just started. It’s not going to come naturally._

As he felt himself suffering through the run, he noticed someone on a morning run heading in the opposite direction that he was headed in. The bobbing of blond hair in the morning sunlight was running at a much faster pace than Ignis could hope to achieve in the near future. The person got closer, and Ignis recognized it as Prompto._ He’s that good of a runner?_

Prompto passed by him quickly, and it was clear that he wasn’t even paying attention to anyone around him. Ignis ran in the opposite direction, but he had the temptation to turn around and follow Prompto. He looked so serene while he ran, it made Ignis wonder what his secret was. Instead of following the blond, he continued on his way until he completed his route._ It’s something to talk about. Something to connect on._

The three of them had decided that it would be a good idea to try and connect with Prompto in some way, to get him outside of his bubble and see that the world had some good things to offer. He was making it difficult, but Ignis wasn’t going to give up so easily. When he got home, he sent a quick text to Gladio, who was likely already in whatever baking course he was taking.

He had grueling hours that Ignis couldn’t even comprehend, but Gladio was passionate about his baking much in the way that Ignis was passionate about following his family’s footsteps. Noctis was a different story. He just seemed indifferent to any future, as if he didn’t really care where he ended up. It was likely the result of being born with a silver spoon in his mouth.

_He really good at running. I saw him on the morning run._  
_Maybe we can connect to him that way._

Ignis showered and dressed for class. He always dressed well, in tight jeans and a dark purple shirt with faded leopard print button up shirt. Ignis kept the sleeves rolled up today and styled his hair before he put his glasses back on. When he checked his phone again, Gladio had texted him back.

_Great. Let’s try that._  
_Although Noctis might beat you to it._  
_He won’t shut up about the guy._  
_Think he’s got a crush?_

Ignis rolled his eyes and typed a quick reply before heading out for the day.

_Let’s hope not._  
_He is promised to Lunafreya, after all._

Noctis had been betrothed to Lunafreya at a young age. It was something that Noctis didn’t like to talk about and would likely fight until the union was complete. They were close as friends, but Noctis had insisted he didn’t like Lunafreya enough to marry her. It wasn’t as if he had much choice. It was a strategic marriage to unify the future head of the leading pharmaceutical company and the potential head of the leading medical supply company. As long as they married they would be a leading force in the medical field in Lucis, something that Noctis didn’t particularly care about.

Gladio didn’t much get the betrothal process for sophisticates in Lucis, but it was something that Ignis had always anticipated growing up. His family had moved from Tenebrae to Lucis at an early age to make their mark in the pharmaceutical field. As a result, his father had been able to serve as one of Noctis’ father’s head advisors, and Ignis was expected to do the same. If they had decided to match him with someone who would benefit the family name, then Ignis would have no choice but to marry her.

It was different for Gladio. His family was in the same field, but they had worked their way up from nothing. They hadn’t been born into the elite lifestyle, and they lived like they were from a world different from them. Instead of influencing his children to follow in his footsteps, Clarus Amicitia had only supported them in whatever endeavors they chose to pursue. He didn’t have any expectations for them to marry into an elite world. Instead he had insisted that they carve their own path and find happiness within it.

Ignis almost envied that, but he was born into a different way of life that had come naturally to him. His parents were supportive, but they would definitely be shocked if he had decided to pursue a different lifestyle than the one they had cultivated for him. He didn’t even know if it was possible for him to go on a divergent path from the one laid out before him. He certainly was not inclined to do so.

Quickly, he ate breakfast then packed one for Noctis. Organic chemistry was a hard enough subject, but it was harder for Noctis since he hated to get up so early in the morning. There was no getting around it, though. He had to take the course and the professor only offered it in the morning. Ignis and Noctis lived close by, which meant that Ignis was often Noctis’s alarm clock when he refused to get up in the morning. 

Regis had given Noctis the opportunity to stay on campus, but with the mansion style home that Regis owned, it was no wonder Noctis declined. Instead, they made their way to campus together most days via the classic Regalia that Regis had gifted to Noctis when he graduated high school._ Spoiled indeed._

Ignis walked down the road from his parents large enough house to the Cealum’s even larger house, safely nestled behind a gate. He pressed the button outside the gate and was immediately buzzed in, the gate parting to make way for Ignis. Those hired to clean, cook, and tend to the home were familiar with Ignis as a fixture in the household as much as he was a fixture in Gladio’s household. Ignis’s parents were more reserved and quieter, but there was something to be said about the Scientia’s way of living as well. They had their way of protecting their assets.

“Good morning,” Ignis announced as he stepped into the large mansion foyer. He heard the disgruntled call of Noctis up the stairs. “Come on, Noctis. I have breakfast.”

“Fine,” Noctis groaned. “It better be good.”

“It’s delicious,” Ignis commented. “You’ll never guess who I literally ran past this morning. Prompto seems to be quite the avid runner.”

Noctis was at the top of the sweeping staircase in a flash at the sound of Prompto’s name. Ignis resisted the urge to frown, thinking back to Gladio’s text. _I hope this isn’t a crush. It would be bad for everyone involved. _Ignis always had the suspicion that Noctis’s proclivities towards the same sex were more than just a matter of friendship, but Noctis had never given any indication that he liked men in particular. Still, his relationships with women were always short lived and fairly detached and uninterested from the start.

“How did he look?” Noctis asked as he walked down the steps. He always dressed in black, and today was no exception. A black shirt, black cargo shorts, black boots, a black jacket. He looked like he was in an emo band and not the heir of a multi-billion dollar corporation.

“He looked… Serene,” Ignis said with much consideration. “It seems he really enjoys running.”

Noctis’s eyes lit up at the thought of that. Serene wasn’t necessarily one of the expressions one would expect from Prompto. He always looked like he was wrestling with some internal demon, like his soul was tortured and he had no way of healing it. Ignis hoped that having a few caring friends might help with that.

“That’s good,” Noctis said with a nod. “Too bad I hate running. I was thinking of inviting him here to game since he mentioned he liked doing that.”

“Good luck,” Ignis commented as they made their way to the Regalia. “He is likely to decline the offer.”

“I have my tactics to get him here,” Noctis said with a smile. His smile fell after a moment. “I have to make sure it’s safe for him to come over too.”

Noctis seemed to have an idea of the risks inherent with Prompto socializing at all, more so than Ignis thought he would. If Prompto created a safe environment for himself, then breaking out of that would not only be difficult for him but potentially dangerous. If their thoughts were correct and his home situation was dangerous, then they would have to tread with caution.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself either,” Ignis warned as he got behind the driver’s seat. The car may have belonged to Noctis, but he was a terrible driver, and Ignis was often put in charge of driving them. “You don’t want to scare him off. And remember your betrothal.”

Noctis scowled. “I’m just trying to be friends with him and help him. Why did you have to bring up my betrothal? Besides, I’m still trying to convince dad to void that contract.”

“That’s unlikely to happen,” Ignis replied.

The drive to the university was short, but walking was out of the question. It was just far enough away from the elite homes that they would have to drive or live on campus. The sprawling city of Insomnia made the commute interesting, usually with some sort of traffic or congestion early in the morning due to construction. Many took the subway to and from work, but important businessmen and other like Ignis and Prompto preferred to drive. Noctis quickly forgot the conversation in favor of sleep until Ignis parked at the parking garage of the university.

Every time they got out of the car people would stop and stare at its sleek design. It was a rare model and was likely too valuable for them to drive casually, but Noct’s father had been clear that it wasn’t meant to sit in a garage and waste away. So they took it everywhere they went. Gladio said it was a great car for picking up chicks, although Ignis never actually saw him do it.

“Anyone who has a class this early is a masochist,” Noctis complained as he walked with Ignis to the campus. “How early are we?”

“Early enough for you to enjoy breakfast before class starts,” Ignis replied as he gave Noctis the breakfast he almost forgot in the car. 

“I have a better idea,” Noctis said. He took the breakfast from Ignis nevertheless. “I think I know where Prompto will be. Let’s go see him.”

Ignis followed Noctis to the same science building where their first class was. Instead of taking a right to head to the classrooms, Noctis went left towards the laboratories. If Prompto really was a biology major, then it made sense that he would be working in one of the labs. Ignis highly doubted he would be there that early though.

To his surprise, Prompto was sitting at a desk in one of the more famous labs at the university. There was a photo that resembled the social media page Prompto had and a plush chocobo on his desk. All three of them had immediately followed Prompto on social media, and Ignis had noticed that he updated his feed in spurts. Recently he had posted several news photos, which garnered a lot of attention from all across Eos. The guy really was a natural.

“Good morning,” Noctis said, making Prompto nearly fall out of his seat in surprise. He leaned over and smiled at Prompto in a way that made Ignis doubt that he was just being friendly. “You’re a hard guy to track down, Prompto.”

“S-sorry!” Prompto nearly yelped. He was looking at Ignis and Noctis with clear panic, as if he were expecting the worse. Ignis didn’t know the guy that well, but he still wanted to reach out to whoever was hurting him and throttle him. 

“Relax, we’re not mad,” Noctis said. He held out the paper bag that contained his breakfast. “You look hungry. Come with us for some coffee and eat some breakfast.”

“I-I’m alright,” Prompto said quietly. He looked at the paper bag like it was a bomb about to go off.

“Dude, come on.” Noctis grabbed Prompto’s bookbag and started to walk away.

Ignis looked at Prompto, unsure if he should stop Noctis, but a moment later Prompto stood up and followed him._ Was it really that simple? _No, there had to be something else going on. It was as if Prompto was unable to make a decision on his own, but if the decision was made for him, he would comply, no matter how uncomfortable it made him. 

“Are you always in that lab?” Noctis asked Prompto as they walked towards the café on campus. 

Ignis walked behind them, acting almost like a chaperone. He noticed the bruising on Prompto’s cheek was turning from a deep purple to a sickly green. The scabbing looked like it was healing nicely and was unlikely to leave a scar. Whoever had hit him knew what they were doing to ensure there were no long lasting marks. Ignis clenched his fists tightly at the thought.

“I have a very set schedule I can’t deviate from,” Prompto replied quietly, his eyes looking anywhere but at Noctis. He looked pained just to be talking to them. “I really should be there right now.”

“If your routine doesn’t include taking care of yourself then you need to adjust it,” Noctis commented in a way that sounded like Ignis giving advice.

They arrived at the café, and Ignis was immediately taken aback when he saw Gladio behind the counter putting a series of pastries in the pastry case. There were a couple of college girls talking to Gladio excitedly, clearly trying to get a date, but he immediately ignored them in favor of his friend group.

“Iggy!” Gladio called cheerfully. He leaned against the top of the case with ease, his stature towering over everyone easily. “Glad to see you were able to get Noct up so early in the morning.”

“It certainly is a miracle,” Ignis replied. “What are you doing here?”

“Internship with the university,” Gladio explained. “I’ll be working here for the semester. Surprise!”

“Did you make all of these?” Prompto asked as he leaned over and looked at the pastries with awe. It was a feeling that Ignis felt Prompto didn’t express often, but he found his eyes looking at Noctis nervously. Noctis was looking at Prompto with a smile like he was in love with that expression.

“Sure did,” Gladio replied, oblivious. “What one do you want? It’s my treat.” He winked at Ignis, who blatantly ignored it.

“Really?” Prompto asked excitedly. “I’m not sure. They all look so good.” Something in Prompto seemed to shift, as if he remembered himself. He stood up straight, his expression back to the same pained face he always made, his voice back to monotone. “Actually, I think I’m good. Thanks, though.”

“He’ll take the cinnamon roll cupcake,” Noctis interjected for him. “I’ll have the cherry almond, and Ignis will have-”

“The mochaccino,” Gladio replied. He pulled them out of the pastry case. “Ebony for you too, Iggy? Anyone else need coffee?”

“I do,” Noctis replied. “You know what I like. Prompto will have the same.”

“On it. Noctis, just pay me back later.” Gladio smiled at him.

“Hey, I thought it was free,” Noctis protested.

“Free for Prompto. For you, I charge double.” Gladio got their order ready, boxed, and sealed neatly with surprising care for a man his size. He got their drinks for them and then smiled at the group. “Just spread the word that the next great baker is here now.”

“Will do,” Ignis said. “Thanks Gladio.”

“See you later for practice,” Gladio replied with a wave.

“Gladio is actually really great at baking,” Noctis explained to Prompto as they made their way back to the sciences building. He had given Prompto the box of cupcakes and the coffee he ordered for him to carry while still carrying Prompto’s bag and his own drink. Ignis sipped his coffee while he watched them skeptically. 

“He seems really passionate about it,” Prompto replied. “Does he want to have his own bakery someday?”

“I think so,” Ignis mused. “He already has the fan following for it.”

“Wow,” Prompto considered. “It must be great to be able to follow your passions like that.”

“Biology isn’t your passion,” Noctis pointed out as they entered their classroom. They were still early enough to eat the cupcakes, the breakfast Ignis brought for Noctis now long forgotten. 

“No,” was the only reply. They sat in the front row, and Ignis noticed that Noctis strategically put Prompto in the center of them. _He really is doing everything he can to get Prompto to open up._

Prompto opened the box of cupcakes like a child being given a gift on his birthday. Ignis wondered when he last had been treated to something like this by anyone. It must have been a while if it even happened at all.

“Do you mind if I take a photo first?” Prompto asked them. “I want to put it on my feed.”

“Go for it,” Noctis said with a smile.

“You have thousands of followers, so I’m sure Gladio would appreciate the free publicity,” Ignis pointed out. 

Prompto spent a few minutes strategically placing the cupcakes and taking a couple of photos. Even without the editing effects that he put on the photo through an app on his phone, the photo already looked professional. He doubted he had ever taken a professional photography course, which only made it all the more impressive.

“Let’s eat before class starts,” Ignis suggested once Prompto was done.

“Sorry,” Prompto replied, glancing down as his hands. He looked like he was expecting to be scolded or worse.

“Don’t be,” Ignis replied as he grabbed his cupcake and took the wrapper off the bottom. “It’s good to see an artist in his element.”

Prompto looked up at Ignis, a blush on his cheeks, as if he never considered what he did to be artwork. He looked like he was about to say something, but instead took a bite of the cupcake Noctis had selected for him. His face lit up as he tried it, like he had never tasted something so delicious before.

“This is amazing!” Prompto said cheerfully. “Do you get to eat stuff like this all the time?”

“Generally,” Noctis replied. He was looking at Prompto with a smile, not even bothering to touch his cupcake in front of him. “You’ve got some icing on your face.”

Noctis leaned over and used his thumb to wipe the corner of Prompto’s mouth where the icing had stuck. He pulled his hand away and licked the icing off. Ignis watched with a raised eyebrow, wondering if that would be too much for Prompto to handle. To his surprise, Prompto blushed and looked away. It wasn’t the same glance away that he always did. This was embarrassed, not afraid.

Ignis was about to reprimand Noctis, but the professor walked in and began the lecture unceremoniously. Prompto quickly pulled his notebook out of his bag and began to take notes, the world around him long forgotten. Ignis did something similar, but occasionally he gave Noctis a reproachful look that told him to behave himself.

After class, Prompto made an excuse that he had to get back to the lab and left. Noctis let out an exasperated sigh, and Ignis couldn’t say he blamed him. It would be some time before Prompto really broke past the wall he had built and learned that it was safe for him to be himself around them. Until then, they would have to be persistent in showing their support. _Well, with some changes._ He looked at Noctis, wondering exactly what Noctis was planning, if he even knew himself.

Ignis and Noctis went their separate ways until they would meet up later in the afternoon. The rest of the day’s courses passed by in a blur, as most courses did by the third year of university. He made his way back to the Regalia to find Noctis already waiting there for him. The drive home was much the same as every other day. Noctis was tired, of course, so he fell asleep on the drive home. 

Arriving back at the mansion, he parked the Regalia then walked back to his house to change for the martial arts lesson. It always took place just down the road at the martial arts den. They had all three gone as children, but it was Ignis and Gladio who really kept up with it. Usually Noctis would just watch on the sidelines or would take private lessons with the instructor at another time. 

“How were the cupcakes?” Gladio asked when Ignis entered the martial arts den. It was built in the old style, with traditional mats and sliding paper doors. 

“Delicious as always,” Ignis replied. “Prompto posted about it on his news feed.”

“Sweet.” Gladio smiled. “That’ll really help. You think he’ll be okay?”

“That’s a relative term,” Ignis considered. “It’s hard to say. But I think if we’re persistent enough he’ll slowly come out of his shell. I’m worried about Noctis though. He’s already a bit too attached to Prompto.”

“He’s just excited to have a new friend that’s not us,” Gladio said dismissively. “You ready for me to kick your ass?”

“Good luck,” Ignis replied.

He was tired from his morning run, but he wasn’t going to just let Gladio win easily. They began to spar before the instructor arrived. Ignis blocked every move from Gladio, but he was sluggish, and he knew it. At one point he made to strike at Gladio, but Gladio grabbed him and easily flipped him onto the mat.

“You’re sloppy today,” Gladio commented.

Ignis went to trip Gladio, and it almost worked. It would have worked if Gladio hadn’t expected it, but of course he did. Gladio countered by easily untangling himself and somehow ended up pinning Ignis’s hands to the mat, leaning over Ignis. Their faces were almost touching, and both of them were panting from the physical exertion of their sparring. If Ignis didn’t know any better, he would have expected Gladio to lean in and kiss him.

“I see you two are already at it,” their instructor, Cor, said as he walked into the room. 

Cor was one of Regis’s trusted friends, but also one of the best martial artists in the community. He had served in the military and earned the nickname of Cor The Immortal, but if anyone was caught calling him that they would get a quick scolding. He had piercing blue eyes that didn’t leave room for any excuses, and his dark hair was cut into military fashion.

“Ignis is slow today,” Gladio said with a smile as he stood up. He held his hand out, and Ignis took it. As he was pulled to his feet, Ignis thought he felt something coursing through him, but he immediately dismissed it.

“I’ve taken up running,” Ignis added. “I want to get more cardio in my routine.”

“You’ll be tired until you get used to it then,” Cor replied. “Let’s get to work then.”

They spent the next hour having their techniques corrected with excruciating detail, learning how to move their bodies as if they were water and not human. Cor was excellent in his training, but it was always difficult. No matter how experienced they were, Cor was always better and always gave them room for improvement. At the end of the lesson, they were both sitting on the mat, panting from exhaustion.

“Kicks my ass every time,” Gladio said with a sigh. He took a long drink out of a water bottle then handed it to Ignis, who gladly drank from it. “Glad to see you can still keep up.”

“Same to you,” Ignis replied with a wry smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow, I suppose.” 

He stood up and began to walk away, knowing he would sleep well tonight.

“Ignis,” Gladio called after him. There was a tone to his voice that Ignis couldn’t quite place. He turned and looked at the man, who looked like he was about to say something but thought better of it. “See you tomorrow.”

Ignis gave him a wave and walked away, ready for a quick shower and then bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really imagine the guys to be like "alright Prompto needs our help. We've got this." And then they do everything to just get Prompto to smile. I also wanted to add some levity since the last two chapters were heavier.
> 
> The cupcake flavors are entire a self-gratifying moment, btw. For my best friend's bday I made FFXV themed cupcakes and all three of those were the characters' respective flavors. (Noctis's icing was grey, Prompto's was yellow.) And Gladio's cupcake was a bourbon chocolate salted-caramel. I am just boosting my own ego at this point hahaha.
> 
> Song for this chapter is _ Prayers for the Damned _ by Sixx:A.M.


	5. Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto runs into Ardyn
> 
> TW: Physical violence, familial abuse.
> 
> Caution: This chapter may contain depictions of physical violence and abuse that are difficult for some readers.

Prompto didn’t know how he had gotten in over his head. He had been so careful to avoid making friends, to take an alternative route so he didn’t pass by Gladio’s house, to do anything in his power to avoid anyone. But Noctis was persistent. He sat next to him in the two classes they had together, visited him every morning at the lab, and followed him on social media. At one point he had somehow gotten Prompto’s phone number and had taken to texting him.

Prompto never responded, opting instead to delete the texts. He couldn’t even save the phone number into his phone. The only numbers he was allowed to save were his father’s and emergency contacts. It was a matter of practicality, and Noctis either couldn’t or wouldn’t take the hint. 

Several times he tried to tell Noctis that he couldn’t be friends with him, but every time he went to talk to him, the words wouldn’t come. He had a hard time speaking with anyone in general, but somehow talking to Noctis was nearly impossible. Every time he went to say something, it came out like he couldn’t breathe, like he was being strangled internally to stop himself from doing something he would regret.

The biggest regret he would have would be his father discovering that he was socializing at school. Verstael had never allowed him to have friends, and if he started now then that could dangerous for everyone. Prompto wasn’t even thinking about his own sanity at this point. He was worried what Verstael would do to Noctis, Ignis, or Gladio if he found out they kept talking to him. So he did everything he could do to avoid them, but gradually they kept working their way into his schedule.

Prompto had taken to running in the mornings with Ignis. Ignis was slower than he was since he was just starting out as a runner, but Prompto slowed down to run with him until Ignis gave him the signal to go on without him. He hadn’t meant to start running with Ignis. It happened one morning when he caught up to him as they were running in the same direction. After that, Ignis would always be waiting for him in the same place, just a block down the road from where he lived.

Gladio had taken to giving him a free pastry every morning, which Prompto posted about on his social media feed. He wasn’t expecting him to do that, he explained, but Prompto felt obligated to do something if he was paying for his breakfast every morning._ The joy of seeing you enjoying my food is enough._ It made Prompto uncomfortable that Gladio would be so willing to give him something with no expectation of a return.

And Noctis was just everywhere. As unavoidable as his fear, he was persistent in his daily routine so much so that Prompto had started to expect him, to look for him even. He didn’t like how that felt, or how it felt to know that it would one day end. All things that were good in his life would one day end. It was just a matter of time. And he considered Noctis a very good thing, which scared him even more. He had even started to _dream_ about Noctis.

He was lucky that his father was busy with work. Verstael often slept late to make up for the late nights he spent at his lab, conducting who knew what type of research on Prompto’s blood samples. A few times he had called Prompto and asked if he was still taking his medication, which Prompto had been. He had considered not taking them since they were just B-12 supplements, but if his father found out he flushed them instead of taking them as directed then the consequences would be worse than just taking them in the first place. Prompto doubted he needed such a large supply of the supplements, but he was too afraid to ask when he could stop taking them.

Recently Prompto had felt stronger, faster, more energized in everything he did. He was getting even faster when he ran, and he found that he didn’t have much of an appetite anymore. Several times he considered skipping breakfast, but if he didn’t go to the café then Noctis would inevitably find him in the lab and would give him whatever pastry they selected for him. He couldn’t remember the last time he ate lunch, and his dinners were always sparingly miniscule. He didn’t look any thinner when he saw himself in the mirror. If anything, his muscles were becoming more toned, his skin was clearer, and his eyes were more vibrant.

He took the increased energy to spend his evenings wandering around Insomnia, taking photos of whatever caught his eye. There was a lot to the city that most people ignored, some of it beautiful, some of it ugly. He loved taking the photos, editing them, and posting them on his feed. After wandering around Insomnia, he would return late into the night and play the piano until he went to bed for a couple of hours and started the process all over again. A voice in his head told him he should try and sleep more, but he wasn’t particularly tired.

Lunafreya seemed to notice the change in him one morning. The bruise on his cheek had nearly healed, but she looked at him like there was something far more wrong than some small amount of bruising. Prompto shifted uncomfortably, avoiding her gaze, and was quick to get out of the lab before she could ask any questions.

This routine continued for a week, uninterrupted, and Prompto found he was falling into a rhythm with the group that was almost comfortable. There was a level of anxiety that he couldn’t get rid of, though, as if he were waiting for everything to come to a quick end. It would all end eventually, it was just a matter of when and how.

Either the guys would end it, which Prompto wouldn’t blame them if they did, or he would be forced to end it. He wasn’t strong enough to outright stop them from hanging around him, especially Noctis, but if his father found out then that would be in trouble and it would end from there. A small part of him had begun to think about hoping that it wouldn’t end like that, but the stronger, more realistic, side of him put a quick stop to it before he could get carried away. _Don’t hope. Don’t even think about it._

Prompto spent another morning on a run with Ignis, parting ways at the same meeting point, and made his way quietly back to his house. His father was asleep still, as suspected. He quickly and quietly showered downstairs, careful not to make any loud noises that would disturb Verstael. When he got out of the shower, he noticed that he had a missed text. Even if he didn’t have Noctis’s number saved, he recognized it and had the number memorized at this point. No one else reached out to him like Noctis did.

_Good morning Prompto._  
_Another good run with Ignis?_  
_I was thinking we could do something this weekend._  
_Think about it?_  
_Btw text me back sometime lol_

A flood of emotion overwhelmed Prompto as he read the text. Excitement. Noctis wanted to hang out with him outside of class. Fear. _Noctis wants to hang out with me this weekend. I can’t just get out of the house like that._ Guilt. _I should consider texting him back at least once. That should be okay, right?_ Anxiety. All of the emotions were too much, and even considering an answer to him was too much for him at this point.

Of course he would have to decline, but he should at least consider texting him back at some point. He was worried that his father had access to see what he was saying on his phone, though, which was the reason for his hesitation in the first place. Some part of him was worried that if he did text him back it meant he was making a commitment to him that he knew he could not fulfill. He didn’t want to let anyone down, but it was inevitable at the end of it all. He was just kidding himself if he thought anything differently so he deleted the text quickly.

Prompto’s phone rang, and he dropped it in surprise. Scrambling, he picked up the phone and answered it quickly. His father was calling.

“Hello?” he said breathlessly, trying to calm his heartrate. 

“Is everything okay?” his father asked on the other end.

“Yes, sir,” Prompto said as he composed himself. He regained his composure, trying to talk to his father normally and pretending he wasn’t thinking so much about Noctis. “I dropped my phone, sir.”

“Be more cautious next time,” his father replied dismissively. “Come by the lab after class today. I want to run some further tests.”

Prompto didn’t have a chance to reply. His father hung up the phone, clearly indicating it was a command and not an option. It was always a command. Sighing, Prompto immediately discarded the casual clothing he was going to wear and pulled out more formal attire that his father would approve of. Black slacks, dress shoes, and a white button down with a black tie. He looked like he was getting ready for his first day of high school and not like he was a college student, and he hated every aspect of it.

With a heavy sigh, Prompto set out for the walk to school. He considered going to the same routine, going to the lab before class, where Noctis would inevitably be waiting to talk to him, or to the café to get breakfast that Gladio would have waiting. The thought of having to meet with his father loomed on the horizon, and instead he snuck into an empty classroom and sat on the windowsill. 

He stared out of the window and down at the campus, his mind in shambles as he thought about seeing his father after class. His father was always looming in the distance, his demands always so strict, his punishments so severe. Prompto had to be more careful going forward. He couldn’t just be so casual at school or on his morning runs. He had to be retreat back into himself to protect himself and others from his father’s retribution. Eventually he would find out that Prompto had been spending time with others at school, and his justice would be swift and merciless. 

“Prompto?” a familiar voice called to him from the other side of the classroom. 

Prompto looked at Noctis leaning against the doorframe of the classroom entrance, all midnight and storm as he looked at him in concern. He wanted to tell Noctis to leave, to give him his space. He knew he should tell him that he couldn’t talk to him again. But just one glance at Noctis made him feel like his defenses were falling, which scared him more than Verstael’s punches. 

“What’s going on?” Noctis asked as he walked towards Prompto. He was carrying a to go bag from the café and set it on the window sill in front of him. 

“Nothing,” Prompto said as he looked away from Noctis and back out the window. 

“You know you can talk to me,” Noctis said quietly after prolonged silence. Prompto looked back to him. There was a sincerity etched in his expression that he had never experienced before. Usually it was just pity or concern. “About anything.”

Noctis reached up and touched Prompto’s hand lightly, as if he were afraid of hurting the blond haired student. The touch was warm, gentle, and the exact opposite of what Prompto expected from Verstael or from anyone. It caused a pain to blossom in his heart, a dam breaking and flooding him with emotions that he resisted feeling, that were too dangerous to feel. The touch was not the pitying comfort that everyone else gave him. It was trying to reach out to him and let him know it would be alright. With Noctis there, it would be okay.

Prompto tried to hide his face, to bury it in his lap as the tears involuntarily came to him, flowing freely now that he had been given permission to feel without repercussion. He expected Noctis to scoff at him, to yell at him, even to hit him. But all Noctis did was hold his hand tighter and let him cry. He didn’t speak, didn’t try to calm him down. He just let him cry as long as he wanted.

“We’re going to be late for class,” Prompto sniffled as he wiped his tears away with the palm of his hand. He didn’t dare let go of Noctis’s hand. It was an anchor for him, something that kept him stable while he was adrift in his sea of overwhelming pain and fear.

“I don’t give a shit about class,” Noctis said as he looked at Prompto with a passion that made Prompto shrink back. Noctis softened his gaze when he saw how afraid he was. “I only mean that I care about you more than I care about class.”

Prompto nodded, unsure of what to say to that. He had been thinking of ways to end his relationship with Noctis out of fear and the need to protect him. Noctis’s admission that he cared for him only added onto his guilt and shame. There was no good way for Prompto to get through this. He had to make the choice to either suffer the repercussions at the hands of Verstael or hurt Noctis. 

“I’m sorry,” Prompto apologized, not being able to look at Noctis in the eye. Looking into his eyes was always difficult, the color as a swirling cloud of blue and grey, a gift from the Six themselves.  
“You don’t have to apologize,” Noctis squeezed his hand supportively. “You are entitled to feel how you do.”

“I… I can’t hang out with you anymore,” Prompto whispered. “With any of you.”

“I don’t believe you,” Noctis nearly whispered. Prompto looked at him in shock. “I think you’re scared, and you have every right to be. But I’m not going anywhere, Prompto. You’ll see that in time.”

Prompto didn’t know what to say. He felt like he didn’t deserve to have anyone reach out to him the way Noctis was, let alone rebuff his rejection because he knew that Prompto didn’t mean it. Noctis could always see through all the fears and anxieties and get to the heart of what Prompto truly desired. That scared him almost as much as his father.

“I’m sorry,” Prompto only said as he got up and walked away quickly. He couldn’t be around Noctis anymore. It was only a matter of time before his father discovered he was spending time with people that wanted to be his friend. Prompto could easily imagine his father hurting Noctis and the others so easily, as if he were swatting a fly. Even Gladio would crumble at his father’s malice.

“Prompto,” Noctis called after him, but Prompto didn’t wait.

He ran out of the building, his panic taking over, unsure of where to go. Anywhere but here. Prompto’s feet took flight before he had a chance to think about where he would end up. As he ran, he kept his head down so others passing by wouldn’t be able to see his tears. That was his mistake. He ran into someone and immediately fell backwards onto the ground.

“Sorry,” Prompto said quickly as he looked up at the person he ran into. Ardyn. What was he doing there?

“Oh good morning, Prompto,” Ardyn said with a lurid smile. He was dressed just as ridiculously as the first time Prompto saw him, but this time it was a cheetah print suit. “I suppose I can forgive this one transgression. But it’s my understanding you have organic chemistry in a few minutes?”

“Y-yes, sir,” Prompto replied. His panic was rising for a different reason now. “I just forgot something and thought I could make it to the bookstore and back in time.”

“I don’t think you have the time now,” Ardyn mused.

He held out his hand for Prompto to take. Unsure, Prompto grabbed it, and he was immediately pulled to his feet like he weighed no more than a feather. Ardyn placed his hand at the base of Prompto’s neck, his long fingers stretching up until they touched the base of his chin. Prompto had an overwhelming desire to flee, but he couldn’t move. Not if there was a chance that Ardyn would tell his father about this.

“You’ve been crying,” Ardyn pointed out. He used his other hand to wipe the tears away at the corner of his eyes, then touched Prompto’s lip softly, sensually with his thumb. “My, you are quite the specimen. No wonder Verstael covets you so much.”

“Prompto,” Noctis called behind him, making him freeze.

Ardyn tilted his head slightly to look at the dark-haired man, his expression amused and surprised. Go away, Noctis. Not now.

“Do you know this boy?” Ardyn asked as he looked at Prompto, still holding him in the same grip, their bodies nearly touching.

“We’re going to be late for class,” Noctis called out to him. “I noticed him walking in the wrong direction and wanted to make sure he wasn’t late.”

“How _delightful_,” Ardyn replied, more towards Prompto than to Noctis.

_No_, Prompto thought desperately. _He’s going to tell father._ Ardyn released Prompto and spun him around so they were facing the same direction then immediately draped one arm across his shoulders. Prompto tried to make himself as small as possible, unable to look at the anger on Noctis’s face. _He really hates me now._

“Lucky for you, I will be your guest speaker for your class today,” Ardyn said as he pulled Prompto forward. “They won’t mind if you’re a little late to class.” He addressed Noctis. “I’ve got him from here, but I appreciate your concern.” 

Prompto looked at him with pleading eyes, unable to say anything out loud. _Please just go. It’ll be worse if you stay. Just leave, Noctis. Leave and don’t talk to me again._ Noctis stared at him for a moment, then turned and walked away without another word.

“He is quite an attractive boy,” Ardyn breathed as they walked at a far slower pace than Noctis was. “And to think he’s chasing after you.”

“It’s not like that,” Prompto said desperately. Ardyn was nearly holding him in a headlock as they walked, making him stumble with each step. “I haven’t spoken to him before.”

“I don’t know if I believe _that_. I wonder what your father would make of the situation? His crying son being pursued by a black-haired beauty.” Ardyn stopped walking. “Why don’t we call him and see?”

Prompto looked at him in shock and despair, Ardyn’s smile only growing wider as he took out his cell phone and dialed Verstael’s number. He didn’t know what to do. If he pleaded with Ardyn not to say anything then Ardyn would know that he had been lying and would tell his father. If he didn’t say anything then he was going to tell him anyway. Ardyn had made it impossible for him to escape. He could only hope that there was no answer on the phone. 

There was. Prompto’s fate was sealed as Ardyn spoke to his father, regaling with excruciating detail what he had just witnessed. He didn’t know why Ardyn found it so enjoyable to watch him suffer, much in the same way he didn’t understand why his father was so intent on hurting him. After a few minutes, Prompto was pretty sure his fate was sealed.

“Now,” Ardyn said as he hung up the phone. “Your father wants you to go straight to the lab. No going to class today. I wish you the best of luck, I really do.”

“Why would you do that?” Prompto asked him before he could stop himself. Ardyn had to know how Verstael was. Otherwise, why would he say something about a situation that others would find innocuous? 

“I like to watch you squirm,” Ardyn replied as he traced Prompto’s neck up to his chin with one finger. “You look so very delicious.” He let him go with a laugh. “Run along, little Prompto. Your _father_ is waiting.”

Prompto stared at him for a moment, in shock and dismay, considering what he should do. If he went to the lab then maybe his father would just scold him and tell him not to let it happen again. If he avoided him altogether he knew it would only be worse. The panic spilled over as he ran away from Ardyn, who was still laughing at his pain.

He ran all the way to the lab, ignoring the calls coming in on his cell phone. It was either his father, who he was in trouble with enough, or Noctis, which was worse. He should have never talked to Noctis, never should have thought about the potential to be friends with someone. In the end his father would find out. He always found out. And he found out now.

The lab looked like a looming dungeon when he entered the building, panting and sweating. Prompto tried to calm his nerves, or at least steady his breathing, but it was impossible at this point. He was going to suffer, and with each step he took he knew that he was going to have to deal with the consequences of his own foolishness. He couldn’t even think about anything other than his inevitable fate as he checked in and made his way back to the fourth floor.

Verstael was waiting for him at the elevator, his eyes cold and angry. He sized Prompto up as he got off the elevator, but Prompto didn’t dare to look at him in the eye. He kept his gaze fixated on his feet, waiting for his father to say something, to do anything. There was a grim resignation in his posture that indicated to his father that he was submitting to his will. He couldn’t do anything for it but just brace himself.

“Give me your phone,” Verstael said. He pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to him reluctantly, grateful he had at least deleted the texts he had received from Noctis. “Who are these missed calls from?”

“I don’t know” Prompto lied. “It’s not a number I recognize, so I decided to just ignore it.”

“Are you talking to any students on campus?” he asked as he turned the phone off and put it in his pocket.

“Only enough to be cordial,” Prompto lied. He wouldn’t see his phone in a long time. 

“Why were you crying?” he demanded.

“I stubbed my toe while I was trying to go to the bookstore.” The lies came out so easily anymore. “It hurt a lot.”

Verstael stared at him, but Prompto didn’t dare meet his gaze. He was waiting for him to just hit him already. But they were in a relatively public setting. His father would wait for them to get home later that day.

“You’ll get your phone back in a week,” he promised him. “It should give you enough time to reflect on your actions. Come. I have some tests to perform.”

Prompto followed him down the hall and to a test room. It had a lot of physical equipment, including a treadmill and weight set. His father instructed him to change into the athletic clothes he provided, not giving him any privacy as he changed. Prompto had a feeling that he was inspecting him to see if anyone had touched him intimately, but the only thing there were some scars from growing up with his father.

Once he was changed, his father put him through a series of strenuous activities, including running at the maximum speed he could and lifting weights that seemed far too heavy for Prompto to feasibly lift. It surprised Prompto when he was able to lift them with ease. Verstael studied him, checking his heart rate, monitoring his sweat production, seeing how far he could push Prompto’s body, until he was satisfied about an hour later.

“How’s your appetite?” Verstael asked him.

“Mostly nonexistent,” Prompto said as he panted from the physical strain.

“And your sleeping?” He looked at him after entering the data on his computer.

“I get about two hours a night,” Prompto replied.

His father nodded as if it were a normal occurrence. He finished entering the data and grabbed a pill bottle off the desk. “Continue to take these,” he said as he handed them to Prompto.

Prompto looked at the pills, a sense of dread growing in him. “They’re not vitamins.”

“No they’re not,” he snapped. “You will continue to take them regardless. I will know if you stop taking them. Don’t disappoint me anymore than you already have.”

Verstael watched him, and he opened the pill bottle and took one of the pills. His father seemed satisfied with that response, but Prompto was only panicking once more. What was his father giving him? He couldn’t ask him, but he couldn’t stop taking them either. 

“We will discuss this further when I get home,” his father said as he turned his back to Prompto. Prompto knew he wasn’t referring to the drugs. “Go home now. Don’t go to class until I speak with you. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Prompto replied. He changed his clothes quickly and left the lab, and immediately made his way home.

He didn’t want to disobey his father, not now. Prompto could imagine how the conversation was going to go, but he wasn’t going to make it worse by disobeying him. As he passed the Argentums’ shop, he noticed they were both smiling at him happily, but their smiles faded when they saw his face. 

“Is everything alright?” Mr. Argentum asked as he stepped out of the store to talk to Prompto.

“I just have a sick stomach,” Prompto lied. “I’m going to take a nap.”

“Take care of yourself,” he replied kindly. “If you need anything, we’re next door.”

“Thank you,” Prompto replied with a small smile. It wasn’t a true smile. It was the kind of smile that said that things were not okay, but he couldn’t talk about it. He never could talk about it.

Prompto spent his time waiting for his father focused on his homework. If he did anything but that then it would make it worse. His anxiety turned to resignation, and by the time Verstael returned home, unusually early, he made his way upstairs without any sort of fuss. His father immediately went to his study to set his research that he had taken home with him down. Prompto followed him into the room, waiting for the consequences of his actions.

“Good boy,” his father said to him as if he were a pet. “You waited obediently.”

Prompto looked up at his father, but immediately regretted. He was blindsided by the pain of Verstael’s fist connecting with his right eye and fell to his knees, holding his eye in pain.

“How dare you think you can so much as look at someone without my permission,” his father screamed at him. He kicked Prompto swiftly in the ribs, and pain exploded as his breath was taken from him. “Don’t you ever jeopardize your education like that again. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, sir,” Prompto cried out as he tried to catch his breath. It came to him slowly in ragged, shallow bursts._ I think I broke a rib._

“Make sure that fool of a boy knows that this is because of you and him,” his father spat at him. “He needs to understand that you are not to go near anyone without my say so.”

“Yes, sir,” Prompto only responded. 

His father kicked him in the leg, making him cry out again. “Get out of my sight. You sicken me.”

Prompto staggered to his feet and took a few steps down the hall before falling again. His father was watching him, he knew, so he stood up again and made his way to the basement, one painful step at a time. The tears came in painful breaths as he made his way to his bathroom and began the process of cleaning his wounds. The black eye that was already forming was to warn Noctis. The rest was for Prompto’s disobedience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say other than sorry to all my readers. This chapter was very hard for me to write. Unfortunately this is often the nature of physically abusive environments, so this is unfortunately the reality of many in the world. 
> 
> If you or someone you know is in an abusive relationship please called the Domestic Violence Hotline at 1-800-799-7233
> 
> Songs for the chapter are _ Monster _ by Starset and _ On My Own _ by The Used


	6. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis waits for Prompto 
> 
> TW: Suicidal Ideation, abuse, familial abuse

Noctis didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how to help Prompto as he watched the man he would later know as Ardyn Izunia, their guest lecturer, string him along like he was something to be played with. All he wanted to do was run over to Prompto and pull him away, to run away with him and never let anyone hurt him again. He didn’t know how Ardyn knew Prompto, but he saw the fear in Prompto’s eyes and that was enough for him to want to reach out and help him. 

But the fear on his face in that moment said something more than just screaming for help. It was a plead for Noctis to not make it worse. To just walk away so Prompto could take whatever was coming without it being anymore severe than it would already be. As Ardyn had his hands on Prompto, every fiber of his being was screaming to just _do_ something. That would make things worse. The only thing he could do was walk away.

When Noctis walked into the classroom, he waited in impatient agitation for Prompto to return. Ardyn stepped in the classroom without him, and he knew something was wrong. Before Ardyn could even start the guest lecture, he excused himself and stepped into the hall. Ignis followed him closely, and they both of desperately tried to call Prompto. It only rang and rang until they finally were forced to stop calling when his phone was shut off. 

“He’s in danger, Ignis,” Noctis whispered to him.

He didn’t expect to feel so deeply for Prompto. Maybe it was because he had a savior complex. But when he thought of those bursts where Prompto was smiling, when he was genuine self, even when he was crying, Noctis had the overwhelming need to protect that. There was something about the guy that just called to him, almost like he knew that they fit well together without knowing why. The thought of him being in danger made tears well in his eyes, his heart beating rapidly. He needed to_ do_ something. 

“We can only wait for him to reach out to us,” Ignis said sadly. “We don’t know where he is, so we can’t call the police.” He paused for a moment. “I will talk to Cor the next lesson we have. I want to see if he can find out anything about Prompto’s situation.”

Noctis nodded, staring at his phone, willing it to ring. Prompto had never texted him back, never so much as called him to say hello. There was no possibility that he would call now. But a desperate part of him wanted it to ring, Prompto on the other line saying he was fine and not to worry. Prompto was clearly not okay, and the phone wouldn’t likely ring to suggest otherwise.

“Do you think he can help?” Noctis asked Ignis. 

“He still has connections in the police department,” Ignis replied.

Cor had a close group of connections in the military and from his time as police officer before he had retired to teach martial arts. Noctis didn’t know exactly why he changed his profession, but he had a feeling it was due to seeing too much pain and not enough payoff. 

“Let’s go back to class before the professor looks for us,” Ignis suggested.

Noctis followed him, glaring at Ardyn as he took his seat. He looked at Noctis with a smug satisfaction that made him want to reach across the lecture hall and punch him. Instead, he pulled out his phone and blatantly ignored the lecture. He didn’t know who Ardyn was, but all he knew was that he was someone who had potentially hurt Prompto and had definitely put him in danger. 

When the lecture ended, the professor looked like he was about to have a conversation with Noctis about his blatant disrespect, but Ardyn approached him before he could say anything. Noctis glared at him, not daring to move. He was shaking from anger.

“What did you do to Prompto?” Noctis asked him outright.

“So I was right in assuming you care for him,” Ardyn replied with a smile. He leaned over Noctis’s desk and smiled at him, his face only inches away. “I didn’t harm a hair on his head. His father is very demanding, though. I wonder what he thought when he heard you came running for him.”

Noctis moved to hit Ardyn, but Ignis grabbed his arm and kept him sitting in his seat. Ardyn only laughed at the display, as if he were listening to some grand comic from the front row. It was a laugh that chilled Noctis to the core. _This guy has no soul._

“Take it from me, there’s a lot about Prompto that you don’t know. I doubt he even knows it.” Ardyn smiled at him menacingly. “I can guarantee you, though, that the more you try and help Prompto, the worse he will be hurt. It’s better if you remove yourself from his life. For his sake and your own.”

Ardyn walked away before Noctis could say anything and went to talk to the professor regarding the lecture. Noctis was still shaking in his anger, and Ignis had to force him out of his chair and pull him out of the classroom. He knew that Ardyn was just trying to goad him, to get him to react in anyway possible. He knew that Ardyn was succeeding. 

“Let’s go,” Ignis commanded him as he took him out of the building. 

Noctis didn’t remember much else about the day. He remembered trying to get in touch with Prompto periodically, but his phone was still shut off. At one point Gladio met up with them, and Ignis explained the situation because he was still too angry to speak. Gladio was almost as upset as Noctis, but he doubted anyone could be as upset as he was. 

When he got home that night, his father tried to talk to him about his day, but he wasn’t really able to talk about anything so casually. So instead, his father sat him down and asked him what was really going on. Noctis spilled everything about Prompto, about how he was worried for his health and safety, and how he knew that he was just making the situation worse by being around him.

“I don’t think you’re making it worse,” his father had said as they sat on the large back patio, both of them drinking a beer. “If anything, you’re showing him that there are kind people in the world. Those men want to cut everyone off from him and make him think he is alone and has no one to turn to. Don’t let them. Let him know he has an escape if he so chooses.”

“Why doesn’t he just do it?” Noctis asked him.

“Would you if all you knew is that people are there to hurt and abuse you?” his father pointed out. “He doesn’t know how to ask for help, and he doesn’t know that there are those there to help him. It doesn’t matter how much you say it. You have to show it time and again for him to understand.”

“Thanks dad,” Noctis said. He couldn’t just expect Prompto to jump ship so easily when all he knew was pain and people hurting him. No matter how difficult it was for him, it was infinitely more difficult for Prompto.

“Anytime, son. Oh, and Noctis? Just make sure you’re prepared to help him through it all. Don’t commit to him only to abandon him later. That won’t help him any.” His father took a sip of his beer and stared out on the large veranda.

“I know. I’m not going to leave him alone.” Noctis knew that he was telling the truth when he said it._ I’ll die before I leave him alone like that._ It was a startling admission, one he didn’t fully comprehend, but he knew it was the truth all the same.

The next day Prompto didn’t show up for the other class they had together. He wasn’t in the lab that he frequented, and Noctis couldn’t find him in any of the other buildings. Several times he tried calling him, but his phone was shut off. If Prompto didn’t show up for class the next day then Noctis would file a police report and report him missing.

When he stopped by the lab before organic chemistry the following morning, he hoped Prompto would be sitting at his desk like he always did. The door was shut and locked, indicating that no one was even in the lab yet. Noctis made his way to the classroom, exhausted and anxious. He sat next to Ignis, checking his phone repeatedly for some sign that Prompto would show up. Ignis shook his head at him, indicating that Prompto hadn’t been running in the past two days.

Just as class started, Prompto walked into the classroom. He kept his head down, his hair covering his right eye. Noctis looked at him hopefully, until he realized that his weight was shifted wrong. He kept his backpack on the opposite shoulder from what he usually did, and he walked with a slight limp. Prompto usually sat front and center to take notes, but today he sat as close to the door as he possibly could, wanting to make a quick escape once class was over.

Noctis ignored the lecture and stared at Prompto periodically throughout the class. Prompto never once looked up at the board, instead taking notes furiously, his eyes downcast and unwavering. His hair kept covering his face, but Noctis could have sworn that he looked like he was in physical pain._ What happened to him?_

As the lecture ended, the class dispersed. Prompto went to make a quick exit, but the professor approached him, his face etched in concern. He spoke to Prompto in a low voice, low enough that Noctis couldn’t hear. He watched in dismay as Prompto’s face grimaced and his fist clenched on the desk, but the professor only nodded and left him alone after Prompto said something to him. 

Prompto quickly grabbed his bag and left the classroom, despite the way he limped when he moved. Noctis didn’t know how someone could be so fast, wondering if running had really made him so quick. Regardless, he knew that he was faster than Prompto right now, and he chased after him. 

“Prompto,” Noctis called after him. He touched Prompto’s arm lightly, but Prompto only shrank away from his touch like he had burned him. 

“Leave me alone,” Prompto said quietly without turning around. 

He kept walking, and Noctis followed him. He wasn’t about to give up on him so easily. In fact, he was resolved not to give up on him along. 

“Are you okay, Prompto?” Noctis asked. _Stupid question. The answer’s no._ “Prompto, what happened?”

He touched Prompto’s shoulder lightly, not wanting to press him too hard but wanting him to talk to him. Prompto stopped and refused to face Noctis, his eyes still downcast, his body shaking. Noctis walked around him until he was facing him. Touching him right now was not going to do anything but frighten him, so he leaned over and looked at Prompto’s face. A large bruise covered his eye where he had been punched. 

“What the fuck?” Noctis said impulsively. It wasn’t the best thing to say, and he knew it. Prompto shoved past him, not bothering to reply. “Wait, wait. Prompto, wait.” Noctis caught up to him and blocked his path. “Let’s talk about this.”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Prompto said. His one unbruised eye was so beautiful to Noctis that he couldn’t imagine anyone wanting to hurt him. “Please just leave me alone, Noctis. It’s better this way.”

“Is it really?” Noctis asked as Prompto walked around him again. Prompto stopped, his body visibly shaking. Others walking in the hall stared at them in surprise, but Noctis ignored them. “I don’t think it is. I’ll be waiting for you. I don’t care if I have to wait ten years. I’ll wait.”

There was a pause, and Noctis could almost read the internal conflict that Prompto was going through. After a moment Prompto walked away from him, leaving him standing in the middle of the hall, staring at him hopelessly. Ignis came up beside him and put his hand on his shoulder, gently coaxing him to let it go for now. 

“How does he expect me to just stop when he’s in so much pain?” Noctis asked Ignis as they walked out of the building and into the sunlight. It was too sunny, the weather too good to match the dark mood Noctis was in.

“I think a part of him doesn’t want you to stop,” Ignis considered as they headed towards the café to update Gladio on what had happened. “You saw the consequences of talking to you. Imagine his fear if he decided he should leave home.”

Gladio took a break from his bakery duties to sit with Noctis and Ignis. Ignis explained what happened, Noctis unable to vocalize anything other than anger and dismay. At one point, he thought he saw Prompto walk by the café, but it must have been his imagination. When Ignis finished explaining what happened, Gladio slammed his fist on the table angrily, making everyone around them look at him in surprise. Even in his chef’s attire, he looked far too much like a gangster to do that without intimidating those around him. It didn’t bother Ignis or Noctis at all.

“I’m going to kidnap him, I swear,” Gladio said angrily. “My parents would support it too.”

“Let’s not do anything rash,” Ignis warned him. “We don’t want to end up hurting him worse or making the situation more difficult for him. Don’t give his father any opportunity.”

“There should be someone we could call. Something we could do.” Gladio ran his hands through his hair in exasperation. “How can you just sit there and do nothing?”

“Don’t talk to me about doing nothing,” Noctis snapped. “You didn’t see him when Ardyn had him. If I so much as moved then it would’ve been worse for him.”

Ignis sighed, the type of sigh that interrupted an argument before it could even begin. “The only thing we can do is just wait for him to come to us.”

Noctis planned on being more proactive than that. He hated getting up early, but day after day he was on campus in the morning hours, waiting for Prompto before he even showed up. He waited for Prompto outside the lab, greeting him as he walked in and saying bye to him whenever he left. It didn’t matter where Prompto sat in class; he always sat next to him. It was borderline obsessive, but Prompto needed to know that he was going to be there for him if he needed him. 

After a week of just making his presence known to Prompto, Noctis was thoroughly exhausted. He wanted to just tell Prompto to talk to him already, but he knew he couldn’t push the issue. Prompto had to give him to signal that it was okay for him to talk to him. Without that, he was just trying to force his own wishes onto Prompto and create a dangerous situation like last time.

What really startled Noctis was the rate that Prompto’s wounds healed. Usually bruises took weeks to heal, but his black eye was healed in a matter of days, and his limp went away within the week. He looked like he was back to his normal, healthy self. If anything, his skin was almost radiant, his eyes almost an electric blue, and his hair a vibrant blond. Women were stopping to turn and look at him, even some men, but he kept his head down and ignored anyone and everyone. A few times he thought he saw Prompto steal a glance his way, but he chalked it up to wishful thinking.

The next week, Noctis was at the lab bright and early, yawning as he sat outside the lab door. He rested his forearms on his knees, his head resting against the wall, nearly drifting into a deep sleep. Ignis was off at the café, talking to Gladio no doubt. He needed coffee, but he would wait until he saw Prompto first. Eyes closed, he waited for Prompto to arrive just so he could say hello.

“Um… Hi,” Prompto said in front of him, making his eyes flutter open in surprise. Noctis stared at the man, his mouth slightly open, and immediately wiped the drool pooling at the corner of his mouth.  
“Hey Prompto,” Noctis said, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Here.” Prompto held out the sweet coffee he was holding in his hand and a bag from the café. “You looked like you could use some coffee.”

“Thanks,” Noctis said softly as he accepted the offering. “You wanna sit next to me?”

Prompto looked like he was considering running away, like he wanted nothing more than to disappear. Instead he sat next to Noctis, his backpack discarded next to him. They sat in silence as Noctis drank the coffee and ate the pastry he had gotten for him. It was almost peaceful, almost enjoyable if it wasn’t for the tension between them. The tension wasn’t the tension of waiting for someone to speak. Instead, it was more of a desire for them to reach out to each other, but Noctis was cautious and Prompto was too afraid. 

“I considered ending it,” Prompto said quietly. Noctis tried to maintain his composure, to not look at Prompto in shock or surprise, but it was hard. “I thought that it would all be better if it just stopped.”  
“What stopped you?” Noctis asked in the same hushed tone as Prompto.

“I thought of you, waiting for me outside the lab,” Prompto admitted. That made him look at Prompto in surprise. “I don’t know why, but every time I thought about it, I would think about you, and it stopped me. I know it likely puts an extreme amount of pressure on you, and I’m sorry for that. I just… I just wanted to tell you.”

Prompto looked like he was going to run away at that moment, but Noctis grabbed his hand gently and held it, unwilling to let it. “Thank you for letting me know,” Noctis said. “I don’t know if it’s safe, but if you want to call me or text me at any time, you can. And if you ever need a place to stay, you’re always welcome at my place.”

“Thank you,” Prompto eventually said. Noctis suspected that it took Prompto concerted effort to work past whatever mental barriers were in his way to say what he really felt. “Well, I’ll see you later. I should get to work.”

Noctis wanted him to stay, but he knew this was the max that Prompto could endure for the moment. “Hey Prompto?”

“Yeah?” Prompto replied as he stood up.

“I’m glad I met you.” Noctis knew he was being self-gratifying and impulsive when he said it. But a smile appeared on his lips as he watched Prompto blush in embarrassment. “Don’t go anywhere, okay?”

Prompto nodded. “I won’t.”

He unlocked the lab door and walked into the lab, leaving Noctis out in the hall. Noctis leaned his head back against the cool wall, breathing a sigh. There were a whole other slew of worries he had to consider, but for now he just allowed himself to feel relief. _Finally._ He had finally broken through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhh the idea of Noctis just being like I WANNA HELP LET ME HELP I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE just absolutely destroys me.
> 
> National Suicide Prevention Hotline: 1-800-273-8255
> 
> Song of the chapter is _ Carry You _ by Ruelle and Fleurie


	7. Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis walks in on a meeting.
> 
> TW: Mentions of abuse

Ignis stretched in the martial arts den, his legs sprawled to either side. Cor was pushing down on his back as he leaned forward, trying to get his torso lower to the mat. He let out a groan from the slow ache as Cor pushed him further. Gladio looked at him as he stretched, a grin on his face at his groan that made Ignis scowl at him. When Cor released him, he straightened but remained seated. Cor took his place on the mat and began massaging his legs. Since Ignis had begun running, stretching and massaging his muscles had been even more important. 

“You’ve been distracted lately,” Cor said as Ignis winced from him working his muscles. “If you’re not going to focus, you shouldn’t spar in the first place. That’s how you get hurt. Both of you.”

There was a silence from them both. Cor had a way of say something that made even the simplest sentence sound like scorn. They were both distracted because of Prompto. Naturally anyone would be if they found out someone they were becoming friends with was living in an abusive household. 

“Do you still have connections in the police department?” Ignis asked outright. 

Cor looked at him, his eyes unwavering. It was difficult to tell what Cor was thinking, but Ignis hoped that by getting straight to the point he would understand that it was for an important matter. 

“I may know an officer or two,” Cor replied with a nod. 

“We’re hoping you can help us,” Gladio said as he walked over to them. He was wrapping his hands and took a seat next to them. “It’s about a friend. His name is Prompto Besithia.”

“What are you hoping to find out?” Cor asked. “I can’t give you any information on someone if all you want is dirt on him.”

“It’s nothing like that,” Ignis explained. “He’s being hurt, and we’re pretty sure it’s by his father. We’re just looking for some way to help him.”

“And we want to know if there’s ever been reports filed for it before,” Gladio added.

Cor considered what the were saying. It was no use trying to influence his decision or provide further explanation at this point. He was not one to be swayed by a few extra choice words. If anything, it would only make him suspicious and less likely to help.

“I’ll see what I can find out,” Cor finally answered. He stood up and held out his hand for Ignis to take, pulling him to his feet. “In the meantime, I want you two to focus. Otherwise I’m going to cancel the next lesson.”

“Yes boss,” Gladio replied as he got up.

The lesson was over for the day, and if they didn’t get their minds in the right headspace for the next one then there would be hell to pay. Cor wasn’t one to disappoint. Ignis and Gladio got changed and left the den, knowing that by the time they had their next lesson then Cor would likely have some answers from the police department. He worked quickly and discreetly, a highly efficient man who would follow through.

“I’m also worried about Noctis,” Ignis said to Gladio as they walked down the street. “I know you aren’t particularly worried, but I think Noctis likes Prompto a bit too much for it to just be friendship. I don’t even know if he’s aware of it himself.”

“So what?” Gladio asked. “Is it really such a bad thing to be gay?”

“That doesn’t matter to me,” Ignis replied. “But Noctis is _betrothed _to Lunafreya. It’s fine if he casually dates, but it wouldn’t be a good idea for him to date Prompto.”

“You really think that if they fell in love then it’d be such a huge deal?” Gladio looked at him. “You really think Regis wouldn’t call off the engagement so Noctis could be happy?”

“The betrothal is a business arrangement. It’s just a benefit that they’ve been friends since childhood. Regis is a good father, but he’s always a smart businessman. It would be foolish of him to cancel it for something like a passing fancy.”

“So if you fell in love with someone but your parents wanted you to marry some chick for a business arrangement, you would just give that up?” Gladio stopped walking and stared at him, a look in his eyes that wasn’t quite just anger. There also seemed to be some pain behind his gaze. 

Ignis stopped walking as well, unsure of what answer Gladio was looking for. “Love is different from a crush. I don’t know what I would do in a situation like that. Luckily, I won’t have to know.”

“Why is that?” Gladio seemed at least partially satisfied with the answer. He put his arm around Ignis’s shoulders as they walked down the street. Ignis was trying not to be annoyed by Gladio’s casual attitude, or how he enjoyed his casual attitude. 

“I’ve never had the pleasure of falling in love,” Ignis remarked. 

“There’s a first time for everything.” Gladio turned to him and touched his chin lightly, surprising Ignis. “What would you do if someone kissed you?”

“Question their sanity,” Ignis replied.

He didn’t like Gladio was holding him, one arm around his shoulders, the other touching his chin gently like he was waiting for permission. He especially didn’t like how he liked it. This was Ignis’s friend, albeit begrudgingly, and any sort of thoughts or feelings related to him must be strictly friendship. Ignis had never even considered dating much in the past. So why was his heart racing now?

“What would you do if I kissed you?” Gladio asked. His lips were so close. 

“Question your sanity,” Ignis replied. “Then try and figure out why you’re messing with me.”

Gladio didn’t let Ignis go. He kept him there for a moment, wrestling with his own internal struggle. After a moment he released Ignis. Ignis felt like he had been holding his breath, almost as if he _wanted_ Gladio to embrace him. That was ridiculous. The man was a troublemaker on a very different path than Ignis. Even if he did do something so unexpected, it would never be something that would last. It was the same point Ignis was trying to make with Noctis. It would be hypocritical of him to do the same with Gladio.

“I guess we’re really just of two different worlds after all,” Gladio said after they resumed their walk. “If you ever decide you get tired of that stuffy life, just come and find me.”

Ignis looked at his unlikely friend and suddenly had the feeling that he was being confessed to. “Gladio…” He wasn’t sure what he was going to say to that, but it didn’t matter. Gladio parted ways with him and gave him a wave as he walked away.

Sighing, Ignis made his way back home, surprised to see a car in the driveway that he didn’t recognize. As he stepped inside, still sweating from practice and trembling from Gladio, he was surprised to see his parents sitting in the formal parlor with the Nox Fleuret’s. Usually visits from them were announced, and he had ample time to be prepared to socialize with the elites of the medical supply world.

It seemed like an odd business to get into, but medicine made money, and it wasn’t a far stretch to assume they would be interested in such an endeavor. The Nox Fleuret’s had previously come from a long line of skilled doctors and surgeons who were famous the world over for serving old kings and queens in Lucis and beyond. After the world changed and there was no longer a need for a democracy, they had switched into the capitalist venture of selling medical supplies. Now their supply company had a monopoly on the business, producing, inventing, and selling the top products that were essential to hospitals and doctors everywhere.

“How was practice, dear?” his mother said as she came out into the large foyer, although not quite as large as the Caelums’. 

“It went well,” Ignis replied. He kissed his mother on the cheek, still wondering why the old Tenebraean family was visiting. “I didn’t realize we were having visitors.”

“Oh yes,” she replied enthusiastically. It wasn’t common to see her enthusiastic about anything._ They must be plotting their next business venture. _“Do get showered and changed and join us. Don’t take too long.”

“Of course.” Ignis walked up the steps to the upper floor of the large house and immediately went to his room. He showered and dressed but didn’t have time to style his hair in the way that he would have liked. Most of the time he sat on business meetings with his parents to learn about the business, but they had never surprised him with a business visit before. He had the strangest sensation that something was different about this one and that they had intentionally hid it from him until now.

When Ignis made his way downstairs he noticed that both of the Nox Fleuret’s were there along with their eldest, Ravus, wearing a pure white suit. He was an attractive man that was better suited to the world of modeling than business, but his ruthlessness as a businessman, only two years out of college, had already proved him useful to the company.

Ravus had soft white hair and one blue eye and one purple eye. Purple was an unheard of color, but it was due to a chemical accident that happened shortly after Ravus started working at his parents’ company. He lost his arm in the process but had the best prosthetic arm that money could buy, purple and silver and moveable through nerve attachments. Ignis wondered if he could feel with the arm as well.

“Ignis,” his father called to him. He looked more like his father than his mother, but he had his mother’s eyes. “My, son. You know the Nox Fleurets and their son, Ravus.”

Ignis gave a polite bow, typical of being reintroduced to those of higher status Lucis. “It is a pleasure to see you again.”

“The pleasure is ours,” Mrs. Nox Fleuret said. He could see where their children got their good looks from. Their parents were both just as beautiful. 

“Please take a seat,” his mother said as he pulled him into the flowery tea parlor and sat him across from Ravus. Ravus gave him a look over, as if he were sizing him up. Whatever he saw, he must have been satisfied with. While he didn’t sit back and relax, there seemed to be a shift in him that indicated approval. 

“Son,” his mother began in that tone that indicated she was about to tell him something that may be disagreeable.

Ignis looked at her and at the others and realized that he was the only one who was not in the loop at that particular moment. It didn’t bode well for him. His parents rarely ever informed him of something in front of a group of people, let alone something that he may have a negative reaction to.

“The Nox Fleuret’s, your father, and I are all in agreement,” she continued. “We hope you will be in agreement as well.”

“To what am I agreeing to?” Ignis asked hesitatingly. His mother never asked for blind agreement. There was always a discussion to be had, whether it was about his future or matters of the household.

“Son, it’s time we set forth a marriage contract,” his father said. “Now Lunafreya is already promised to Noctis, but the Nox Fleuret’s had the idea that a union with us would be beneficial. They are all in agreement that Ravus and you would be an ideal match.”

Ignis’s mind went blank. He found it impossible to think about anything in that moment out of sheer shock. _Marrying Ravus? But… _“He is a man. We cannot bear any heirs.”

“Oh I wouldn’t worry too much about that,” Mrs. Nox Fleuret said with a smile. “There have been many advancements in the scientific community recently, including surrogacy and cloning. Rumor has it that there someone was able to successfully clone themselves years ago in secret. We anticipate gene splicing and cloning to be a perfect solution to this problem in a few years’ time.”

He didn’t know how to respond to that. The fact that there were potentially clones in the world should be enough to send him reeling, but his mind was still trying to grasp the idea of marriage between him and Ravus. While the Nox Fleuret’s were closer to the Caelums and always had been, Ignis had grown up around them when his family moved from Tenebrae to Lucis. Ravus had always been apart from them, something untouchable, a bit intimidating in his stoic stature and his forceful attitude. He couldn’t really imagine Ravus being gentle or tender enough for marriage.

“You are happy with this arrangement?” Ignis asked Ravus.

They locked eyes, Ravus not saying anything for a moment. It was almost like he was testing Ignis’s resolve, to see if he would waver and look away. Ignis did not. “I am,” Ravus finally replied. “I came out to my parents in high school. Since then they have been considerate of that fact when finding a suitable match.”

“I see,” Ignis replied. “Is this something I should provide an answer for now?”

“We hope you will agree to it,” his father said. “But we have already accepted on your behalf. The wedding will take place after you graduate.”

_So there’s no choice. _This was all a mere courtesy, a benefit for Ignis to feel like he had a choice in the matter. Gladio’s words echoed in his mind, making his heart race and ache for reasons he didn’t quite understand. _So if you fell in love with someone but your parents wanted you to marry some chick for a business arrangement, you would just give that up?_ That was entirely presupposing he had a choice. His parents would always make the strategic move. It wasn’t done out of malice or hate, but it was enough to cause him considerable internal conflict.

“Very well,” Ignis said quietly. He couldn’t quite understand why he was reminded of the feel of Gladio’s hand holding his chin gently, his arm around his shoulder in an intimacy that he had never experienced before, let alone so casually. It was difficult to imagine Ravus doing the same, and if he gave it great thought, he would have to admit to himself that he was more interested in Gladio being the one to embrace him. _Is it because he’s danger and Ravus is safe?_

“Excellent,” Mr. Nox Fleuret said as he clapped his hands. “I believe you two should exchange contact information. Ravus will be in touch to schedule a date soon.”

“Date?” Ignis asked in surprise. Regis didn’t demand anything of the sort of Lunafreya and Noctis. Was it because they had grown up together as close friends?

“Of course,” Ravus replied cordially. “We may be formally engaged, but there is a courtship that must be closely adhered to in order to cultivate a relationship to set our marriage up for success. It is something that Lunafreya and Noctis have blatantly ignored.”

“Yes that is a problem,” Ravus’s mother considered. “Perhaps we should speak to Regis about this matter.”

_Like Noctis will ever agree to that. _Ignis was almost tempted to laugh at the notion of Regis telling Noctis that he has to go on a date with Lunafreya, but now was not the time. _If anything, I should warn him. _

The conversation was casual and cordial after that, but Ignis had difficult paying attention, his mind still reeling over what had just happened. Ravus was also silent, taking the time to watch Ignis instead. It would take some getting used to for the both of them, he supposed. After all, Ravus wasn’t particularly thrilled when they had met as children, and he was almost five years older than Ignis.

Eventually the conversation reached its natural conclusion, the polite conversation only a matter of courtesy and not out of genuine joy. They all stood, and Ravus’s parents gave him a look that seemed to speak volumes because he hung back in the parlor, standing by the large fireplace that was not lit. Ignis’s parents gave him the same look, and he knew that he was meant to stay behind and speak with his new fiancé. 

“You’ve grown quite attractive,” Ravus commented after Ignis opted to look out the window. Ignis looked at him and noticed that there was considerable space between them. He suddenly felt like he was a maid being courted, not a male college student in his early twenties.

“As have you,” Ignis replied politely. He wasn’t lying. Ravus was a beautiful man, and there was careful attention to his appearance. 

“Are you even gay?” Ravus asked. “If not, say so now and I will call this off.”

Ignis considered what he said. It would be so easy to just say he wasn’t gay, to close that avenue off and end this right now. But if that were to happen, his parents would just find him a suitable female partner. Somehow that didn’t it either. His mind flitted over to thoughts of Gladio, and he suppressed an urge to sigh.

“I have never felt strongly towards one gender or another,” Ignis replied honestly. “I always believed that I would be married one day to the right person for me. It seems my parents have decided that person is you before I had the chance to consider my options.”

Ravus walked towards him, closing the gap between them decidedly. He stood in front of Ignis and stared at him. In that moment he almost looked unsure, deciding if this moment they would later regret. He put his hand on Ignis’s cheek with a surprising gentleness and leaned in, hesitating in front of his lips. A moment later, he kissed Ignis softly, testingly.

Ignis was shocked by how cool his lips were and found his arms slowly uncross from his body. It wasn’t what he was expecting for his first kiss, let alone with one of the potential people on his list, but it wasn’t bad. He knew Ravus must have some sort of sexual experience that he lacked in his young age and lack of desire to really date anyone growing up.

There was certainly an attraction between them, a compatibility that Ignis wasn’t expecting either. It wasn’t the fiery intensity that he had imagined. Instead it was something akin to a small flame that would burn slowly over time, perhaps one day growing into something similar to love. _I wonder if kissing Gladio feels the same._ The thought startled him as Ravus pulled away and released him from his hold.

“I had a feeling we would be compatible,” Ravus said in a businesslike tone. He took out his phone and handed it to Ignis. “Please put your name and number in my contacts.”

Ignis took out his phone swapped phones with him, taking his lead. It felt a bit awkward and uncomfortable, almost like they had just completed a transaction that was sealed with a kiss. Ignis was suddenly reminded of the folktales of crossroads demons sealing their contracts with a kiss. A foreboding thought.

“I will call you tomorrow to schedule a date,” Ravus said. 

“You can just text me,” Ignis suggested. 

“No.” Ravus’s voice was forceful. There was no humility to it but it wasn’t unkind. “This should be done properly. A date should be communicated in person or over the phone. When we know each other enough, we can text.”

“If that is what you want.” Ignis knew that they were both raised in the same elite world, but Ravus came from an older family than him, one that had traditions that couldn’t be broken. There were rules to everything, and in the Nox Fleuret family those traditions were always elevated.

“I know this is a strange experience for us both, but we knew it was coming. It was just a matter of who and when.” He looked over Ignis’s body once more. “I find you more than acceptable as a fiancé, and I hope with time you feel the same.”

Ravus took his hand and kissed the top._ Just like a maiden. _Courting among men in an elite world was strange, Ignis decided. He left Ignis in the parlor room, excusing himself with the promise he would be in touch. Ignis felt himself deflate. He walked over to the couch and for once took a page from Noctis’s book and slumped on it unceremoniously, leaning his head back and trying to figure out what just happened. He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate, but his mind kept thinking back to Ravus kissing him and Gladio nearly kissing him in jest. _Bad timing._

“I think that went rather well,” his father said as he walked back into the room. The family must have left already. “I know it’s not what you were expecting, but I hope in time you’ll come to enjoy being with Ravus, even if he is a man.”

“I don’t care about him being a man,” Ignis replied, suddenly tired. “It was just very unexpected.”

“Imagine how surprised we were when they came to us and proposed the marriage,” his father replied as he sat next to him. He gently patted his leg in support. “Apparently it was Ravus’s idea.”

Ignis’s eyes flew open and he looked at his father, straightening his posture a bit more. He felt like he might be finding his center amid his confusion. “Ravus suggested we marry?”

“It must be such a wonderful feeling to be chosen by a man as capable as Ravus,” his mother said as she walked into the room. “Make sure you are available for him when he invites you out on your dates. We need to make sure there are no disruptions in this process.”

“I understand,” Ignis replied. He stood up and looked at his parents. “I am feeling quite tired. I believe I will head upstairs and get some rest.”

“Without dinner?” his mother asked in surprise. “Very well. Make sure you get something to eat if you get hungry later.”

“I will.” Ignis dismissed himself and made his way up to his room. Everything was the same. The spacious room was still decorated in the soft tones of blue that had been picked out for him. His desk was still immaculate, his wardrobe perfectly organized. His large bed was neatly made and the curtains to the large glass doors that led to his balcony were tied back.

Each aspect of his life was decided for him. It wasn’t something he ever worried about or was afraid of in the past. He knew what path he was on and knew that an arranged marriage was inevitable. But now that it was here, now that he had a _fiancé_, there was a large part of him that wanted to run away and disappear from this life. And he knew he could always go to Gladio.

The futility of considering running away or escaping his future settled in as he dressed for bed, ignoring that it was still light out as the sun had not quite set. Maybe he would have felt better about the entire situation if his parents had given him warning or asked for his opinion ahead of time. He knew that it was a strategic decision not to tell him, especially since they accepted a proposal to another man. He doubted it would have changed the outcome regardless.

Still, Ignis felt a newfound resentment and anger for the situation. He was angry that his parents wouldn’t trust him enough to talk to him about it first, let alone springing it on him so suddenly. And he felt resentment towards Gladio and all the others in this world who could choose whoever they wanted to marry in life.

Ravus wasn’t a bad choice. In fact, he was quite the catch for anyone to marry, whether male or female. Ignis felt certain that their marriage would be a successful business venture for both families, especially since Lunafreya was promised to Noctis. _Although I have a feeling that things will change with Prompto._

Exhausted, Ignis collapsed into bed, his mind giving out under the weight of his own thoughts. He had a fiancé now, something he hadn’t anticipated for years. _As soon as college is over._ That left him two years until he had to fully reconcile he was marrying Ravus. Two years for Ravus to court him. Two years for him to fall in love. He just hoped it was with the right man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to try my hand at writing Ravus as a kinder, softer version of himself. While full of drama, it is nice to have a break from all the heavy stuff in the other chapters. Poor Ignis, but also poor Gladio. 
> 
> Song of the chapter is _ By and Down the River _ by A Perfect Circle. I'm not sure why, but this song just screams "mood" for this chapter.


	8. A Gathering of Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto meets an old friend.
> 
> TW: brainwashing, graphic depictions of violence, drugs, familial abuse, allusions to rape, abuse, child protective services
> 
> Please be aware this chapter may be difficult and triggering for some readers. Read at your own discretion

Prompto wasn’t really sure what he was doing anymore. He considered ending it all, stopping the pain and the fear as it seeped into every aspect of his life. Every night he stayed up late, only sleeping for a couple of hours at a time, considering going upstairs and grabbing a knife from the kitchen. Once he even went upstairs and grabbed the knife. But he didn’t do it. Every time he thought about going through with it, the image of Noctis waiting by the lab door for him to show up, only to say hello each morning, came into his mind and he stopped himself.

Then after the week, his father_ actually _gave him his phone back. He expected it to be destroyed, to have everything deleted on it, or to not ever get it back in the first place. He was shocked that when he got it back everything was the same. His father was his only saved contact on his phone, but when he turned it on he saw several missed calls from three unsaved numbers. One he recognized as Noctis’s. The others had to be Ignis and Gladio.

When he got his phone back, he immediately thought about how he could call Noctis if he was daring enough. Of course, he wasn’t. He didn’t want to betray his father and suffer the consequences of his actions again, but just the option to do it was enough. It made him decide to try and make it up to Noctis, for waiting for him all this time, unwavering in his constant silent support.

He grabbed breakfast for Noctis and hoped it was enough. The sudden admission to Noctis wasn’t planned. He was anticipating Noctis yelling at him, rejecting him, or doing something to make it clear that he didn’t want Prompto in his life, but instead all he did was ask him to sit next to him. When Noctis grabbed his hand and held it, he felt a flutter in his heart that he hadn’t expected or ever felt before. Noctis made him feel safe, but he also made him feel confused and yearning. 

Now Prompto felt like he was breaking out a little, testing the waters a bit more. Every time he would try something small, like going to the café to try Gladio’s latest pastry, he felt compelled to retreat back within himself. The very real danger of his father was looming on the horizon. Each moment he expected his father or Ardyn to make an appearance and destroy him. He worried that it was only a matter of time before they destroyed him completely.

The pills that he was commanded to take made him feel like his father’s guinea pig, only there for him to experiment on. The first round of pills had made it so he felt stronger and was getting faster, he was sure of it. He healed extremely quickly. They made his skin clearer, his eyes brighter, and his hair shinier. But he had no appetite and barely slept at night.

The second round of pills were much the same in the benefits, but he was now sleeping better. Prompto didn’t realize how much he missed sleep until he got five hours of sleep the first night he started the second course. He ate more regularly now as well, and he found that his muscle tone was even better than before. The healing was faster. His father had tested that theory out quickly enough, the bruises on his arms healing in only a matter of a day or two now. Prompto wondered exactly what pills he was taking and why his father had decided he was good enough to try them out on him. 

Prompto hadn’t told anyone he was being forced to take the pills. He didn’t say much of anything about his father anyway. Noctis seemed to understand that there was a lot he couldn’t say, but a large part of it was in fear that Noctis would find it to be too much and end up leaving. Anyone would run away if they knew half of what was going on his life. They would want to escape it as soon as possible.

For Prompto, escape wasn’t an option, just suffering and protecting himself from whatever hurts the world could throw at him. This also meant protecting himself from the inevitable pain that would come with Noctis turning his back on him. Everyone who knew of his situation had turned away from him at one point or another. Ardyn even reveled in it. Eventually they would turn a blind eye or just leave him alone and abandoned.

Prompto had fallen into a new habit with his routine. He woke up early to run with Ignis again. Ignis had seemed off recently, a bit more reserved than usual, but he either didn’t want to or couldn’t speak about what was bothering him. Prompto was too nervous to press the issue, but he let Ignis know one day that he would be willing to listen. It was uncharacteristic of him, but it was the least he could do when Ignis had been there like Noctis. Well, maybe not as insistently as Noctis, but pretty close.

After his run he would go home and shower and get ready for class. Gladio was usually already at the bakery for his internship, but Mr. and Mrs. Amicitia would greet him as he walked past their house. Each time he passed by the house, Gladio’s parents always gave him a packed lunch, knowing he wasn’t eating otherwise. Sometimes Iris walked with him, but she usually just asked about how Noctis was doing.

Once he got to school, he would resume his normal lab schedule but would take off early to meet Ignis at the café. He knew it was time to leave because Noctis would show up and ask him if he was ready. Sometimes he was engrossed in his work. Other times he was just waiting for Noctis to show up. Lunafreya had been more conversational with him lately, and he found out that she had known the trio since they were kids. Prompto wondered what it was like to have friends growing up.

After going to the café, usually just to eat breakfast and listen to the three talk, Gladio often shouting from behind the counter, he would either part ways with them to go to his own class or they would all go to class together. He would then go back to the lab for the rest of the day until his predetermined time to head home.

The tests that his father was conducting on him became a weekly occurrence, so once a week he would have to dress more formally and head to the lab directly after class. They were worked into his schedule now, and Noctis never asked him what he was doing after class on those days. Prompto was pretty sure he could tell by his downcast mood and his attire that he had to see his father. Otherwise, his father was leaving him alone.

When he returned home he would finish any homework that he had remaining. Prompto would then stretch his legs by going around and photographing whatever caught his eye. It was a solitary thing that he did when he did go, but he was considering asking Noctis if he wanted to go with him sometime. Somehow he always had trouble asking Noctis to do anything with him, so he just let it go.

Finally returning back to the house after the sun had set, Prompto would go back to his spacious bedroom and mess around on the keyboard. Recently he had been able to form more cogent melodies, some of which even contained lyrics. When he was home and sure that he was alone, he would try his voice at the music he was creating. It gave him an immense amount of joy he had never experienced to be able to put his thoughts and emotions to music, but it was still not a good idea to practice when his father was home.

This routine went on for about a month, which was a month of time that Prompto enjoyed despite his father’s experiments. He made Prompto continue the regimen of the pills, which Prompto was getting used to but was worried about the long term effects. He was starting to learn more about Noctis and had the strong suspicion that he was of an entirely different world than Prompto was. Occasionally he would tell Noctis something about his past, but he always kept the bad parts out. Noctis didn’t need to know about that. He had already seen him cry once. That was enough for anyone and burdening him with his feelings would only make things worse in the long run.

One morning, Prompto was enjoying his little slice of peace that he had carved for himself amid the chaos and pain that was his life, walking to class with Noctis and Ignis while sipping his coffee. It was another typical morning, until he saw a rather intimidating man hanging around outside the sciences building. He looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn’t quite place where he knew him. The man seemed to recognize him right away though.

“Prompto Besithia,” he called to him as he approached the steps of the building. The man had blue eyes that were set against strong facial features. He had stubble from not having shaved his beard for a few days, and his hair was kept long, shaved on the sides and pleated in the fashion of refugees who had settled in Lucis. 

Prompto froze when he heard his commanding voice, although it didn’t take on an unkind tone. The man was dressed in black pants and a black shirt with a leather jacket over it. As he froze, Noctis and Ignis both took a defensive stance, ready to protect him from whatever was coming his way. He appreciated the concern, but if this man knew his father then they were just making things worse.

The man approached them, looking from Ignis to Noctis as if appraising them. “My name is Nyx Ulric. I’m with the Insomnia detectives unit with the PD. You have second?”

The panic in Prompto’s heart was clear on his expression. He didn’t need a mirror to be able to tell that. But Ignis and Noctis relaxed, as if it was a _good_ thing for this detective to be talking to him. Noctis turned to Prompto and gave him a soft smile, telling him not to worry.

“It’s okay,” Noctis said. “The police are here to protect us. I’ll be here on standby if you need me. Iggy too.”

Prompto looked to Ignis, who nodded in agreement, then over to Nyx. “Alright,” he said stiffly, still not sure what was going on.

“Let the professor know he’ll be late to class,” Nyx said to Noctis and Ignis as the put a firm hand on Prompto’s shoulder and steered him away from the two.

The panic in Prompto was shouting for him to run away at all costs, but Noctis and Ignis looked unphased. If anything, they looked _happy_. What was going on? Nyx walked him over to a bench on the lawn of the campus and sat down. He looked at Prompto, questioning if he would sit next to him. Awkwardly, Prompto sat as far down the bench as he could from Nyx.

“Do you remember me at all?” Nyx asked Prompto. His voice was low so those passing by wouldn’t be able to hear him. Prompto had to move closer to him in order to be able to hear him.  
“You seem familiar,” Prompto admitted. “But I don’t know where I know you from.”

“Eleven years ago we met,” Nyx said. “I was a rookie cop at the police department. You had been brought in for questioning for an investigation by the police department into allegations of abuse. I gave you a blanket and a cup of hot chocolate.”

Prompto remembered that day very well. It was seared into his memory. His father had been requested to bring him to the police station to be asked a series of questions on the nature of the bruises he had all over his body. Verstael complied, but he told Prompto that if he said anything other than what they had practiced, then he would kill him. Prompto didn’t understand then why he was in trouble, or why his father seemed so afraid, but he knew that he didn’t want to die so he only stayed silent. He was ten at the time.

When he had been at the police station, waiting to be questioned by the police, he was terrified, shaking and trembling. A kind police officer had brought over a blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders and have given him a cup of hot chocolate. He stayed with him the entire time until the investigators brought him into a play room to talk. Prompto delivered his script flawlessly, and the investigators were forced to drop any charges they had against his father. 

While he was pretty sure his father would severely punish him for whatever alerted the authorities to what was going on, Prompto remembered the act of kindness the officer had shown him vividly, even if he couldn’t remember his face clearly. It was the first show of care that he had received in his memory. If he thought about it hard enough, it wasn’t until he met Noctis that someone had displayed any aspect of care or respect towards him.

“I remember,” Prompto said quietly. “Thank you for your kindness.”

Nyx looked at him, his expression pained. “Thank me? I failed you that day, Prompto.”

“I…. I don’t know what you mean.” Prompto looked down at his hands, unable to meet his gaze. _Don’t tell anyone you’re in danger or you really will be in danger._

“You don’t have to say anything about it.” Nyx took a card out of his wallet and handed it to Prompto. It was his business card. _Nyx Ulric. Detective. Child Abuse Unit._ It caught Prompto by surprise. “I knew then that you were being harmed. Everyone knew, but I suspect your father paid off the police department to drop the investigation. I wanted to see how you were doing since then.”

“I’m fine,” Prompto said quickly. He tried to give Nyx the card back, but he held up his hand in refusal. “Honestly, I’m fine.”

“When is the last time he hit you?” Nyx asked him. Prompto was silent, unwavering in his fear. That wasn’t a question he could answer. “How about this? I’m going to take a guess as to when he last hurt you. All you have to do is nod your head. Can you do that?”

Prompto hesitated. This was a dangerous game to play. But he remembered the hot chocolate in his hands, warm and inviting in a sea of chaos, and nodded. There was a good chance this would come back to haunt him. 

“I’m going to guess that he hit you yesterday,” Nyx said. Prompto looked at him in surprise.

Yesterday his father had returned from the lab, angry at something, and had taken it out on Prompto. His bruises were nearly healed, thanks to whatever pills he took, but he was still a bit sore. Prompto looked back down at his hands and nodded. 

“Fuck,” Nyx said as he ran his hands through his hair. _Tell him not to worry. It’s not his burden to carry._ “Listen, Lucis doesn’t have a statute of limitations when it comes to child abuse, but you’re an adult now, Prompto. I can’t force you to come forward, and any evidence that we had for the investigation when you were a kid is long gone. And I can’t convince you to press charges for assault.

“But if you ever want to, you call me. If you’re ever in danger, you call me. If you ever want to talk, you call me. I don’t care if it’s the middle of the night or if the Six themselves descend from the heavens. You call me at any time you want.” Nyx sighed. “I can’t convince you to trust me other than to say that if you ever want an out, I’ll make sure you’re protected. I don’t care if I have to put you up in my own place. I’ll do it.”

Prompto didn’t know what to say to that. His father’s voice was in his head, telling him to run away and never look back. Nyx was dangerous because he threatened the world that Prompto had, even if it wasn’t the best. The fear of the unknown was far worse than what Prompto knew, even if that meant taking pills that altered his body and being hit frequently. 

There was another voice in his head, however small, that told him to listen to what Nyx was saying. Even if he wasn’t strong enough or brave enough now, being able to get in touch with Nyx in the future might be important. He didn’t know where he would keep Nyx’s contact information, since he couldn’t store it on his phone, but he thought that having it might be a better idea than not having it. Prompto leaned over and tucked the business card in his sneaker, thinking it the best place to keep it until he could memorize his contact information. 

“Thank you for the offer,” Prompto said. “I’m alright right now. But I will keep it in mind if I need your help.”

“Please do,” Nyx said. “I would like to meet up with you from time to time to check in. Nothing outside of your normal schedule. We can meet on campus like today at a better time. Would that be alright?”

“Okay,” Prompto replied. He stood up. “I should really get going. I’m already late for class.”

“Take care Prompto. Don’t be afraid to open up to your friends. They’ll be able to handle a lot more than you realize. It would be good for you to be able to talk to someone about it too.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Prompto walked away quickly before his panic overwhelmed him. _Friends?_ That seemed like a farfetched dream to him. Friends were for people who deserved them, for people who were safe and happy enough to have them. 

He thought about how Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio treated him. They didn’t pity him. They stood by him, were patient with him, and never pushed him more than he could take. Even if he was retreating into himself, he suspected that they would be waiting for him. He was terrified of hurting them or them hurting him. Was that friendship? He had never really experienced it before, so he couldn’t tell.

Noctis was waiting for him at the steps of the sciences building as promised. Ignis had gone on inside, likely taking notes for all of them. Prompto’s brow was furrowed in confusion and contemplation when he approached Noctis, partially in his own world.

“Everything okay?” Noctis looked at him with a hopeful expression. 

“Are we friends?” Prompto asked aloud before he could stop himself._ Shit. I don’t know if I’m ready for this answer._ His heart raced, and he anticipated the worst.

“Of course we are,” Noctis replied without missing a beat. Prompto looked at him in surprise.

“I’ve never had friends before,” Prompto admitted. _So this is what friends look like._ He felt a surge of guilt course through him. How had he fooled people as wonderful as these three into being friends with him?

“Better get used to it then,” Noctis replied as he linked arms with him. They walked into the building and headed towards the classroom. “You’re stuck with us.”

Prompto liked the sound of that. He knew that it was a gamble to even be walking with him, but he was taking a lot of gambles lately. When he looked over to Noctis’s beautiful face, he felt a flutter in his heart again. It was different from how he felt when he looked at Ignis or Gladio, but he supposed that’s how friendship worked.

When they walked into class, the professor gave them an inquisitive look, but they took a seat quickly, and Prompto immediately began to take notes. He focused as best as he could on the lecture, but his mind was drifting to the conversation he had with Nyx and the business card hidden in the side of his sneaker. He knew he should tell Noctis about it, but he wasn’t sure where to start. _They’ll be able to handle a lot more than you realize._

As class ended, Prompto was feeling more contemplative but oddly lighter than he had in a while. He got out of class, wondering if he should open up to his new friends, when his phone began to ring. Pulling it out of his pocket, he thought it would be great if it wasn’t his father. It was.

“Hello?” Prompto answered the call. His face must have looked pained because Noctis and Ignis immediately stopped and stared at him.

“Are you finished you class?” Verstael asked, already knowing the answer. “I need you to come home. I’m preparing a dinner party tonight for a group of scientists and investors. I expect you to be there. Dress appropriately and be prepared to play the piano.”

“The piano?” Prompto asked in surprise. His father never asked him to do that.

“Yes, I know you can play. You’ll be expected to give a demonstration of your talents. Don’t disappoint me, Prompto.” He ended the call, leaving Prompto to stand there in confusion.

His father had dinner parties from time to time if he was trying to get investors to dump money into his research. _The pills._ Of course they would want to see just how they were working. If they were doing what was promised, then his father would make a fortune. He wondered what type of investors Verstael would be dealing with if they were okay with him experimenting on his own son.

“I have to go,” Prompto said as he looked at Noctis and Ignis. “Dad is having a dinner party, and I’m expected to be there.”

“Do you want one of us to come?” Noctis offered. 

Prompto shook his head. That would be a very bad idea. “I’ll be fine. See you later.”

“Prompto.” Noctis took his hand suddenly. It was the first time that someone touched Prompto that he didn’t immediately shrink away in fear or panic. The feel of Noctis holding his hand was comforting and that same flutter returned. 

“I’ll be okay,” Prompto reiterated. He paused. “I’ll text you to let you know I’m okay.”

“Really?” Noctis’s face lit up. “Okay. I’ll be waiting for it. Don’t hesitate to text me or call me anytime.”

“Okay. I’ll see you.” Prompto walked away, the feeling of not wanting to let go of Noctis’s hand nearly overwhelming him. He had to walk away from him, away from his safety and comfort.

There was a commotion at home from chefs, caterers, and staff cleaning and preparing for the party. They had cleared the large living room for guests, setting up a table for dinner while keeping enough space for people to stand up and have their own separate conversations. Prompto noticed that it wouldn’t be a large group of people, making him wonder just who his father was inviting to invest in his research.

He didn’t stick around to think about it. Instead, he bolted downstairs before his father could see him in his casual attire and immediately shut the door behind him. With the people around him, he doubted his father would try anything, but afterwards he would have to deal with his father’s wrath if anything was out of place.

Prompto pulled out the three piece suit his father got him for such occasions and put it on. The suit had been finely tailored for his body, fitting him in all the right places and making him look like he belonged in the sophisticated upper echelons of society. With whatever was in the pills he was taking, he thought he looked fairly attractive for once. _Don’t get too full of yourself, Prompto. Dad hates that._

The commotion upstairs swelled then died down, the preparations well under way. He had plenty of time to practice his music so it was perfected by the time he would be expected to perform, but he really didn’t know what he was going to play. One of the songs he had been working on wasn’t particularly appropriate for the occasion. The pressure to perform for his father was too great. How was he going to get through this without messing up?

_Think of Noctis then. _The thought came to Prompto suddenly, like a flash of unexpected inspiration. He didn’t know if that was typical of friends to feel compelled to write music based off of their friendship, but he immediately formed a melody in his mind that reminded him of Noctis.

It was a gentle melody, beautiful in its simplicity, but complex enough that there was depth he couldn’t quite describe. The music was a little sad, a little morose, but he supposed that was his own relationship with Noctis. There was nothing to be done about that. Prompto would always wait for the day that Noctis would leave him, and this song begged for the opposite. The glimmer of lyrics came with it as he let the melody flow from him. He didn’t need to write this one down. He would remember.

“Prompto!” his father called at the top of the stairs. His playing immediately stopped, and he scrambled to his feet to run to the bottom of the stairs. “Good. You’re dressed. Come on up. I expect guests to be arriving shortly.”

“Yes, sir,” Prompto said. His panic immediately set in, but he had to go upstairs regardless. Prompt took a deep breath and followed after his father.

“I want to try something before they arrive,” his father said when he reached the top of the steps. “Come with me.”

His father was dressed similarly to him, although his suit was designed with faded lines to give it texture that Prompto’s didn’t. He was already carrying a glass of red wine as he took Prompto into the guest bathroom and shut the door. _What is he going to do?_

“I’m going to turn the light off,” his father said. “Tell me what you see.”

There were no windows in this small bathroom. It really was just a sink and a toilet, adorned with perfectly crafted walls to make it look for fancier than it needed to be. Prompto resisted the urge to flee or to back himself against the door as his father leaned over and turned the light off.

Prompto expected not to be able to see anything. It was pitch black in there. There was no way anyone should be able to see anything in the bathroom. But he could see everything clearly, as if illuminated by a soft blue hue. He held up his hands in front of his face and moved it slightly, watching his hands leave a blue after trail of light until it caught up with his actual hand. It was slow motion in the dark.

When he looked in the mirror, he was shocked to discover his eyes were glowing the same blue light where his pupils were. He looked almost like an animal in the dark, a cat prowling the wilderness in an attempt to hunt. Was this the result of the pills? He didn’t like it.

“Well?” his father demanded.

“I can see everything,” Prompto said quickly. He described what it looked like until his father seemed satisfied. When the lights came back on, Prompto was momentarily blinded by the shift in light. He shielded himself from the light briefly until his vision cleared.

“That will have to be adjusted,” his father commented before he opened the bathroom door again. 

“Are these reversable?” Prompto asked before he could stop himself.

His father turned to him, anger blossoming on his face. “Does it matter? If I want you to have your body covered head to toe with tattoos then it will be so. Don’t think that this is for your benefit. You are merely just a test subject.”

“Yes, sir,” Prompto replied._ He doesn’t know if it’s reversible. If he did then he would have said so._ Some of the effects might not be too bad if they were permanent, but he still didn’t like the idea of his body being irreparably altered. 

“The first guests are arriving,” his father said. “Stay close to my side and be quiet. You’re meant to be seen and not heard.”

Prompto didn’t have to reply. He knew how these parties went. When he was younger guests praised his father for having such a well behaved child. Now that he was older he was rarely expected to attend, hiding in the basement instead. But the expectation was the same when he was a child as now. Stay quiet, don’t make a fuss, and only provide short, polite answers for any questions someone had.

Ardyn was the first of the guests to arrive, dressed in a subtler print today, but the ruffles on his sleeves made up for the change. He greeted Verstael jovially and took a glass of wine that was brought out by the catering team, then turned to Prompto.

“My have you gotten prettier,” Ardyn said as he eyed him. “I would love to devour you sometime.” He looked to Verstael. “Any chance we could make an arrangement?”

“I’ll consider it,” his father replied. _The answer should be no_, Prompto wanted to shout. Instead he just stood there, unmoving and unblinking, even as Ardyn kissed him on the cheek, his lips lingering too long for comfort.

The other guests arrived quickly after that. One was a kind-looking blond woman, her hair almost white, and a man who had to be her husband who was also blond, although not as platinum as his wife. Another man arrived that had dark hair which was greying at the tips. Prompto thought he looked a lot like Noctis and wondered if they were related. The last to arrive was a couple with brown hair that looked every bit the model of sophistication. Prompto was out of his depths with this group of potential investors, but his father seemed to be quite at home.

Prompto did as he was told and stayed close to his father throughout the evening. Everyone was wrapped up in their own conversations and self-congratulatory boasting that Prompto didn’t have to try and say much. His father didn’t bother to introduce him to anyone either. He was a shadow, not a person. It was just how his father liked it, and he wasn’t about to make any sudden movements that would get him in trouble. Periodically the man with dark hair would stare at him, as if he wanted to say something, but Prompto would shift his line of sight so he was conveniently being blocked by Verstael. 

“My son is an excellent piano player,” his father boasted to the group, snapping Prompto out of his numb reverie. “Son, why don’t you play something for our guests here?” 

“Yes, sir,” Prompto replied as his heart began to race. Now that he was expected to play, he hoped that he didn’t mess it up. Stiffly, he walked over to the piano and tried to ignore all the eyes that were on him. It was difficult to, until he thought of Noctis.

The song flowed from him naturally, and he felt himself getting lost in his music. It was problematic for him to do so in front of his father, but he knew that his father wouldn’t get angry in a group of potential investors. Wasn’t this what he wanted as well? He doubted that his father wanted him to be thinking of Noctis while he played, but he didn’t have to tell him what the inspiration for the music was. All that mattered was that he performed it well.

After the song ended everyone applauded. Prompto didn’t dare look up at the crowd. His father demanded obedience, not gratification. Plus he was afraid of the face his father would make after hearing it. It like he was revealing something to him that he had kept hidden and secret, and everything he kept secret from his father was to protect himself. This made him feel exposed, and he had to prepare for the consequences. 

“He has a natural talent for it,” his father said as he addressed the group. “But now that we have shifted our focus, I would like to address why I brought you here.”

The group seemed to go from partygoers to investors, although there was no visible change. Prompto could see the shift as he sat at the piano, wondering exactly what his father was going to present. _I’m the test subject._

“You all represent an aspect of the medical community, whether it be a supplier or in pharmaceuticals,” Verstael said, beginning his presentation. “As such, you are in a unique position to join me in a venture to produce and disburse a new drug that I have been working on. The application is limitless, but I suspect it will be particularly perfect for military and police use.”

Verstael motioned for Prompto to join him. He stood up and walked over to him. “I am so confident in this drug, that my son has been my first test subject,” he said with a smile. 

Prompto only glanced up briefly. Most of them seemed contemplative, but the man with dark hair looked shocked. Prompto looked away, uncomfortable that others were looking at him and that his father had put his arm around his shoulders as if he cared about his health and wellbeing.

“My son has seen incredible enhancements in his physical ability, his mental aptitude, and his energy,” he announced triumphantly. “Through many tests we’ve conducted, we have determined that he has broken records for fastest times running, can bench press far more than he should physically be able to, and can even see in the dark. The best part? His rate of healing is astronomical. I have sent test results to each of your phones for you to look through and verify for yourself. 

“We need to think of the applications where these could be beneficial. Imagine the police being able to catch suspects without the threat of being killed. The military could be stronger and faster than ever before. Covert operations will be easy without having to be burdened with any additional equipment. That’s not all.”

Verstael pulled a pill bottle out of his pocket. Inside was a small blue pill that Prompto had never seen before. He looked at it nervously, particularly because Ardyn was smiling with delight like the day he had called his father for interacting with Noctis. No one would say or do anything. It was a demonstration, and they were curious to see the results.

“Son,” his father said as he took the pill out and handed it to him. “Take this.”

Prompto looked down at the pill, hesitating. He didn’t want to take another pill when he didn’t know what it would do. But if he paused and didn’t act right now, the consequences would be dire. What would be worse? Taking the pill or ending up hurt more than usual? He put the pill in his mouth and swallowed.

The effect was almost instant. He felt his mind go blank, his body go slack, and he waited for an order. There was nothing to do but to wait, to comply. Everything he knew, everything he was had disappeared in an instant. It was only serve and obey.

“This pill gives authority to control the person,” Verstael announced. Prompto heard it like it was far away. It wasn’t an order. He would wait for the order. “It isn’t perfected yet, as we are still going through the testing phases, but I anticipate that, coupled with the other drug, we can use this to our benefit in the military and other real-world applications. Imagine having the army acting on the behalf of their commanding officer in a single, unified team with limitless energy, increased speed, and heightened strength.

“A demonstration if you will.” Verstael turned to Prompto, who was standing still, waiting for a command still. “Prompto. Hand Ardyn my glass of wine.”

Prompto had a task. It was the only thing on his mind. Hand Ardyn the glass of wine. He took the glass and walked over to Ardyn, who took it with a smile. Prompto’s task was complete. He waited for the next order.

“Come back over here Prompto,” Verstael commanded and he obeyed. “It works with name recognition as you can see.”

“That’s all well and good,” one of the female guests said. He couldn’t tell who it was. Everything was far away for him. Voices sounded like they were being spoken through a tin can, and his vision was far away. He could only wait for an order. “But for all we know he is just obeying your command because you’re his father.”

“Allow me then,” Ardyn said as he stepped over to Prompto. He had a sharp knife in his hand. “Prompto, take this knife.”

He held out the knife, blade first. Prompto took it without hesitation, his only desire to comply. The blade sliced his hand, the pain searing his skin, but he wasn’t commanded to wince or cry out from the pain. 

“Now Prompto, stab yourself in your arm,” Ardyn commanded. He addressed the crowd. “Not to worry. He will heal in a few days.”

Prompto adjusted the knife and looked at his arm. Without thinking about it, he plunged it into his forearm. The pain was immeasurable, making his entire body grow hot as he remained standing. Everything in him told him to remove the blade, to collapse to the ground and scream for help, but he was not commanded to so much as utter a syllable. He remained quiet, his eyes staring at the blade, wondering when he could take it out.

“Stop it!” the dark haired man said as he came over to Prompto. Ardyn looked satisfied, but Verstael looked annoying. “Prompto, come with me.”

“He will be fine,” his father said dismissively.

The dark haired man ignored him as he led Prompto into the kitchen, scrambling frantically to try and find something to bandage the wound before he had Prompto remove the blade. Prompto stood still, waiting for a command as the blood dripped from the tip of the knife still in his arm.

“Prompto, tell me where a first aid kit is,” he said in a clear panic.

“There is one downstairs in my bathroom,” Prompto answered in monotone. 

“Come with me Prompto.” The man took him downstairs as Verstael continued the presentation to the rest of the audience who wasn’t as squeamish. Prompto followed him to the bathroom and stood still, waiting for further instructions.

The man instructed him to sit on the toilet, lid down, while he took out a series of bandages. He looked in surprise at the medical thread and needle in the first aid kit, a flicker of recognition on his face when he looked back to Prompto. Once he was ready, he looked back to Prompto and instructed him to hold out his arm. 

Prompto complied and sat in stillness as the blade was removed from his arm. He worked quickly, sanitizing the wound with rubbing alcohol, causing a burning pain in the wound. He knew he wasn’t commanded to say anything, but the pain was too intense not to just let out the smallest of whimpers.

“I know, I’m sorry,” the man said as he pressed gauze to the wound to staunch the bleeding and dry the area. “This is going to hurt a little.” He took the time to carefully stitch the entry and exit wound with the skill of a surgeon, working quickly to avoid too much blood loss. 

The pain turned from stabbing to throbbing as he finished his work and tightly wrapped it with more gauze. Prompto felt the need to obey any commands fading, coming back to himself a little at a time, although the feeling was still quite strong. He wondered how long the effects of the pill would last.

“Prompto, my name is Regis Caelum,” the man said as he kneeled on the floor in front of Prompto and put his hands on his knees. “My son is Noctis. He told me a little bit about you, but I didn’t expect your situation to be this bad.”

Prompto was silent, whether from his shock that he was talking to Noctis’s father or waiting for command still he could not say. The man sighed, seeming to recognize that he wouldn’t be able to clearly communicate for some time. 

“You won’t be able to say much for a while,” he said. “I would like to take you home with me tonight. Noctis will be there to protect you. What do you say?”

Alarm bells went off in Prompto’s mind. He didn’t want Noctis to see him like this, but he was unable to say anything. He felt like he was trapped in his own body, unable to move or speak without instruction. His panic was rising, his breathing growing more rapid, but still he couldn’t speak.

“Come with me Prompto,” Regis said instead of asking him a question. Prompto immediately followed him back upstairs, where the rest of the investors were still speaking to Verstael.

“How long do the effects last?” Regis demanded of Verstael.

“A few hours,” he replied as he looked at Prompto. “You don’t need to worry about him. He will heal soon. Prompto, go downstairs and go to bed.”

Prompto turned to walk away, but Regis grabbed his shoulder. “Prompto, stop.” Prompto stopped walking.

“This is my son,” Verstael said as he walked over to Regis. “You do not have any rights to him.”

“Neither do you,” Regis replied angrily. “He is an adult and should be able to decide things on his own. All you have proved to me is that this drug is dangerous and that you are dangerous. I will not put a gil into anyone who would be so dismissive of his son’s pain.”

Verstael gave him a seething look, and Prompto felt his panic take over as the pain in his arm grew. Regis was going to cause him more problems by sticking up for him. His father would take this out on him later, whether or not Prompto was under the influence of this drug.

“Prompto will come with me tonight,” Regis declared. “If he chooses to come back in the morning then I will not stop him.”

“Prompto, go downstairs and go to bed,” Verstael said again. “Don’t let anyone stop you, no matter what.” Prompto listened to the command and immediately walked away. Regis went to stop him, but Verstael laughed. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you. He will kill you with the command I gave him.”

Prompto didn’t want to kill Noctis’s father. He gave Regis a look that said to let him go, and he seemed to understand. He walked downstairs and immediately went to bed. He wasn’t commanded to change out of his suit, so he fell asleep in his suit, the pain waking him periodically throughout the night until the drug had worn off.

Once it did he got up and ran into the bathroom, getting sick in the toilet. He leaned over it, heaving and panting, wondering if it was a side effect of his panic, the drug, or his injury. There were many things he had anticipated from the party, many things he anticipated from his father. This was new. This was dangerous beyond anything he could imagine.

There was a budding thought in his mind that he was considering for the first time in his life, but he had to determine what fear was greater. Ultimately, would it be worse for him to stay or worse for him to leave? Would the consequences be worse if he stayed here until graduation?

Panting, Prompto reached for his phone, still on the bathroom sink from when he first got dressed for the evening. He promised he would text Noctis, to tell him he was okay. But he wasn’t okay, and there was no doubt that Regis would indicate that he wasn’t. Trembling, he dialed Noctis’s number, hoping that it went to voicemail.

“Prompto!” Noctis nearly shouted when he answered. “What’s going on? My dad said he met you, but he looked terrified and wouldn’t say anything else.”

“Noctis….” Prompto choked out. The wracking sobs came as he brought his knees to his chest, unable to say much else. He sobbed while Noctis remained on the other line, only whispering soothing words of kindness and support. It made Prompto cry harder, knowing that he was falling apart while someone was willing to be patient and kind to him. 

“Can you leave?” Noctis asked. “Is it safe to?”

“I don’t think so,” Prompto admitted after he gathered his breath. “I don’t know what to do, Noctis. I’m so afraid to do anything.”

“I’ll help you,” Noctis replied. “We’ll all help you. We will help you get ready to leave and we’ll help you leave. If that’s what you want.”

“I think it is,” Prompto whispered. It was the first time he ever considered leaving, but it left a considerable amount of panic and trepidation in his heart. “I don’t think I have a choice anymore.”

“We’ll start slow then.” Noctis’s tone indicated that he was forming a plan. “We’ll create a safety net, and we’ll get you out of there. My dad will help. I know it. You have a lot of people who love you, Prompto. We will all make sure you’re safe.”

“Thank you.” Prompto was shaking, but the words struck a chord with him. He was crying now for a new reason. There were people who _loved_ him. He wondered if Noctis was one of those people. His heart fluttered at the thought, but his pain and despair were too great for him to really look at that right now.

“My dad said to give you this medicine that he gave me,” Noctis said. “He said you might be worried about what it is, but it’s pain medication. He will explain everything about it to you if you want, but he wanted you to have the option to take it if you need it. Prompto, what happened?”

“I’ll have to explain tomorrow,” Prompto replied. “I’ve already been on the phone for too long.”

“Okay. We’re going to skip school then. I’ll take you to my place and let my dad know. Is that okay?” Noctis had a way of always making sure Prompto was agreeing to what was going on, giving him choice and agency in a way he had never experienced before. 

“That sounds nice. Thank you, Noctis. For always being there.”

“Of course. I lo-… I care about you a lot. I’ll see you tomorrow? Text me or call me if you need me.”

“I will.” Prompto hung up the phone and leaned back against the bathroom wall, his heart feeling calmer after talking to Noctis. He felt scared, worried that he was going to end up dead or hurting someone else. But Noctis had reassured him that he would be there for him, and right now he felt something close to trust. It was a terrifying though, like he was standing at the edge of a precipice, ready to fall at any moment. Somehow, he had a feeling that Noctis would be there to catch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I must apologize to Prompto. 
> 
> I started this chapter last night, knew where it was going, and realized about half way through it that if I wanted to sleep I should probably stop. So after work I went to the kava bar and finished it up.  
On a completely personal note: I got tickets through a lot of stress and worry (guaranteed to be legit according to the site) to see the band Starset and the JRock star Hyde in concert this Friday. I'm so excited, especially since the title of this work is based on Hyde's song Evergreen.
> 
> Songs for this chapter:  
_ Stand by Me- Piano Version _ by Piano Covers Club from I'm In Records. For the music Prompto wrote about Noctis.  
_ Monster You Made _ by Pop Evil  
_ Hemorrhage_ by Fuel  
_ A Reason to Fight _ by Disturbed


	9. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis talks to his dad.
> 
> TW: mentions of abuse

Noctis was at school very early. Earlier than he needed to be. Earlier than Prompto would be, even. But he sat outside the sciences building on a bench, waiting for him nevertheless. It was too early for the building to open, but he didn’t want Prompto to show up and think he wasn’t going to be there. Ignis had offered to go with him, but Noctis insisted it was something he should do himself.

He almost told Prompto that he _loved _him over the phone. And as he thought it, as he stumbled over the words, he realized it was true. He also realized that it wasn’t the time or the place to say it and didn’t know if it ever would be. Technically he was engaged to Lunafreya, which added a complication he wasn’t willing to address. He hoped his father would dissolve the contract without a fuss.

But he knew that Prompto was in such a fragile place right now that it was ridiculous of him to force his emotions on him. He should stay by Prompto’s side until he was healed enough to determine if love was something he was interested in with Noctis. If not, he would have to let him go. But how could he even determine that unless he asked him? There was too much uncertainty for him to act right now, but he knew eventually he would have to.

Prompto didn’t show up first thing in the morning like usual. He didn’t show up for hours, and Noctis felt tempted to text or call him to see if he was okay. When the sun had long since risen in the sky, he spotted Prompto’s blond hair running towards him, disheveled and breathless. He was wearing the attire he always wore when he saw his father. _So he kept him late. _

“Sorry,” Prompto said as he approached Noctis. His cheeks were red, which wasn’t typical of Prompto when he ran. Was he blushing? “My dad…”

“Yeah I can tell,” Noctis said as he indicated to the button up short sleeved shirt he was wearing. He glanced at his forearm, bandaged and a little bloody. “What happened to your arm?”

“That’s… a long story,” Prompto said. He kept his head down, his eyes refusing to meet Noctis’s. _Must be bad._

“Okay, let’s go then.” Noctis stood up and instinctively put his arm around Prompto’s small waist.

Prompto tensed briefly, then shifted his gaze to Noctis before looking away and relaxing. It was like he had to make sure the right person was touching him, and it didn’t help that Noctis had put his arm around his waist. That was a very intimate thing to do.

_Is it obvious yet?_ Noctis knew that it likely wouldn’t be made obvious to Prompto unless he spelled it out for him. Prompto didn’t even know what friendship or kindness from another person looked like, let alone more intimate matters of the heart. In many ways, his emotional growth had been stunted in favor of learning how to survive and protect himself. Noctis couldn’t blame him. Anyone in his situation would do the same.

“We’re going to go to my place,” Noctis said as they walked towards the parking garage. “It’s a short drive from here. Normally Ignis drives, but I took the car this morning by myself.”

“Ignis let you borrow his car?” Prompto asked as he looked at him. His face was only inches from Noctis’s. It would be so easy for him to just lean in and kiss him.

“No it’s my car, but Ignis normally drives it because he’s the better driver,” Noctis explained. When they reached the garage and the Regalia, Prompto looked shocked that he was going to be driving such a luxury vehicle. He shrugged as he unlocked it. “My dad is rich.”

“One day you’ll take over his company, right?” Prompto asked once they were in the car. 

“Someday,” Noctis said with a shrug.

“Do you want to take it over?” Prompto was asking Noctis a lot of questions about himself. He did that periodically, usually when he felt like he was burdening them with some problem and was trying to make up for it. Noctis knew Prompto was likely interested in their lives but didn’t know how to ask about it unless he was avoiding a problem he would rather ignore.

“It’s not like I haven’t thought about it,” Noctis considered. “But I haven’t really found anything else that I want to do, except sleep and play video games. And I can’t really make a living off of that. Oh and fishing.”

“Fishing? That sounds relaxing.” Prompto. “Have you been recently?”

“No but I think I’m going to take a weekend camping trip soon. Want to come?”

Prompto was quiet for a moment, and Noctis knew that meant he was wrestling with the answer to that question. “I want to, but I don’t know how I can get out of the house for a weekend.”

“We can figure it out together then. Maybe we can say it’s a school sciences trip. I’m sure Lunafreya would cover for us.”

“Yeah.” Prompto didn’t sound too convinced that it was a good idea, and if Noctis was honest, it likely wasn’t. He wanted Prompto to have the chance to get away, though, to experience his own life and what he enjoys for once. Even if he didn’t know the full situation of what was going on, he knew it was risky for Prompto to do anything outside of his normal schedule.

As Noctis pulled into the gates of the mansion, Prompto stared out of the window like a kid seeing snow for the first time. Noctis had to admit that he lived a gilded life. The mansion was white with a perfectly manicured lawn and flower garden in the back. Inside the mansion was just as clean, with room after room of beautiful crafted artwork and other antiques that Noctis didn’t particularly care about. The entire place was inherited from his grandfather, who had inherited it from his father. As far as he knew, it had been in his family for centuries.

“You live here?” Prompto asked as they parked the car in the large garage housing several luxury vehicles and got out. He looked uncomfortable, out of his element, although Noctis wasn’t sure if he had an element to be in to start with. 

“It’s been in the family for years,” Noctis explained. “It doesn’t change who I am.”

“I know,” Prompto replied quickly as he looked at Noctis. There was a thought dancing on his lips as he struggled with whether he should say what he was thinking._ With his dad, saying what’s on his mind got him hurt._ He looked at the bandage on his arm.

“You don’t have to hold back with me,” Noctis pointed out. “I’m not going to get mad or hurt you for saying what’s on your mind.”

Prompto nodded. “I was just thinking that we’re from two very different worlds.”

“That’s okay. All that matters is that we’re together now.” He scolded himself internally for sounding too flirtatious but suppressed a grin when he noticed Prompto blush.

Noctis linked arms with Prompto and led him through the garage and to the entrance of the mansion. There was a back entrance through the garage that took them to a short hall until they were in the kitchen. The kitchen itself was huge, with staff ready to cook for Noctis and his father at any moment. There was a maid in the kitchen and a chef, who greeted Noctis happily enough. Despite the fact that they were employed by his father, he knew that they also had a way of caring about him since they worked there since he was a kid. The Caelums always had the mindset that it was important to treat everyone with respect and care.

“You’re supposed to be at school,” the chef warned Noctis as he had Prompto take a seat at the large island in the middle of the kitchen. He sat there, panic on his face at the chef’s words.

“Dad knows I’m taking the day off,” Noctis replied honestly. When Prompto had called last night, he told his father that he would be taking the day to make sure Prompto was okay. His father had been the one to suggest him using the mansion as a safe place to talk.

“I swear, that man always gives you too much freedom,” the maid said with a sigh. She was middle aged, aging beautifully, with dark hair and eyes. She looked to Prompto, who kept his head down, his eyes looking at his hands. Noctis was beginning to understand that was the pose he took when he was being obedient and when he was scared. When the maid looked back at Noctis inquisitively, he gave her a look that said_ be gentle._

“Hey dear,” she said as she looked at Prompto. Prompto looked up at her, nearly jumping out of his seat in startled fear. Her brow furrowed in concern. “What can we get for you to eat? You look like you haven’t eaten in days.”

Prompto looked to Noctis, who smiled encouragingly. “Um… I’m alright?”

“She won’t let it go until they feed you,” Noctis said supportively as he took a seat next to Prompto. “Since it’s almost lunch, why don’t we have something to take up to my room?”

“Got it,” the chef said and he got to work. The maid poured them both a cup of hot tea to offset the cool fall air that had finally taken hold.

“When is the last time you ate, by the way?” Noctis asked him. Prompto was thin but well-toned, but he doubted that he ate anything substantial during the weekends. 

Prompto hesitated, thinking about it. “I think Friday?”

The maid nearly dropped a cup of tea in surprise. Prompto grabbed it quickly, faster than he should have been able to, and steadied it before it could clatter to the kitchen island and shatter. Noctis was curious how he was able to do that but was more concerned that Prompto had gone three full days without anything to eat.

“Usually the Amicitias will hand me a lunch on the way to campus,” Prompto said quietly, looking at the cup of hot tea in front of him. “But I didn’t have a chance to eat yesterday because of…”

“The party?” Noctis asked and Prompto nodded.

“Listen up,” the chef said to Prompto. “I don’t care if Noctis is around or not. I don’t even care if he disappears off the face of Eos altogether. If you haven’t eaten, you come here and I’ll feed you. Regis won’t mind.”

“Thank you,” Prompto said quietly.

“Why don’t I take these teas up to the room for you so you two can chat?” the maid offered, sensing that there was a lot they needed to talk about.

“Great idea,” Noctis replied.

“I can carry them,” Prompto suggested. It was one big difference between their lifestyles, Noctis realized. Noctis never had to do anything for himself, but Prompto had to do everything for himself just to survive.

“Let us pamper you for a bit, dear,” the maid replied, reading Noctis’s thoughts. “I’ll bring up a full pot too.”

“Thank you,” Prompto said as Noctis stood up and grabbed his uninjured forearm lightly. He pulled Prompto out of the kitchen and to a back stairwell. When he reached the top of the steps he took a left down another long hall and to his large room nestled towards the back of the mansion. His father respected his privacy and had his room on the opposite side of the house, but they often spent time discussing things out on the large patio.

Noctis’s room was the only room in the house that didn’t belong. It wasn’t a mess only because the maids cleaned up after him or Ignis yelled at him to clean up his mess. The walls were painted a dark grey, a stark contrast to the white walls of the rest of the mansion. He had a large bed, a balcony, and a wardrobe, and his private bathroom was attached to the left side of his room. By the balcony there was a black leather couch and television with every gaming console imaginable.

“Wow your room is incredible,” Prompto said as Noctis brought him over to the couch to sit down. He looked nervous, and Noctis couldn’t tell if he was in a new place or because he was somewhere his father didn’t know about. They sat down and Prompto kept looking around at the high ceilings and the sun cascading on the back lawn and garden.

“What’s going on Prompto?” Noctis finally asked him. Prompto’s eyes met his briefly, the startling blue so beautiful to him, but he looked away a moment later in shame. “You can talk to me, you know. I’m not going to judge you or think any less of you.”

“I know,” Prompto said as he stared at his hands. “It’s just hard to talk about.”

Noctis waited patiently, sitting across from Prompto on the couch, his body positioned so that he was facing Prompto while Prompto faced forward. His body looked tense, his eyes downcast, and Noctis realized he was shaking.

Slowly he began to tell Noctis about what had happened last night, about his father using him to test out a new drug that made him unable to do anything but follow a command, about how Ardyn had commanded him to stab himself. He told him about how everyone but Noctis’s father just watched in amusement, eager to see where the drug could take them in terms of profit. Prompto explained how embarrassed and ashamed he felt while his father bandaged his arm, unable to move without being told so. He told him of the guilt he felt when Verstael had commanded him to go to bed and to harm anyone, Noctis’s father included, if they tried to stop him.

Noctis listened to each word, his concern and fear for Prompto only growing. He was angry at Prompto’s father and relieved that his own father had stepped in and intervened. It broke his heart that Prompto had been dealing with this, or worse, throughout his entire life. And it worried him that Prompto was being forced to take some experimental drug that could have irreversible effects on his physical and mental wellbeing.

“Things like this have been going on ever since I can remember,” Prompto admitted. “Although maybe not to this degree. And Ardyn… I’m worried that my dad will let Ardyn have me if he seriously requested it.”

Noctis wanted to get up and go to Verstael’s house and beat him within an inch of his life. He wanted to do _something_ to make it so that Prompto could never be hurt by him again. But if he tried anything and it failed then Prompto would be in greater danger than before. They had to be strategic about this, which was more Ignis’s forte than his.

So instead, Noctis impulsively reached across and pulled Prompto into a tight hug. He felt tense in his arms, worried that it was a trap or that he was going to be hit no doubt, but Noctis continued to hold him, willing him to understand that this hug was without any strings attached.

Prompto slowly relaxed, bit by bit, and wrapped his arms around Noctis. Noctis felt compelled to cry, especially when Prompto gripped the back of his shirt and clutched him tightly, his shaking turning into wracking sobs. Noctis’s heart broke for Prompto. If he could take his pain away, even if he had to bear it for him, he readily would. He cared for him too much to want his pain to continue.

“I think I got your shirt wet,” Prompto said as he pulled away and looked at the wet marks on Noctis’s shirt from where he had buried his face. “Sorry.”

Noctis reached up and wiped Prompto’s tears from his eyes gently. When Prompto blushed, he felt a flurry of other emotions that he had to ignore. Prompto needed help, and as his friend it was his job not to make life more complicated for him.

He moved his hand to pull away from Prompto, but Prompto reached up quickly and grabbed his hand, pressing it to his face as if he enjoyed the feel of Noctis’s cool palm against his skin. Noctis remained like that, his pulse racing as he thought of what this could mean for him and Prompto. Prompto was touch-starved, he realized. This was just his way of needing a gentle touch in his life.

“Can you stop taking the drugs your dad gave you?” Noctis asked him, his voice barely a whisper. He felt like he was going to lose himself if he didn’t get up and walk away from Prompto, but that would only give mixed signals to a guy who didn’t even know what those signals are.

“No,” Prompto replied as he let Noctis go. “If I stop taking them and the effects reverse then he’ll know.” His eyes looked fiery, passionate. “But I refuse to take the other drug for his experimentation again. I’d prefer the beatings to that.”

“Do you think he’ll try?” Noctis wanted to get Prompto out sooner than he was probably ready to, but he knew it was likely a matter of life and death at this point._ He might not have the choice about when he wants to go._

“Probably. The drug nullifies the healing effects of the other one, so he’s probably looking for some way to fix that.” Prompto looked down at his bandaged arm and winced.

“Do you want some medicine for that?” Noctis asked. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pill bottle that had pain medication in it. “I’ll get my dad to explain its effects so you know what you’re taking.”

“No,” Prompto said, grabbing Noctis’s hand as he moved to get up. “I trust you.”

Noctis sat back down and opened the bottle, a thrill going through him at the thought of Prompto trusting him. He was walking a dangerous line each time Prompto touched him, knowing now that he wanted more than just friendship with Prompto. He wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize Prompto’s healing, though.

“Thank you.” Prompto said as he took the pill from Noctis and swallowed it.

“You’re going to feel tired, so you should probably sleep. Come on.” Noctis got up and walked a few feet before he turned around and saw Prompto sitting on the couch still, his eyes wide as he eyed the bed.

“I can sleep on the couch,” Prompto nearly squeaked out. 

“The bed would be more comfortable,” Noctis offered. _Maybe he’s worried about me taking advantage?_ “I won’t try anything.”

Prompto nodded and got up slowly. “I know.” He still looked at the bed hesitatingly, and Noctis couldn’t quite figure out why. Prompto fumbled with his tie, his injured arm giving him considerable difficult as the pain medication began to work.

“Let me help,” Noctis offered. Prompto stood in front of him, blushing, as Noctis gently took off Prompto’s tie. “Are you wearing an undershirt?”

When Prompto nodded, Noctis unbuttoned his shirt for him, trying not to think about how he was undressing Prompto. _It’s because his arm is injured. Get your mind out of the gutter, Noctis._ It still struck Noctis as a profoundly intimate moment, helping Prompto gently and tenderly with a great deal of care that he normally didn’t receive. It would be so easy to lean over and kiss him, but Noctis wouldn’t do that to someone who was under the influence of any mind altering substance.

“I’ll get you some sweats,” Noctis said as he turned away from Prompto. He felt a heat in his own face as he walked over to his large wardrobe of all black and took out black sweatpants for Prompto to borrow. When he turned around he saw Prompto had unbuttoned the top of his pants but hadn’t taken them off. _Six. Fuck. Damn. He looks so fucking sexy right now._

Noctis wasn’t about to betray Prompto’s trust, no matter how much he had to admit to himself that he was attracted to the guy. He handed him the sweatpants and turned around until Prompto was changed into them. He helped Prompto into his bed and pulled the covers over him. Prompto was already drifting off from the medication, but he didn’t look like he was in as much pain anymore.  
“Get some sleep,” Noctis whispered. “I’ll be here whenever you wake up.”

Impulsively, he kissed Prompto on the forehead, but he was already asleep, his breathing deep and relaxed. He left the room to tell the maid not to disturb him while he slept and nearly collided with his father.

“How is he?” his father asked immediately.

“Shaken. Sleeping right now. He took the pain medication you got for him,” Noctis said. He looked at his father uncertainly. “Dad, I love him.”

His father looked shocked for a moment, then smiled and nodded. “I understand, Noct.” He put his arm on Noctis’s shoulder and led him down the hall. “Come on. Let’s get some food and talk about it.”

Noctis felt a bit apprehensive talking to his father about _loving_ someone, especially someone he wasn’t supposed to be marrying. It was growing increasingly common in Lucis for same-sex relationships to be accepted, but it still was a topic of gossip. He had always suspected that Ravus was gay, but his parents had been very quiet about it in favor of supporting their business ventures instead. 

The maid was on her way up to bring them their tea when they descended down the stairs. His father indicated that he would take the tray, despite her protests, and brought it out to the patio, where they sat in two ridiculously comfortable chairs. He set the tray on the patio table between them and handed Noctis a glass before he took his own.

“So,” his father said. There were times when he was his father and when he was a businessman. Right now, it was clear he was Noctis’s father, both inquisitive and concerned. “Are you sure it’s love?”

“Yes,” Noctis affirmed. There was no room for disagreement here. Once Noctis was sure of something, he didn’t waffle or change his mind. The scary thing was that he had never been in love before, let alone with a man. He had always had the feeling that he wasn’t straight, but until Prompto he had never really been committed to any one person. It was terrifying to think that he had never once been in love, and now that he was, he would do anything to help Prompto.

“Very well,” his father replied before taking a sip of his tea. “What do you love about him? I ask this because Prompto had spent so much of his life hiding who he is, how do you know it’s him you love?”

Noctis thought about it for a long time. “It’s in the way he smiles when he thinks no one is looking. He has a joy to him that can’t be diminished. He finds pleasure in the simple things. Look.” Noctis took out his phone and showed him Prompto’s social media feed, photo upon photo of moments of Insomnia that others overlook.

“He takes the time to cultivate what he cares about, and he never expects anything in return,” he continued. “When he experiences a gentle touch, he’s scared at first, but when he embraces it, it’s like I’m holding the world in my hands. Every day I think about how I can make him smile because I don’t want him to hurt. I want to encourage him to heal, and I want him to find joy in life, even if it’s not with me.”

The confession startled him when he finished talking, but he knew it was true. Everything about Prompto, not the Prompto that hid who he was to protect himself, was what he loved. He admired him, his strength and courage, but more than that he enjoyed how beautiful he was when he was truly himself. He wanted to create a life where Prompto could fully be himself, no matter how beautiful or ugly others may think it is. 

His father sighed, setting his tea cup on the table. “That is love then, I suppose. I know you are betrothed to Lunafreya, and I won’t cancel it just yet. If Prompto reciprocates, I will. Until then, I’ll hold off any talks of future weddings. But I hope he makes a decision sooner rather than later.”

“He doesn’t know,” Noctis admitted.

His father looked at him skeptically. “He doesn’t know?”

“No. He’s not even in the headspace to make the decision to leave home. I can’t tell him about this yet.”

“Sometimes these things are easier for people than the other stuff. It might be easier for Prompto to give you an answer regarding your feelings than the decision to leave home. Think about it.” His father was silent, sipping his tea in a contemplative peace. “I think I need to get back to work now. Prompto should be asleep for a while, but make sure you’re there when he wakes up.”

“I will,” Noctis replied. 

His father left first, leaving Noctis to think about what he was going to do. It overjoyed him to know that his father was so willing to call off the engagement to Lunafreya because of how he felt. He knew his parents loved each other desperately and were lucky enough that they were both born into elite families who readily agreed to the marriage. He wondered if the story would have been the same if his mother were born poor.

All he had to do was confess to Prompto that he loved him. No big deal, Noctis thought sarcastically. He thought about everything Prompto had been through, the pain and agony and sometimes downright torture. _If he can live through that then I can live through the possibility of rejection._ His father was probably not calling off the engagement just yet because he expected Prompto to reject him. He hoped he was wrong.

The doorbell rang, disrupting his thoughts. Noctis got up and walked over to the door in time to hear the maid talking to whoever was there. The other person sounded like he was there on official business, but Noctis didn’t like the sneer in his tone.

“I am here to see Mr. Caelum,” he announced like he was an important person. His tone indicated that he would rather not be bothered by a common maid like her. “Please let him know I am in.”

“What is your name so I can give a proper announcement?” the maid asked, now well-versed in sophisticates like him.

“Verstael Besithia,” he replied in a particularly nasty tone, like she should just know already.

Noctis felt his pulse race as he walked over to the front door, standing behind the maid. He glared at Verstael, his arms folded across his chest. “He’s not in.”

“I have word that he is,” Verstael replied. “Your father, I assume, and I have business to discuss.”

“You heard him,” his father said as he descended the steps. “I’m not in.”

“I believe we got on the wrong foot,” Verstael plunged ahead, attempting to step inside. Noctis blocked his path, and he looked about to hit him._ Do it_, Noctis thought. _Then see what happens._

“At what point? The point where you drugged your son, didn’t stop that awful man from making Prompto stab himself, or when you commanded him to kill me if I tried to interfere further?” Regis was standing behind Noctis now, ready to protect his son in a moment’s notice.

“All of that.” Verstael waved his hand dismissively. “And don’t misunderstand. Prompto is not my son. He’s only a clone. If you knew that ahead of time, you would not have been so defensive.”

Noctis and Regis both stared at Verstael in shock. Prompto was a _clone_? That seemed like some sort of strange science fiction, both fantastical and a lie. There couldn’t be any truth to it. Could there?

“I don’t care if he’s a clone or not,” his father said sternly. “He clearly has thoughts and emotions of his own, and I won’t do business with anyone who would willingly hurt someone they’ve raised as their son for a demonstration. We are done.”

“Very well,” Verstael replied, his eyes narrowed. He turned his attention to Noctis briefly before he turned around and walked away.

“You can’t believe him,” Noctis said after the maid had shut the door.

“We went to college together,” his father said quietly. “Prompto looks _exactly_ like him from what I remember. And given how smart he is, I wouldn’t put it past him to be able to do something like that.”

“It doesn’t change anything,” Noctis asserted. “I won’t stop trying to help Prompto.”

“And will you stop loving him?” his father pointed out.

“No,” Noctis replied. He was sure of it. Prompto’s origins had no bearings on how he felt. He walked upstairs and back to his room. Prompto was fast asleep in his bed, looking more angel than clone.

Noctis walked around the bed and adjusted Prompto’s blankets so it was covering him completely. Prompto shifted slightly and turned his head towards Noctis. His eyes opened a little before they closed again.

“Noctis,” Prompto whispered. “I had a dream you kissed me. It was nice.” Prompto turned back to his side, falling back into a deep sleep.

Noctis was shocked by the admission, although he didn’t know if he should trust it since Prompto was pretty much asleep when he said it. Eventually he would have to tell him that there was a possibility that he had the same DNA as his father, that he wasn’t actually his son but his copy. For now, he would let Prompto sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to write that Noctis is head over heels in love with Prompto. 
> 
> Also it is likely I will not update a chapter until Saturday at the earliest since I'll be seeing Hyde & Starset in concert tomorrow. <3
> 
> Songs for this chapter:
> 
> _ You _ by The Pretty Reckless  
_ Wicked Game- Live Acoustic _ by Stone Sour


	10. End of the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio makes a discovery

The early mornings didn’t bother Gladio too much. He had gotten used to them since he was younger and helped his parents take care of Iris when she was a baby. Since then, getting up early in the morning and working out was easy for him. Now, instead of working out in the mornings he was in the bakery. It meant that he didn’t get to spend as much time with Ignis, Noctis, or Prompto, but he had to make certain sacrifices if he wanted to one day have his own bakery.

Gladio knew that Ignis thought bad of him. He thought he was a delinquent and going to end up in jail one day, and he had to admit that he had been a troublemaker in high school. He had almost fallen in with the wrong crowd. Or rather, he was the leader of a group of high school kids who didn’t quite belong. Instead of creating a violent gang, however, Gladio was insistent on them finding something in their lives that gave them a chance to succeed.

Sometimes it ended up where Gladio would have to intervene if one of them was in a fight, but he never sought out the fight himself and actively discouraged fighting. A lot of people thought that he was really leading a gang and going to become a gang boss after graduation, which was why they were surprised when he decided to become a baker. It was something he always enjoyed, but there was one specific moment that he remembered that made the decision for him.

When they were in high school, Gladio was trying to do something for Ignis’s fifteenth birthday. Ignis was vocal about not being interested in a party that his parents wanted to throw for him, mainly because it was a chance for them to show off how magnanimous their son was. Instead he opted to just spend a quiet evening alone with Gladio and Noctis. Except Noctis got sick, so it was just Gladio.

Ignis and Gladio hadn’t been that close at that point. Gladio always came home with cuts and bruises, trying to break up fights, and Ignis was prim and proper. There was no doubt in Gladio’s mind that Ignis’s parents hated them hanging out. Nevertheless, they had connected well enough over their joy of martial arts, and that seemed to be enough for Ignis not to cancel his birthday plans. 

Gladio made the decision then to surprise him. He spent the entire day baking a cake from scratch, decorating it with painstaking detail, and just praying to the Six that it didn’t taste terrible. When he was done he was impressed by how it looked, although it wasn’t quite up to professional standards. He remembered thinking that Ignis better like it, otherwise he would just eat it all himself.

That evening, Gladio went over to Ignis’s place, his parents looking at Gladio like he had a contagious disease. He got that a lot from people who were considered respectable. It always amused him that the more respectable a person was considered the worse their manners. Noctis’s dad was always the exception. Regardless, he went to Ignis’s large room, cake in hand, hoping that his somewhat friend would like it.

Ignis’s expression at first was surprise. Then when he tried the cake there was a chance in his expression that Gladio fell in love with instantly. His features softened and he smiled so brightly that his eyes closed in joy. Gladio thought he looked beautiful in that moment. He always wanted to replicate the experience with Ignis and decided to become a baker after that.

He didn’t particularly care about how others reacted to his baking, especially as he started learning more about it and taking classes after high school. For him, it was always how to make Ignis smile like that again. Each time he did, he would save the recipe for future use. Ignis was a tough critic, but he seemed to enjoy Gladio’s creations more and more. He never told Ignis why he became a baker or that every morning he made a specific pastry with Ignis in mind. He doubted that Ignis would take him seriously.

Recently Ignis had been acting more detached than usual. It worried Gladio that something was going on with him, but when he asked, Ignis wouldn’t say. He would just say that he was busy with classes and it was taking up most of his time. But Noctis and Prompto had some of the same courses as Ignis, so Gladio doubted that was what was actually going on. Prompto had his own problems going on, but Noctis was always available. Gladio figured it was somewhere in the middle between the extremes.

At one point, over the weekend Gladio had been walking by several shops in Insomnia to head to the specialty kitchen store, looking for a specific tool he wanted to try with his next recipe. As he did, he stopped in surprise when he saw Ignis and Ravus, of all people, sitting at a café, drinking coffee. The situation looked awkward, but Ravus said something that must have been funny because Ignis laughed. Gladio didn’t know why he felt so jealous in that moment.

Gladio was beginning to think that he had messed up his friendship with Ignis when he came onto him. He thought Ignis took it as a joke, as he always did whenever Gladio flirted with him, but Gladio had been so close to kissing him that day. He had stopped because he knew that Ignis didn’t really feel the same way and wouldn’t take it seriously. That would only lead to pain on Gladio’s part and confusion for Ignis.

The truth was Gladio had really fallen for Ignis years ago. He wasn’t sure when he realized it, but once it was there it had only grown stronger over the years. Several times he tried to tell himself it was just friendship, that he couldn’t possibly like a man, let alone his friend, in that way. But he couldn’t deny that he had fallen in love with Ignis anymore, and recently he had hoped that Ignis would at least consider the possibility of dating him.

At first Gladio didn’t even know why he fell in love with Ignis. He enjoyed that Ignis loved his baking, but that wasn’t enough to say he loved the guy. But when he thought about it he had to acknowledge that he enjoyed how Ignis was caring, loyal to a fault, talented in everything he did, and probably too smart for his own good. Plus he was just hot. 

Gladio had noticed he was physically attracted to Ignis one day when they were sparring. It was a typical day like any other, but Ignis had gotten the best of him that day, and Gladio had ended up laying flat on his back, pinned by Ignis to the mat. He had been tempted to just reach up and kiss Ignis then but stopped himself. Afterwards, when they were changing in the locker rooms, Gladio saw how toned Ignis was, the curves of his back glistening with sweat, and immediately had to stop himself from any sort of impure thoughts that would otherwise taint their relationship.

He didn’t know what he expected from Ignis even if they did date. They were both of different worlds, even if their families worked in the same field. Gladio’s parents had been insistent that he and Iris carve their own path, that they do what makes them happy instead of what their parents wanted. Ignis’s parents only demanded the opposite, and Ignis had never quite been upset about the notion either.

Chances were that Ignis would end up marrying some pretty woman who his parents picked for him, someone who would make his family look good and bring them business connections that would either be forged or strengthened. Gladio dating Ignis would disrupt that. And even then, Gladio knew that Ignis would end up going with what his parents said, despite Ignis’s uncertainty when Gladio had asked him.

Gladio could imagine a life with Ignis if they pursued a relationship, one that wouldn’t be necessarily easy. It would be worth it though. He imagined that he had his own bakery, maybe even Ignis would work it with him, or maybe Ignis would stay in the pharmaceutical business he was being groomed to join. Gladio would open the bakery early in the morning, and Ignis would come downstairs from their place above the shop before heading off to work. Gladio would always wait for Ignis to get home late at night, ready to hear about Ignis’s day with dinner at the ready. Maybe they would adopt some kids in the process.

But that was a future that Gladio knew wouldn’t happen. Ignis didn’t even view Gladio in that light, let alone enough to disregard the future his parents had established for him in favor of dating such a delinquent like Gladio. He knew that Ignis’s parents hated him. He was rough, tattooed, and didn’t follow the college trajectory that they valued so much. Ignis never seemed to mind, and that was all that mattered to him.

“Hey Gladio,” Noctis called to him cheerfully as he walked into the café on campus. Gladio was already working behind the counter, his baked goods on display for anyone to view and hopefully buy. The internship had taught him a lot about running a café and bakery in the future, and he anticipated his next internship to be in an independently owned bakery.

Prompto was with him, his arm bandaged, looking like he had just walked off the set of some photoshoot. Recently Prompto had looked more attractive to everyone around him, like he had started a beauty routine that really worked to his benefit. He had slowly started to come out of his shell more, and Noctis had definitely latched onto that. Gladio only hoped that Noctis’s dad was more understanding when it came to his relationships.

“How do you feel about peanut butter?” Gladio asked as he pulled out a new cupcake he made and put it on a plate for them. “This one’s new.”

“Nice,” Noctis replied. “Iggy’s on his way. He ran into Ravus dropping Luna off on campus and stopped to talk to him. He’s been spending more time with the guy lately. I think his parents put him up to it.”

Gladio frowned. So it wasn’t just Ignis was busy with his classes. There really was something going on and it involved Ravus. He wondered why Ignis felt like he couldn’t tell Gladio. He thought they were closer than that.

“His parents are always putting him up to something,” Gladio replied with a shrug. “How’s it going Prompto?”

Prompto looked startled, like he wasn’t expecting to be spoken to just yet._ Poor guy. He’s been tortured his entire life. He doesn’t even know what it means to have a caring person in his life._

“I’m doing alright,” Prompto said. He looked tired though, like he had been sleeping a lot but it still wasn’t enough.

“What happened to your arm?” Gladio asked him outright. Noctis had texted him the other day and told him that Prompto was starting to think about leaving home, which meant that something had happened that was bad enough to make him want to leave.

“Accident at home,” Prompto said quietly. His eyes shifted to Noctis, reaching out to him for support. 

“I’ll tell you about it later,” Noctis said. Gladio wondered how they had gotten so good at communicating with just subtle body language, like they were picking up on a way of saying what they needed to when they couldn’t say it verbally. It made Gladio happy for them and jealous of them at the same time.

The other barista on staff took over so Gladio could sit with Noctis and Prompto. It was a morning routine they had gotten into since it was too early for a huge rush just yet. Noctis hated getting up early in the mornings, but he seemed to be having an easier time of it with Prompto in tow. Gladio really hoped that Noctis didn’t break Prompto’s heart. He was technically engaged to Lunafreya, and it would be better for Noctis to not date anyone else, let alone a wounded guy like Prompto, if he was ultimately going to leave him for what his father wished.

They talked about nothing in particular until Ignis walked into the café. Gladio’s face lit up whenever he saw Ignis, and this time was no different. He looked more concerned than usual, though, making him wonder what business he had with Ravus exactly. When Ignis looked at Gladio, his frown only got deeper. _Good morning to you too, I guess._

“What’s up with Ravus?” Noctis asked Ignis as he took a seat at the café table. “You two friends now or something?”

“Something like that,” Ignis said vaguely. Gladio noticed that he didn’t even so much as glance in his direction. 

“Well whenever you want to tell us what’s really going on, we’re all ears,” Gladio said.

It came out harsher than he meant it to, but Ignis never kept things from them like he was doing now. A hush fell over the table as he said it, and Prompto looked about ready to jump out of his chair and run away.

That’s when Gladio noticed a ring on Ignis’s left hand that wasn’t there before. It was silver with one small diamond studded in the band, a delicate piece of jewelry that looked both expensive and just masculine enough for his hand. It looked like it had been crafted specifically to Ignis’s tastes, as if whoever had it made put a lot of thought into it when they had it made. It was clearly a custom creation.

“What the hell is that?” Gladio asked Ignis as he looked at the ring.

Ignis looked down at it then very clearly looked away from Gladio. “It’s a ring, obviously.”

“And who got you that ring?” Gladio felt his pulse racing, a sinking feeling in his gut telling him that this had something to do with why Ignis had been so distant lately.

“It’s an engagement ring, if you must know,” Ignis snapped. “Ravus and I are engaged. It was arranged by our families.”

“What?” Noctis and Gladio asked the question at the same time while Prompto stared in shocked silence. 

Ignis sighed, like he was trying to explain something that was so simple. Nothing about it was simple. Ignis couldn’t be engaged. Could he? Gladio had hoped that one day they would at least have a chance together, but now that wasn’t even an option. When did this happen? It had to have happened when Ignis first started becoming distant from them. 

As Ignis explained what had happened, how they had bombarded him and set a trap for him to walk into, Gladio felt like he was hearing that someone had died. It had the same emotional effect on him. It hurt that Ignis had so readily accepted the engagement and that he was effectively given little choice in the matter. Gladio had no chance against an arranged marriage with someone like Ravus, who was already preapproved by his family.

“So it’s just like that then,” Gladio said angrily as he stood up. “I have to get back to work.”

“Gladio,” Ignis said softly. He looked like he was in pain, but Gladio was too angry to care. How long was he planning on keeping this a secret? Up until the wedding?

“Forget it,” Gladio said. “I’m happy for you and your fiancé.”

“We’ll talk more later,” Ignis said quietly as Gladio stormed off and into the back room of the café. The barista he worked with stared at him in shock and a little bit of fear. It was a natural reaction to his size alone, let alone his reputation as someone not to be messed with.

“Fuck!” Gladio nearly shouted as he sat on an upside down milkcrate and put his head in his hands. He felt like he had been punched in the gut while someone was stabbing him with a knife and twisting it in his heart. 

It was no wonder that Ignis kept it a secret, based off the way Gladio was acting. He knew it wasn’t Ignis’s fault for him falling in love with him and that Ignis would eventually marry someone else if his parents demanded it. He just had hoped that he had more time to convince him otherwise or at least have a chance to kiss the guy at least once.

“They left,” the barista said as she came into the backroom. “In case you’re avoiding the guy in glasses.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Gladio said as he rubbed his face with his hand while trying to clear his mind. “Sorry for the anger. Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s fine,” she replied with a pitying smile. “I’d be pissed too if I found out the guy I like was engaged to someone else.”

“That obvious?” Gladio asked as he stood up. The barista was nearly half his height, pretty and blond.

“To everyone but him apparently,” she replied. “He seems smart so I’m confused about why he’s such a dunce with this.”

Gladio laughed, a sad and miserable laugh. “You’re not wrong.” He got through the rest of his shift at the café with a pained smile, trying to ignore the hurt in his chest. It wasn’t Ignis’s fault that he failed to act first. He would have to apologize to him later at practice.

When work ended, Gladio went to the one class he had that day, a course on cake decorating. The courses took place at the university campus, although they were considered more of a certificate program than a degree program. Everything in the baking world came so easily to him, which surprised a lot of people. They assumed that he was in the wrong field, better suited to be a mechanic or something like that. But he had enjoyed baking and creating more than anything else, particularly the joy it brought to Ignis’s face when he tried something new and liked it.

Now that Ignis was engaged, the chances of Gladio being able to keep bringing him new things that he made would eventually diminish to nothing. He would have to do it for his own sake more than Ignis’s. He didn’t think he could look at Ignis, married to someone else, and smile. It would just dig the knife wound in his heart deeper.

After class, Gladio excused himself to head home. He would wait for Ignis frequently when he had time to make it to the sciences building on the university campus, but right now he didn’t really feel like talking to the guy. He would have to apologize at some point, but right now he was wallowing in his own self-pity and didn’t want to talk to Ignis. 

When he got home to get changed, his sister was waiting for him, as usual. It was well known among everyone that she had a rather serious crush on Noctis, and she always asked Gladio how Noctis was doing after class since he was one of Gladio’s best friends. Iris knew that Noctis was betrothed to Lunafreya, though, so she had never really acted on her crush. Not that it would matter anyway. Noctis was obviously in love with Prompto, even if he didn’t say it.

“When do you think Noct will come over again?” Iris asked him as he ignored her and took the steps two at a time to go to his bedroom.

“I don’t know,” Gladio grumbled. “He’s been busy with Prompto lately.”

“I don’t really like how much time he’s spending with Prompto,” Iris pouted. “He better be careful. I have a feeling that Prompto will try something if he isn’t.”

Gladio laughed. “More like the other way around.” He reached his door, noticing the shocked silence from his sister behind him.

“By the way, Ignis is waiting for you,” Iris called as Gladio proceeded to open the door.

_Shit. She should have told me sooner. _It was too late though. Gladio had opened the door to see Ignis sitting on his bed, one leg crossed over the other, arms folded. He looked stern, contemplative, and so very attractive. Gladio considered just leaving the room before he could close the door but thought better of it and shut it with a level of apprehensive anxiety.

“You could have just called,” Gladio said as he leaned against the door and stared at Ignis, folding his arms across his chest.

The sunlight was filtering through his window and onto the bed, the warm glow of the setting sun framing Ignis like a halo. His bed was tucked into a corner with a dresser at the foot of the bed and a desk next to the door. It was a small room, but Gladio liked it better that way. It was much smaller than Ignis’s room, and a closet compared to Noctis’s. 

“You wouldn’t have picked up,” Ignis pointed out. He was right. If Ignis had called, Gladio would have ignored it until they had practice together. “And I’m not going to practice tonight.”

“Why? Cause of this morning?” Gladio asked.

“No. I have a meeting with Ravus,” Ignis replied.

“You mean a date,” Gladio’s tone was accusatory and unkind. It wasn’t fair to Ignis, but his emotions were running rampant. 

“Yes.” There was a silence that Gladio didn’t like, but there was nothing to be done for it.

“So that’s that then.” Gladio sighed and opened the door to his room. “Have a good one.”

Ignis looked at him, his face pained. “Do you really intend for it to end this way?”

“What? There was nothing there to begin with. It’s just my one-sided love for you, and your refusal to do anything that your parents demand.” Gladio closed the door again so his sister couldn’t eavesdrop quite so easily.

“Love?” Ignis asked. He looked at Gladio in a way that made his heart hurt. It was almost hopeful, like Ignis had been waiting for him to say the words, but they never came. “You should have told me.”

“Then what? You would have told your parents that you’re dating someone other than who they approve of? Would you even date me or would you just take pity on me?” 

“Gladio-”

“No it’s fine, Ignis. It’s better this way, actually. This way at least you can’t break up with me because of your fucking parents telling you who to marry. Better to break my heart this way than fuck me and leave me.” 

Ignis flinched as if he were being physically struck. Gladio was breathing rapidly as if he had ran a marathon, his anger spilling over. He was angry at himself and knew as he was saying it that this was going to hurt Ignis and probably end their friendship, but the words came out before he could stop himself. 

Slowly, decidedly, Ignis uncrossed his legs and arms and stood up. Gladio opened the door for him, still riding on the waves of his anger even though he knew he would regret this later. 

“You know,” Ignis said quietly. “When all this happened, when Ravus gave me this ring, I thought about how much better it would have been if it were you instead. Even now, I guess I hoped this conversation would have gone differently. Goodbye Gladio.”

Ignis walked out of the room, leaving Gladio to stand there in a stunned silence. What did Ignis mean? He wanted things to turn out differently? Did that mean that Ignis wanted to be with him too? Gladio made to run after Ignis, to tell him that he was sorry for saying such hateful words, to come back so they can properly talk it out, but Ignis was out of the house before he could make a decision.

Gladio sat on his bed, his head in his hands, his anger turning to tears. He heard movement and hoped it was Ignis, coming back to fix things, but instead his sister was standing at the door. She looked like she was going to say something but thought better of it when Gladio looked at her with tears in his eyes.

“You guys will work it out,” she offered half-heartedly. “You always do. Right?”

“Not this time.” Gladio sighed as the tears fells down his cheeks. This wasn't some schoolyard argument they had gotten into. “There’s no fixing this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another update! Gladio really needs to learn to express himself using something other than anger, but alas, here we are.
> 
> On a personal note: I'm glad I could update today as I'm recovering from the concert. I got front row for Hyde so that was amazing! (Starset was also great but I've been listening to Hyde/VAMPS/L'arc en Ciel for years so I'm biased towards Hyde haha.) Writing after a concert is harder until I get into the groove just because I'm exhausted. (And I have to go to a wedding this evening. I do this to myself.)
> 
> Songs for the chapter:  
_ All I Need _ by Within Temptation  
_ Over You _ by Daughtry  
_ Titanium Acoustic Cover _ by Collin McLoughlin  
_ Disarm _ by The Smashing Pumpkins


	11. Worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto makes a decision
> 
> TW: Familial abuse, abuse, allusions to rape, suicidal ideation, suicide, graphic depictions of suicide, attempted suicide
> 
> Writing this chapter was hard for me, so please read with caution. This may be triggering for some readers.  
National Suicide Prevention Hotline: 1-800-273-8255

Prompto was shocked that Ignis was engaged and that it was an arranged marriage. He never really seemed like the type, but then again Prompto really didn’t know anyone well enough to say what type they were. Noctis was mad at Ignis for not telling him about it sooner and told Ignis that he was hurt by his inability to confide in him. Gladio was furious, though Prompto didn’t know exactly why, and hadn’t spoken to Ignis since then. 

It had been two months of awkward tension for Noctis and Prompto as a result. Gladio had made it clear to Ignis that they weren’t talking, so Ignis spent time with Noctis and Prompto separately from Gladio. Their morning routine of going to the café was still on, but Ignis would meet up with them after to avoid having to talk to Gladio. 

Noctis always brought Ignis breakfast, and Prompto noticed the hurt look on Ignis’s face whenever he ate one of Gladio’s pastries. It was clear that Gladio was the one who ended the friendship while Ignis was silently hoping that something would happen to repair it. Noctis had tried to get them to talk to each other, but Ignis had indicated that it wasn’t a simple fix like they had all assumed it would be.

Things were also made awkward by the increasing presence of Ravus. Prompto had been unable to spend time with Noctis or the others off campus since he had originally been injured, but Noctis had relayed to him about the times they would be hanging out then Ravus would show up to take Ignis out. According to Ignis he was a perfect gentleman and this was all part of an elaborate courtship, but there was a clear delineation between Ignis spending time with his friends and spending time with Ravus. 

A few times Prompto and Noctis had been walking on campus with Ignis when Ravus had shown up to take him somewhere. They were always scheduled appearances, and when Ignis and Ravus stood next to each other they looked like a celebrity power couple, but there was a sadness in Ignis’s eyes that couldn’t be fixed. Prompto had been further shocked to discover that they would have to be married as soon as Ignis was through with college.

Winter had settled into Insomnia by now, and Prompto found himself always bundled in his worn out winter coat. His father hadn’t bothered to buy him a new one, even though the coat no longer did its job of keeping Prompto warm. Noctis had offered to buy him one, but Prompto had declined. He wouldn’t be able to explain to his father where a new coat had come from.

Luckily for Prompto, the medicine he was being forced to take had eventually helped speed up the rate of healing once again with his wound. There was a scar there now, a reminder to him that he needed to get out of the house and leave for good. Prompto was on scholarship at school, but there was a whole of list of things he had to get ready before he could leave.

Prompto had been in touch with Nyx since he first met him too. Nyx had taken to visiting him on campus two times a week, always at the same time unless his work took him on assignment elsewhere. He quickly discovered that Nyx was a person he could trust, and he had started a list of things Prompto needed to do in order for him to be prepared to leave.

The first thing he did was get a go bag ready in the event he had to leave quickly. He had clothes for a few days, a spare toothbrush, and other basic necessities in a backpack that was hidden deep in his closet. Nyx had said not to worry about money just yet because if he had to get out quickly then Nyx would be the one to get him. Noctis had insisted he be the one, but Nyx was a detective, and as law enforcement he was better equipped to handle emergencies like this.

Prompto had a list of emergency contacts memorized, all of which were the group of friends he spent his time with plus Nyx. Noctis’s father had told Prompto that if he ever wanted to stay with them he was welcome, no questions asked. He didn’t seem to pity him like others did, so Prompto took it to heart and thanked him for the offer. It was strange having a group of people he knew he could depend on.

Since Prompto had been injured, Noctis had began to treat him a little differently. It was almost like he was hiding something from him, but he couldn’t figured out what. There were just subtle changes, like how Noctis no longer linked his arms with him or grabbed his hand from time to time to comfort him. Prompto was beginning to think he might have overstepped his boundaries as a friend and done something wrong.

Noctis was still kind to him, still treated him like one of the group, but he felt like things had changed somehow since that day, and everyone was in on it but him. Still, Prompto felt like he should just be grateful for how Noctis included him in things, and he didn’t say anything about it. It was wearing down on him, though, and he was becoming more depressed about it as time went on, spending less and less time socializing with Noctis or replying to his texts.

He worried that Noctis had realized that he didn’t want to be friends with Prompto anymore, that it was all too much for him to deal with, but was sticking around with him out of a sense of obligation. Prompto thought the best way for them to end it without Noctis feeling too upset about it all was to just gradually stop spending time with him. Eventually Noctis wouldn’t even realize that Prompto had faded out of his life. It hurt Prompto more than he could vocalize, but he wanted to respect Noctis’s need for space and not burden him anymore than he already was.

“Have you seen Noctis today?” Lunafreya asked him on a particularly chilly winter day, both of them wearing heavy sweaters in the lab that was kept too cold. “He said he was looking for you.”

“No,” Prompto replied as he finished with a sample. “I’ve been busy. He’ll probably show up here at the lab if it’s important enough.”

“I don’t think it was because of anything other than he wants to see you,” she pointed out. “The semester is ending soon and he wants to know what your plans for winter break are.”

“Oh. Well I’m just going to be staying home, I guess. My dad will want me to work at his lab this winter most likely.”

“Same as always then,” Lunafreya said with a nod. She went back to looking at the slides in front of her, under the microscope.

“Can I ask a personal question?” Prompto said impulsively. Lunafreya looked at him and then nodded. “What do you think of Ravus and Ignis?”

Lunafreya looked contemplative, trying to find the words to say how she felt. “It’s a smart match in terms of business. And they get along very well, from what I can tell. They’re highly compatible as a couple, and I can tell that my brother is attracted to Ignis in the very least. As long as they are okay with the arrangement then I should just support them.”

Prompto nodded. “You’re right. It would be wrong of me to not support anyone who is in an arranged marriage they’re comfortable with.”

Lunafreya looked like she was about to say something, but instead she nodded and went back to her work. Prompto was finishing up his work for the day since he had a scheduled time to meet with Nyx today. Over the winter break it would be harder to meet with Nyx, but they were working on finding a way to make it so.

As Prompto got up to leave, he knew that Lunafreya would relay to Noctis what they had discussed if she saw him first. Prompto had learned how to avoid people his entire life. Finding a way to avoid Noctis now was as easy as breathing. _Well, not that easy._ Prompto had to contend with his own desire to see Noctis, which made it difficult for him each time he made the decision not to talk to him. 

It was selfish of him to burden others, and he couldn’t just monopolize on someone’s time, especially when the burden of knowing him became too great. He had revealed to Noctis the truth about what was going on at home, and now he had to pay the price. It hurt him more to separate himself from Noctis than it did anyone else, and he wondered if that was because he had considered Noctis his first real friend ever. 

Or maybe it was because Prompto was getting ahead of himself. He had recently started having dreams about Noctis that were disturbing him, if only for the fact that friends shouldn’t dream about each other in that way. One night in particular, he dreamt that Noctis had been kissing him, holding him, caressing his body. When he woke up, panting from the rush in the dream, he was concerned that he was reading too much into his friendship with Noctis.

Touch starved was the word Nyx used when he told him he was worried about how he felt when others touched him. He was vague on the details intentionally, but Nyx had just told him it was typical of kids with abusive parents. Growing up, Prompto had never been hugged, coddled, or any of the other things parents do to give their kids a sense of security and peace. So whenever Noctis had held his hand, he had misinterpreted it because he never knew how to react to it and had craved it more. 

_I’m just damaged goods._ Prompto knew that no one in their right mind would ever come to love someone like him. There were plenty of people in the world who were healthy, happy individuals that didn’t have intensive damage done to the psyche. People would naturally be inclined to date those people instead of someone like him. People like Noctis deserved a happy, healthy partner. He was not one of them.

“You seem down today,” Nyx said as Prompto sat next to him on their usual bench. “What’s going on?”

Prompto sighed heavily, his heart aching. “I think I put too much on Noctis. He only feels obligated to help me now, so I’m just separating myself from him so he doesn’t have to be burdened by me anymore.”

“Did he tell you that?” Nyx asked. “A lot of times there’s something else going on.”

Nyx had talked to Prompto about how he might have difficulty reading other’s emotions because he only anticipates the worst in people. Prompto did agree that he was always waiting for something bad to happen, for his friends to tell him that they hated him, but this was different. He knew that Noctis had been different since that day.

“I can’t talk to him about it when I know it would just upset him,” Prompto said as he looked at his hands. “I don’t want him to feel burdened or guilty.”

“And you’re fine with losing him then?” Nyx asked. 

“No, but it’s what he wants.”

“I don’t think he wants to stop talking to you.”

“How can you tell?” Prompto asked him. Nyx had spoken to Noctis a few times, but they weren’t close. Nyx was really there to help Prompto, which he wrestled with every time he talked to the man because he didn’t like that Nyx felt so obligated to make up for the past.

“Because he’s coming over here right now.” Nyx was looking across the lawn, and Prompto looked up and followed his gaze. Noctis, dressed in black and just as beautiful as always, was walking towards them quickly.

“I should go,” Prompto said, panicked. Noctis didn’t need to keep coming over to him. He didn’t need to keep going out of his way to try and make him feel better. Prompto had been fine on his own before. Now would be no different.

“I think you should talk to him,” Nyx said as Prompto grabbed his backpack and began to hurry away. “Think about it!” Nyx’s voice echoed as he called out to Prompto, but Prompto was already dashing away quickly.

Since he had been taking the pills his father made him take, his ability to walk or run away quickly had only gotten better with time. There was no way that Noctis would be able to catch up with him, even if he did run after him at his fastest. He went the long way around to leave the campus too, moving quickly through a series of several buildings before he left through the main entrance of the campus. Noctis was nowhere in sight.

“Good, I don’t have to look all over for you,” a familiar voice called to him.

Prompto nearly toppled over as he spun around. What was Ardyn doing there again? He didn’t need this. Not now. His father had left him alone for the past couple of months, too busy and devoted to his research to pay much attention to Prompto. The times he did pay attention, his father would only give him pills to take then find some reason to punch or kick him. Usually it was because he blamed Prompto for losing Regis as a potential investor.

“Happy to see me?” Ardyn asked as he took a step towards Prompto. Prompto instinctively took a step back, making Ardyn chuckle. He grabbed Prompto quickly before he could turn away, his hand gripping Prompto’s cheeks and his other hand on the small of his back. “Your father gave me permission to make you mine until I was done with you. He seems to think you’re disposable. If only he knew just how valuable you are.”

“Let me go,” Prompto whispered. He struggled against Ardyn, but even with the pills he was taking Ardyn was took strong._ He’s probably taking them too._

“No I don’t think I will,” Ardyn said. “I think you and I should go for a ride back to my place and enjoy a nice evening together. I can’t guarantee it’ll be quiet though.”

“No.” Prompto struggled more, trying to get free from his iron grip. “Let go!”

“You heard him,” Nyx said behind Ardyn, making Ardyn pause just before he was about to kiss Prompto. “Let him go.”

Ardyn turned towards Nyx, looking at him with a vileness that was only matched by Nyx’s glare. He released Prompto briefly, only to whirl him around so that Prompto was standing between him and Nyx. Ardyn’s hand was on Prompto’s hip, touching it sensually as he pulled him close, their bodies touching. Prompto wanted to run away, but he couldn’t break free.

“And who might you be?” Ardyn asked Nyx with a cold smile. 

“Nyx Ulric. Insomnia PD.” Nyx flashed his badge on the inside of his leather jacket at Ardyn. “I believe the guy isn’t consenting to you touching him.”

“A lovers quarrel,” Ardyn said dismissively. “We’ll work it out._ Alone._”

“Why don’t we ask him then.” Nyx looked at Prompto. “Do you want to stay with this guy right now?”

“No,” Prompto said, barely daring to breathe.

“There you have it. Let him go before I have to arrest you for attempted kidnapping.”

Ardyn looked at Nyx then kissed the top of Prompto’s head before letting him go. Prompto stumbled, nearly falling as he ran away from Ardyn. As much as he feared his father’s wrath, he hated being touched by Ardyn more. Prompto practically hid behind Nyx, afraid to go anywhere else.

“I wonder what your father will think about this,” Ardyn mused as he looked at Prompto. “I will see you later.” He nodded at Nyx before he walked away.

“Are you okay?” Nyx asked Prompto after Ardyn was out of earshot. Prompto was shaking, wondering if this was a new tactic that his father had decided to torture him with.

“Yeah,” Prompto said quietly. He realized he had been clutching Nyx’s arm and let it go with a sigh. “How did you know?”

“Noctis,” Nyx explained. “He saw Ardyn pull into campus and came to warn you. You ran away before he could.”

Prompto nodded. “I’ll have to apologize to him. I’m a really bad friend.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Nyx replied. “You should get your go bag. It might be bad if you stay at home. I’m worried that your father will bring Ardyn home with him and let him do what he wants with you.”

“I am too,” Prompto replied, his heart racing. He didn’t know if he was ready to leave yet, but maybe now was the time.

“Prompto!” Noctis called out to him as he ran up to him. “Are you okay? Did Ardyn see you?”

“Yeah,” Nyx replied for Prompto. Prompto could only look at him guiltily. Noctis had tried to warn him, but he had walked right into the trap.

“I’m sorry,” Prompto said to Noctis, looking down at his feet. He glanced at Noctis but was unable to look at him in the eye. Eye contact had always been hard for Prompto, but it was especially difficult when he was worried about how Noctis would respond.

“Sorry?” Noctis asked incredulously. “I’m just glad you’re okay.” 

Prompto looked up at Noctis hopefully as Noctis took a step towards him. He looked like he was about to hug him but stopped himself before he could. Prompto looked back down at his feet again, realizing it was just the same as he suspected. _Noctis came to warn you because he feels like he has to. If he could, he would just leave you alone._

“I should go home,” Prompto said. “Before things get worse than they will be.”

“Ardyn might be waiting for you there,” Nyx argued. “At least let me take you home. Your father won’t question it if the cop who stopped Ardyn is the one who takes you home.”

“Let me come too,” Noctis insisted.

“No,” Nyx replied firmly. “He’ll know something is up if you come with us.”

“I’ll be fine,” Prompto said to Noctis. “Don’t worry about me.” He said it in a way that he hoped Noctis understood he was talking about more than just this one instance. He wanted Noctis to understand that he was going to be fine if he left him alone and carried on with his life, even if it hurt like hell.

“Come on,” Nyx said. He put an arm around Prompto’s shoulder and led him away from Noctis. “If it’s not safe at home, though, I’m having you get your go bag and you’re coming with me. Understood?”

“Yes,” Prompto replied. He chanced as glance back, hoping that Noctis had already walked away and continued on with his life. He was still standing there, looking at Prompto. Prompto felt compelled to turn around and run into his arms, but he knew Noctis wouldn’t hold him and that Nyx had a firm grip on him already.

The walk home was filled with Nyx talking to Prompto about nothing in particular. There was new music coming out that Nyx was into. He wanted to see the band live and would take Prompto if he could get him safely in and out. Prompto knew the only way that would happen would be if he left home for good, and he the apprehension he felt about doing that was greater than the danger of leaving right now.

When they arrived at the house, Prompto expected that his father would be home. Instead, he was waiting for him at the door. He looked angry, like he was going to do something to Prompto. His gaze turned to Nyx, who conveniently moved his jacket to flash his badge and show his gun holstered on his waist. 

“Is everything alright officer?” his father asked in a polite tone. Prompto could hear the danger underneath it, though. His eyes looked over to Prompto quickly then back to Nyx. That one glance said it all. If Prompto so much as told Nyx what was going on then he was as good as dead.

“A man attacked your son,” Nyx said. His voice shifted from Nyx the friend to Nyx the officer. He was in command of the situation and was letting Verstael know. “Luckily I was patrolling by campus when I saw it happening. He would have raped him if I didn’t intervene.”

“Praise the Six that you were there then,” his father replied. “Come here Prompto.”

Shakily, Prompto approached his father, who hugged him awkwardly. It was clear that he didn’t hug people, let alone Prompto, and that this was all for show. Verstael looked at Prompto’s face, turning it firmly from side to side. 

“I’m glad to see you are unharmed.” He turned to Nyx with a dagger-like smile. “I will take care of my son from here, officer. You have my thanks.”

“I would like to check on him,” Nyx said as Verstael turned to open the door. He stopped and looked back at him. “To make sure that man doesn’t come back.”

“That won’t be necessary officer,” Verstael said scathingly. “I don’t want you to feel obligated to look after my son.”

“Nevertheless, I will check on him within the next several weeks,” Nyx said. “Just to make sure no harm comes to him.”

“Very well,” Verstael replied. “You will find him in peak physical condition the next time you see him. Come now, Prompto.”

Verstael walked inside, taking Prompto with him. As he closed the door, Prompto looked at Nyx, willing him to just leave. He knew that he was in trouble for a multitude of reasons, including attracting the attention of an officer. Nyx’s threat to keep an eye on Prompto was to stop Verstael from hitting him, but he knew it wouldn’t work. His father had always excelled at making sure the bruises were easily covered by clothes, and Prompto healed too quickly now for it to even be an issue.

As soon as the door shut, his father slapped him across the face using the back of his hand, sending Prompto stumbling backwards. He caught himself against the wall but had nearly fallen from the force of it. Prompto wondered if his father was also taking the same pills that he was.

“You’ve been nothing but a burden to me,” his father spat out. “I shouldn’t have let you get past two.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” Prompto said as he stood up straight, his eyes downcast. It wasn’t the first time his father had told him that he shouldn’t have been born or should have been killed early in life.

“If that cop shows his face around here one more time, there will be hell to pay. And how many times do I have to tell you to dress like you are a Besithia?” Verstael scowled at Prompto before slapping him again. This time, Prompto was prepared for it. It didn’t send him reeling like before, but it hurt just as much.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Prompto replied again. 

“Mark my words, Prompto. If you ever do anything without my permission, I will know about it. You cannot escape me. I own you. I always know where you are.”

Prompto didn’t believe that his father knew where he was at every moment of the day, but the threat remained. If he did something, went somewhere, that Verstael didn’t approve then he would suffer for it. He was sure that his father had eyes watching him at all moments of the day and could easily tell him that Prompto had been talking to Nyx and Noctis for quite some time now. How did he ever think that he would be able to find a way out of this, or have friends, or live a normal life?

“Now,” his father continued. He sounded like he was giving Prompto a business proposition and not an order. “You are to do something for me. Regis Caelum seems to be under the impression that you have worth, and as a result of that he won’t invest in my research until I can convince him that you are worthless or that you are cared for.

“So I want you to get close to his son, Noctis. I know you have some classes with him. Become friends with him and convince him so his father will be convinced. I’ll have you report back to me on your progress.”

Prompto felt like he had ran into a brick wall. His father wanted him to get close to Noctis? After he was trying everything to hide his friendship from him, and especially now that it was clear Noctis was just being burdened by his presence? He had always considered what he had with Noctis to be something his father couldn’t touch, like it was something sacred, and now his father wanted to use it against him.

“Yes, sir,” Prompto replied. “I will try to talk to him at school.”

“There is no try. You do this and prove you were worth creating in the first place. If he invites you somewhere, you go with him. You do everything he wants, even if you don’t like it.” He was about to walk away but paused. “Same with Ardyn. He is more valuable to me then you will ever be. If he wants to fuck you, you let him.”

Prompto watched as his father went into his study, too stunned to move or speak. When he did find the energy, he moved like a zombie downstairs, dropping his bag at the foot of the stairs and walking into his bathroom. This is never ending, Prompto thought as he walked into the bathroom._ No matter what I do, it won’t stop._

_I can’t let him get to Noctis. I won’t let him use me to get to him. Who cares about me? I’m worthless. Noctis is everything. I won’t let him harm him._ Prompto knew that if he was able to get to Noctis then harm would come to him eventually. It’s how Verstael lived his life. He had to use up people until he was done with them, then leave them for dead. It was how Prompto had been treated his entire life.

Prompto’s phone went off, the call interrupting his thoughts. Nyx was calling. He felt a strange sense of calm wash over him as he picked it up and set it on the sink. It was a first for him, but he knew what he had to do. A moment later the ringing stopped and started up again. This time Noctis was calling.

He ignored the calls. It was better not to talk to them if he was going to go through with this. Prompto thought about if he should leave anything behind. A note. A letter. Something. Leaving something like that would just be too dangerous if he wasn’t successful, so he picked up his phone and sent Noctis a text.

_I’m sorry. _  
_Please have a good life._

Prompto hesitated. He wanted to tell Noctis more than that, to tell him he cared about him over anyone else, but the words wouldn’t come. He was so tired of the suffering, so tired of knowing that he didn’t belong anywhere, that he was just a puppet for his father to play with until he got too tired or bored of him. He didn’t want to burden anyone anymore, and he didn’t want his father to be able to get to those he cared about.

He sent the text and grabbed a razor blade he kept hidden under his sink. He had never used it before, but a long time ago he kept it as an option if things got too bad. There was always an out, he realized grimly. It just wasn’t the out that Nyx wanted for him. 

The phone began to ring again. Noctis was trying to call again._ The text must have scared him_, Prompto thought. He chastised himself again for putting Noctis through any worry. _In the end, it was better not to say anything at all. Then he wouldn’t feel burdened or guilty._

Prompto hoped this worked, that the pills he was being forced to take wouldn’t just heal his wounds in an instant. He looked at himself in the mirror, the bruises on his face blossoming from where his father had hit him, and took a deep breath before slicing his wrists deeply.

At first the pain was enough to make him second guess himself. But as the blood descended from his wrists, cascading in rivulets of red, he didn’t feel so much anymore. Prompto leaned against the wall of his bathroom, his head back and eyes closed, until he felt weak and slid down to sit on the floor. _Dad’s going to be pissed I left a mess. It’s fine. He’ll hire cleaners._

Prompto was sad that he wouldn’t be able to see Noctis again. It was almost regretful, like he should have answered that call. Too late. There was nothing to be done for it now. He had cut himself so deep to counteract the effects of the pills that he didn’t really have use of his hands, the tendons also cut._ Maybe in my next life I’ll get to be better off. Maybe I’ll see Noctis there too._

It saddened Prompto to think that he wasn’t even worthy of that. His father had been right the entire time. He wasn’t worth any time or effort or energy. It was all just a matter of when this moment would happen._ I should have done it years ago, before I met Noctis. Then I wouldn’t have to worry about him feeling upset._

Prompto’s thoughts circled around as he bled out, his mind drifting from Noctis to no longer having to feel his father’s wrath. He had experienced kindness from someone he cared for, and that was more than enough for him. Even then, he realized that was greedy.

There was a loud banging upstairs that Prompto vaguely heard. Everything sounded so far away, and it was difficult for him to open his eyes. His breathing had gotten shallow, his thoughts muddled. The banging turned to shouting. His father was arguing with someone, and it was loud enough that he could hear it through the walls from the basement.

“What are you doing?” he heard his father yell at the top of the basement steps while there was the pounding sound of hurried footsteps.

“Where is he?” He heard Nyx shouting. Nyx? What was he doing here?

“I’m here,” Prompto thought he said but it only came out like a whimper. He was too weak to say anything. _Just go to sleep, Prompto. Sleep and dream of a better world. _He leaned his head back against the wall, his motor movements uncoordinated almost like he had been drinking.

“Fuck, Prompto!” Nyx shouted as he rushed into the bathroom. Prompto could hear him, but his eyes were closed. It sounded like he was calling for him from across a field. “Noctis, don’t come in here. Call an ambulance!”

Someone else was in the basement, making a call while Nyx tried to staunch the bleeding. Noctis? He winced when he felt pressure being applied to his wounds. _It’s okay, Nyx. Just let me go. It doesn’t even hurt that much anymore._

“Hold on, Prompto,” Nyx said to him. He couldn’t do that. He felt himself slipping away. There was nothing to be done for it. “Hold on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sitting here, petting my cat who hopped up on my lap cause he knew I wrote something difficult. This chapter is in no way meant to glorify suicide or suicide attempts. I can only write based on my own past experiences with suicidal ideation. If you or someone you know is suffering, the National Suicide Prevention Hotline number is provided in the chapter summary and below. 
> 
> This chapter was incredibly difficult to write for many reasons. I cried a bit when I wrote it because I love Prompto so much and considered scrapping this chapter entirely because of the nature of what I wrote. I ultimately posted it although I'm still asking myself why.
> 
> National Suicide Prevention Hotline: 1-800-273-8255
> 
> Songs for this chapter:  
_ My Immortal _ by Evanescence  
_ A Reason to Fight _ by Disturbed  
_ Already Gone _ by Disturbed  
_ Leave Out All the Rest_ by Linkin Park


	12. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis talks to Nyx
> 
> TW: Suicide, suicidal ideation, mental health issues, suicide attempt

Noctis sat with his head in his hands. He was sitting in a chair at the foot of the hospital bed, tuning out the beeping of the monitors as best he could. He had been crying, and his eyes were bloodshot. The pain and sadness he felt was overwhelming, a flood of desperation for things to be different. But the situation was dire, and he was clinging onto hope that Prompto would pull through.

Prompto was lying in the hospital bed, hooked up to a multitude of machines that were monitoring his vitals. He had received several blood transfusions and had his wounds stitched, but he had lost a lot of blood. He was being forced to take a pill that no one knew what side effects could interact with what medications. The doctors had done everything they could for him. It was just a matter of time to see if Prompto would wake up.

There were two police officers standing outside Prompto’s room, protecting him from Ardyn and his father. Nyx had told the hospital staff that his father wasn’t allowed on premises and had issued an emergency restraining order, which was granted faster than Noctis believed possible. He must have been holding onto it, ready to file it at any moment that it was deemed necessary. Several times his father had tried to get into the hospital, but the police presence made it impossible. Nyx had given them all a short list of who was approved to be there, and he wasn’t one of them.

Making medical decisions on Prompto’s behalf had fallen to Nyx as well. Noctis wondered if he had been preparing for this for a long time since he seemed to know exactly what paperwork he had to file and had it at the ready for the judge to approve. Nyx had anticipated something for a while, and Noctis hated himself for not doing the same.

Prompto had expressed to him in the past that he had been suicidal. Why did he just assume that he was okay now? He knew something was up when Prompto began to avoid him, which he blamed himself for. Noctis hadn’t reached out to Prompto as much as he wanted to lately, mainly because touching him sent him on a downward spiral of all the ways he wanted to hold him.

It was selfish of him to act that way, and Prompto had immediately picked up on it. He had tried to reach out to him, but Prompto was pulling away faster than he could keep up with. When he had walked away with Nyx, Noctis had noticed something in his eyes that scared him. He shouldn’t have let him go then. He should have insisted that he stay with him and they would find a way for him to be safe from his father.

“Noctis,” his father called to him as he rushed into the hospital room. He looked disheveled, like he had heard the news and immediately stopped what he was doing.

Noctis stood up as his father took him into his arms and hugged him tightly. He felt himself collapsing, his heart breaking all over again as he let out a series of pained sobs. His father held him upright, even as he felt his knees go weak from the fear. It felt like he was being stabbed in the heart several times over. The pain was beyond anything he had ever imagined before.

“It’ll be okay,” his father said soothingly. “He’ll wake up. He will be okay, and we’ll take him home with us so he’s safe. We won’t let him get hurt ever again.”

“I should have known,” Noctis sobbed. “I should have been there to stop him.”

“You aren’t responsible for his pain, Noctis. He has been suffering long before any of us came along. He’s lucky you were there to help him.”

Noctis didn’t respond to that. He could only cry. He knew what his dad was saying made sense, but ultimately he felt like he should have done something more._ If only he picked up his damn phone, maybe I could have convinced him not to do it._

“Noct!” Gladio called from behind them. His father released him only to have him transferred to Gladio’s gripping embrace. “Fuck, man. He should have said something.”

“I think it was an impulsive decision,” Nyx said behind them as he walked into the room, followed by Ignis. Nyx looked like he hadn’t slept in a while, running around and making sure Prompto was protected while he was unconscious. 

Gladio gave Ignis a pained look, but neither of them said anything. Ignis hugged Noctis tightly as well then looked over to Prompto, looking like he was asleep save for the wires and IVs attached to his arms. His wrists were bandaged tightly, the only evidence that something had gone horribly wrong.

“What are the doctors saying?” Ignis asked them. He was always the practical one of the group, likely trying to stay focused on the facts so his own emotions didn’t get out of control. Noctis noticed he was trembling a bit.

“He lost a lot of blood,” Nyx replied as he sat in one of the chairs for visitors and rubbed his face in exhaustion. “Probably more than any one person should. They were able to stitch the wounds and gave him a lot of blood to make up for it. Now we’re just waiting for him to wake up.”

“How long did they say that would take?” Ignis asked.

“We don’t know. The doctors seem optimistic and think he’ll wake up sooner rather than later, but with the drug his father was making him take, we don’t know if that’ll have any withdrawal effects on his body. He already seized once from it.” Nyx looked at Prompto sadly and shook his head.

Noctis felt a rush of shock and anxiety go through him. He didn’t know that Prompto had a seizure from the medication. That was another level of fear and worry for him. “Do they expect it to happen again?”

“They’re not sure. I’m going to the house later to get Prompto’s belongings and see if there are any of the pills left so the doctors can try and figure out what’s in them. A judge is granting a warrant to raid his research facility too. They need to determine if he’s running any other experiments on human subjects.”

“Is he being brought in for questioning?” Noctis asked, his fists clenched tightly. 

“He is, but he’s requested his attorney to be present so we won’t be able to do anything until his lawyer from Niflheim shows up.” Nyx sighed and looked at Prompto. “I failed him. I failed him all those years ago, and I failed him now.”

There was a long silence as they all looked at Prompto, the pain palpable between them all. They were all hoping for Prompto to wake up shortly so they could tell him how much he was loved, how much he was wanted and needed. Noctis wanted him to wake up so he could tell him how much he wanted him in his life, how he would be there for him through everything if he let him.

“Excuse me,” a nurse said as she stepped into the room. She was carrying a lot of gauze and other materials. “I have to change his dressings now. I recommend you all stepping out for it.”

“I’ll stay,” Nyx said. “When he wakes up he’s going to need help with it.”

“I’ll stay too, then,” Noctis declared. 

The others left the room as the nurse got to work. Nyx and Noctis watched as she instructed them on what they would have to do once Prompto was awake and cleared to go home. It was likely to be a while, though. He had tried to take his own life, and there would be a long series of psychiatric evaluations before he was cleared to step foot out of the hospital.

The wounds themselves weren’t as horrible as Noctis expected them to be. They looked like they were healing quickly, which was likely still the effects of the pills that Prompto had to take. Once they were fully out of his system, though, he would likely heal at the same rate as everyone else. As the nurse changed his wounds, wrapping them in fresh gauze, Noctis thought he saw Prompto wince from the pain.

“Prompto?” Noctis asked as he walked over to the head of the bed, his hand on Prompto’s shoulder while the other stroked his hair gently. Nyx looked at him hopefully.

The nurse finished and looked at him, waiting to see if he would wake up. Prompto turned his head when Noctis called his name again, letting out a small groan, likely from the pain of his wounds being handled._ He’s waking up. Six, let him wake up._

“Noctis?” Prompto whispered, his eyes still closed. 

“It’s me,” Noctis said as he kissed Prompto from the sheer joy of knowing he was going to wake up. “It’s okay, Prompto. I’m here. Nyx too.”

“Nyx? But… I’m dead.” Prompto looked confused, his brow furrowed while his eyes were so closed.

“You’re not dead, kid,” Nyx said to him. He nodded to the nurse, who immediately left to get the doctors. “You almost died, but we wouldn’t let that happen.”

Prompto slowly opened his eyes, as if it took him a great deal of energy, and blinked rapidly until his vision was no longer blurred. He looked to Nyx and turned his head to look at Noctis. Noctis looked at him, smiling in relief that he woke up, but Prompto only looked pained.

“I’m sorry,” Prompto whispered, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

“It’s okay,” Noctis replied as he kissed his forehead again. “It’ll be okay, Prompto. I’m just so happy you’re alive right now.”

Prompto nodded, his tears flowing down his face. His hands were too weak from his injuries to move. It would be a while before he got his motor control back, and even then he might not be able to get it back to the way he wanted. Nyx was by his other side and gently wiped away his tears for him.

The doctors were in the room before they could say or do anything else. One was a medical physician while the other was a psychiatrist. They looked to Nyx and Noctis, trying to determine if they should stay for the conversation that was about to take place. Nyx introduced himself as police and indicated that Prompto was under his care going forward, which they seemed contented with, but Noctis was kicked out of the room a moment later with the promise that he could come back after they did their assessments.

Noctis found his father, Ignis, and Gladio sitting in the waiting room. No one was talking, but it looked like Ignis was trying to work up the courage to say something to Gladio. His father was either unaware of the tension between them or purposefully ignoring it.

“He’s awake,” Noctis told them. They all brightened. “The doctors are in there doing an evaluation. Only Nyx is allowed in there right now.”

A moment later Nyx joined them, sitting down next to Regis with a sigh. “Prompto would feel more comfortable talking to them alone. He’s worried about being a burden to any of us here and doesn’t want to trouble us with his emotions.”

“A little late for that, don’t you think?” Gladio asked.

“We must be patient,” Regis gently scolded him. “He’s likely lived his entire life thinking he is only a burden to those around him. Imagine his surprise when he woke up and saw Nyx and Noctis there.”  
“He’s never once been a burden to me,” Noctis said. The others nodded in agreement.

“That’s not what he thinks,” Nyx pointed out. “He noticed that you were treating him differently and thought you didn’t want him in his life anymore. I told him that wasn’t the case, but he didn’t believe me.”

He looked at Noctis. “I don’t think that’s why he tried to take his life, though. What happened with Ardyn… And there was something he wasn’t saying in front of me that worried him. Something about his dad. Fuck, I’m surprised Prompto didn’t try something like this sooner.”

Noctis felt a rush of guilt go through him. How could he not? He had been trying to be cautious around Prompto, but he hadn’t really considered how it came across. When he needed him most, he was withdrawing from him, and the result was him feeling like he didn’t have anyone to rely on.

“Don’t do that,” Nyx scolded him. 

“What?” Noctis asked. 

“Don’t blame yourself.” Nyx looked at him, his expression grim. “All of you showed Prompto a level of caring he never received in his life. His decision to try and end his life is the result of the abuse from his father. You could see it in his eyes when he woke up. He’s still terrified of him showing up and doing something.”

It was hard for Noctis not to think of what he should have done differently to have been there for him. He loved Prompto and knew that he did, but the amount of caring that he showed Prompto wasn’t enough. How could it be for someone who had never really known kindness or love in their life before?

It was like Prompto’s heart was a bottomless well in need of filling, but Noctis hadn’t been willing to take the time to really commit to pouring his own devotion into it. Didn’t his father warn him of this? He had to do what he could to make up for it, even if it meant telling Prompto that he was in love with him.

“Nyx is right,” his father said with a nod. “The decision to take one’s own life comes entirely from them and them alone. You have all been there for him. If anything, it’s what kept him going for so much longer. I’ve seen the level of violence against him first hand and can attest to the fact that if you all had not been there through it then he would have already died.”

“Then we’ll just have to continue supporting him,” Ignis affirmed as he looked from Noctis to Gladio. “I think we should all put aside our own struggles right now to be there for him. He would gladly do the same for us.”

“You’re right,” Gladio said with a sigh. “So who’s up for kicking his dad’s ass?”

They all laughed at that, a breathless kind of laugh that came from holding tension for too long. There was one fact that they were all elated for, no matter how hard of a road was ahead of them. Prompto was alive, and that was all that mattered.

Eventually the doctors came out to corral them and tell them they could go back in the room, but he pulled Nyx aside to tell him what the overall evaluation was. Noctis wanted to listen into the conversation, but he was just an outsider to them. Nyx wouldn’t have any rights to take over either if it weren’t for a court ruling granting him temporary guardianship of Prompto while he was in this state. He acted like he was Prompto’s older brother and not just some cop who happened to meet Prompto when he was a kid.

Luckily, Nyx seemed to take a liking to Noctis’s father and let him speak to the doctors as well. His father gave Noctis a look that said he would clue him into the conversation later, and Noctis really did just want to be by Prompto’s side. He made his way back to the room with Ignis and Gladio to find that Prompto was fairly tearful still._ They must have asked him some hard questions._

“Hey Prompto,” Gladio greeted him as they walked into the room. “Glad to see you’re still with us.”

“You gave us quite a scare,” Ignis added.

They both walked up to him, on either side of the bed, and gave him a hug one at a time. Prompto stared at them in shock, his eyes still tearful. If anything, the care that Gladio and Ignis showed him was just making him more emotional.

“How are you feeling?” Ignis asked him.

“Confused,” Prompto replied, his words slurring a little. “They gave me something for the pain in my wrists, even though I told them I didn’t want it. As soon as Nyx said to give it to me, they did.”

“Nyx has guardianship over you right now,” Noctis explained. He sat at the foot of the bed and put his hand on Prompto’s leg warmly. “As soon as it happened he got a judge to sign off on it so your dad couldn’t hurt you anymore. Once you’re better they’ll be able to clear you as legally competent, but for now Nyx is in charge.”

“Oh.” Prompto frowned in concentration. The pain medication was likely making it hard for him to think. “I didn’t mean to give him so much trouble.” He looked up at them all until his eyes settled on Noctis. “Any of you. I’m sorry.”

“Just promise you won’t try it again,” Gladio said. “We’ll take that as an apology instead.”

Prompto nodded slowly, hesitatingly, as if he was unsure if he would be able to keep that promise._ It all depends on if Nyx can successfully get his dad out of his life._

“We won’t let your dad or Ardyn come near you,” Noctis declared. “None of us will. And there’s a restraining order against him on your behalf.”

Prompto’s eyes widened, both in shock and fear. His pulse began to race, the heart monitor picking up speed. “I’m homeless now.”

“No you’re not,” Nyx replied as he walked into the room. “You’re going to be living with me from now on.”

“What?” Noctis and Prompto said at the same time. His eyes flickered to his father, who looked satisfied with the solution.

“I’ve been planning this for a while now,” Nyx replied as he looked to Prompto. “I just expected to get you out under different circumstances. It’s not as fancy as a place as the Caelum’s, but it’s comfortable. How about it?”

“I don’t want to trouble you,” Prompto said, but Noctis could see something in his eyes, shimmering through the tears. It looked foreign on his face, an expression he never showed before. Hope.

“If it was trouble then I wouldn’t offer it,” Nyx replied. “If that’s your only objection, then I’ll take it as a yes.”

Prompto nodded, his tears cascading down his face. “Thank you.”

“You’re going to have to stay here for a little bit first,” Nyx explained gently. “The doctors need you to heal until you’re well enough to leave.”

“How long will that take?” Prompto asked.

“That’s up to you,” Nyx replied. “But I’ll be here every day until you’re ready to go.”

“Oh,” Prompto said. “You don’t have to do that.”

“Like hell I don’t.” Nyx scoffed at the idea. “You’re family now, Prompto. I’m going to show you what that actually means.”

“We’ll all be here every day,” Noctis said as Ignis and Gladio nodded. “It’s something we want to do because we care about you.”

“Alright,” a nurse said as she walked into the room and checked his heart monitor. “I’m glad you’re all here, but it’s getting overwhelming for him. Prompto, I’m going to give you some medicine to help your anxiety, okay? You might feel sleepy after taking this. It’s okay if you take a nap. No one will be upset.”

“Okay.” Prompto looked to Nyx, who nodded in approval, before he took the medicine. _He must be scared of even taking pills. Fuck. His dad really did a number on him._

“Let’s all clear out now and let Prompto rest,” the nurse declared to them all. Nyx only took a seat in one of the empty chairs.

“I’ll be back, Prompto,” Noctis said as he began to stand up.

“No,” Prompto replied. He looked at Noctis with such a longing that it broke his heart. “Don’t go. Please.” He looked to Nyx. “Can he stay?”

“If you want him to,” Nyx replied. It was a simple gesture, but Noctis could tell that Nyx was trying to show Prompto he could make decisions without being hurt for it.

“I’ll stay,” Noctis said as he sat back down on the bed, his hands resting gently on Prompto’s leg. He wanted to hold his hand, to grip it tightly and tell him he wasn’t going anywhere, but that wasn’t an option while his wrists were healing. 

“Thank you.” Prompto’s eyes fluttered close a moment later, already drifting off to sleep from the medication he was taking.

“You don’t have to stay the whole time,” Nyx offered. “Whenever you get tired you can go. I’ll let him know you needed rest too.”

“No.” Noctis looked at Prompto’s relaxed expression while he slept. “I won’t go anywhere until he tells me to.”

“You’re a good friend.”

_I could have been a better one_, Noctis thought. “What did the doctors say?”

“Well he’s terrified, of course, and won’t say anything about his dad other than he doesn’t want him here,” Nyx replied. “But I clued them in on some of the abuse he’s taken over the years, while your father told them what he saw a few months ago. His mind is really fragile and has been for a while. He said his father wanted something from him that he couldn’t give him. It’s what set him over the edge, but he didn’t say what.

“They’re going to admit him to the psychiatric wing for the next few weeks at least. Chances are he’ll be there longer, depending on how much attention he needs to be stabilized mentally. If we’re not careful and take him out of the hospital too soon then we run the risk of him trying this again, especially since he can’t go home anymore.”

“Shouldn’t that be a good thing, though?” Noctis asked. He looked from Nyx and back to Prompto. It didn’t matter how long it would take for him to get better. He would be there the entire step of the way.

“Even if he’s leaving a place where he was beat every day, it’s still his home. It’s the only life he ever knew, and now that’s gone too. He had to get used to an unfamiliar environment and learn that not everyone is out to hurt him anymore. I doubt he’ll ever stop looking over his shoulder.”

Noctis considered that. Prompto’s entire life was being turned upside down. There were many things in his life that he hadn’t even considered that would change drastically. Would he even go back to school eventually? What about his photography? The physical rehabilitation on his hands alone would be enough to set anyone back in life.

“Some people will get tired of hanging around and waiting for a person to get better,” Nyx continued. “I suggest getting out now if that will be the case for you.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Noctis didn’t hesitate as he said this. “It doesn’t matter if it’s a month or a year. I’m going to stay by his side.”

“He might not ever be able to view you as a romantic partner either.” Nyx said after a moment of hesitation.

“I know. And that’s okay. I’ll love him regardless.” Noctis stared at Prompto as he said this, knowing in his heart that there wasn’t anyone else he would ever feel the same way about. He just hoped that one day Prompto would be healthy enough to feel the same way about someone, even if it wasn’t him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyx is a powerhouse coming in and being all like NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO TOUCH MY PRECIOUS PROMPTO WITHOUT MY SAY.
> 
> Songs for the chapter:
> 
> _ Hurricane _ by Thirty Seconds to Mars  
_ Hallelujah _ cover by Theory of a Deadman


	13. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis talked to Gladio again.
> 
> TW: Mentions of suicide, suicide attempt, and abuse.

Ignis sent the text before he had a chance to second guess himself._ We need to talk._ Gladio must have been thinking the same thing, because a moment later he received a confirmation. It had been two weeks since Prompto had gone to the hospital, and so far they hadn’t really spoken much except at the hospital. They would all end up there at the same time, which Noctis suspected was his way of coordinating so Gladio and Ignis had to interact. They had to show support for Prompto, making it impossible for them to really talk about anything else when they were there. But every time Ignis tried to talk to Gladio, he was already gone. 

Things had to change. Over the course of the past few months, Ignis had felt nothing but pain by not being able to talk to Gladio. He had wanted to reach out to him at several points in time but always hesitated and was never able to follow through. It didn’t help that Ravus was truly dedicated to the notion of their engagement and wasn’t making it difficult to like him. 

That was something he couldn’t necessarily speak with Noctis about either. Ravus was a nice guy, at least to him, despite his ruthlessness in business. They got along well and there was some sort of attraction between them that both of them certainly felt. But it wasn’t the same as it was with Gladio. With Gladio it was like Ignis’s world had come alive, like he had spent eternity waiting for the first flowering in spring. 

Even with Prompto in the hospital, the first time Ignis saw Gladio after all that time apart was like seeing him for the first time. His heart thudded in his chest, his mind faltered, and everything around him went quiet for a quick moment. It took everything in his power not to yell at Gladio for abandoning him. After all, _he _was the one who was engaged to someone he didn’t love. It also took everything in his power not to reach across and embrace him.

Since their argument Ignis had realized the absolute truth that made his engagement to Ravus even harder. He loved Gladio. He didn’t really know when he started loving Gladio, but he knew that he loved him for a while. It was as if he had taken advantage of Gladio’s presence in his life until he suddenly wasn’t there. Now he would do anything to have him in his arms again.

Ignis had tried to tell Ravus that he was in love with someone else as well, but the conversation always came up short. He had a feeling that Ravus knew there was someone else on his mind. If Ravus and Ignis were spending time in the parlor, Ignis would frequently look out the window, willing Gladio to make a sudden appearance at his doorstep. Ravus would come up behind him, wrap his arms around him, and tell him that it would be okay. He said it in a way that indicated he knew that Ignis was in love with someone else and that feeling would fade over time.

He didn’t want it to fade. Not having Gladio in his life only made his certainty stronger. He knew that if Gladio told him that he still wanted to be with him, that he would forsake the engagement and would even be willing to have his parents disown him. He wanted to tell Gladio this and more, but Gladio never gave him the opportunity. Besides, the hospital wasn’t the best place for it either.

Prompto had been moved to the psychiatric wing of the hospital once he was cleared to do so. It was obvious that he was terrified when he was first moved there, but Nyx was on top of everything. He made sure the staffing at the hospital was more than adequate, that he was in a place where he was well cared for and monitored with respect, and that the psychiatric team were capable of handling trauma as complex as Prompto’s. 

He also had medical issues to deal with from no longer taking the pills his father made him take. They almost created withdrawal like effects in the body, but surprisingly not in the mind. Prompto would start to shake and tremble before he would seize suddenly, his mind going haywire without the drug. They had put him on medication for epilepsy when it was at its worse, but it was gradually improving with time.

There were some changes to his biology that would always be altered, the doctors had informed them. His appearance would always be heightened to physically attract any and all people around him, which made Ignis wonder if Noctis was attracted to him because of that or because of something else. He would always be able to see in the dark.

But his physical strength and speed had reverted back to his top speed and strength before the drug, and he was eating and sleeping regularly again. He also didn’t heal at the fast rate that he used to. In fact, it looked like he bruised quite easily now. Nyx had even asked Prompto one day if he was being hurt by staff, but Prompto insisted that he was just being clumsy and tripping a lot. He seemed to do that a lot now, like his body couldn’t get used to orienting itself without the drug.

Ignis visited Prompto every day, just like the others. He had asked Prompto if he was interested in going back to school, which Prompto admitted he hadn’t even thought about it. Ignis considered that a good sign. He was more focused on his healing than other things. They would play cards with Noctis and Gladio while they visited, and Gladio and Ignis would always leave before Noctis.

Ignis worried that Noctis would neglect his studies, but Prompto seemed to set him on the right path. After the first few days, Noctis showed up for class, explaining to the professor that there was a family medical emergency. He still was a slacker and barely paid attention in class.

Usually the psychiatric wing didn’t allow cell phones or other electronics on the floor, but Nyx had convinced them that Prompto should be able to use his camera at least. Despite Prompto’s healing wrists, he was ecstatic when Nyx presented him with a brand new professional camera instead of using his phone or the old one he had tucked away in the basement of Verstael’s house. It seemed to give him the motivation he needed to work hard at his rehabilitation and work through the pain to heal his wrists and hands.

Winter break was quickly approaching now, and Ignis had a feeling that they would all end up spending most of their time at the hospital with Prompto. Noctis would spend his entire day there if the staff weren’t adamant on Prompto having time to socialize with others or spend time by himself. It was a hard truth for Noctis to concede on, and something Ignis had spent a lot of time working through with him. In order for Prompto to heal he needed the time and space to figure out who he was.

Prompto seemed committed to his healing, though. Every time they went and saw him, he looked a little brighter, a little less under the influence of his father’s fear and intimidation. His father was still being questioned by the police, although he was free to go home and to work. Ardyn had conveniently disappeared from Insomnia, which Nyx was concerned about, but they decided not to tell Prompto and make things harder for him.

Nyx had enlisted Ignis and Gladio’s help to get Prompto’s belongings from the house. His father had stood silently by while several officers monitored the interaction, ensuring only Prompto’s belongings were taken out of there. There were several times that his father had insisted that something was his, but Nyx was quick to turn the situation around and catch him in his lies. Ignis couldn’t deny he was pleased when he saw Verstael realize he couldn’t bully them.

Ignis was surprised to see that Nyx had a room ready for him in his two bedroom apartment in the boroughs. It wasn’t the best part of Insomnia, but everyone there seemed close knit and happy to watch after each other. Nyx had spared no expense on Prompto’s room, giving him the largest one and decorating it so that it looked similar to Prompto’s tastes, or what they assumed were his tastes. Ignis wondered how long Nyx had been planning this, if it was something he had anticipated for a long time.

At the end of it all, helping Prompto find the space and safety to heal was a top priority for them all. It also put things into startling perspective for Ignis. Life was fragile, able to end at a moment’s notice. If he wasn’t careful, then everything and everyone he cared about would be gone in an instant. He didn’t want to miss out on things that brought him happiness or the people who he cared about. And he cared about Gladio most of all. It was time to let go of the anger and move on from this. 

It was time to tell Gladio how he felt. So Ignis had sent the text and had decided to head over to Gladio’s house without any warning. He knew that Gladio would want to talk to him but would conveniently be busy every time they tried to meet up. The best thing he could do was just head over there and wait for him. 

Iris answered the door, and the look of surprise on her face would likely be mimicked by Gladio when he entered his room. She asked how Prompto was, but then proceeded to ask how Noctis was holding up. It was all about Noctis for her, which would have been fine if Noctis liked her as well. Ignis was compelled to tell her that Noctis was a hopeless cause, but he figured that was a conversation that Gladio or Noctis should have with her instead.

Ignis made his way up to Gladio’s room and waited on his bed, door closed, just like last time. Only this time, it wouldn’t be a conversation about how he was engaged and how there was nothing they could do for it. Ignis had the mindset of a very different sort of conversation. It would be up to Gladio to accept.

He didn’t have to wait long. Iris must have called Gladio and told him that Ignis was waiting for him in his room. There was a pounding of heavy footsteps on the stairs followed by the door to the bedroom swinging open wildly. Gladio looked at Ignis, a fire in his eyes that Ignis wasn’t quite expecting, before he closed the door behind him.

“I didn’t expect you to want to talk so soon,” Gladio said. He resumed the same position as last time. Back leaning against the door, arms crossed.

“I didn’t want to wait,” Ignis replied. He unfolded his body, uncrossing his arms and legs, but didn’t stand up. “There have been things that I’ve realized in the past few months, before all this happened with Prompto. I don’t think it’s something that I can just ignore anymore.”

“Yeah?” Gladio asked. His expression was hard, preparing for the worst.

“I love you far more than I fear my parents wrath,” Ignis stated simply. Gladio balked at his expression, clearly unable to fathom what Ignis was saying. “I’m not willing to let you go. If you feel the same, I will tell them that I am calling off the engagement. They will understand.”

“And if they don’t?” Gladio asked.

“Then I may end up staying at Noctis’s house for a while,” Ignis replied with a shrug. “I’m prepared either way.”

“Noctis agreed to this?” Gladio asked.

“Have you ever known his father to turn away anyone in need? I’m not worried about that. I’m worried that your feelings have changed.” Ignis didn’t want to remind Gladio of the hurtful words he had said last time he was in his room. He didn’t need to. Gladio winced as if remembering the same thing.

“You’re really prepared to forsake everything for me?” Gladio asked incredulously. 

“Do you want me to call Ravus while I am here?” Ignis took out his phone to show his level of seriousness. “Gladio. I love you.” He punctuated each word like it was an individual sentence.

There didn’t seem to be need for much else to say. Either Gladio would accept Ignis or not. Gladio hesitated, wavering for a moment, before he walked the short distance across the room and sat on the bed next to him. Without saying anything, Gladio wrapped his arms around Ignis and pulled him into a tight embrace, holding him like he had been holding back for such a long time.

When Gladio pulled away slightly, Ignis took the opportunity to kiss him, something he had dreamt about almost nightly since they had fought. It was a gentle kiss, testing and hesitant, waiting to see how Gladio would respond. Gladio looked at him in surprise for a moment then pressed his lips against Ignis’s, a fire erupting between them as they embraced. 

Ignis felt a desire stirring in him as Gladio’s tongue eagerly explored his mouth. There was a hunger among them that they both clearly shared but couldn’t put into words or action until now. Gladio pressed against him, holding the small of his back to prevent him from falling backwards. This was a long time coming, and something that might never have been unless they had acted quickly and decisively. 

“Fucking Six,” Gladio breathed as he pulled away from the kiss, still holding Ignis in his arms. “Is this real?”

“Yes,” Ignis replied. “It is real. And I love you, Gladio.”

Gladio looked at him like he was about to cry, a gentle ache shared between them over something they had both wanted for so long. He kissed Ignis again, neither of them wanting to part from each other. Gladio’s hands wandered, tracing Ignis’s spine and his neck, as if he had never been able to touch him before in the past.

“Gladio,” Ignis warned. This was a dangerous point. If they continued much further on then he would begin to expect certain things that he had desired, late at night when he was alone and aching. “Have you ever had sex with a man?”

“No,” Gladio admitted. “But I expect it’ll be a bit the same and a bit different.” He looked at Ignis hungrily. “I just want to touch you.”

“And I you,” Ignis replied. “But perhaps we should both prepare for what comes next.” Ignis stood up, despite his racing heart. He felt breathless and wanted to turn back to Gladio, to be held by him, to feel their skin pressed together. He didn’t want to rush things and get ahead of himself.

“Where are you going?” Gladio asked. 

“To tell my parents that I can’t marry Ravus,” Ignis replied. “To tell them I have a boyfriend and marriage is out of the question.”

“I should come with you,” Gladio offered with a smile. He grabbed Ignis’s hand and held it tightly.

Ignis considered taking Gladio with him. He shook his head. “It would only make things worse if you came. Better to ease them into the idea that I’m dating a delinquent baker.”

“Let me know how it goes. Will you come back afterwards?” Gladio was far too eager for his own good. Ignis couldn’t blame him. It had only been a few months since their argument and since Ignis realized he loved Gladio. He couldn’t imagine how long Gladio had been suffering in silence.

“Most likely. I’ll call you and let you know.” Ignis couldn’t help but grin at Gladio’s cheerful face. It had been so long since he saw it. “I’ll be back.”

Ignis reached the door before Gladio wrapped his arms around him and kissed him one more time. He couldn’t help but compare it to when Ravus held him. With Ravus it was kind and gentle, but the passion was not the same as with Gladio. With Gladio it was natural, electric, and vibrant. It was the type of feeling Ignis imagined when he watched a romance movie or read about lovers falling in love for the first time. He just hoped it didn’t burn out as quickly as it did in the media as well.

“I’ll be waiting,” Gladio replied. “I’m sorry for hurting you.”

“I am too,” Ignis replied. He opened the door and walked down the steps, his heart much lighter than when he first walked up them.

The route home was filled with recitations of the ways he should speak to his parents about the situation. _Sorry, I can’t marry Ravus. I am in love with Gladio. Yes, I’m serious. No, I won’t change my mind._ No matter how he thought about it, his parents were not going to be happy. They hated Gladio almost as much as Ignis loved him. And they adored Ravus. 

When he arrived home, his parents were talking to each other in the same parlor that the engagement had been confirmed among the families. No one else was there. It was just another conversation between husband and wife. Ignis never knew how they met but was curious if they were also married out of a business arrangement. 

“Ignis,” his mother said as he stepped into the parlor. She must have seen the seriousness on his face because she stood up and walked over to him. “What’s wrong?”

“Mother, father, I have to speak with you,” Ignis replied. She ushered him over to the couch and sat him down across from his parents. “I can’t marry Ravus. I’m in love with someone else.”

His mother gasped in shock. His father looked at him seriously. “Gladio?” his father asked.

Ignis looked at him in surprise. “Yes. How did you know?”

“I suspected as much,” his father replied. “You will have a hard life with him. He’s not of the same breeding as you are.”

“I’m not concerned about that,” Ignis replied, clenching his fists to contain his anger. The Amicitias were always kind, warm, and inviting. If that was the result of different “breeding” he didn’t know if that was such a bad thing.

“You should be,” his father objected. “Ravus is a fine man. Anyone would be happy to marry him.”

“If I didn’t love Gladio then I likely would be,” Ignis answered honestly. Ravus was a good man. 

“Does Ravus know yet?” his mother asked.

“No. Not yet. I wanted to tell you first so you could prepare yourselves.” He knew that with the fallout of the engagement certain business arrangements may now not go through. Ignis knew his parents would not be thrilled with the idea.

“Good,” his mother replied. “You will not tell Ravus about this. I will make some excuse that you cannot see him for the time being while you sort all this out. We are not canceling the marriage arrangement.”

Ignis looked at them, startled. “What do you mean? I just told you that I’m in love with someone else.”

“Sometimes we have to make sacrifices for the greater good,” she replied. “Your feelings will fade in time. I hope they do before the wedding.”

Ignis stood up, enraged. “I am not marrying him, mother. That is final.” He started to walk away.

“Where are you going?” she called. “We’re not done yet.”

“I believe I’ve made my point,” Ignis called back to her. “Do what you will, but I refuse to marry Ravus at the expense of my own happiness.”

He ignored their protests as he opened the front door and walked outside, nearly running into Ravus. Ravus caught him by the wrist, his other hand on the small of his back, holding him close. Ignis had not prepared himself to give Ravus the bad news just yet.

“Is everything alright?” Ravus asked, his brow furrowed in concern.

“Ravus,” Ignis said in surprise. He collected himself as Ravus released him. “Sorry, I was just having a bit of an argument with my parents.”

“Regarding?” Ravus asked. His expression said that he already knew.

“I’m sorry, Ravus,” Ignis said formally, apologetically. “I cannot marry you. I am in love with someone else.”

Ravus looked at him for a long moment, trying to decide what he was going to say. “You have over a year left before the wedding is supposed to take place. If you decide then still that you don’t want to marry, I will honor that. Until then, I will still consider us engaged.” He took Ignis’s hand and kissed the top of it. “Don’t worry about it until then. Excuse me.”

Ravus left Ignis on the front porch, staring at him in disbelief and he walked into the house to speak with Ignis’s parents. Why did no one take him seriously? Was it because he always did what they asked of him without question? Shouldn’t that mean that they should take his objections far more seriously than they were?

Angrily, Ignis immediately went back to Gladio’s, fuming over how neither his parents nor Ravus would just call off the engagement. Did that mean that they knew he had feelings for Gladio before he even knew it and decided to go through with it anyway? It didn’t matter. He loved Gladio, and he was prepared for the repercussions of his decision to be with him instead of Ravus.

“You’re back,” Iris said, although not as surprised as last time, as Ignis knocked on the door. “Gladio’s upstairs in his room.”

“Thank you,” Ignis replied curtly. He didn’t mean to be rude, but he was still very angry at his parents. He wasn’t as angry at Ravus. He was far more diplomatic about the situation, although he didn’t outright say that he honored Ignis’s decision. When he opened the door, Gladio looked at him happily until he saw Ignis’s anger.

“What happened?” Gladio asked in concern.

Ignis paced the room and explained what had happened, how his parents weren’t going to just honor how he felt. He had never experienced anger like this before, save for when he first discovered Prompto’s father was severely abusing him. Gladio stood up and walked over to him, putting his arms around him and holding him close.

“It’ll be okay,” Gladio replied. “Even if we have to run away in the end, I’ll make sure you don’t marry Ravus.”

Ignis felt immediately comforted by Gladio’s words, to be held by him. It was hopeless. He was hopeless. Everything felt better in his arms. Why had he waited so long for Gladio’s touch? He couldn’t say anything else. He just wanted to feel Gladio touch him, to remove him from all his worries.

Gladio seemed to know what he was thinking. He pressed his lips against Ignis’s, softly and hungrily at the same time. Ignis wound his hands through Gladio’s hair, pulling him into the kiss, their tongues greeting each other passionately. Gladio took this as his cue and immediately began to work on taking off Ignis’s shirt, taking it off one button at a time. He didn’t take his shirt off all the way, only bring it past his shoulders so he could stop to kiss Ignis’s neck and shoulders lightly, making him shudder in excitement and anticipation.

“I did some research,” Gladio whispered with the same hunger in his eyes that Ignis felt.

“Then hold me,” Ignis replied. Gladio gently pushed him on the bed then locked the door, taking his own clothes off quickly.

All of Ignis’s worries melted away as he removed his clothes and Gladio laid on top of him, kissing and caressing every inch of his body. He felt like his body was coming alive for the first time, experiencing real and true pleasure as Gladio took him in his hands. Even the pain of Gladio entering him couldn’t mask the intense desire he felt as he climaxed, clutching onto his lover like letting him go would make him disappear.

There was nothing to be done for it. Nothing his parents or Ravus or anyone else could do. Ignis loved Gladio. He always had and always would. Even if the world were to end the next day he would go on loving Gladio. He had been a fool for not realizing it sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add this chapter after the last two. They were so heavy I had to add some fluff in it. So glad they got their heads out of their asses. 
> 
> Songs for the chapter:   
_ Stars_ by Skillet  
_ Wake Up Call _ Theory of a Deadman


	14. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto goes home
> 
> TW: Mentions of rape, sex trafficking, abuse, suicide

“Hey pretty boy!” a voice called out to Prompto. He turned to see fellow ward-mate and friend, Aranea, walking towards him. With her long silver hair and silver hair, she made even the psychiatric ward sweats look attractive. Prompto had been entirely too intimidated when he first met her, but she turned out to be particularly supportive of his healing.

She had come to the hospital as a danger to others more than to herself. Prompto and her and bonded over their shared trauma, although their experiences had been different. She had been sold to men of the Niflheim military as they passed through the town she lived in since she was a young girl. Eventually she killed one of the men and ran away to Insomnia, only to be taken in by child protective services until she was old enough to be on her own. They hadn’t ever really addressed her mental health, though, so when she had tried to stab a man who came onto her, the courts ruled that she be admitted to the psychiatric hospital indefinitely.

Prompto wouldn’t have known that she was violent now that he knew her. She was aggressive, sure of herself, and much more confident than Prompto could ever be. It wasn’t until she had a breakdown after refusing medication that Prompto saw just how traumatized she was. It took four guards to get her down, and she was sedated for the next several days. When she had come out of it, Prompto had been sure to be there for her the same way she was there for him when he first arrived. It created a strange sort of friendship that others like Noctis couldn’t ever really quite get.

“Hi Aranea,” Prompto replied. He was still jumpy whenever someone called out to him, but he doubted that would go away anytime soon. He had been in the psychiatric ward for over a month now and was finally cleared to go home. The truth was that he had been cleared a couple of weeks ago but had opted to stay there to better support his own healing.

Going from wanting to die to wanting to live was difficult, but he had been told to find an anchor that kept him going, whether it was his photography, his friends, or just something innocuous like getting to drink a hot cup of tea. Whatever it was, it got him through until the desire to harm himself passed. Most of the time, though, it was waiting to see Noctis that got him through it. He never told Noctis that he was the reason he kept going most days. He didn’t want to be a burden on him, but Noctis was always there and waiting for him.

Being in a new environment, removed from his father caused him considerable anxiety at first. He would wake up at night, panicked and desperate, thinking that his father was hovering over him. Sometimes he would see Ardyn instead. He would expect to be dragged out of his beg and beaten, too afraid to move until he realized it was just a dream. While the nightmares didn’t pass, his reaction to them got better with time. Slowly he was starting to realize that his father was gone for good, and he could go on living without him.

The worst part of being hospitalized wasn’t the group or individual therapy or learning how to interact with the others in the same wing, or even the anxiety of learning how to cope after everything. All of that was a long time coming, he realized, and he felt like he was finally in a good place to focus on himself. For him it was dealing with the physical ramifications of the pills his father forced him to take. Through time it got better, but the seizures he had as a response to his body learning to cope without the drugs made him confused and disoriented. The doctors seemed confident that they would eventually go away, and they had become less frequent, but they still worried him.

After the full month of intensive therapy and constant monitoring by the hospital staff, Prompto felt like he was in a better place to go live with Nyx. He still felt guilty about having to rely on Nyx’s kindness for a place to live, but Nyx had assured him that he was happy to do it. There was another piece of fear that came with leaving the hospital. The hospital was safe. He knew that he wouldn’t be bombarded by his father or Ardyn, that he was protected as long as he was there. He couldn’t stay there forever, he knew, and would eventually have to face his fears.

“You better not forget about us now,” Aranea said as she put her arm around Prompto’s shoulders. “Don’t go running off to your boyfriend and ignore the rest of the world.”

Prompto blushed a deep crimson, fidgeting with the clothes that Nyx had brought him to change into. It was weird not wearing the ward-approved sweats that everyone else was wearing. It marked him as a member of society now and no longer a patient. He was particularly grateful for the fingerless gloves Nyx had bought him that covered the scarring on his wrists.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Prompto muttered, but Aranea wasn’t listening. Noctis visited him daily, usually for several hours at a time, and Aranea had picked up on it rather quickly. She insisted that Noctis was in love with him, which Prompto denied vehemently. He was just being a good friend. Still, it gave him pause when Ignis and Gladio would leave well before Noctis, making him think that maybe Noctis did like him like that.

He still didn’t commit to the idea. He considered himself far more damaged than what any one person could handle, and chances were he would be that way for his entire life. At the end of it all, it would be foolish of him to consider himself desirable by anyone as great as Noctis. That would never change.

Prompto had to admit to himself that he did have feelings for Noctis beyond friendship, though. He had barely begun to explore who he was as a person, but through his conversations with Aranea, she had pointed out that he was just head over heels in love with him. At first Prompto denied it, insisting they were good friends, but he had never really had friends or a crush before. Eventually he realized that he was confusing the emotions and had to come to grips with his desire for Noctis.

He would never act on those emotions though. Noctis was a great friend to him, and it was his problem for taking that as something more than friendship. Asking him to be there for him was already hard enough. Trying to have a relationship with him was out of the question. Prompto wasn’t against the idea of him dating someone, particularly Noctis, but he was sure that no one in their right mind would want to date someone who just came out of the psychiatric ward. Love was reserved for healthy, functioning people. He wasn’t one of them.

“Yeah well whatever he is, make sure you come and visit us from time to time,” Aranea said as she kissed Prompto on the cheek.

She had been the one to take Prompto to the entrance of the ward where Nyx was waiting for him, staring at them both, unsure of what to say with Aranea around. Nyx had done far more than Prompto could have ever hoped for in his life. He made sure his father couldn’t get to him, put himself in charge of Prompto’s care, and provided a place for him to live after the hospital. If this was what family truly was then it was no wonder people were happy building their own.

“I will,” Prompto replied. He gave Aranea a hug, something he would never have done before. “Stay out of trouble.”

Aranea laughed and winked at Nyx. “Me? Never.”

“Ready?” Nyx asked. 

“Yeah,” Prompto replied with a smile. That was also new to him. He hadn’t smiled really in the past, but now he found that it was okay to, that he wasn’t going to get hurt just for expressing himself.

“Now where we live isn’t as nice as where you used to live,” Nyx said as they left the hospital and headed towards his car. “It’s also a bit of a drive from here to there thanks to traffic. It’ll be faster to take the subway to the hospital or to your friends from here on out, but I’ll show you how to do that later.”

He was carrying a bag of things that Prompto had accumulated from his stay at the hospital, mostly cards and get-well wishes from Noctis and the guys. There was even a box of various board games from Noctis’s father in there to help pass the time. Prompto was carrying a small bouquet of flowers, a gift from the staff for his successful completion of his time at the hospital. They did that with each patient, even though Prompto was scheduled to be back there for group and individual therapy going forward. 

“Thank you,” Prompto replied honestly. “I appreciate your help.”

Part of his therapy had involved learning to accept help without feeling guilty for it. He had been taught his entire life that he wasn’t worthy of any sort of help or support, so receiving it was a profoundly uncomfortable experience for him. Slowly he had been working on changing how he expressed gratitude so over time his mentality could make subtle shifts from feeling like a burden to feeling worthy and deserving. He didn’t really know if that day would ever come, but he was trying.

“Of course,” Nyx replied. “We’re all happy to see you safe.”

There was a moment of hesitation as they drove away from the hospital, Nyx focused on the road more than the conversation. Traffic in Insomnia was relatively easy in this area of town, mainly because it was the better part of the city and had less roadwork and construction. Prompto watched the city whiz past him as they drove further and further away from the only part of Insomnia that he knew and into unfamiliar territory. 

A large part of his work with his therapists towards the end of his time at the hospital had been preparing for this moment. Prompto had never really known life outside of his father’s house, the university campus, and the small radius of the city that encompassed it. It was a terrifying thought that he was going to be living somewhere far removed from it, but it was also exciting. He was curious to see new parts of the city that he had been afraid to explore previously, even with his interest in photography.

He had been so excited when Nyx had given him his first professional camera at the hospital, and he kept it hanging from its strap around his neck now. All of the photos on there were of his time at the hospital, of course, but he loved each and every one. Nyx had said that it was a good chance for him to explore his talents and possibly document his road to healing. Prompto liked the idea, and the first photo he took was a selfie of him and Nyx. At the time he thought it was selfish of him to request it, but Nyx had seemed so happy at the request that Prompto had blushed in embarrassment. 

“Your dad knows that he can’t see you,” Nyx explained carefully as the houses turned to apartments, the buildings less shiny and well cared for. “He knows that if he ends up trying to that he’ll be arrested and sent to jail.”

“Do you think that will be enough?” Prompto asked anxiously. Knowing his father, if he wanted Prompto for something then he would stop at nothing, even if it was just to destroy his life.

“I hope so,” Nyx replied. “But I would like you to start training with a martial artist if that’s okay. His name is Cor, and I trust him. He also trains Ignis and Gladio. I’ve already asked if you could be included in the lessons and he agreed if you’re willing.”

Prompto hadn’t really thought about what he should do to protect himself. If he was honest with himself, he just always assumed that if his father wanted him dead then it would happen. The idea of protecting himself never really crossed his mind, but he didn’t hate the idea.

“Yeah I would like that,” Prompto replied. “I should look for a part-time job to help with my expenses too.”

“Don’t worry about that right now,” Nyx replied. “I make more than enough to support two people. You just focus on yourself.”

Prompto wasn’t sure if he liked how people treated him so carefully right now. He didn’t think that Nyx was treating him like that to coddle him, but he felt like people assumed he was a fragile piece of glass, ready to break at any moment. He couldn’t blame them either. When he was first admitted to the hospital he was ready to break at a moment’s notice. Instead of fighting against it, he just accepted the help and freedom he was given.

“Thank you,” Prompto replied.

“Have you given any thought about whether you want to return to school next semester?” Nyx asked him. Winter break was in full swing right now, and Nyx had taken care of withdrawing him from the semester.

“I honestly haven’t,” Prompto said. “I don’t really like the sciences as a career field for me, but I don’t know what else I would do.”

Nyx nodded as if he expected that answer. “That’s fine. I don’t want you going back to school for something you hate. Take the time to figure out what you want to do, and we’ll figure out how to get you there.”

Prompto was continuously amazed by how supportive Nyx was. He wondered if they were maybe related in a past life or something, because there was no way anyone would be as friendly and accepting as he was with him._ Except for Noctis_, he thought. But that feeling for Prompto was different. With Nyx it was something akin to what he imagined brotherly love would be like.

“We’re home,” Nyx said as he parked in a lot next to a large apartment building. The building looked old and well used, and there were children playing at the park right next to it. Prompto knew his father would have hated this place, but to him it looked more welcoming and inviting than his father’s. 

“Home,” Prompto whispered as they got out of the car. Home was a foreign concept to him, or at least in the way that Nyx considered it. Home was a place of pain and torture to Prompto. All of that was going to change, and it gave him a rush of both anxiety and excitement. 

He followed Nyx nervously into the apartment complex and was greeted by a rush of tenants who were interested in Nyx’s new roommate. He must have told some of the people there that he was going to be bringing Prompto home because several of them introduced themselves eagerly, letting Prompto know that if he ever needed anything that he shouldn’t hesitate to speak with them. He had never been received so well before and was overwhelmed by it all.

Nyx took him to the elevator and pressed the button for the eighth floor. Prompto’s heartrate was accelerated, a product of being overwhelmed by kindness he wasn’t used to. Nyx understood that he would be overwhelmed easily by all of the changes and put his hand on his shoulder comfortingly, making him jump at first from the touch. It was all still foreign to him.

“You’ll get used to it in time,” Nyx assured him. “The world won’t always be a scary place for you.”

“I hope you’re right,” Prompto replied as the elevator doors opened.

Nyx took him down the hall and to the apartment door. Before opening it, he took out a spare key and handed it to Prompto. “It’s your home now too. You’re welcome to come and go as you please, but my only ask is you let me know when you’re going out and tell me who you’re with so I can make sure you’re safe. And try to be mindful of the time you get in.”

Prompto nodded as he gratefully accepted the apartment key. He had never been given the freedom to go out and do what he wanted. He didn’t even know what he would do with such freedom._ Therapy, photography, hang out with Noctis._

Nyx opened the door for him and let him in first. Prompto stepped inside, not sure what to expect of the apartment. He certainly wasn’t expecting the group of people gathered to welcome him home. There was a banner strewn above the kitchen counter that said in bright colors Welcome Home Prompto with a bad attempt at a chocobo drawn at the end. At the table was a cake and plates ready to go. A small living room faced the Insomnian skyline and there was a long hall that led to the bedrooms.

What startled Prompto was how many people there were under the banner, all smiling and welcoming him. The trio of guys were there, Lunafreya was present, and Noctis’s father was there. Prompto was surprised that the Argentums were also there, smiling and eyes teary. Gladio’s family was there, including Iris. There were two people that Prompto didn’t recognize. One had a badge on his belt and the other looked stern but kind. In the middle of the group was Noctis, smiling and making Prompto’s heart skip a beat.

“Welcome home Prompto!” they all cheered for him.

Prompto didn’t know how to react. He stared at them, wide eyed and shocked. What did people normally do when they were warmly greeted? “Thank you,” Prompto said as he felt tears come to his eyes.  
Nyx clapped him on the back and smiled at him. “We’re all really happy that you’re finally home and safe, Prompto. Enjoy your new family.”

Everyone came up to Prompto and greeted him excitedly, hugging in and welcoming him home. Ignis and Gladio both looked like they were close again as they greeted him in warm welcome. Noctis’s father gave Prompto a hug, telling him how happy he was that Prompto was somewhere where he was loved. Iris welcomed him back reservedly, but Mr. and Mrs. Amicitia gave him a large hug that explained where Gladio got his strength. The Argentums approached him and held him tightly.

“We’re so sorry,” Mrs. Argentum said. “I wish we would have done more for you.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Prompto replied. “You gave me a place to go to when things were really bad.”

“Nyx seems like a good guy,” Mr. Argentum noted. “He looks like he will take good care of you.”

“He already has,” Prompto replied with a smile.

“Prompto,” Nyx called to him. He walked over to Nyx, who was talking to the two men he didn’t recognize. “This is Libertus, my best friend. He will check up on you when I can’t to make sure you’re okay.”

“Nice to meet you,” Libertus said as he shook Prompto’s hand. He looked like a kind man, and Nyx’s trust in him put him at ease.

“And this is Cor,” Nyx said as he indicated to the stern man next to him. “He’s the one who alerted me of what was going on and helped me find you again. He’ll also be your martial arts instructor.”

“Thank you,” Prompto said as he shook his hand.

“Don’t thank me,” Cor replied. “Thank Ignis, Gladio, and Noctis. They’re the ones who brought it to my attention.”

Prompto looked over to his friends, who were chatting amongst each other happily. Noctis caught his eye and looked at him with a smile on his face that made Prompto blush. Nyx picked up on it and pulled him away from the crowd.

“Let me show you your room,” Nyx offered as he took him down the hallway. He addressed the rest of the crowd. “When we get back we’ll cut the cake!”

Gladio let out a cheer that made the rest of the group laugh. Prompto realized that he probably made it. Nyx showed him where the bathroom was, where his room was, then opened the door to Prompto’s room. Prompto looked around in awe, wondering how long it had taken for Nyx to set up the room.

It was completely furnished with a twin bed, a desk, and a dresser. Sunlight filtered through the window over the desk, and lights were strewn across the walls, giving Prompto the impression that he stepped into another world. His keyboard was next to the desk, and his bed was fitted with a quilt that looked homemade. Above his bed were photos he had taken, of his friends and new family. In the center was a picture of him and Noctis that he had taken while in the hospital, both of them smiling. On his desk was the framed selfie of him and Nyx.

“I hope you like the décor,” Nyx said. “I took some pointers from Noctis.”

“It’s wonderful.” Prompto looked at Nyx and impulsively hugged him. It was something that would have gotten him hit at home._ No. This is home now._ Nyx only returned the hug happily. When he pulled away, Prompto was crying, overwhelmed by the love and acceptance he felt. He had never experienced anything like this before.

“The Argentums made the quilt for you,” Nyx explained. “And we wanted to make sure you could still play your music whenever you want. There’s not a lock on the door at the advisement of the doctors.”

“I understand,” Prompto replied. He was still considered a suicide risk. He looked at the cork board that Nyx had placed above his keyboard and at the contract he had signed. It was a contract that said he wouldn’t harm himself for the next two weeks. Once that time was over, he would sign another one for a longer period of time. Small, attainable goals. That’s what the therapists had said.

“All of your clothes are in the dresser,” Nyx continued. “Save for the dress clothes. They’re in a closet in the hallway.”

“We can burn those,” Prompto replied. He didn’t want to ever wear those clothes again.

“That’s what Noctis said you’d say,” Nyx replied. “Come on.”

Prompto followed Nyx back down the hall and back to the group of people waiting for him. Gladio was already cutting the cake and handed Prompto the first slice. It was lemon filled with raspberry jam.

“Thank you all,” Prompto said as he looked at them. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt so happy in my life.” The words came out choked, trying to hold back his tears. 

“We all love you,” Noctis’s father said with a smile. “You’re part of our family now. Both you and Nyx.”

They all ate the delicious cake that Gladio made, talking amongst each other excitedly. Prompto didn’t really have much of anything to say, so he opted to just enjoy the group in silence. After a while, Nyx walked away and came back with a trash bag full of something.

“Let’s go to the roof,” Nyx addressed Prompto. “We’ll be back.”

Prompto looked at him in confusion, then to Noctis. “Can Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio come with us?”

“Sure,” Nyx replied. Prompto tried to gauge his reaction, to see if he made a blunder, but Nyx didn’t seemed bothered by the suggestion. “We’ll be back soon. There’s beer in the fridge for anyone who wants some.”

The group followed Nyx out of the apartment and to the elevator. When they reached the roof the Insomnian skyline greeted them, the sunset cascading around them to welcome the oncoming night. A crescent moon was already rising in the sky, it’s light not quite shining above the setting sun. 

Nyx walked them over to a barrel and handed the trash bag to Prompto. “It’s time for a fresh start.”

He started a fire in the barrel, and Prompto watched until the flames were climbing high. Finally, Prompto looked in the trash bag and noticed that they were all of his clothes that his father had forced him to wear. Prompto looked to Nyx, who nodded in approval. 

One by one, Prompto removed the clothes and threw them into the fire. There was something exciting, thrilling, and simultaneously calming about letting go of those clothes. It was a piece of a life he couldn’t forget, a piece that closed the doors on the pain to open another to a brighter future.

He handed a piece of clothing to each of those watching, wanting them to be a part of it. They had all been an integral part of helping him, of supporting him, of saving his life. If they hadn’t been there for him then he wouldn’t be alive today. They each put in an article of clothing, the flames cleansing Prompto’s spirit as the sun dipped behind the horizon. 

“Welcome home,” Noctis said softly as he wrapped his arm around Prompto’s waist and held him close. Prompto was thankful for the heat of the fire to cover his blushing face. Maybe one day he would have the courage to tell Noctis how he felt, but for now he was going to enjoy being close to him.

They stayed like that for a while. Prompto noticed that Gladio and Ignis were holding hands and wondered when that had changed. He tried not to pay too much attention to Noctis’s hand on his waist, his heart feeling both free and light for the first time ever in his life. Nyx called Prompto over, and Noctis walked over to Ignis and Gladio to talk to them.

“Here,” Nyx said as he handed something to Prompto. It was a condom.

“Nyx!” Prompto practically shrieked in embarrassment as he tried to give it back to him. Nyx held up his hands, not accepting it back. Hurriedly, Prompto put it in his back pocket while Noctis looked on curiously.

“I’d rather you have it and not need it,” Nyx said with a laugh. He wrapped his arm around Prompto’s shoulders and pulled him into a teasing hug. “What family would I be if I didn’t make sure you were prepared?”

Prompto was flustered and didn’t know how to respond. If Nyx could see how much he liked Noctis then maybe Noctis could too. That wasn’t something he was prepared to deal with just yet. That level of rejection wasn’t what he needed on top of everything else.

“Let’s go back,” Nyx declared. “The others are waiting.”

Prompto was thankful for the change in topic. He followed Nyx back to the apartment excitedly, his excitement only enhanced when Noctis linked arms with him like he always used to. If this was what family was like then he knew that he had been missing out his entire life. He only hoped he could hold onto it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came so naturally when I wrote it because it was time to give Prompto some damn happiness for once. Also I love writing Nyx as this caring older brother figure. 
> 
> Song of the chapters:  
_ The Fighter _ by In This Moment  
_ The Blue, The Green _ by Lonely the Brave  
_ Get Up _ by Shinedown


	15. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis throws a party

Noctis was thrilled that Prompto was out of the hospital. He wished that Nyx and his father agreed to have him stay in their mansion but understood that Prompto needed the space to heal. He had a feeling that he wouldn’t let Prompto out of his sight if he stayed there, which would be bad for Prompto’s own mental health and his own sanity. He would go crazy just from the mental torture of having to refrain from holding him.

When they were on the rooftop he had seen Nyx slip something into Prompto’s hand that looked strangely like a condom. It was wishful thinking of him to hope that Prompto would be interested in him while he had to deal with everything else, but when he saw that he thought maybe it wasn’t so far fetched than previously believed. Prompto hadn’t said anything about it, so he kept it to himself and pretended he didn’t see the exchange.

Lunafreya had asked Noctis that night if he was in love with Prompto, and he had admitted he was. She had only nodded and said that if they would cancel the marriage contract then she wouldn’t be particularly upset about it, although her parents might have a hard time accepting it. After that, she proceeded to warn Noctis that if he broke Prompto’s heart she would never forgive him. Everyone seemed to think that he would harm Prompto one day, but he had vowed never to hurt him, even if it meant never dating him.

Since Prompto had started living with Nyx they had been able to hang out almost every day. Prompto seemed really dedicated to his own growth, going to his group and individual therapy, his physical rehabilitation, and working out regularly. Nyx went on runs with Prompto now that he lived further away from all three of them, but Prompto had taken to defensive lessons with Cor. It gave Noctis the drive to start going back as well and was a group activity that they all suffered through together.

Noctis didn’t like how Nyx checked in on Prompto constantly, but Prompto didn’t seem to mind. He was getting the first positive attention from someone who treated him like family in his life, and he was more than understanding about Nyx’s worries. It didn’t bother Noctis that Nyx liked to check in on him. What bothered him was that he often sent Libertus to chaperone Prompto while they were out.

There were several times that Noctis would walk around Insomnia with Prompto, only to be tailed by Libertus or Nyx. _Can’t a man take someone on a date alone?_ He knew why they were doing it thought. Verstael hadn’t been formally charged with anything yet, the results of the investigation still pending. While he was a free man, the danger of Prompto being harmed was still very much real. And although Noctis was sure of his ability to get Prompto to safety, Nyx wasn’t willing to take the risk.

Prompto seemed blissfully unaware of Noctis’s annoyance. He was enjoying the freedom to do what he wanted, to just walk around Insomnia and enjoy life, that he didn’t really seem to pay attention to anything else. It made Noctis ridiculously happy to know Prompto was comfortable enough to let down his guard when he was around. There were times when Prompto was jumpy or afraid, but Noctis would grab his hand and tell him that it would be alright. In those moments, Prompto seemed to relax, and Noctis almost had the feeling that they were already dating.

Weeks passed by like this, enjoying a bliss that came with the closeness of winter that Noctis treasured. He had surprised Prompto with a new coat, a lined one that framed his body well, who accepted it rather bashfully. It was hard for Noctis to give him his space in those moments instead of taking him into his arms and kissing him. Just being with him was enough.

It didn’t help that Ignis and Gladio were suddenly a loving couple that made it obvious for everyone they were around. Noctis was glad they had made up, but now the pendulum had swung wildly in the other direction and they were quite obvious about their relationship. He knew part of it was because Ignis’s parents had refused to cancel the engagement to Ravus, even though Ravus had supported the decision to do so in a year’s time. Noctis couldn’t blame them. It had been a long time coming.

The week before classes were due to start back brought a new set of challenges that Noctis wasn’t prepared for. He hadn’t really thought about Prompto going back to school but had assumed that they would resume their normal schedule. When Prompto admitted that he was taking the next semester off, he couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. It made sense though. Prompto had never really been into the sciences and was still healing from everything. 

Noctis had to contend with the notion that he wouldn’t be able to see Prompto as frequently as he would have liked or that he wouldn’t be able to be there on the spot in the event that Prompto had trouble with his father. Rumors were also circulating that Ardyn was back in town, putting Prompto on edge more than before.

Nyx had assured him that they would protect him and had even mentioned the idea of getting out of town for a few months. Noctis hated that idea as much as he hated that it made sense. Prompto had opposed it for now, but he had admitted to Noctis that the idea sounded good. Altissia was mentioned more than once as a place Prompto would like to go.

“I’m going to be out of town for the next few days,” Noctis’s father said over breakfast one cold winter morning. “There’s a symposium in Tenebrae that I’ve been invited to speak at. I expect you to be on your best behavior while I’m gone.”

Regis gave his son a look that said he expected the exact opposite. “Sure,” Noctis said noncommittedly, although his mind was already thinking of all the things he could do in his father’s absence. Party was the main thought that came to mind.

“I’ve let Nyx know that I’m going to be gone,” his father continued. “He seemed to think that this mansion was secure enough if Prompto decided to spend the night alone.”

Noctis felt his cheeks flush with heat as he decidedly buried his face in the cup of hot chocolate in front of him. “Well that’s good news.”

His father was quiet for a moment, finishing the last of his breakfast. “Just make sure you’re safe.” He said it in a way that indicated he wasn’t talking about Prompto’s physical safety and protection from Verstael. “And if you throw a party, it’s up to you to clean up afterwards.”

His father left the same day he told Noctis he had to travel, giving him a sense of freedom that came with not having any parents in the house. Of course the staff was still present and he was always free to do what he wanted, but there was a liberation that came with the notion that his father wouldn’t be there to yell at him if he threw a party.

Noctis immediately called Gladio to start planning an impromptu party that evening. Gladio was always the one who was at the ready with a list of people to invite, good music to play, and a guy who could get a hold of a lot of cheap beer. He relied on Gladio to tell Ignis about it, then proceeded to call Prompto and let him know that he should come over and join them for the last minute festivities.

“Will it be alright?” Prompto asked on the phone, most likely to Nyx instead of to Noctis. Prompto was likely more respectful of Nyx than anyone had the right to be, a result of having to protect himself from beatings at home if he didn’t obtain prior approval. He had also admitted to Noctis that he didn’t want to keep secrets from Nyx since he had been kind enough to take him in. Noctis understood what he meant, even if he didn’t fully grasp how important it was to Prompto.

“Yeah,” Noctis heard Nyx in the background of their conversation. “It should be safe.”

“I’ll be over soon then!” Prompto said excitedly on the phone. There was still an edge of anxiety in his tone. Prompto had never been to a party before, Noctis realized. He was probably just as freaked out as Noctis was excited. 

Gladio and Ignis were the first to arrive, followed by a series of people dropping off food, beer, and setting up music. By the time the sun had set Noctis had finished the preparations for the party and guests were starting to arrive. Gladio was already well into his third beer, but he was a large man with a high tolerance for alcohol. Plus Ignis was keeping watch on his boyfriend.

Prompto didn’t arrive until the party was well underway, which surprised Noctis. Noctis was lost in the crowd of people he didn’t know, all party crashers there enjoying their freedom at a rich kid’s mansion before the new semester started. Rooms were sectioned off as designated chill areas, places where people could sit and relax while talking to each other, while the small ballroom of the mansion had been designated as the dance hall.

He almost didn’t see Prompto step into the mansion, looking far more attractive than was reasonable in his coat, his winter cap matting his hair down over his eyes. Quite a few women turned to look at Prompto, but he either didn’t care or didn’t notice. He looked a bit pained and anxious, and Noctis realized that it must have been harder for him to show up than to stay at home in the first place. Maybe it was too much too soon.

When a silver-haired woman Noctis recognized from the hospital stepped in behind him, linking arms with the blond, Noctis nearly lurched forward and stumbled. _He brought a date?_ Noctis frowned at the image of the two together, the young woman dressed provocatively for the evening in a dress that was shorter than her coat. He thought about turning around and ignoring them altogether to give himself a moment, but Prompto caught his gaze and smiled uncomfortably.

“Hey Prompto,” Noctis said as he walked over to him. “You’re late.”

“I insisted on coming,” the woman replied with a wry smile. “Aranea Highwind. I’m Prompto’s date for the night.”

“She just got released and wanted to come along,” Prompto explained emphatically, a hint of desperation in his tone. “Isn’t that right, Aranea?”

“Who knows?” She said with a shrug as she put her hands on Prompto’s shoulder and leaned in close to him. Her eyes danced as she looked at Noctis. “Maybe I’m trying to pin down Prompto before anyone else does.”

“Nice try,” Gladio called out from behind Noctis. Ignis walked up to them and pulled Prompto into a friendly hug, effectively tearing him away from Aranea. “Prompto’s about as likely to date you as he is to date Ifrit.”

“Ouch,” Aranea replied in a sultry tone, her voice not showing any sign of hurt. “Well what’s a woman got to do to get a drink around here?” She shrugged off her coat, revealing the lowcut top of her dress, and a few men were immediately offering their assistance. She caught the gaze of a pretty brunette and swayed off into the crowd with him.

“How do you know her again?” Gladio asked Prompto as he took off his coat.

“Hospital,” Prompto replied. “She’s intense, but she’s a good friend. And the reason I’m late. She got out today and as soon as she heard of the party she insisted on going shopping for a dress.”

Noctis still couldn’t just get rid of the wave of jealousy that came over him at the thought of Aranea being Prompto’s date for the evening. It was clear she was only teasing, but it still made him bristle at the thought. His mind was immediately distracted when he saw Prompto dressed in a punk rock getup that exuded casual sex appeal, right down to the fingerless gloves he wore that covered some of the scarring on his wrists. 

His black jeans were tight against his body with several chains draped across one hip. He wore a black shirt with white paint splatter that was cut off at the shoulder, frayed and showing off his well-toned arms. Aranea must have styled his hair. Even though he wore a hat, his hair was staying in place and gave a rock and roll vibe. Even his black sneakers fit the outfit. Everything about it was subtle but sexy.  
“Is that new?” Ignis asked Prompto before Noctis had the chance to.

“Oh yeah,” Prompto replied. “She insisted on me getting something too.” He shifted nervously as he glanced at Noctis then immediately looked away.

“It looks good,” Noctis admitted as he handed Prompto a beer. “You wanna dance?”

Prompto looked at him in nervous excitement, his face flushing red. “Sure.” He took a long drink of the beer in his hand as Noctis took his hand and led him to the dance room. Gladio and Ignis both gave them an encouraging look.

Noctis ignored the looks of women eyeing him like candy, then eyeing Prompto like candy, and followed the sound of the pulsing beat. He saw Prompto’s nervousness written plainly on his face when they stepped into the now full dance hall, a DJ who owed Gladio a favor playing in the corner. Noctis smiled at him to reassure him and pulled him over to a corner of the room. 

“Let’s just chill here for a while,” Noctis shouted over the music, acutely aware of how close their bodies were together. He kept reminding himself that Prompto was not in a place to deal with any sort of romance right now and had made sure he didn’t have more than one or two beers to remain sober. 

Prompto nodded in response and drank the beer Noctis gave him, nodding his head to the beat and swaying a little. At one point Noctis saw Aranea in the crowd, dancing too provocatively for it to be decent. He hoped she wouldn’t notice them and turn her attention to the guy way out of his depth that was dancing with her. He had no such luck.

“What are you doing over here for?” Aranea asked Prompto as she took the empty beer bottle out of his hand and handed it to Noctis. “Come on.”

She took Prompto to the edges of the dance floor instead of deep within it where she had been dancing. As she began to dance with Prompto, Noctis watched in scathing jealousy, glowering as Prompto slowly began to unwind from his tension and dance with her. She didn’t dance with him like she wanted to devour him, but the look she gave Noctis indicated that she knew exactly what she was doing. He hated his own jealousy at her being able to get Prompto to relax before he had a chance to try.

Prompto gave him a look that was a bit too suggestive for Noctis to handle. He set the beer bottle on the ground where he was standing, knowing it’d be up to him to clean it up later anyway, and made his way over to Prompto. Aranea excused herself as Noctis took over. His hands settled on Prompto’s waist as they danced together, their bodies gently grazing each other. 

It was hard for Noctis to contain his excitement at the rush of feeling Prompto’s body against his. Prompto’s body felt cool beneath his fingertips, the feel of his hip bones only enticing him to pull him closer to him. The crowd around them disappeared as Noctis looked into Prompto’s eyes, his desire for him growing. If he just leaned in a little bit more they would be kissing.

Something seemed to panic Prompto, and he pulled away from Noctis quickly. Noctis stopped dancing, confused as Prompto left the room quickly in evident panic. Did he see someone dangerous there? Had Ardyn or Verstael somehow managed to make their way inside? He followed Prompto out of the room, trying to catch up to him as Prompto quickly made his way up the steps and somewhere quiet.

Noctis followed him and realized Prompto had made his escape into his bedroom, probably the only other place in the house that he knew was safe and wasn’t occupied. Prompto was sitting on the edge of Noctis’s bed, the lights off, his head in his hands. _Shit. I fucked up. _He didn’t know what it was that set him off, but Noctis knew he had to apologize for it.

He turned on the lamp next to his bed, the dim light casting a glow over them both, the rest of the room cast in shadow. Noctis sat next to Prompto on the bed and moved to touch him, but Prompto tensed and he refrained himself. There was a long silence as Noctis contemplated what he should say. 

“I’m sorry,” Prompto was the first to speak. “I didn’t mean to react like that.”

“It was too much too soon,” Noctis replied. “I’m the one who’s sorry.”

Prompto looked at him, and Noctis was surprised to see that he was blushing. Was he just tipsy from drinking too much? A party was likely a bad idea for Prompto at this point. They had all pushed him too hard.

“It’s not,” Prompto tried to explain. “I mean, I am just trying to sort out how I feel, and I don’t want to burden you with it.” He sighed and laughed sadly. “But here I go, doing it again.”

“Prompto,” Noctis said as he took Prompto’s hand in his. “You’re not burdening me. You’ve never once burdened me with what you think and feel.”

Prompto looked like he was about to say something, but instead smiled. “Thank you, Noctis. You’re a good friend.”

Friend. The word cut through Noctis like a dagger. “Why don’t we ignore the party and just video game for a while?”

“Is that alright?” Prompto asked, his expression immediately brightening. 

“Yeah. Come on.” Noctis pulled him over to the couch and turned on the television and the gaming console. At one point someone tried to interrupt their gaming, looking for a place to make out, but they immediately left when Noctis yelled at them to shut and lock the door. If Prompto needed his time alone with him, then he would be damned if it would be interrupted.

“Shit!” Prompto said excitedly as they played a mindless racing game. Noctis had lost count of how many times they had raced. Some of the times he let Prompto win, knowing his coordination wasn’t where it should be yet. Some of the times he beat him mercilessly. This was one of the latter.

“Looks like you need more practice,” Noctis said triumphantly as he ignored the pulsing music downstairs. Eventually people would start to make their way home, but it wouldn’t be for a while.

“Fine,” Prompto said with a sigh, throwing his head back on the couch. He seemed to be his normal self again. Noctis studied his lips, catching himself before he thought about anything else. “Maybe one day I’ll win without you letting me.” Prompto looked at him and smiled.

“Was it that obvious?” Noctis asked with a grin.

“How could it not be?”

They both laughed, falling into a comfortable rhythm that felt right to Noctis. He looked at Prompto’s arms, his neck, his soft hair, beautiful blue eyes, and his lips once again. Before he could stop himself, he leaned over and pressed his lips against Prompto’s, his desire too strong for him to ignore anymore. Prompto sat there in clear shock, unmoving, as Noctis pulled away quickly, realizing he had just made a horrible mistake. ,i>He’s going to bolt and never see me again.

“You’re drunk,” Prompto said quietly. 

“I’m not.” There was no sense in lying at this point. Either things were irrevocably awkward or Prompto was just going to ignore him from this point on.

“Then why?” Prompto asked. Noctis noticed that his face was red.

“Because I love you,” Noctis said honestly. He looked into Prompto’s eyes, hoping that he could see the truth behind it.

“But I’m damaged goods,” Prompto said sadly. He looked pained, like he couldn’t believe that someone would love him. Noctis ached for him, yearned to hold him without a second thought. 

“Do you feel the same way about me?” Noctis asked. “Do you love me?”

Prompto was quiet for a while, which only concerned Noctis the less he spoke. “Yes,” Prompto finally replied. “I don’t want to hurt you, Noctis. But I love you.”

Noctis didn’t need to hear anything else. He pressed his lips against Prompto’s again, his body shifting so that he was nearly on top of him. Nothing else mattered to him anymore. He loved Prompto and Prompto loved him. That was all he needed. 

Prompto dissolved into his touch, his hand reaching up to Noctis and pulling him deeper into the kiss. Their kiss turned from gentle yearning to hungry passion as their tongues eagerly greeted each other. Noctis felt like he had been struck by lightning and brought back to life all in the same instance. Prompto’s touch was Ifrit’s fire and Shiva’s chill. His hands traced down to Prompto’s waist, wanting to fill him with every ounce of passion that he felt.

“Maybe we should stop,” Noctis whispered as he pulled away. It was likely too much too fast for Prompto right now. He didn’t want to overwhelm him and make the experience unenjoyable for them both. He didn’t want to scare him off.

“No,” Prompto said fiercely. His eyes looked hungry, lustful even. “I’m not sure of a lot of things in my life, but I’m sure of this. I’m sure of you.”

Noctis wasn’t going to waste another second. He stood up and grabbed Prompto’s hand, gently guiding him to the bed. There would be time for talk later, but for now the only thing on Noctis’s mind was showing Prompto just how much he loved him. He took Prompto into his arms and held him, caressing him like he had imagined so many times in his dreams. Only this time it was better. This time it was real. This time he knew that when he woke up, Prompto would be there in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noctis would totally be the one to throw a party when his dad leaves town. 
> 
> Regis: Now, son, I will be gone for the next few days.  
Noctis: *hiding the guys bringing in the kegs* Uh-huh.  
Regis: No parties.  
Noctis: *hiding the DJ* uh-huh  
Regis: *sigh* Don't get hurt
> 
> Songs for the chapter:  
_ Mission _ by Hyde for the dancing  
_ Zipang _ by Hyde and Yoshiki  
_ The Reason _ by Hoobastank (It's a cliche and I know it. Don't hate)  
_ Break In _ by Halestorm  
_ Perfect Moment _ by Hyde


	16. Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto discovers who he is

Prompto had never felt happiness like this before. He had never felt happiness before, really. It was all new to him and scary, but he was excited and eager to see where his life would end up at the same time. He thought that he was viewing the world through rose-colored glasses a little too much lately, but Nyx had only encouraged him to see the good things in life. What was so wrong about finding happiness?

He had fears, anxieties, and traumas that wouldn’t just go away now that he and Noctis were dating. _Dating. _The thought filled him with a rush of joy, an excitement that wouldn’t diminish easily. Being with Noctis filled him with a new level of insecurities that he was working through with his therapist. It all stemmed back to what his father had taught him since an early age. He had to relearn that he was worthy of love, and Noctis had told him several times over that he was not damaged goods. _You’re the love of my life, Prompto. I’m sure of it._

This admission was shocking to Prompto, not because he didn’t believe Noctis but because he had felt the same way. Noctis had been so sure of how he felt that every time he told Prompto he loved him, which was very frequently now, that he had no choice but to believe him. They had spent the rest of the winter break enjoying their newfound intimacy, which meant spending most of their time at Noctis’s.

Nyx had warned him that he didn’t want him to get involved in too much too quickly, but Aranea had only instigated it. She had been taken back to the hospital because her “release” wasn’t exactly sanctioned. After the party, Prompto had to go to group therapy the next day. She had joined him, and when she arrived she laughed about how the doctors were looking for her. Prompto had been shocked that she snuck out of the hospital, but the doctors just seemed exasperated and tired. Clearly this had happened before.

Prompto had assured Nyx that he wasn’t going to lose himself in the relationship. They had resumed a bit of a normal schedule now that the semester had started up again. The first few weeks of the semester were hard on Prompto, not because he couldn’t see Noctis as regularly as he wanted, but because it was the first time he wasn’t in school. He had to get used to the idea that he wasn’t going to school anymore and strangely missed going to class and to his labs. He didn’t enjoy the actual work, but there was something about being on campus that he missed.

When he had decided not to go back to school, he knew he was making the best decision for himself. But it also meant that he had to figure out what he wanted to do with his life. His therapy and physical rehab on his hands had gone well, so he had spent a lot of time practicing his photography and writing music. He enjoyed it far more than he enjoyed anything else and was considering going to a school for the arts.

He had fallen into a busy rhythm of going to group therapy once a week and individual therapy twice a week. Eventually that would die down to once a week as well, but right now the therapist believed that twice a week was needed, and Prompto agreed. Three days a week he would train with Cor, who put him through enough pain to work on his physical defense. At first he hated it because he was so poor at it, but through time he got better and found it more enjoyable.

Nyx was running with him daily, but he had set a security detail to follow him around town as he wandered and explored. They had confirmed that Ardyn was back in town and the investigation into the drugging was still ongoing with his father. Sometimes it was Libertus who walked around with him, sometimes Cor would do it, sometimes it was a cop from the police force that Prompto didn’t know but Nyx seemed to trust. He had been extremely fearful when he heard Ardyn was back in town, but the assurance Nyx gave him had helped him feel protected.

After Noctis was done with his classes he would come over to see Prompto or vise versa. A lot of the time they would just relax and hang out like they always did, only now they would lean against each other and hold each other intimately while they did.

But there were also moments that made Prompto blush as he remembered them, the moments when Noctis would touch him, caress him, and do all manner of things to him and with him that made his stomach churn in excitement. He had been just as excited to touch Noctis in the same manner, and when he thought about how Noctis had moaned his name, he nearly lost himself for an entirely indecent reason.

When he had told Nyx that Noctis and he were dating, he had seemed unsurprised. Apparently everyone had known about how they felt before Prompto did. He had supported him and let him know that they were always welcome to enjoy their time in the apartment, but he had also cautioned him to be safe and responsible. He sounded like an older brother giving him a lecture regarding safe sex, which made Prompto blush in embarrassment, but he understood his concern. There was never a moment in his life where he had felt love, let alone romance. All this was new to him, and that could leave room for his heart to be broken. He didn’t think that Noctis would ever hurt him, but Nyx was still being the concerned older brother.

Nyx had been supportive of Prompto’s exploration of what he wanted to do in his life. He had expressed concern that Prompto wouldn’t want to really pursue his passions for the sake of staying close to Noctis. It was true that he wanted to be with Noctis, which made him unsure of what he was going to do with his career. If he pursued his passion in the arts, then it meant he would have to leave Insomnia to do it. Prompto didn’t know if he was ready for that at this point in time, just with his own healing and uncertainty regarding Ardyn and his father.

Nyx had given Prompto a pamphlet one day, though, that had taken Prompto by surprise. A glistening building on the water was on the front along with the title _Altissian Academy of the Arts._ Prompto opened it up, his eyes immediately turning to the photography program they offered.

“I thought you might want to consider it,” Nyx had expressed as they looked at the pamphlet together, sitting on the couch in the apartment. “They have a photography department that’s produced a lot of talent. I know we still have to settle everything with Ardyn and your father, but it might be something to look into.”

Prompto thought about the idea of leaving Insomnia to study in Altissia, his heart racing in both anxiety and excitement. “I don’t know if I’m ready for something like that yet.” It would mean leaving his support network, something his therapists had insisted on him maintaining at this point in time. He didn’t want to leave Noctis either, but more so than that he wasn’t capable of being on his own right now.

“I understand,” Nyx replied. “Promise me you’ll consider it? So when you’re in a better place you can make an informed decision.”

“I promise,” Prompto replied. He put the pamphlet in his back pocket with the intention of giving it serious thought. He paused a moment, wondering if he should broach the topic nor or later. “Noctis’s spring break is coming up soon and he invited me on a weekend camping trip with the guys. Can I go?”

Noctis had asked Prompto about it the other day, but Prompto didn’t really know how to ask for things yet from Nyx, even though he knew that Nyx was different from his father. Asking for things, being selfish, they were all difficult for Prompto to do. He had never been able to want for anything in his life, so when Noctis had mentioned that he was invited as well, it excited and scared him. It also worried him that Nyx might also say no just because of the security risk. With Ardyn and his father still out there, Prompto would always be at risk of being harmed. It was a harsh reality that wouldn’t just change because they willed it.

Nyx considered it. “I think it should be alright,” he replied after a long moment of silence. Prompto thought he was going to say no. “I’ll just need the details on where you will be camping so I can make sure it’s safe. And I think you all are capable of handling yourselves in a group. It’ll be good to get out of Insomnia too so you can experience life outside the city. Maybe it’ll make you want to go to Altissia.”

Nyx smiled at him warmly. Prompto hugged him quickly and stood up. “I’m going to call Noct now and tell him!”

Prompto dialed Noctis’s number, a thrill going through him at the sound of Noct’s sultry voice. “Nyx said I can go!” Prompto said excitedly.

“That’s awesome,” Noctis replied on the other end, but he sounded distracted. “We’re all going to head out from my place in two days. I have all the camping gear for it, but make sure you get a sleeping bag.”

“Sure thing,” Prompto replied. “Is everything okay?”

“What? Oh yeah. The Nox Fleuret’s are over talking to my dad about some business he’s been neglecting to discuss with them. They aren’t happy about it, but they’ll deal.” Noctis was never this intentionally vague. It worried Prompto, but he had to remind himself that he trusted his boyfriend. Not everything was about secrets and lies.

“Well I’ll let you go then,” Prompto replied, trying not to waver in his excitement. “I’ll see you soon?”

“Yeah, I’ll come over after they leave. Love you.”

“You too.” Prompto hung up the phone, ignoring Nyx’s amused look at his blushing face. Noctis had insisted on telling Prompto at just about every conversation they had that he loved him, saying it was his way of making sure Prompto knew he was cared for, and not out of a sense of obligation. It was entirely embarrassing, depending on the situation, but he embraced it since no one had really ever taken the time to tell him in the past that he was loved.

“Noct is coming over later,” Prompto said to Nyx. “As long as that’s still okay.”

“Sure,” Nyx replied. “You’ve been doing really well recently, Prompto. I think it might be a good chance for us to revisit the temporary guardianship the courts granted.”

“Oh.” Prompto hadn’t really thought about it, if he was honest. Since he had been so suicidal and depressed, unable to care for himself or really know how to take live, Nyx had been granted his guardian. As such, that meant that Prompto was declared legally incompetent by the courts until such a time he could prove himself otherwise. He would have to be interviewed by the courts to determine if he was of sound mind to live and work without guidance.

“Nothing would change,” Nyx commented as he stood up. “This would still be your home, but it would give you the freedom to decide on your own what’s best for you. I think you’re heading in the direction where you should be able to take control of your life.”

Prompto nodded. “If you think I’m ready for it.”

“It’s not if I think you are. It’s if you think you are. Maybe we can discuss it with the therapist the next time you have a session?”

“Sure,” Prompto replied. He felt nervous around the idea of being in control of his life. It was a power that he had never been granted in the past. He didn’t know if he could handle it, and he didn’t want to disappoint Nyx if he couldn’t. 

“It’ll be okay, Prompto. You’re a strong kid. There’s a lot that you can do in the future that you haven’t even thought of. And if you make a mistake, I’ll be here to help.” Nyx smiled at him. His phone went off, distracting him from the conversation. “I have to take this.”

“Okay.” Prompto excused himself and walked to the room, but not before he heard Nyx shouting about something. Raised voices scared him still, so he closed the door to his bedroom quickly.

“What do you mean he thinks that gives him the right?! I know this is unprecedented, but it doesn’t change anything!” Nyx’s voice echoed throughout the apartment. 

Prompto immediately put his headphones on and began practicing his music to drown out any of the shouting. Nyx didn’t usually shout, but from time to time he did if something was really upsetting. Typically it meant that Verstael was up to something with his lawyer. All attempts to have the restraining order dropped had been unsuccessful so far, but it didn’t stop Verstael from trying.

After a bit of time, there was the sound of heavy footsteps approaching Prompto’s door. He eyed it as Nyx knocked then walked in, looking angry and upset. Prompto immediately stopped playing his keyboard, worried that he had done something wrong. Was Nyx going to kick him out after all?

“We have to talk Prompto,” Nyx said as he shut the door and sat on Prompto’s bed. He called him over, and Prompto complied, his heart thudding in his chest erratically. _This isn’t good. He’s going to tell me he’s through with me now. I know it._

“Prompto,” Nyx began with a sigh. “Verstael is fighting the restraining order again. He might win this time.”

“What?” Prompto asked, his panic climbing. “How? Why would they do that?”

“Verstael has made a claim that you aren’t his son but his property,” Nyx replied. “He said that you weren’t born but created. Prompto…” Nyx didn’t say anything for a moment, making Prompto worry about what he could possibly mean. “Verstael is claiming that you are his clone, and as such he would have rights to you as a non-human.”

“But that’s impossible,” Prompto argued. “I know he’s cloned animals, but people? That’s never been done before.”

“Which is why, if this is true, then his claim would be unprecedented.” Nyx looked at him sadly. “The restraining order could arguably be dropped while the courts trying and figure out what to do with you. They might even want you to live with him again.”

“No.” Prompto said in a panic. He stood up, the sudden urge to flee overwhelming him. “No. I’ll die before I go back there. I’ll die if I have to go back there.”

“I know. Which is why I won’t let him get you. If we have to put you into hiding until we have to convince the courts that you’re human and deserve the same rights as everyone else, I’ll do it. It’s going to get messier before it gets better though.”

“I don’t… I don’t know what to do.” Prompto paced his room, his panic short circuiting his brain. A clone? How was that possible? Ardyn’s interest in him suddenly made a lot more sense. He stumbled as he paced, falling to the ground. He didn’t get up. Instead he moved to a corner of the room and pulled his knees close to his body, his fear overwhelming him.

“I won’t let him get to you, Prompto.” Nyx walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him as he sat on the floor, pulling him into a tight hug as he cradled him as he would a child. Prompto felt his fear overtaking him, knowing that if this was the truth then Verstael would use it to get to him. There was no other way around it. He was going to lose his life.

_I really am worthless_, Prompto thought as he sobbed into Nyx’s arms._ I wasn’t even born. I’m a lab-created abomination. Verstael just really wanted me to know my place, and I got ahead of myself. No one could ever love a clone. Noctis is going to be disgusted by me when he finds out._

“Hello?” Noctis called from the other side of the door. When had he arrived? He was early.

“We’re in here,” Nyx called back to him, not letting Prompto go.

When Noctis opened the door and saw Nyx holding Prompto, with Prompto clutching onto him like he was going to die if he let go, he looked at them in shock and concern. Prompto couldn’t see Nyx’s face, but he must have indicated to Noctis something because Noctis only came up to them before sitting on the ground in front of them.

“It’s okay, Prompto,” Noctis said in a soothing voice. It wasn’t the first time Prompto had a break down in front of Noctis or Nyx, but it was the worst one he had in a while. The doctors at the hospital had given them instructions on calming him down in these moments. Nyx was usually in charge of holding him until he was grounded enough to talk. “Can you hear me, Prompto?”

“Yes,” Prompto replied through his tears. 

“You’re here and you’re safe,” Noctis said. “We won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Worthless,” Prompto muttered. Noctis looked at Nyx in concern then back to him. “He was right. I am worthless.”

“No,” Nyx argued. “You are not worthless. Where you come from doesn’t matter, does it Noctis?”

“It doesn’t,” Noctis replied. “You’re more worthy of love than any of us.”

“It’s not true. If you knew the truth… You’d hate me.”

Noctis looked at Nyx then back at Prompto. “I know the truth. Like I said. It doesn’t matter. I love you, Prompto.”

Prompto looked up at him, wondering if he was telling the truth. Did he know before him that he was a clone? Why didn’t he tell him before?_ Probably because he knew I would react this way._ “How long have you known?” Prompto asked.

“Long enough to know it doesn’t matter to me.” Noctis gave Nyx another look.

He released Prompto so Noctis could take over. He pulled Prompto into his arms and held him tightly. The touch shocked Prompto. He had been so sure that Noctis would shun him, leave him, and tell him he couldn’t bother with him anymore.

“I wouldn’t care if you were a robot or a muse or one of the Six themselves. It doesn’t change how I feel about you, Prompto. I’m never leaving you, and I mean it.”

Prompto didn’t know how to respond to that. How could he? He was sure his entire life that he was worthless, and when he had been given evidence to support that he was only someone’s lab project, he still hadn’t been rejected. The one person in his entire life who he loved and cared for more than anything was holding him, telling him that he would always be there for him, no matter what. 

Noctis didn’t demand any answers. He only held Prompto until he was calm enough to sit up on his own, his tears turning his eyes red. Noctis looked at him, clearly worried. It was enough to send Prompto into a tailspin again, but he had made a promise not to hurt himself anymore. He had to keep that promise.

“I’m sorry,” Prompto replied. “I’m okay. I won’t hurt myself. Promise.”

“Good,” Noctis replied. “I still love you. I mean it.”

“I love you too,” Prompto replied. “I don’t know how you still love me after knowing that I’m… a clone… but I’m grateful for it.”

“It’s only what Verstael is saying so we don’t know for sure. But even if you are, I don’t care. You’re a living, breathing, feeling person, Prompto.” Noctis kissed Prompto on the lips, passionate and lingering, as if proving a point. “You feel me when I touch you. You love me when I love you. You are real, Prompto. No one can take that away from you.”

Prompto wrapped his arms around Noctis and kissed him, his heart breaking due to his circumstances but yearning for Noctis all at once. Noctis was right. He was a real person, and it didn’t matter what his origins were. He felt, he breathed, he loved. He could feel himself in Noctis’s arms, their arms wrapped tightly around each other in desperation to prove his existence. That was enough. It had to be enough. It was all he had to go on, and it was all he needed. 

“I guess this means I’m not going to be able to go camping,” Prompto said sadly as he pulled away from Noctis, pouting a little. It was ridiculous in the grand scheme of things, but he was really looking forward to it.

“Actually,” Nyx said as he stepped into the room. “I think it might be a good idea for you to get out of town for the weekend. Not just to get away from it all, but if the restraining order is dropped, I don’t want you around here. It would be too dangerous.” His eyes said that there was something else he wasn’t saying, a fierceness behind it that scared Prompto, but Prompto didn’t question it. 

“Really?” Prompto said with a smile. He rubbed his eyes to get rid of the lingering tears. “I’m sorry for the freak out.”

“If you didn’t freak out I would be more worried,” Nyx replied. “Noctis, can I talk to you for a moment?”

Noctis nodded and followed Nyx, but not before he kissed Prompto on the lips lightly. Prompto enjoyed the feel of Noctis against him, the rush of knowing that he was loved despite how fucked up his life was. He got up and sat back on the bed, trying not to think about how he could very well be a replica of Verstael. Did that mean he would become as cruel as Verstael was? That worried him, but he knew he had to fight it if so.

“It doesn’t matter,” he heard Noctis said loudly from the other room. “It’s already been settled.”

“You should still tell him,” Nyx replied. Prompto had to strain to hear what Nyx was saying. “He has a right to know. Especially if the Nox Fleurets do anything to retaliate. I don’t want him to be hurt more than he already has been.”

“Fine, I will,” Noctis replied. “But not now. He’s had it rough already.”

Prompto had to pretend he didn’t hear anything when Noctis walked back into the room, his eyes fierce and angry. What had they been discussing? Was Noctis really keeping something from him? He was being self-centered to assume that they were talking about him, but it sounded like they were. How was he supposed to assume that they weren’t? 

“Everything okay?” Prompto asked, looking up at Noctis hopefully. Maybe he would just tell him if he was keeping something from him. Otherwise, he should just trust Noctis. He had never given him a reason to doubt him so far, so why should he now?

“Yeah,” Noctis replied. He looked concerned for a moment then his expression shifted to desire. “I like seeing you on the bed like that.”

Prompto laughed. It was a tired laugh that came after crying, but it was the first laugh after crying and was much needed. He had been told by his therapists that it was okay not to be sad all the time. Joy, love, hate, they were all emotions that he was allowed to express. Once he had been given permission, it was like the floodgates had been released. He wasn’t ever going back to a time when he didn’t allow himself to feel.

Noctis offered to stay the night with Prompto, but Nyx had been adamant on kicking him out later in the evening. They all knew that if he stayed the night that he wouldn’t go to school the next day, and Nyx would be receiving an exasperated call from Regis. They were all rightfully concerned for Prompto, but the restraining order would stay in effect until they were on the camping trip. That was when Prompto would receive a text or call letting him know if he could safely return back to Insomnia. 

Prompto spent the next couple of days worrying about what Nyx had said to Noctis and what Nyx planned to do to Verstael if he tried to hurt him. Somehow he didn’t think either situation was pretty, but each was a closed case. Prompto tried to broach the topic with Noctis, who dismissed it, saying that Nyx was just worrying over nothing. Nyx had just given him a stern look and said not to worry about what would happen to Verstael if the restraining order was dropped. There was a reason they were both keeping him in the dark, and he just had to trust it. 

He kept telling himself not to expect the worst in people, particularly the people who had only showed him caring and warmth. Prompto tried not to ruminate on it, and when he had therapy the day before the camping trip, he expressed his concerns to the therapist. The therapist had also pointed out that they had never given him a reason to doubt in the past, and right now he should exercise patience and trust. If it was something that they wanted him to know, they would tell him when the time was right.

When the day of the camping trip arrived, Prompto was both nervous and excited. He was beginning to understand that anxiety was his baseline, that anything else above that was likely going to be panic. Nyx seemed nervous too, though, which gave him greater cause for concern. By the time they had set up camp, Prompto would know if he should return to Insomnia or not. 

They had a contingency plan in the event that he couldn’t return. He had packed extra clothes and necessities, and Nyx had given him a reserve of cash he had stashed away. Prompto had his travel papers, and he would be able to flee at a moment’s notice. The first plan was that he would stay for a time with Cor’s friend Cid and his granddaughter Cindy at their garage just outside of Insomnia. From there, he would make his was to Galdin Quay and board a ferry to Altissia. Nyx would meet him there when it was safe to do so.

He hoped he didn’t need the effort put into the plan, that they would get the signal that he was okay to just enjoy the weekend without any worries. Something in his gut told him that even if that was the case, something would end up happening to ruin their peace. Prompto kept telling himself that it was just his anxiety speaking, that he was really going to be just fine. He wanted to believe that, he really did.

“Take care,” Nyx told him before they left. “I’ll be in touch soon. If anything happens, call me immediately. Your friends will be there for you too.” He looked at Noctis. “Protect him.”

“I will,” Noctis replied.

Nyx gave Prompto a hug, the type of hug that said _I don’t know if we’ll see each other again soon._ It made Prompto squeeze him just a little tighter before they left. They took the Regalia, a car too fancy to take on a camping trip in Prompto’s opinion. Ignis drove, and Gladio sat in the front seat, leaving Noctis and Prompto to hold hands in the back.

They were all on edge, knowing that things could drastically change in a few short hours, but Gladio engaged them all in casual conversation while Ignis drove. At one point they passed by Cid’s garage, Hammerhead, and Prompto stared at it in grim wonder. If things didn’t go how they wanted, then Prompto would end up staying there for a few days before he left Insomnia, possibly for good. He held Noctis’s hand tighter, realizing that it could be the last time that he would be able to do so for a while.

By the time they parked in a wooded area near a lake, ideal for fishing and camping, Prompto received a call from Nyx. Everyone stopped unloading the car while he answered it, his heart pounding in his chest.

“Hello?” Prompto asked nervously. His hands were shaking.

“The restraining order stays,” Nyx replied, the relief clear in his voice. “The judge said that it doesn’t matter if you’re a clone or not. What he did to you was unforgivable and the investigation is still ongoing. Until such a time that he’s cleared of all charges, you are protected by law.” 

“Thank the Six,” Prompto said as he exhaled in relief. His friends looked happy by his reaction, able to guess that the news was good. 

“There’s one more thing,” Nyx added. “The judge wants you back on Monday for genetic testing. He wants to confirm that you are a clone. I’m going to do everything in my power to make sure this isn’t publicized, but I can’t guarantee it. It’s a scientific breakthrough if you are.”

Prompto looked at Noctis, a sudden thought occurring to him. What would happen to their reputations if it was found out that they were hanging out with a clone? After the sensationalism died down, the rest would be rumors of a less positive variety.

“Thank you,” Prompto replied. “I don’t want to be famous. At least not for that reason.”

“I agree. Enjoy your weekend, Prompto. Relax and we’ll worry about the rest later.”

“Thanks Nyx. You too.” He hung up the phone and looked at his friends. “I’m in the clear for now.”

They all cheered in celebration then resumed setting up camp. Prompto didn’t realize how exhausting camping could be, and by the time their two tents were set up he was ready for bed. Instead, they sat around a campfire. The rule was that whenever they camped, Ignis cooked. He was surprised to see how well Ignis could cook since Gladio was usually the one who brought them food. 

“The plan for tomorrow is we’re going to go fishing,” Noctis announced to them all. “Then after that, we’re going to the chocobo farm nearby.”

“What?” Prompto said loudly. They all looked at him with broad smiles on their faces. They must have been planning this.

“We figured you might want to see the chocobos nearby,” Ignis explained. “Perhaps even ride one.”

“Yes!” Prompto cheered. “You guys are the best. Hold on! Let me get a selfie.”

He set up the camera while the others laughed at his efforts, perfectly positioning it on the drink cooler they brought so that he could capture them all. Quickly, he set the timer and shuffled over to them as they all got closer for the photo. Gladio had his arm around Ignis, and Noctis did the same with Prompto. They smiled until the camera went off, all of them laughing as Prompto got up to check the quality of the photo with a smile. It was probably his favorite so far. Proof that he was loved and that he had the best friends anyone could ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was telling my husband about this fic and the general plot line and we had a conversation that went something like this:
> 
> Me: And, well, you see-  
Him: *as me* Well when I think about it, I am an emotional terrorist!  
Me: *laughs hysterically* No but-  
Him: *as me* Water boarding? They wish!
> 
> Glad to know he knows where my priorities lie.
> 
> Songs for the chapter: 
> 
> _ Monster _ by Starset  
_ Against the Wall- Acoustic _ by Seether  
_ Not Alone_ by Linkin Park


	17. Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio gets in trouble

Six more months of bliss went by for Ignis. Six months of being with Gladio without having to worry about what his parents were planning to get him to marry Ravus. Ravus was on board with the engagement being canceled, even if it suddenly meant that there were no more marriage prospects for either of the Nox Fleuret children. It was likely a harder blow for Noctis to call off his engagement to Lunafreya, especially for someone they considered unworthy. It was the same situation with Ignis. He had chosen a baker over Ravus.

Even things with Prompto seemed to be getting better. He had to be in and out of court for genetic testing, and it was revealed that he was, indeed, Verstael’s clone and not his son. This created an unprecedented incident where the courts didn’t have any laws to dictate what to do with a clone. Everyone thought it was going to create more complications for Prompto than he was already dealing with, but the judge presiding over the case either had it out for Verstael or decided to treat Prompto the same as everyone else. He had insisted that the restraining order stay pending the investigation, which was already taking longer than normal.

The worst thing that they all had to deal with was Prompto’s mental health after discovering he was a clone. Anyone would rightfully be destroyed, and his mental health had deteriorated considerably once they got back from the camping trip. Nyx was worried that he was going to harm himself again, but Prompto kept to his promise and didn’t. His therapy was more intensive as a result, and they all increased his support. Ignis and Gladio both spent time with him separately, and Ignis had really discovered that he was a great guy despite everything going on.

Things seemed to be going well for them all, and Prompto’s mental health seemed to finally be on the upswing again. Ignis and Gladio had spent a lot of time together, most of which was spent doing nothing in particular or going on dates. At first Ignis had trouble with just spending time with Gladio since he was used to devoting his time to a productive lifestyle. But with Gladio, the world seemed to stand still, and just being with him was enough.

Summer break had begun, and Ignis had spent much of his time with Gladio, much to his parent’s chagrin. It didn’t matter to him. He was happy with Gladio, and they were already making plans for graduation that following spring. Gladio had been saving money from his paid internship, and Ignis would start working for Regis’s company right out of graduation. They would rent an apartment together and begin their lives as a happy couple.

Both of them were on the same page when it came to their life plan. Eventually they would get engaged, marry, and possibly adopt a kid or two. Gladio would open a bakery as soon as they could afford it or finance it, and Ignis would work alongside Noctis when he eventually took over as the CEO of his father’s company. Everything seemed like it was going smoothly, and at this point his parents were even backing off, even if they weren’t happy about it. 

Halfway through the summer that changed. Ignis was on his way to Gladio’s house, another sunny summer day that blurred with the rest. He received a text from Noctis that caused him some alarm, thinking something was wrong with Prompto.

_CALL ME ASAP_

Ignis frowned as he read the text while knocking on the Amicitia’s front door. The door flew open and Iris looked at him in wild concern, tears in her eyes. Something was very, very wrong. The text must have been about whatever she was concerned about.

“They arrested Gladio,” Iris sobbed. She looked at Ignis in anger. “How could they do that?”

“Why have they arrested him?” Ignis asked. His heart was racing, but now was not the time for panic. Perhaps Gladio was just in a bar fight, which happened from time to time. He would likely be released and just have to apologize to the judge. 

“I don’t know!” Iris nearly shouted. “Something about embezzlement! My parents are on the way to the police station now before he says anything that gets him into more trouble. Ignis, it’s your parents’ that are pressing the charges! Do something!”

Ignis didn’t need to hear anymore. He quickly made his way down the street, his footsteps turning into hurried running._ This is why they have been so calm lately. They have been planning something like this._ Ignis had to get to the police station as quickly as possible. Whatever his parents were planning would condemn Gladio to a life in prison if they had their way. He couldn’t let that happen. Not for something as simple as loving me.

He ran the entire way to the police station, ignoring the confused looks of the people he passed by. When he got there, Nyx was standing in front of the Amicitias, trying to get them to calm down. Gladio’s mother was sobbing. His father looked furious.

“Let us see our son!” Clarus demanded as he held his wife in his arms. “He has done nothing wrong, and we demand to see him!”

“The police are interrogating him right now,” Nyx explained calmly but firmly. This wasn’t his department, but Nyx knew them through Prompto. Of course he would be there to try and calm the situation. He looked at Ignis’s breathless and disheveled appearance. “Ignis. Come with me.”

“Why does he get to go back? It’s his parents that are doing this!” Gladio’s mother screamed.

Ignis couldn’t blame her. He was the villain as long as Gladio was locked up. After all, his parents were behind whatever was going on, and Gladio was caught in the middle of it all.

“I don’t know what’s going on as much as you,” Ignis explained to them as he approached them. “I will do everything in my power to sort this out.”

“I don’t care what it takes,” Clarus said, his glare turning from Nyx to Ignis. “I don’t care what you have to do. Get him out of there. You know he is innocent.”

“I know. I will do anything to ensure his freedom.” Ignis paused, understanding what he meant when he said that. “Please apologize to him for me.”

Ignis didn’t know what it was going to take to free Gladio. He knew that it was going to be something extreme if his parents had anything to do with it. Nevertheless, he followed Nyx back to a private interrogation room that was empty. Nyx locked the door behind him, clearly intending this to be an informal conversation.

“Your parents have accused Gladio of money laundering and embezzlement,” Nyx explained. “They said they have irrefutable proof that he has been using you to get access to their funds to put into a bank account in Niflheim. The police had enough evidence to go on to make an arrest.”

“Fuck,” Ignis replied. He rarely swore, but the occasion certainly called for it at this point. “They must have been planning this for some time. I ended an arranged engagement with Ravus for Gladio. My parents had told me that this relationship wouldn’t last. I didn’t realize they meant that they were planning something.”

“What do they want?” Nyx asked. “What will make them drop the charges?”

Ignis knew, and he didn’t like the idea at all. Maybe there was a way around it afterwards, but for now he knew what he had to do. He would confirm his suspicions with his family first and strike any bargains he had to. The alternative was Gladio wasting away in a prison for the rest of his life. As much as Gladio would insist he preferred that, Ignis couldn’t let it happen. 

The only problem was that Ignis loved Gladio dearly and severely. He would do anything for him, even die for him if he needed to. It made him resolve to what he had to do to protect Gladio. He would find a way to work it out in the end. But for now, he had to break his own heart and Gladio’s in order to protect him.

“Can I see Gladio?” Ignis asked, his pain palpable. Nyx must have seen how agonizing the situation was for him because his stern gaze softened. 

“Whatever you’re planning on doing, I won’t stop you,” Nyx replied. “Just don’t let Gladio see your expression now. He won’t let you go if he does.”

“He doesn’t have a choice,” Ignis stated. He followed Nyx to the room just next to the one they were in, his heart racing.

When Nyx opened the door, Gladio was sitting at a hard metal table, his head in his hands as two officers asked him a series of rapid-fire questions. His lawyer kept speaking on his behalf, telling them that Gladio refused to answer the question. Everyone looked up at Nyx and Ignis when they walked in.

“You’re disrupting an interrogation!” one of the officers said. He looked to Nyx. “You should know better!”

“It will only be a moment officers,” Nyx replied. “Please excuse us while for a moment.”

Gladio looked at Ignis, his face hopeful, then to his lawyer. “It’s fine. I don’t need you in here if it’s just Nyx and Ignis.”

The lawyer looked as flustered as the officers, but Nyx must have had some sort of weight in the department because they all got up and left. Gladio immediately got up and hugged Ignis, his hands still cuffed together.

Ignis held him close, savoring the smell of Gladio’s warm skin. It was like a summer breeze after a storm. He enjoyed the feel of Gladio’s strong arms, knowing that as long as he was being held by him that he would be comforted and safe. He pressed his lips against Gladio’s, enjoying the taste that was uniquely Gladio’s. He was enjoying the look of Gladio’s love in his eyes, a devotion that was his and his alone. He was enjoying it for the last time.

“I’m sorry this is happening to you,” Ignis said, refusing to leave his arms as much as possible. He had to enjoy Gladio as much as possible, realizing he took every moment with him for granted. There were moments he wanted to get back, moments he wanted to live within forever, but he couldn’t. There was only now, and only this goodbye.

“It’s not your fault,” Gladio replied. “I’ll get out of this somehow. You know me.”

“I know,” Ignis replied. He kissed Gladio on the lips, lingering there as long as possible before Nyx cleared his throat. “You’ll be out before you know it.”

“Why are you here?” Gladio asked, suddenly concerned. He looked to Nyx then to Ignis. “They won’t even let my parents back here.”

“He can attest to your character,” Nyx lied. “I gave him this allowance because of his relationship to you. Say goodbye Ignis.” 

Ignis heard the meaning behind his words. _Goodbye_ hovered in the air a little longer than he would have liked. He hoped that Gladio wouldn’t get it. He hoped that he kept living in blissful ignorance until it was too late._ Just let me protect you._

“I have to go now, Gladio,” Ignis said as he looked into Gladio’s eyes, trying to absorb his love as much as possible. “Just wait. I’ll make sure you’re out of here soon.”

“Don’t do anything impulsive,” Gladio warned. “I have a good lawyer. He can get me out too.”

Ignis doubted that. His parents were thorough in these situations. They would ensure that he had no other alternatives except to give into their demands. Nevertheless, he smiled at Gladio, a sad smile that he tried to mask with his unyielding love for him.

“I love you,” Ignis said as he kissed Gladio one last time. Gladio sensed his fear and pain and held him close, kissing him deeply and passionately. They ignored Nyx and the knocking on the door, the lawyer and officers all trying to come back. 

Finally, Ignis pulled away from Gladio, knowing if he didn’t go now then he would lose his resolve. “I love you,” Ignis whispered to him again as Nyx opened the door and escorted him out.

“You don’t have to do this,” Nyx said quietly as they walked back down the hall and to the front of the police station where Gladio’s parents were waiting. “He has a lawyer.”

“I’ve never known my parents to lose,” Ignis replied, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. “I won’t let him rot in prison because of me.”

“I understand.” Nyx’s voice sounded sad for them. 

The Amicitias immediately approached them when Nyx and Ignis returned to the entrance.

“Well?” Clarus asked, looking angrily from Nyx to Ignis.

“You have nothing to worry about,” Ignis assured them. He wiped away the tears from his eyes quickly. Both of his parents looked at him in shock. Ignis never cried, let alone in front of anyone. “Please have patience. I will ensure his freedom, no matter the cost.”

“Ignis,” Gladio’s mother began. “I consider you a son as much as Gladio. Please-”

“Don’t worry,” Ignis reiterated. He couldn’t stay around much longer. His legs were trembling and he was on the verge of wavering. “I will protect your son. Pardon me.” He gave them a formal bow in apology and left the police station, quickly heading to his house.

When he got there, panting and disheveled, his tears freely flowing, he noticed his parents sitting the parlor where all their social transactions were conducted. His father looked concerned, like he knew what they were doing was wrong, but his mom looked smug and satisfied. She was the one who planned the entire thing. 

“Ignis,” she called as he walked over to them. “Do have a seat.”

He sat across from them, looking at them with hostility and animosity. He never thought he would hate his parents. He was wrong. They knew that they were forcing Ignis to be left heartbroken all for the sake of their business deals. Ignis took a seat across from them, his fists trembling. 

“By now you know what has happened to Gladio,” his mother began. 

“What do you want me to do?” Ignis asked. “I am prepared to end it for his sake.”

“Good. We are prepared to drop the charges as soon as you are married to Ravus.”

Ignis felt his heart stutter. He felt like he had been standing at the edge of a void and his parents had given him a final push into it. He was falling into the darkness, and there was no way out of it. Not without hurting Gladio in some way. It was either prison for Gladio or marriage for Ignis. _Not all prisons are made of metal bars._

“Then I will marry him tomorrow if I must,” Ignis declared. “Make the arrangements.”

“We will have it arranged for later in the year,” his mother said.

“No. By the end of the month at the latest.” Ignis looked at them sharply. He refused to back down. Not where Gladio was concerned. “I will not leave him to torment in prison due to your selfishness.”

“I’ve been selfish?” His mother sounded exasperated. “You are the one who insisted on dating him.”

“I fell in love, mother. I will not apologize for that.” He stood up and looked at them. “I will never forgive you for this.” He paused before he walked away completely. “You do realize that this will sever all ties with the Caelums?”

“We will have that sorted briefly,” his mother replied dismissively.

Ignis went to his room and called Noctis. He knew that he wouldn’t forgive him for what he was going to do, that this would end his friendship with everyone involved. It didn’t matter to him. He had to protect Gladio at all costs.

“What the hell is going on with Gladio?” Noctis demanded as he picked up the phone, ignoring any need for formalities.

“He has been charged with stealing from my parents,” Ignis replied as he steeled his heart away for this conversation. He suppressed the tears that threatened to flow. “There is ample evidence to convict him.”

“You can’t believe that shit,” Noctis argued. “He would never do something like that!”

“I was foolish to think that Gladio wanted to be with me,” Ignis lied. He had to pinch the bridge of his nose to stop his voice from wavering. “I was foolish to think that a delinquent like him genuinely cared. He was using me to get the money.”

Ignis knew that the money was tucked away, safe and sound in an account his parents had full access to. He knew that saying these things would make Noctis choose between him and Gladio. He knew that the odds of him being forgiven for this by anyone was next to impossible.

“Gladio loves you,” Noctis insisted desperately. “Just think of who we’re talking about. He would die before he would hurt you.”

“That’s what I thought too,” Ignis replied in monotone. “I see I have been a fool now. I should have never fallen for his tricks.” Ignis hesitated, knowing that what he said next would end it all. “I can never see him again.”

“Ignis, wait a minute!” Noctis nearly shouted into the phone. “Don’t do anything irrational! Gladio will get out and he’ll show you that he’s innocent.”

“He will get out,” Ignis said without thinking. “But not with me. Noctis, take care of Prompto.”

“Wait, what does that mean? Ignis? Ignis!” 

Ignis hung up the phone before Noctis could asked anymore questions. He threw his phone onto the ground, not caring if it shattered into a million pieces. Leaning against the wall, he slowly sank to the ground, putting his arms on his knees as he leaned his head against his arms and sobbed. The only thing he felt was pain, anger, and hurt.

_Gladio, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything._ He had to get Gladio out, but to do that he had to hurt the love of his life. He had to forsake him to save him. It was the end of the road for them both, a boulder forcibly blocking the path to the happiness they had been eager to share together. He had looked forward to spending his life with Gladio, of sharing everything and anything in it with him until they were old and grey. That would never happen now.

The pain was immense. He clung to the last image of Gladio in his mind, the last feel of his lips, the last look of longing and love in his eyes. It was all gone now. Everything that he had loved was taken from him in an instant. The only thing that gave him any assurance was that at the end of it all, Gladio would be a free man. Free to have his own bakery. Free to hate me.

Ignis spent the night in that same spot, crying until he had no tears left to cry. He would drift off to sleep then cry when he came to, exhausted and dehydrated. In the morning the soft cascading of the sunlight only made him more miserable. It was just another reminder of how dark his world had become.

At some point there was a soft knock on the door. Ignis wished he had locked it as it opened. He didn’t want to talk to anyone, let alone his mother or father. Ravus stepped inside, and he looked up at him with an unfathomable anger.

“Your parents said you have reconsidered the proposal,” Ravus said quietly. He looked concerned.

“Did you have anything to do with it?” Ignis asked hotly as he looked up at him. 

“No,” Ravus replied. He knelt in front of Ignis and looked into his eyes. “I was content with you being with Gladio, if that was what you wished. I suspect my parents are also involved in this scheme. I am sorry, Ignis. This is not what I had in mind when I set out to marry you.”

Ignis studied Ravus’s face, his gentle features that were usually so harsh. There was no trace of betrayal in his eyes, his lips cast downward in a concerned frown. He was telling the truth. Ravus pressed his hand against Ignis’s face, gentle and cool to the touch.

“I love him,” Ignis said, the tears coming to his eyes once again. “I won’t ever stop loving him. I won’t ever feel the same way about you that I feel about him.”

“I understand,” Ravus said. “One day you may come to love me in a different way, but I will never demand you stop loving him. I never will demand you forget him. It won’t be the happiness you deserve, but we will make a life where you may feel content one day. There will be many regrets, but your decision to save Gladio will not be one of them.”

Ignis nodded and continued to cry in silence. Ravus took him into his arms, holding him gently. He wondered what it was like to know that the man he was marrying was crying over someone else he loved. It was a decision Ignis had made, and he had to live with the consequences. Yet he knew that every time Ravus held him, he would be thinking of Gladio. It wasn’t fair to either of them.

“I want to invite you to come live with me,” Ravus said as he pulled away from him, looking at him gently. “You are soon to be my husband, and neither of us will want you to stay here while your parents have done something so atrocious. We should start off fresh and new.”

“Very well,” Ignis replied. “I cannot ever see Gladio again. If I do then I will falter and Gladio and you both will be hurt.”

Ravus nodded as he stood up and held out his hand for Ignis to take. “I will ensure he stays protected.” 

Ignis took his hand, knowing that this was officially the end of the road for him and Gladio. As they opened the door to Ignis’s room to tell his parents he was leaving the house for good they almost ran into Prompto, who looked just as startled as they felt. He nearly stumbled and fell over, but Ravus caught him.

“Ignis!” Prompto said as he looked from Ignis to Ravus. “You have to come to the police station and clear all this up! Gladio’s innocent!”

“Ignis has already done his part,” Ravus replied for him. “He owes Gladio nothing.”

“What?” Prompto looked at Ignis’s hand in Ravus’s, his eyes wide in shock. “You can’t believe that!”

“I have done what I must,” Ignis said softly to Prompto. “Please do not worry about it Prompto. I hope when this is all over you will still be my friend.”

“Ignis, wait!” Prompto said as they walked away from him. “Just wait!”

Ignis turned to him, already halfway down the hallway. “I know my place in this world. It’s time Gladio learned his. Goodbye Prompto.”

Ravus squeezed his hand tightly as they walked downstairs. “That was very brave of you,” he said. “I understand that this means you will likely lose your friends as well. You are sacrificing much to save him.”

“He wouldn’t hesitate to do anything to save me,” Ignis replied, his expression clearly pained. “I would do anything to ensure his safety. Even if it means never seeing him again or sacrificing my friendships.”

“Your parents were at the party!” Prompto suddenly shouted at the top of the steps. Ignis stopped and turned, looking at him in surprise. He didn’t have to say which party he was talking about. The scar on Prompto’s arm was enough of a reminder. “They watched and did nothing. Don’t believe them! Please.”

“I’ve made my own decisions,” Ignis replied. It was the truth. He was doing this entirely for Gladio. If he had to do it again and again to protect him, he would. “Go home Prompto. Please. Tell Noctis what I said.”

Prompto walked down the steps and up to Ignis and Ravus. “I’m not giving up on you or Gladio. He loves you and you love him.”

“Sometimes it’s not enough.” Ignis felt himself about to cry again. “This time it’s not enough. Thank you for believing in us, Prompto, but it’s time to let it go.”

Prompto seemed to understand that he wasn’t going to get through to Ignis then. There was something in the way he looked at Ignis that said he wasn’t mad at him, only sad for him. It made things worse. Ignis wished that he would just be hated by Prompto. It would make things easier for him. It would make it easier to say goodbye.

“I’ll see him out,” Ravus offered to Ignis. He walked Prompto to the front door as Ignis’s parents came out from a room down the hall. They looked at Prompto in surprise, recognizing him from the party that had left him wounded and destroyed.

His parents approached him, looking like they were about to speak to Prompto as well. Ignis blocked their path. “He’s here for me,” Ignis said as he stood in front of them. “You are forbidden from speaking with him.”

“Who are you to dictate what we do?” his father demanded as Ravus escorted Prompto out. The hostility in the air was so thick that Ignis felt like he could grab it with his bare hands.

“He is my fiancé,” Ravus said as he closed the front door then approached them. “As such, he will always have more power than you two ever will. If he forbids you from speaking to Prompto, you are forbidden from speaking with him. Understood?”

They looked at Ravus in shock, then to Ignis. Ignis knew that he was being forced to marry Ravus and give up Gladio, and it was the last stronghold they would ever have on him. They anticipated using the power in business and in society that he was set to gain from marrying Ravus. He wouldn’t give them the satisfaction. 

“Yes,” his father said, eyes narrowed. “We understand.”

“I will send for Ignis’s things.” Ravus put his arm around Ignis protectively. “This is your chance now to give up what you are trying to do.”

“We know what we’re doing,” his mother replied indignantly. “We will not rescind our deal.”

“Very well,” Ignis replied. “When the wedding is over, you will not see me again.”

“Wait!” his father said as they turned to walk out of the door.

“You heard him,” Ravus replied. “These are the consequences of your actions.”

Ignis followed Ravus out of the house to his car. Prompto was still waiting outside, hoping against hope that Ignis would suddenly change his mind. He ignored Prompto and got in the passenger seat of the car. Ravus took his hand in his and held it as he drove out of the driveway. It wasn’t a romantic gesture, but one of comfort to support him for what he had been going through.

Ignis felt his already broken heart turning cold and hard as they drove away from the life he knew. _Goodbye Gladio. I love you._

*** 

“Gladiolus Amicitia,” a police officer called for him from within his jail cell. “You’re free to go.”

Gladio stood up and looked at the officer who opened his cell. He looked upset, like he wasn’t ready to release Gladio even though he was innocent. This past month had been nothing but torture. He wasn’t allowed to see his friends, his lover, and was barely allowed to see his parents. They kept him confined in a singular jail cell while the investigation was pending, saying that he was considered a “flight risk.” Gladio wasn’t going anywhere. He had nowhere to go but back to Ignis.

When he had spoken to his parents, they seemed troubled but confident that he would get out. They had said that Ignis was taking care of it, that he was going to present irrefutable proof that Gladio was innocent. Whatever he had done must have worked. A month of solitude, worrying about his future, and worrying that his life was over was done. He was a free man.

“Change into your clothes,” the police officer said as he practically threw the clothes he had been arrested in his arms. “Your family is waiting.”

Gladio didn’t bother to ask for privacy. The police there were going to keep an eye on him like he was still a suspect. He was being released, but they would still consider him guilty. For the rest of his life, the police would automatically consider him a suspect if he was ever near or around anything illegal. He would have to tread carefully going forward.

After changing, he noticed Nyx waiting for him at the end of the cell hall. As a detective, he was allowed to visit Gladio whenever he wanted, save for when he was being interrogated. He had updated him about what was going on outside the cell but had been strangely silent about Ignis. When Gladio had asked about Ignis, Nyx had only said he was doing well, but the look in his eyes said there was something he was hiding. Gladio pressed him for answers, but Nyx had only told him that things were fine and not to worry. Ignis would get him out soon.

“Congratulations,” Nyx said, although he didn’t sound too happy. “You’re officially being cleared of all charges.”

“About time,” Gladio said but he couldn’t help but smile. Freedom was a beautiful thing. “I know what the first thing I’m going to do is.”

Nyx led him out of the hall to the front of the police station. His parents and sister were waiting for him, both of them looking tired but relieved. Prompto and Noctis were there too. Where was Ignis? Gladio was sure that he was going to be there, especially after he had been so intimate with him the last time he saw him. That wasn’t typical of Ignis in public, preferring to keep their physical intimacy to the privacy of their bedrooms. He had just chalked it up to Ignis being worried about him, but now he wasn’t so sure.

“Son!” his father said as he hugged Gladio tightly. “I’m so glad you’re finally out.”

“Gladio,” his mother said as he hugged her next. “Are you holding up okay? Please tell me you weren’t hurt.”

“Nyx made sure I was treated well,” Gladio said with a smile. Noctis and Prompto hugged him next, both of them looking conflicted. They were happy he was released, but it was clear they weren’t saying something.

“What’s going on?” Gladio asked them, still smiling as he hugged his sister. He was free. Ignis was likely waiting for him at home, ready to surprise him. “Where’s Ignis?”

“There’s something we have to tell you,” Prompto said slowly. He wasn’t looking at Gladio, instead looking at his hands. What was wrong? Was Ignis hurt? Was he in the hospital?

“Ignis isn’t coming,” Iris said after no one said a word. “Once his parents decided that you were guilty, he listened to them. Gladio… Ignis married Ravus. The wedding was last weekend.”

Gladio didn’t believe her. There was no way that it could be true. Ignis would never believe that he would do something like this, was there? They had known each other for years, and he had never indicated once that he was someone who would betray Ignis like that. Since they had started dating, they had only grown closer, both physically and emotionally. It had to be some sort of sick joke.

“Stop joking,” Gladio said with a disbelieving laugh. “Come on. Where is he?”

“He’s gone,” Noctis replied. “He won’t talk to any of us. It’s like he’s just disappeared off the face of the earth.”

“This isn’t funny,” Gladio said, his smiling fading quickly. He felt his heart racing as a sinking feeling grew in his stomach. He looked to his parents, who both looked apologetic. “Mom? Dad?”

“I’m sorry, son,” his father replied. “When you were first arrested, he said he would take care of it and for us not to worry. I don’t know if this is the result, but he is married to Ravus now.”

“Did you guys go to it?” Gladio asked. “Did you see it yourself?”

“I did,” Prompto said quietly. He looked down and away from Gladio, afraid that he was going to yell at him. “I wanted to support him because he looked like he was in pain.”

“Where is he now?” Gladio had to find him. He had to talk to him, to make sure that Ignis was still there for him. It had to be some sick sort of joke. Ignis would be waiting for him when he got home. He was sure of it. Ignis was always there for him.

“Gladio…” Noctis began, trying to console him while telling him there was no point.

“Where is he Noct?” Gladio demanded. 

“He’s living with Ravus now,” his father replied. “You can see for yourself if you want, but I doubt he’ll talk to you. He’s cut us all out of his life.”

“Give me the address. I’m going to see him.” Gladio didn’t wait around to celebrate his release anymore. He had to see Ignis. He had to have struck a deal with Ravus to get him out. There was no other way he would just leave him like that. Ignis wasn’t the one to just blindly follow what his parents said.

Gladio mentally hesitated as he ran towards Ravus’s house, a large home located in the elite and sophisticated area of town. Ignis had always been groomed to take over as Noctis’s advisor since a young age.. He had always said he would follow the path his parents laid for him. The only time he had openly defied them what when he started dating Gladio. Gladio didn’t think his constitution was so weak that he would abandon him for a false charge, but if his parents insisted that he was guilty, wouldn’t he believe them as he had his entire life? 

By the time he reached Ravus’s house, he was less sure of what was about to happen. Still, Gladio knew that he loved Ignis and would do anything to have him in his life. He had to talk to him, to tell him that he made a mistake. They were newly married, if the marriage was real at all. A judge could just as easily grant them an annulment if Gladio was able to talk to Ignis.

He knocked on the door and rang the bell, his urgency echoing throughout the large house that was almost as big as the Caelum mansion. It was evident that Ravus had already made a name for himself in his parents’ business, as well as inheriting a vast fortune between him and his sister. Gladio waited a moment before he rang the bell again, this time not stopping until someone answered the door.

“May I help you?” Ravus asked as he opened it. He looked at Gladio disdainfully, clearly agitated that he had stepped foot onto his property in the first place.

“Where is Ignis?” Gladio demanded.

Ravus sighed and turned around, as if looking to see if Ignis was standing at the top of the stairs. There was no one there. “My husband is sleeping in our bed. He is exhausted from the wedding still, and I have encouraged him to get rest before the honeymoon.”

“Let me talk to him,” Gladio insisted. He felt his desperation growing with every second. “Let me see Ignis.”

“He doesn’t want to see you,” Ravus snapped. “He was able to convince his parents to drop the charges against you so it didn’t create a public incident. It wouldn’t look good in the news to have his ex-boyfriend stealing money from his parents. Imagine his pain when he found out you were only using him for your own gain.”

“It’s not like that,” Gladio argued. “He has to know that I didn’t do it. I swear. I would never hurt him that way.”

“You already did. He doesn’t want to see you, and if you are caught on this property ever again I will have you arrested for good this time. He was right to come home to me, like he should have in the first place. Now go and leave us in peace. He has a lot to work through after the damage you did to him.” There was a flicker of something in Ravus’s eyes behind his disdain and anger. Gladio couldn’t make out what it was.

“Just… Just tell him I love him. If he ever wants to know the truth, he knows where to find me.” Gladio walked away, his heart breaking. Why did Ignis believe his parents? Did he always have so little faith in him from the beginning? He had always loved Ignis, but maybe Ignis’s love for him wasn’t as unshakeable as he once thought.

As he walked away, his heart hurting from the thought of losing Ignis forever, he looked back at the house. In one of the upper windows he thought he saw Ignis staring at him, but when he blinked he was gone. There had to be some mistake. Everyone but him had to be mistaken. Ignis couldn’t be married to Ravus. Gladio was supposed to marry him. But what were the odds of that? Prompto had been to the wedding and verified that he had married Ravus. 

Even if Ignis still loved Gladio, he thought that he betrayed him and didn’t want to be with him anymore. Gladio would never have done what his parents accused him of, but there was no way to convince Ignis of the truth. He was doomed to hoping that one day Ignis would want to talk to him again to try and convince him. But how long would that take? And with Ignis already married, it wouldn’t matter. 

Anger began to settle into his heartbreak, tearing through Gladio like a storm. Ignis thought he was capable of something so vile that he would just readily go and marry Ravus. He believed that Gladio had betrayed him, and instead of waiting to talk to him he abandoned him. He thought that their relationship was stronger than that. Ignis clearly detested him now, and Gladio felt a hatred towards Ignis for being so eager to abandon him. He couldn’t believe that Ignis would be so heartless towards him, but the evidence was laid out for him to see.

_So be it then. If Ignis hates me, then I’ll be happy to hate him too._ Gladio knew his heartbreak was turning to anger, but it was better than the alternative. He couldn’t continue to love Ignis if it was just going to be pain knowing he could never see him or hold him again. Ignis had hurt him, so the only thing he could do was protect himself from that pain. And hatred was a much better emotion to do that with.

*** 

Ignis walked down the steps and looked at Ravus after he shut the door on Gladio. He had seen him through the window, had seen his heart break clear on his face, and almost ran after him. But the threat was still there. His parents had made it very clear that if he ever went back to Gladio they would find out and have him arrested. They were prepared to keep this up until he gave up on Gladio forever.

“Is he gone?” Ignis asked his new husband, who looked just as exhausted as he felt. There was a lot that went into weddings, especially ones that were forced and rushed. But they had both done what they could have to ensure it was a success. To ensure Gladio’s release.

“He won’t come back,” Ravus replied. He walked up the stairs, meeting Ignis halfway. “I am sorry it had to be done.” He wrapped his arms around Ignis’s waist and held him comfortingly as he stood one step lower than Ignis was.

“Thank you for being the one to do it,” Ignis said. He put his arms around Ravus’s shoulders, reaching for any source of warmth he could find. His heart yearned for Gladio, ached for him, but there was nothing to be done for it anymore. He was married to Ravus now, and he had to learn to love him somehow.

“When we come back from the honeymoon to Altissia, we might want to consider moving from Insomnia,” Ravus suggested. “I can easily commute to work if we lived outside the city.”

“I don’t want you to have to jeopardize your work.” Ignis shook his head. “My last courses will be online and I can fit them all into one semester to graduate early. I can avoid him that way.”

“I don’t want my husband to be locked up in the house forever. You should try and talk to Noctis and Prompto. They would understand.”

“It’s better this way,” Ignis objected softly. “If they know the truth, they’ll tell Gladio. If that happens then he won’t leave here without me. I can’t let him get in trouble because of me.”

“I understand. Just consider the option of leaving Insomnia then. Business can be conducted anywhere. When you graduate I’ll have you working for me instead of for Regis. It’ll be easier on you overall then.”

“Thank you.” Ignis wondered if this feeling of heartache would ever go away. He didn’t think it would, maybe just get easier to cope with in time. He felt like Gladio had died and he was having to mourn him. “I look forward to a life with you.”

“You’re a terrible liar, Ignis, but I’m going to ignore that.” Ravus released him. “Let’s get ready to go on this honeymoon. We’ll get ridiculously drunk and drown out our sorrows.”

Ignis laughed sadly. He grabbed Ravus’s hand and pulled him towards him, kissing him lightly on the lips. It was a gesture of commitment to him, and a promise to himself that he would give up his desire for Gladio and concentrate it on the life he was going to have instead. Maybe one day the pain wouldn’t be so intense. Maybe one day he would desire Ravus like he desired Gladio. But in his heart, he always knew that Gladio was the one he was meant to be with. Now he was the one he had to live without.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so easy to write Ignis's parents as terrible people.  
I felt very bad for writing this, and my husband pointed out that I'm a terrible person for doing this to my readers, so I'm sorry guys.
> 
> Also as I was writing "so be it then" I immediately thought of "Defying Gravity" and then thought of Gladio just turning into a wicked witch and singing that song, but I digress.
> 
> Songs for the Chapter:  
_ Be Enough _ by Nonpoint  
_ Too Late _ by Dead By Sunrise  
_ The Dark of You _ by Breaking Benjamin  
_ Away From the Sun _ by 3 Doors Down (Damn that's an old song)  
_ Misery Loves My Company _ by Three Days Grace


	18. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto uncovers a secret.
> 
> TW: Abuse, violence, allusions to rape, suicidal ideation

Things weren’t the same anymore. Not with Ignis gone and Gladio angry all the time. It made it difficult to hang out with Gladio, and usually he preferred to spend his time alone and cut off from the world. Prompto and Noctis had both tried to connect with Gladio and Ignis several times over, but Gladio was only enraged in his heartache and Ravus had screened all calls, stating Ignis wasn’t interested in speaking with any of them. Noctis was angered that Ignis would just abandon them like that, but Prompto had the feeling that something else was going on.

He didn’t have time to worry about it though. He had his own stresses to worry about. Even though he had been going through intensive therapy and was in a much better place mentally than he had ever been, the news that he had received regarding Verstael had made things difficult. As a result, he was considering leaving Insomnia at Nyx’s suggestion.

It was pretty quick of the courts to test his genetics and confirm he was a clone. The fallout of that was pretty intense. He didn’t have the mental fortitude to get through it alone, and had been glad everyone was there for him, even though he felt like ending it all more than once. He kept hanging on, most of the time using Noctis or Nyx as a support for the really bad nights, and had come out the other side, shaky yet alive.

When he had come out of it, he had felt like he was just getting his bearings. Then Gladio was arrested. They had all tried to stay with Gladio as much as possible while reaching out to Ignis, but Ignis had shut them out and Gladio was behind bars. In the meantime, the court case that was set to send Verstael to jail for the rest of his life got dismissed.

Prompto had been rightfully devastated when Nyx told him the news. The judge had determined there wasn’t enough evidence for the drugging, and despite Prompto and Regis’s testimonials on the abuse, the judge determined that the allegations alone weren’t enough. Luckily another judge had determined that Prompto was capable of handling his own decisions, that he was his own person despite being a clone, and that the restraining order was still in effect.

Nyx had explained that the only way Verstael would have had his case dismissed was if the judge was threatened or bought off. Prompto had spiraled into a panic that had kept him confined to his apartment bedroom. He was too afraid to go out anymore, including dropping the photography course he had decided to take at the university to get back into the rhythm of going to school. Nyx and Noctis had both tried to get Prompto out of his room, but his fear had only gotten worse.

Eventually Noctis got tired of it and had dragged Prompto out of the apartment. Once nothing happened, once Prompto saw that he was still safe, that the restraining order was still effective, he had began to go out again. He was still afraid that Verstael would come for him and was still considering leaving Insomnia to give himself some sort of protection.

He had been unable to broach the topic with Noctis, who was stewing in his anger towards Ignis as much as Gladio was. Things had been going so well for them all up until Gladio’s arrest, but now Noctis was difficult to talk to at time. Once when Prompto tried to broach the subject of him applying to the Altissian Academy of the Arts, Noctis had snapped at him telling him he had other things to worry about.

When Noctis had realized what he had done, he immediately apologized, but the damage was done. Prompto didn’t bring it up again. Instead he poured over brochures while dreaming of one day being able to study there. The urge to go and get out of Insomnia was only growing with everything going on between Gladio and Ignis. Finally he had talked to Nyx about it, and they had a thorough discussion about it, they had agreed that Prompto would at least apply to the school and see what happened. _If Noctis wants to be with you, he’ll understand. If not, it's even more reason to go. _

Prompto wasn’t so sure. He was worried that Noctis would take it as a betrayal. He loved Noctis dearly and only wanted to be with him, but he didn’t want to surrender his own future for someone he loved. Nyx was right. If Noctis wanted to be with him, then he would support him while he studied in Altissia. They would have holidays together, especially since Noctis would be graduated and working by then. He just had to tell him, which was becoming harder and harder every day.

As time went by, Prompto was beginning to worry that Noctis was getting lost in his anger towards Ignis. He didn’t want Noctis or Gladio to lose themselves in their anger, just as they didn’t let him lose himself in his depression. Prompto called Gladio’s parents to express his concerns, which they had also echoed. They had decided to rally behind Prompto and talk to both Gladio and Noctis about it, to try and help them.

It made Prompto nervous to know that he was trying to help his friend and boyfriend out as they had helped him, but he knew that something had to be done. Otherwise, it was bound to destroy their friendships with each other on top of everything else. Prompto didn’t want to lose Gladio as a friend or lose Noctis as his boyfriend. He cared about them both too much, and the pain of losing Ignis was bad enough.

“What is this?” Gladio asked when he and Noctis came downstairs from Gladio’s room one day. Prompto was sitting with his parents in the kitchen, waiting for them. Noctis had increasingly began detaching from everyone as well, including Prompto, and had only been spending time with Gladio. He shouldn’t have needed to tell Noctis how much that hurt him. But Noctis was too deep in his anger, and it meant that Prompto would lose him one day if they kept it up.

“Sit down son,” Mr. Amicitia said to Gladio. “You too Noctis. We’re all concerned for you both.”

“I’m fine,” Gladio grumbled as he glared at his parents and at Prompto. It took everything in Prompto’s power not to look away. 

“You’re not,” his mother replied. “Either of you. You’re isolating yourselves and ignoring the world around you in favor of your anger. This has to stop. I refuse to lose my son.”

“You don’t get it,” Gladio snapped as he slammed his fist down on the kitchen table. “None of you do. Ignis is gone. How am I supposed to just ignore that fact?”

“You’re not supposed to,” Prompto replied quietly but firmly. “You’re supposed to cope with it, heal from it, and find a way to move on.”

“You say it like it’s an easy thing,” Gladio argued.

“It’s not,” Prompto assured him. “It’s the hardest thing you’ll ever do, probably. But you’re strong enough to do it.”

“Prompto has been concerned about this for a while,” Gladio’s father continued. “And rightfully so. He hasn’t been able to talk to either of you lately, and you’re supposed to be his biggest support network.”

“Haven’t you got enough support from us already?” Gladio demanded.

Prompto felt a surge of pain, guilt, and betrayal go through him. He knew Gladio was mad, but he also knew that Gladio had targeted all of his insecurities in that one moment. He always had to contend with his own fears of being a burden on others, of people caring for him out of obligation. Gladio knew it, and that was why he said it. He wanted to hurt Prompto the same way he was hurt.

“I’m not asking for your support,” Prompto replied. He looked to both Gladio and Noctis. “Not anymore. I’m here because I want to support you both the way you have supported me. If that isn’t good enough, I am sorry.”

Gladio looked angry still, but there was a hint of uncertainty in his eyes. Noctis hadn’t said anything, but his glare softened, as he realized what Prompto was saying._ Maybe I got through to him._ He hoped he got through to him.

“I love you,” Prompto said as he stood up. “And you both have taught me not to tolerate hurtful words or hurtful people. I am here to support you and give you help, if you choose to accept it. But I can’t be around you both if you are going to just be angry and hateful towards me the entire time.”

Prompto got up to go, knowing that if he stayed in that moment that Gladio would say something further that he regretted. He just wished that Noctis would say something, anything that would let him know that the relationship wasn’t over. But Noctis had been withdrawing from him so much recently. He felt like every time he reached out to him, Noctis would just withdraw from him further.

“Prompto, wait,” Noctis said as he made to go to the front door. He walked over to Prompto and grabbed his hand. “Please. I’m sorry. You’re right. I’ve been so angry lately, I haven’t thought about anything but how angry I am. It’s not fair to you.”

“I don’t want what happened with Ignis to end us,” Prompto said softly as Gladio’s parents continued to talk to their son. “I love you Noctis, and I don’t want us to end.”

“It never will,” Noctis insisted. “Maybe I need help to deal with this too. Will you help me?”

“Of course.” Prompto smiled, relieved that Noctis was reaching out again. 

_He does love me. He does want to heal. _That was enough for Prompto. The voices in the other room were escalating. Gladio was getting angrier. It seemed that right now he was too deep in his anger for them to help. They would have to come back and try another day.

“Can we go home for now?” Noctis asked. “Let’s go back to my place. Once Gladio calms down we’ll try again.”

Prompto agreed and they went back to Noctis’s place, his father away on business. They had reached out to his father regarding Ignis several times, and he had only assured them that Ignis was healthy and doing well. He gave no indication about whether or not Ignis had willingly married Ravus, and there was nothing to be done for it at this point. Noctis got regular updates from him regardless, hoping there would be some sign that Ignis wanted to speak with them. There never was any. No wonder Noctis was so angry.

They spent most of the evening catching up and making up, both emotionally and physically. It had been a while since Prompto had been held by Noctis, and the sweet pleasure he got from Noctis thrusting in and out of him was sorely missed. The physical act of being intimate was enough for them to go back to how they used to be before all of this had happened. It was almost as if Noctis needed permission to no longer be angry.

Late into the evening the doorbell rang, both of them wondering if it was Gladio at the door, coming to talk it out with them. They were both half dressed and disheveled, but Prompto was able to get dressed faster than Noctis. 

“I’ll get it,” Prompto said as he dashed downstairs, hoping that Gladio had suddenly decided to work it out with them. Noctis was at the top of the stairs by the time Prompto opened the door. And screamed.

“Long time no see,” Ardyn said as he grabbed Prompto by the throat, his grip strong enough to pick him up off the ground. Prompto struggled against him, but he couldn’t breathe, and his legs were dangling uselessly._ He must be still taking the drugs._

“Prompto!” Noctis screamed. Ardyn laughed. He ran towards them but was easily swatted out of the way by Ardyn’s free hand, falling to the floor with a hard bang.

“Your _father_ has been missing you,” Ardyn seethed at Prompto. “I think it’s time you owe him a visit.”

“Prompto! No!” Noctis was on his feet again, but it was no use. Ardyn punched him, hard, sending him sprawling to the floor, already unconscious. Prompto felt the edges of his vision blurring as he struggled to breathe. 

“Say goodbye, Prompto,” Ardyn said with a laugh. Prompto’s vision blurred and everything went dark.

*** 

Prompto thought he was dead. He _hoped _he was dead. He didn’t want to be alive if it meant being captured by Ardyn or his father. Death was preferable, and he had told himself a long time ago that he would die if he had to go back. Chances were they would kill him anyway. Why should he delay the inevitable? 

When he came to, he felt a throbbing pain around his neck from where Ardyn had gripped him tightly. His head was aching, either from lack of oxygen or being thrown around like a rag doll. Opening his eyes, he realized he was in a familiar place. It was Verstael’s home, in the basement that used to be his rom. He was in an empty room, no bed or couch, no keyboard or television. It looked like it had been emptied out in a rush.

Prompto tried to get up, tried to move, but he was chained to the wall. It was out of place, the heavy shackles bolted to the wall haphazardly, as if they had impulsively done this. At the ends of the chains were metal shackles secured to Prompto’s wrists and neck. He gripped at them, pulled at the chains, tried to get the wall to buckle, but it wouldn’t budge. He was trapped.

“Help!” Prompto called out, knowing that it was useless. His basement had always been relatively soundproof. The only thing he hoped was that someone would think to check here.  
Noctis. Noctis had been hurt by Ardyn when he had attacked. He hoped that he was okay, that he wasn’t too badly hurt. He hoped that Noctis knew to look for him here. Prompto didn’t doubt that he would look for him, but he hoped that it wouldn’t endanger anyone. If Ardyn and Verstael were out to hurt him, then he wanted it to just be him, no one else. _Let it be swift. Let it end quickly._

“You’re awake,” Ardyn’s voice called as the door to the basement opened. He walked down the steps slowly, assuredly. There was a swagger to him that was proud and confident. He knew that Prompto wasn’t getting out alive.  
“Let me go,” Prompto seethed as he pulled at the chains attached to the wall. “They’ll know to look for me here!”

“They’ll already think you’re dead by now,” Ardyn replied with a smile. “I made sure of it.”

“You’re lying!” Prompto argued. “Just let me go already!”

“You put Verstael through a lot of pain.” Ardyn ignored him. “Luckily for me, he gave me permission to do what I want with you as a result. I don’t care about restraining orders. I’m untouchable.”

“No one is untouchable. Not you, not me. If you let me go then the police will go easier on you. Just please, let me go.”

Ardyn laughed, a sound that terrified Prompto. It was cold, heartless, and indicated that Ardyn had no problem doing anything to him. He walked over to Prompto and knelt in front of him, grabbing the chain attacked to the shackle around his neck and pulled him close. Prompto winced from the pain in his neck, wondering how bruised it underneath the shackle.

“I’ll let you go one day,” Ardyn replied. “When I do, you’ll beg me for death. Or better. You’ll beg me to stay.”

Prompto tried to pull away from him, but Ardyn’s grip was too strong. He knew what was going to happen if Ardyn kept him here. It was what he had hinted at while he was still under Verstael’s grip. The only thing he had any hope of doing was getting out or dying before it could happen. Chances were, death would be easier, less painful.

“I will never beg to stay,” Prompto snapped. “Just kill me now because you will never get what you want out of me.”

“Oh I think I will.” Ardyn gripped his cheeks with his free hand painfully, turning his face from side to side. “You would do anything to keep Noctis safe.” Prompto’s eyes widened in panic at that. “Oh Noctis? Yes, I’ll make sure that he is killed if you don’t comply. To think you would be willing to do anything for someone who is engaged to another.”

“You’re lying!” Prompto said softly. He couldn’t struggle against Ardyn’s grip anymore. He needed to make sure Noctis was safe. That was all that mattered. He didn’t have to listen to any of his lies. “Noctis would never-”

“Noctis has been betrothed to the lovely Lunafreya since he was a young boy,” Ardyn replied with a laugh. “He has been fooling you all this time. Verstael informed me. Said something about how the Nox Fleuret’s wish they could be rid of you. I’m taking care of the rest.”

Prompto couldn’t believe it. He wouldn’t believe it. He and Noctis had been together for such a long time already, and he had told Prompto so many times that he wouldn’t be with anyone but him. If it was an arranged marriage then he was sure Noctis would defy it to be with him.

“I wonder how long it’ll be before he tells you he’s leaving you,” Ardyn murmured before kissing Prompto’s lips lightly. Prompto felt a wave of sickness and nausea rushing through him at Ardyn’s touch. “He has a reputation as someone who gets what he wants from his lovers then leaves them, you know. I wonder if he had gotten tired of you recently. Any signs of him pulling away from you? Ah, I can see the fear in your eyes. So it’s begun.”

“You’re lying,” Prompto said, but tears were gathering in his eyes. There was nothing that Ardyn was saying that was truthful. He and Noctis had made up. Noctis had been withdrawn because of what was going on with Ignis. This was just another torture technique that Ardyn was trying to use. He wasn’t going to let it work.

“Perhaps I am, but Verstael is not one to lie, even to you. You’ll see that Noctis will quickly forget about you as you stay with me.” Ardyn released Prompto, and he immediately pulled away, backing himself against the wall as much as possible. 

Ardyn only laughed as he stood up and slapped Prompto across the face, fast a brutal. The force of it toppled Prompto to the ground. Pain blossomed across his face as he felt the carpeting of the floor beneath him, the agony spreading through his entire body. He hadn’t been hurt in such a long time, but one hit took him back to the very beginning before he had met Noctis or Nyx. It was as if he had never left.

“I’ll be back for you soon,” Ardyn said. “Think about how to make this as painless as possible for yourself.”

Ardyn left Prompto alone, hurting and afraid as he sat back up slowly. Ardyn only wanted to torture him, to make him beg for mercy until his world was only Ardyn. He wanted him to only see him, to beg for Ardyn to be in his life forever. He would never give him the satisfaction.

Prompto thought about what he could do to get out. He had to do something quickly. If not, Ardyn would be back and he would be lost forever. He looked around for something, anything to get him out of there or to end it quickly. That’s when he noticed, hidden behind an empty bookshelf, was a small pill. 

It was the same pill that had given him unnatural strength before. He knew that there was a risk with taking it. Taking it again meant dealing with the withdraw would mean having seizures again, being uncoordinated, and possibly losing his life. Either way, he was dead or worse off. He reached behind the bookshelf, stretching as far as he could, until he grabbed it. With a heavy sigh, he put the pill in his mouth and swallowed it.

The effects weren’t instantaneous. It took about an hour before he could feel stronger, more vibrant in his senses. He pulled at the chains on the wall as footsteps echoed upstairs, alerting him that Ardyn was on his way back. He didn’t have much time. He had to get out now or risk never being able to get away. He put both feet against the wall, positioning himself to use the full weight of his body. With both hands he pulled at the chains in the wall while he pushed with his feet.

Slowly the wall began to crack. It wasn’t enough. He had to be stronger. Prompto gritted his teeth together and pulled harder, feeling his muscles in his arms screaming in pain. He couldn’t stop. If he stopped then he was as good as dead or a captive of Ardyn. This was his only chance. He strained against the force of the chains bolted to the wall, knowing he was doing damage to his arms more than ever before. At least he would have a chance of escaping.

Finally the wall gave way. With a loud groan and a crash, the chains broke free of the wall. Ardyn would have heard that. He had to get out quickly, his adrenaline racing to numb the effects of his muscles tearing. He doubted he was as fast or as strong as Ardyn, but he had to try. That was the only thing on his mind. Everything else would have to wait.

Prompto stood up, unable to move without his neck, his face, or his arms being in immense pain. He could see everything, he could hear everything clearer, even though the medication had left a permanent scar on his brain already. He knew that by taking it this one last time he was running the risk of killing himself anyway. The seizures were bad enough when he first had them. But now was not the time to panic about that. He had to get out.

He made his way to the top of the basement door and realized it was locked from the other side. With a grunt, he kicked the door, knowing the drug was still effective. The door easily caved, and he attempted to run out of the house but Ardyn was prepared. He stopped him just before he reached the door, tackling him to the ground. Prompto hit the ground with a loud thud, pain exploding in his arms. He didn’t have time to think.

Prompto screamed and kicked at Ardyn, who was obviously winning the fight. It wasn’t going to work. He was going to be trapped forever. There had to be something he could do. _Someone please._ No one knew where he was. He was going to be lost to Ardyn forever.

There was a loud crash from the outside of the front door. It gave way, the sound of splintered wood like a tree falling in the forest. Ardyn looked up, but Prompto couldn’t see who was on the other side. _Please don’t let it be Verstael. _There was a struggle and then Ardyn was on the ground, unconscious. Prompto didn’t know what happened. All he knew what that he was grateful to whoever had stopped Ardyn.

“Prompto, are you okay?” Ravus asked as he knelt in front of him. Ravus? What was he doing here? He looked worried, looking over at Prompto’s arms, his bruised face and neck.

“How did you…?” Prompto looked at him in confusion.

“I overheard my parents discussing how they were going to ensure Noctis married Lunafreya at all costs. When I confronted them, they told me they planned on having you abducted.”

“Then it’s true,” Prompto whispered, tears in his eyes. “Noctis really engaged to Lunafreya.” He didn’t understand. Noctis had told him that he would do anything to be with him. Was Ardyn right the entire time? Was Noctis really trying to pull away from him to prepare for his life with Lunafreya?

“He is,” Ravus confirmed, his eyes clearly concerned. “Ignis had told me about your relationship and how he was worried you would get hurt by Noctis eventually.”

“He knew. You knew. Did everyone know?” Prompto felt his heart shattering, crumbling into darkness that he had never experienced before. He thought Noctis would always be there for him as he had promised. Had that all been a lie?

“I’m not sure. But we have to get out of here. Ardyn will come to soon, and I don’t intend on being around when he does.” He made to help Prompto stand but realized he was in too much pain to move. Instead, he picked Prompto up, much stronger than he looked, and carried him out of the house and down the otherwise silent street. “I’ll take you to the hospital and call Noctis.”

“No,” Prompto said firmly. “Call Nyx Ulric. He’s with the police department. He’ll know what to do.”

Ravus nodded and took him to his car. On the way there, Ravus alerted Nyx to the situation and that he would be taking Prompto to the hospital. Prompto kept his eyes closed, unsure if his body or his heart hurt worse. He had to confirm it with someone he knew, but he didn’t exactly mistrust Ravus. After all, Ignis had thought him worthy enough to marry.

When they arrived at the hospital a team of nurses and doctors were waiting. Prompto cried out in pain as they transferred him to a stretcher and began to make immediate assessments of his condition. As they wheeled him into the hospital Nyx caught up with them, looking flustered and angry. Prompto could only cry, the damage to his body and his heart just too much at this point.

“We need to do our assessments,” the doctor said as Nyx walked into the exam room with the team. Ravus had left them with only a simple nod. “I must ask you to wait in the family waiting room.”  
“No,” Prompto insisted. “I won’t let you do anything without him in here.”

Nyx briefly explained the situation to the doctor and showed him his badge, which seemed to be enough for the doctor as he set to work with the examination. There was no time to ask any questions or hold any conversations. They had to treat Prompto quickly before the damage to his muscles could become permanent. 

By the time they were done, Prompto’s arms were bandaged thoroughly, his neck was in a brace due to the worry of any tendon or vertebrae damage, and the bruises on his face had a salve on it to help with the soreness. The doctors immediately put him on seizure medication to help with the withdraw effects of the drug he had to take to survive and pain medication to help with the blinding agony.

“Did you call anyone?” Prompto asked quietly once he had been transported to a quiet room for overnight observation.

“No,” Nyx replied. “Noctis called when you were first taken, but I haven’t reached out to him since. I’m worried that someone might be listening in. I can call him now if you’d like.”

“Is it true that he’s engaged to Lunafreya?” Prompto demanded as he looked at Nyx fiercely. His eyelids were heavy from the medication, but he had to have answers before he fell asleep.

“Yes,” Nyx replied. “I don’t know if the engagement has been annulled, but the last time I spoke to him about it, it hadn’t. I told him to tell you.”

“So everyone knew but me,” Prompto closed his eyes as tears began to form. “I thought he cared about me. That I was the only one.”

“I’m sure he cares for you greatly,” Nyx insisted. “I can see it every time he looks at you. Let me call him so you can talk to him.”

“I want to go to Altissia,” Prompto said through his tears. “I don’t want to be hurt anymore. By Ardyn, by Verstael, by anyone. It’s too much, Nyx. I can’t handle it if Noctis is going to marry someone else.”

Nyx stared at him, his expression conflicted, phone in hand, ready to dial Noctis’s number. “We can do witness protection. It’s a safe alternative so you can get on with your life. You’ll have to leave everything and everyone behind.”

Prompto nodded, the overwhelming agony of heartbreak taking control as he sobbed. It wasn’t just the safest option, it was the only option. He couldn’t expect Noctis to give up his marriage to Lunafreya for him, and he doubted that he would if he had kept it a secret from him all this time. Noctis had to know that he was going to break Prompto’s heart eventually. _It’s why he didn’t say anything._

“Don’t make decisions yet,” Nyx said as he walked over to Prompto and held him while he cried. “There may be something we don’t know from Noctis.”

“After what happened with Ignis, do you really think that’s the case?” Prompto asked. The look on Nyx’s face indicated that he didn’t think so. “Make the arrangements, Nyx. Please. I’m tired of being in pain.”

Nyx nodded and walked away, making a call on his phone. “Hey it’s Nyx. Yeah, we’re going to do it. Altissia is preferable. The sooner the better. And if anyone asks for him, tell them we don’t have any news yet. We have to make sure no one knows.”

Prompto listened to the conversation as he felt himself slipping into a deep pit of despair that he doubted he would ever fully climb out of. The love of his life had betrayed him, engaged to another. He would never be safe as long as Ardyn and Verstael thought he was alive. He had no other alternatives. Leaving Insomnia, disappearing from the world, was his only option.

He knew this would destroy him, that leaving Noctis behind, even though he had only been a play thing for him, would ultimately destroy his spirit. He had loved, did love, Noctis so deeply, so completely that he was sure Noctis felt the same. At the end of it, he was just something for Noctis to pass the time, to fill up his life until he married Lunafreya. He wondered how Noctis had found him so convenient to string along all this time.

“You won’t be able to come back unless Verstael and Ardyn die,” Nyx said as he looked at Prompto, still on the phone. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Do I have a choice?” Prompto asked despairingly.

Nyx nodded and resumed his conversation on the phone. “Do it.”

***  
Prompto stood on the deck of the ferry, looking out at the calm blue waters as Altissia came into view. The city beckoned him forward, calling him to begin his new life. No one knew him there. No one would be able to find him. They all thought he was dead. Ardyn and Verstael were under suspicion by everyone, but only those in the witness protection program knew that he was still alive.

“You okay?” Nyx asked him as approached him, leaning against the railing of the ferry.

“I’m sorry to leave you behind too,” Prompto replied quietly. “You’ve helped me with everything.”

“We’ll still be in touch,” Nyx replied. “I’ll visit from time to time. But I can’t move to Altissia without it looking suspicious. At least not right away. You’ll be alright here.” He paused. “Noctis was at the funeral.”

Prompto felt his heart beat painfully and resisted the urge to clutch at it. Every time he heard of Noctis, thought of him, his heart struggled to beat. He thought he was going to die from the heartache. He nodded instead of grabbing at his heart, looking away so Nyx wouldn’t see the tears.

They had held a funeral for Prompto, something to show that he had died under mysterious circumstances. He had wondered who would show up, and from Nyx’s report, just about everyone was there. Even Ignis and Ravus were there. Nyx hadn’t mentioned Noctis until now, knowing that Prompto was rightfully destroyed by the knowledge that he had been so utterly fooled.

“He’ll get over it soon,” Prompto whispered. Part of him didn’t want Noctis to forget him, but it was for the best. He was now free to fulfill his commitment to Lunafreya. “He’s free now. We both are.” He didn’t feel free. He felt like Noctis had left him shackled by his love for him, a wound that would never fully heal.

“They announced his upcoming nuptials to Lunafreya,” Nyx continued. “Just be careful when you look at the news. It may be hard to watch since it’ll be publicized due to their weight in Insomnia.”

“Thanks,” Prompto replied, his suspicions confirmed._ So that’s that, then._ “I hope Altissia will be a great place to start over. I think it will be.”

“The Academy is excited to have you,” Nyx said. “Even if you’re going by a new name. Are you sure you want to stick with it?”

“Yeah,” Prompto replied. He had given his new name a lot of thought and really couldn’t come up with any other name than Kansan Ulric. They had tried to tell him that choosing Nyx’s last name was too obvious. Nyx had said it would be fine as long as he didn’t return to Insomnia. Prompto never planned on going back to Lucis at all. 

“It’s a good name,” Nyx offered. “You’ll be able to start over easily under Kansan. I imagine you’ll have an easy time making it as a photographer with a name like that.”

Prompto smiled, a single tear escaping as he did. “I’ll make sure that when I become famous I’ll keep my image out of the news.”

“That’s good.” Nyx nodded. “We’re getting close. Is there anything you want me to pass along to the people back in Insomnia?”

Prompto thought about it. He had so much he wanted to say to them all. _I love you. I’m sorry. I’ll miss you all. _But things had all changed. Noctis wasn’t the man he thought he was, Ignis didn’t want to talk to them anymore, and Gladio was so deep in his anger that he couldn’t get out of it. The only person left that still cared was Nyx, standing right next to him.

“No,” Prompto replied. “It’s better not to say anything.”

“I’ll help you get settled in this week. We’ll have a meeting with your new therapists and doctors here before the semester starts. You have the number to my burner phone if anything comes up. I’ll call you once a month at the agreed upon time. If you’re ever too busy to answer it, it’ll be okay.”

“I’ll answer it. Thanks again, Nyx. I owe you everything.”

“Then make sure you take care of yourself.”

“I will.” Prompto looked at the gleaming city coming closer into view, his skin absorbing the sea air as he tried to let it cleanse his soul. As he looked at the beautiful city, ancient and enticing, he thought of how much he would have loved to be there with Noctis then immediately dismissed the thought. It was too painful to think about. He had to leave that life behind. He had to leave Prompto behind.  
He just didn’t know if it was possible to leave his love for Noctis behind.

*** 

Noctis stared at the grave, the headstone illuminated by the sunlight cascading gently downward, as if Prompto were trying to reach out to him. He remained kneeling in front of it, regretting everything that he had ever done to hurt Prompto in the recent past. He had been mean to him, withdrawn from him, and when they had finally reconciled, he had lost him. It was his fault. He should have fought harder for Prompto’s safety.

Now, the only thing he could do was sit in front of the grave and wait until he could join him one day. He had considered doing it, of ending it so he didn’t have to feel this pain anymore. But Nyx had thought he was at risk and immediately alerted his father, who made sure to watch him closely going forward. There was no opportunity for him to hurt himself, and once the feeling passed, he was only left with pain.

Instead he did the most self-destructive thing he could think of. He told his father that he would marry Lunafreya after all. He had to punish himself somehow, and the only thing he could think of was marrying the daughter of the people who had tipped off Ardyn of Prompto’s whereabouts. He hated them for it, and he swore he would never let them hurt anyone again. As such, he had to keep them close, and marrying Luna was the surest way to do it. It wasn’t as if Prompto were there anymore to object.

His father had thought it was a bad idea. He didn’t want the Nox Fleuret’s having such an influence in their affairs. But Luna had agreed that it was a good way to keep them under control, as long as they played their cards correctly. Noctis had made it clear to her that it was a business transaction, that there was no love between them, not anymore. Luna had understood and had even indicated that once things were settled, divorce was an option.

Every time Noctis thought of Prompto, he felt like he was going to die from the pain of his grief. He was sure that one day he wouldn’t wake up because the pain would be too intense. Maybe one day it wouldn’t hurt so much, but he hoped not. Prompto was the love of his life, and he meant it. He would never stop loving him, and he would give anything to be able to tell Prompto that one more time. But it was impossible. There was no bringing him back.

“Noctis,” Gladio said behind him. “Let’s go back.”

“I failed him,” Noctis said, his voice choked as he was crying. “I should have tried harder to save him, but I failed him.” He had the black eye to prove it, but it wasn’t enough. It would never be enough.  
“You did what you could,” Gladio replied as he put his hand on Noctis’s shoulder. 

Noctis shrugged his hand away. “It wasn’t enough!” He yelled. “It wasn’t enough and now he’s dead!”

There was a long silence as Noctis gave into his grief, losing himself in it. He would only live a half life without Prompto. There would never be any joy in his life anymore. Even the moments in life that would otherwise be happy would always be hampered by his grief. He would go on living in it, absorbing its pain. He didn’t deserve the release that death brought. He deserved to suffer.

“Prompto wouldn’t want to see you like this,” Gladio finally said. “But I get it. Just… Just don’t forget you have friends who care about you.”

Noctis wasn’t listening. He was staring at Prompto’s grave, wondering if he would ever be able to smile again. He doubted it. Prompto was his joy, his love, his life. Now he was gone forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ Another Moment _ by Hyde  
_ Too Far Gone _ by Hidden Citizens & Svrcina  
_ Nowhere to Run _ by Hidden Citizens & Keeley Bumford  
_ Ashes of Eden _ by Breaking Benjamin (my body aches from the pain of this song tbh)  
_ Lucy _ by Skillet for Noctis at the grave  
_ Gone Away _ by Noctura (I legit cried when I listened to this while thinking about this chapter)  
_ Shining Over You _ by Hyde  
_ Shadow of the Day _ by Linkin Park for Prompto on the ferry
> 
> A lot of music went into writing this chapter because I thought of this chapter first then wrote it around it. I still have more of the fanfic to go, so it's not over yet!
> 
> Also: I looked up a lot of names that were similar to Prompto's meaning (swift/quick), and ultimately Kansan sounded the best/like it's a name that would appear in the FF universe.


	19. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto returns to Insomnia ten years later.
> 
> TW: mentions of abuse, character death

_Ten Years Later_

Prompto received the news one bright sunny Altissian day, and he wasn’t quite sure how to feel. He had left behind that life so many years ago, the only remnant of it being Nyx, who he considered his brother. He had spent so much time cultivating a new life for himself that he didn’t want to think about that life anymore. It was only pain and misfortune for him in Insomnia. Altissia had been something entirely new and beautiful.

But he couldn’t ignore the lawyer how Nyx had put him in touch with once he received the news. Ardyn had died two years ago, the result of the drugs Verstael had given him. He had used and abused them, according to Nyx, and eventually it destroyed his body. Verstael was now dead too. He died for the same reasons, only he had lasted longer because he had taken a slew of other drugs to delay its effects. 

Prompto was surprised when the lawyer sat down with him and told him that he had been left everything. All of his research, his money, his company. It was all Prompto’s now. Prompto hadn’t wanted it. He had never expected it, and he never thought about wanting it. The lawyer had put him in touch with someone who could help him liquidate Verstael’s assets, and Prompto had thanked them both for taking care of all the funds. 

According to Nyx, he could now go back to Insomnia and resume his life as Prompto. He had lived so long as Kansan that he didn’t even want to resume his life as Prompto anymore. Kansan was a healed person, someone who had cultivated a life for himself with friends who cared about him. Someone who had a successful photography career that was shrouded in mystery to maintain his anonymity, to not alert anyone of his true identity. Prompto was weak and vulnerable. Kansan was strong.

Regardless, Nyx had let him know when the funeral was and that he should return to Insomnia for it if he wanted to go. Prompto had considered not going, to just ignore it and continue on with his life. But there was something in him that told him to go back, to finish that chapter of his life finally by saying goodbye to the man who had tortured him all his young life. He wanted to see him buried and gone for good.

The timing of the funeral synched up with the exhibition for his latest photography gallery in Insomnia, something that Nyx had also encouraged him to come back to Insomnia for now that Ardyn and Verstael were both gone. Prompto hadn’t really been interested in the life of celebrity as a photographer, and his agent had only used that and his need for secrecy as something to make him even more popular. No one knew his face, no one knew his image. They only knew his photography.

All that did was generate a clamor of rumors to figure out who this insanely talented person was. They had used that to his advantage when he had started his professional career after graduating from the Altissian Academy of Arts. It wasn’t long before his photography was being showcased around Eos as galleries popped up from city to city. 

This most recent gallery was titled _If Only For Now _and was a reflection on his past, his heartache, and nostalgia. It took him to a vulnerable place as he closed the chapter of his life as Prompto finally, letting it conclude naturally as he felt like he was finally healing completely. The wounds were stitched fully together, and the pain he felt was now only a dull ache.

Some of the photos he had used for it were from his time in Insomnia, but none of them included anyone. They were all images of places he had visited regularly, things that reminded him of the people who had supported him until they betrayed him. Some of them photos were abstract depictions of his life, his grief, and his pain. Altogether, critics were already calling it _a vulnerable display of a life lived, a life lost, and a life that would never be_. He had even heard that some left the gallery in tears, although they couldn’t quite explain why. It was exactly the effect Prompto was going for.

When Prompto decided to go back to Insomnia for the funeral and the gallery opening, his friends had be rightfully surprised and somewhat concerned. None of them had really known about Prompto’s past, and they all had learned to stop asking, but they knew that he had left Insomnia in a hurry because of something traumatizing. And he had enough scars to indicate that it was better to leave the past behind him.

“Kan, man, it is a good idea to go back?” his friend, Vyv, had asked him as he was getting ready to leave. Vyv was the owner and operator for a popular magazine that explored the oddities of Eos. Sometimes Prompto would take a photo for him if it was on the way for his own photography exploits. 

“It’ll be fine,” Prompto replied with a smile and a shrug. “I won’t be in town very long, and my brother will be there.”

All of his friends thought Nyx was his biological brother, despite how contrary they appeared. Prompto had shaved down the sides of his head in Nyx’s style with stubble growing on his chin. It was a new look he liked when he first did it and stuck with it. Eventually he had even gotten a few tattoos and had decided to pierce his tongue. Nyx hadn’t been too fond of the piercing, but he couldn’t stop him. He liked himself more this way, even if he was a little older and a little more tired than when he was younger.

“Just come back in one piece,” Vyv said._ If only you knew._ “Sorry your dad died.”

I’m not. He couldn’t say that thought. “Thanks. I’ll let you know how the gallery goes.” He also had to go back to Insomnia and settle his father’s estate. Despite the lawyer he had connected with promising to handle everything, Nyx had also suggested coming to oversee the process to ensure it went smoothly. 

Prompto boarded the ferry to leave Altissia, the place where he had made a new home for himself as Kansan. He wasn’t leaving behind any lovers to wait for him patiently to come back. Recently he had ended it with his most recent boyfriend, who claimed that he was too emotionless and not committed to the relationship. He was right. Ever since he moved to Altissia he had never been able to have a successful love life, regardless of if it was with a man or woman. His heart had never really recovered, and if he was honest then he had to admit that he had left it with someone back in Insomnia.

He didn’t think about that anymore. He couldn’t. Even when he did, the pain of it made him turn away from it very quickly. Prompto refused to open the wounds again. He had healed, he had moved on, and he was no longer angry or grieving. It had taken nearly all of ten years, but he wasn’t going to let the memories destroy him anymore.

The trip to Galdin Quay was pleasant enough. Prompto had taken the ferry there several times to travel over Lucis, Tenebrae, and Niflheim, but never to Insomnia. Insomnia was the city of darkness that he never visited. Going back now created a sense of apprehension and anxiety, but it wasn’t anywhere like it used to be. The psychiatric medication helped, but the therapy had gotten him to a point where he could be himself without looking over his shoulder constantly. Going back to Insomnia threatened all that, but he refused to let it stop him anymore.

When he arrived at Galdin Quay, the sunlight was high in the sky, welcoming those from Altissia back to Lucis. The hotel there had a restaurant that sold the best seafood that the shore had to offer, and one could even go fishing off the pier if so inclined. Prompto had stayed away from fishing entirely. 

“Hey Kan,” Nyx called with a smile as he stepped off the pier. Nyx looked the same as always, handsome and stern but kind. He had aged well and was even sergeant at the police station now. At one point he had offered to move to Altissia as well, but Prompto had created his own life and didn’t want to further disrupt Nyx’s. 

“Nyx!” Prompto replied with a grin as he walked over to his brother. They hugged each other in a familial embrace, both happy to have seen each other for the first time in a while. “I didn’t realize you’d be coming here.”

“I haven’t seen you in forever,” Nyx replied as he took Prompto’s bag from him. “I wouldn’t miss the opportunity to surprise you. How was the trip.”

“Beautiful as always.” They walked away from the ferry and towards Nyx’s car. “How’s Insomnia?”

“Same as always.” Nyx put his bag in the trunk. They got in the car and began the drive to Insomnia.

Prompto felt a wave of apprehension hit him again, and he wondered, not for the first time, if it was a mistake going there. He didn’t need to see his father dead and buried. But a part of him needed the closure. He needed to be done with it for good.

“I saw someone the other day,” Nyx said quietly as they drove. _Someone_ meant a person from Prompto’s past. _Someone_ meant a person that they had agreed not to mention anymore. He hoped it wasn’t the someone he was thinking of. “Aranea’s doing well. I think she’s married now.”

Prompto sighed in relief, not even realizing that he had been holding his breath in the first place. “I’m happy to hear it. I miss her from time to time.”

“I think she misses you too.” Nyx was quiet after that. Prompto couldn’t imagine Nyx having to live with the secret that he was still alive. At first Nyx had talked to him about the people who came by to tell him that Prompto was missed, to talk to him about their grief, but Prompto couldn’t listen to it anymore. Nyx understood. _He never came either._

Prompto ignored the pain in his heart. The wound was healed as much as it would be. There was no sense in opening it again. He had made himself vulnerable enough for this next gallery that started in Insomnia and would eventually travel the rest of Eos before ending in Altissia. He didn’t need anymore vulnerability in his life. That wasn’t him anymore.

“How’s Libertus?” Prompto asked, changing the subject.

“Well. His kids are running him ragged.” Nyx laughed.

Nyx hadn’t really dated over the course of the past ten years, saying he was married to his work. Prompto had tried to get him on a date when he visited Altissia, but there wasn’t really anyone that spoke to him. The only one who did was a cute gas station attendant on the way into Insomnia, but she was more devoted to her job as a mechanic than anything.

“Sounds like he’s got his work cut out for him.” 

They spent the rest of the car ride catching up, carefully navigating away from any conversations that would take them to the past that Prompto was trying to avoid. When they reached the Insomnian walls, Prompto felt his heart thudding in his chest anxiously. He hadn’t felt this nervous in a long time, a flood of emotions and memories coming back to him as they made their way into the city.

Nyx was careful where he parked in the event that someone from the past visited. No one ever did anymore. From what Prompto understood, they had all gone their separate ways, never really reconnecting since Ignis had married Ravus and they had thought Prompto had died. How long had it been since he had even thought those names? He kept them tightly locked away in a part of his heart that was too vulnerable for him to think about constantly.

As they made their way up to the same apartment that Prompto had lived in with Nyx he felt nostalgic for the better times when he had stayed in Insomnia. The apartment had really been his first home where he had learned how to love and trust again. Nyx had been a brother to him, someone who had supported his healing. He was the only one who had never betrayed him.

“Welcome home Kansan,” Nyx said as he opened the apartment door for him. Prompto still had a key, but he wasn’t used to being there. Not after ten years. Nyx had asked Prompto already if he wanted to be referred to as Kansan still, and Prompto had agreed that it was better to keep the name. It was better for Prompto to be left dead and in the past.

“Thanks brother,” Prompto replied. “Same room?”

“Yeah.”

Prompto took his bag to the room that had been his so long ago. It was bare now. Only a guest bed, a dresser, and a lamp were in there. Well, that and all the prints that Prompto had sent Nyx of his photography. Fans and critics of his would kill for the first editions that he had sent Nyx, but he didn’t care. It was more a display of his brother’s talents than of a famous photographer’s. 

As Prompto looked over the room, he couldn’t help but think of the things that had happened there. Nyx bringing him home for the first time._ Him._ Being held, caressed, loved. Betrayed. He knew it was going to be hard, but he didn’t imagine it would be this hard. Prompto is gone. It’s Kansan now. You aren’t that same, scared boy you used to be.

“I like what you’ve done with the place,” Prompto said as he left the room and noticed the other photographs that he had taken, framed and displayed over the apartment. 

“If I ever need to, I could sell these for a lot of gil,” Nyx said with a laugh. “Good thing I know how to manage my money.”

“Consider it for early retirement,” Prompto offered.

When Prompto had first moved to Altissia, Nyx had surprised him with a large sum of money he had been saving for his future since he had met him when he was only a small child. To repay him for the kindness, Prompto had secretly been saving as much as he could for Nyx’s retirement. He would easily live in comfort once he decided he had enough of the police force.

“You want to go out for a drink or something?” Nyx offered. “I don’t have much to eat here.”

“Sure,” Prompto replied. “My treat for driving all the way from Gladin Quay and back.”

“Fine with me.”

Prompto and Nyx both grabbed their coats. Insomnia was far colder than Galdin Quay and Altissia were, even in the winter. He hadn’t encountered a true winter in many years unless he intentionally went to Tenebrae or somewhere colder to enjoy the snow. He wasn’t used to having to wear his coat over everything. 

They went to a dive bar somewhere in the boroughs, only being greeted by Libertus, who knew that Prompto was still alive. He had greeted Prompto with a huge hug, holding onto him tightly until he could barely breathe. _It’s so good to see you again._ The words echoed in Prompto’s heart, making it difficult for him to really breathe. Coming back to Insomnia was proving to be more difficult than he had expected.

After dinner Prompto excused himself to go for a walk. He had been sent the keys to his father’s old place, which he had dangling off of his keychain to his flat back in Altissia. Full of food and a beer, he wandered through the streets of Insomnia until he found his way back to his father’s house.

It was strange to see it, illuminated by the setting sun in the background, the same as he remembered it. Only now it was different. It was an empty, hollow shell of what it used to be. Just a reminder of the pain that he had once been put through within those walls. If he thought about it, he could almost remember what it had felt like to be such an empty vessel for his father’s torture and experimentation. He would have it demolished if he could.

“Excuse me,” a deep, gruff voice said behind him. It was a familiar voice, one had hadn’t heard in a while. It made him freeze at first, but he knew he couldn’t linger anymore than he already had.

Prompto walked away before the person could catch up to him. His phone went off just in time. The funeral home was calling. “Kansan here,” he answered as he walked away. Whoever was behind him didn’t follow.

“Yes this is Insomnia Funeral Services confirming the funeral tomorrow at ten in the morning for Verstael Besithia,” the director said on the other side. “Are we expecting a large party?”

“No,” Prompto replied. “I expect it will only be two people.”

“Very well,” the director replied. “We will make arrangements accordingly. Thank you Mr. Ulric. And we are truly sorry for your loss.”

_I’m not._ Prompto ended the call as he made his way back to Nyx’s apartment. When he got there, Nyx was waiting for him, stretched out and drinking a beer he had picked up on the way home. Prompto spent the evening drinking beer with him, relaxing into the comforts of being in a familiar yet foreign place.

His dreams that night were memories mixed with nightmares. Flashes of the pain he had gone through mingled with the agony of betrayal. He felt it as if it was the first time. He saw _his_ face like it was the first time again. When he woke to the sound of his alarm, his heart was racing and he had broken out into a cold sweat. He would leave Insomnia as soon as the gallery tonight was done and over with.

The funeral was nicer than Verstael deserved. Verstael must have paid for everything ahead of time, knowing that Prompto would end up dumping his body in the trash if he had the choice. The service took place at a temple for the Six, and his dead body was placed in a casket delicately. Nyx was the only other one there at the service with him, a support for him to finally let go.

When Prompto approached the casket, he looked at his father’s lifeless body, wondering exactly what he should feel. Verstael looked sickly, more sallow, at the end of his life. He had lost much of his body fat due to the effects of the drugs he used and abused, his body clearly taking a physical toll from it all. Prompto remembered him as a stronger man than this. Here, lifeless and unmoving, he just looked frail.

Verstael had lived the rest of his life as a tainted man, someone no scientist or researcher wanted to touch or approach after the accusations against him. Still, he had continued his research, making breakthroughs despite his lack of funding. From what Prompto had had understood, he had slowly lost his sanity over the years as well, no doubt the weight of his own genius crushing him. Somehow he had always retained that Prompto was alive somewhere, in hiding, and he had been right.

“You okay?” Nyx asked as he stood behind him.

“I strangely don’t feel anything,” Prompto replied. “I look at him, and I just feel… Nothing.”

Nyx nodded. “You’ve let it go a while ago. Come on. They’re ready.”

The trip to the cemetery was quiet, the burial conducted by a priest who said a lot of flowery and beautiful things about the afterlife and his father. Prompto only half listened to it, knowing that it was all bullshit. If the priest really knew what his father was like he wouldn’t have said anything. Maybe he would have even spat on his grave.

“Son,” the priest said as the casket was lowered into the grave. “Is there anything you would like to say?”

Prompto looked at the casket, thinking of all the things he had wanted to say to his father but had never gotten the chance to. He would never get the chance to now. What would he say even if he did get the opportunity? Speaking at his funeral seemed futile now.

“No,” Prompto finally said. “He doesn’t deserve it.” 

Prompto walked away, Nyx following close behind, leaving the priest to stand there in shock._ You should know he was a horrible person_, Prompto wanted to scream at him. It wasn’t worth it. Verstael was dead, and he had watched him be buried. This last part of his life was closed now. He was finally free. Free to live as Prompto again or continue his life as Kansan.

He spent the rest of the day with the lawyer, him and Nyx both drilling him for answers. At the end of it, they had determined that a wealthy buyer was prepared to pay more for the house and the research facility than they were asking for. They had a few bidders, so it didn’t necessarily set off any alarm bells that someone would outbid them, but it did concern Prompto that they were offering a lot more. He hoped it wasn’t someone trying to continue Verstael’s legacy.

There were several bank accounts that Verstael had hidden all throughout Eos, totaling up far more than Prompto even thought he could normally accumulate in his lifetime. Prompto had decided that half of it would be automatically donated to victims of child abuse and to the police department, which Nyx looked at him in awe and surprise. The other half would go to Nyx. Prompto was already set to profit from the sell of the research facility and the house. He didn’t want or need any of it and would likely give even those profits away.

By the time they were done, Prompto had to get ready for the gallery opening. It was being showcased at the Insomnian Museum of Modern Art and would stay there until the next season, where it would then move onto another city. Everyone in attendance would be dressing well, either in the latest fashion trends or in evening wear. Prompto had opted for a fashionable outfit that was black and gold and followed the latest trend of mimicking military wear. Nyx opted for jeans and a shirt.

When they arrived at the museum and walked into the gallery, Prompto was astounded by how well it was put together. He never went to his gallery showings, preferring to shroud himself in mystery to better hide his identity. This was the first one he had been to, and the music he had carefully selected to play, all of which he wrote and had bands or artists record, had paired perfectly with the feeling of vulnerable nostalgia. 

“You seem blown away by your own work,” Nyx whispered as he handed Prompto a glass of champagne. 

“I’ve never been to one of the galleries before,” Prompto whispered in return. They walked around, pretending they were merely wealthy guests looking at the photos. “So excuse me if I think my agent did a great job of putting everything together.”

Nyx laughed. “Well go and talk to some of the guests. I’m sure they’ll think you’re so cute without even realizing they’re talking to the artist himself.”

“Shut it.” Prompto laughed as he playfully punched Nyx in the arm.

Nyx turned around, scanning the room until he froze. “Don’t turn around. Walk into the next room until I come get you.”

Prompto didn’t need to ask what it was about. Someone from his past was there. He walked away as he heard a familiar voice, a voice that was smooth and beautiful and everything he tried to forget. He had to get away quickly before things spiraled.

“Nyx?” Noctis called as Prompto hid around a corner, his heart beating erratically. “What are you doing here?”

“I dabble in the arts from time to time,” Nyx replied. There was a sound of hands shaking. “It’s good to see you Noctis.”

“Same to you,” Noctis replied. Prompto wanted to look at him, to see him, but more than that he wanted to get away from him. They exchanged pleasantries, Noctis indicated he had already been at the showing for a while and was about to leave.

“You still go?” Nyx asked Noctis before he left.

“Yeah,” Noctis replied quietly. “You know, I love Kansan’s work. Looking at it, it reminds me of _him_. Even some of these photos look like his.” There was a heavy, pained sighed. “I imagine this is how he would have been if everything hadn’t happened the way it did.” There was a long silence. “It was good to catch up, Nyx. I’ll be in touch soon so we can get a drink.”

“That sounds good,” Nyx replied.  
There was the sound of footsteps receding, but the painful thumping in Prompto’s heart wouldn’t go away. Nyx rounded the corner, looking at Prompto’s pained expression, clearly displayed for everyone to see. Nyx looked concerned, but Prompto could only look past him.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was running out of the gallery and down the street, grabbing his coat at the entrance quickly. He caught himself when he saw Noctis, his back turned to him as he was walking away from him._ No. I need to get away. I didn’t want to see him. Why am I running after him? _He stood, frozen in one spot, the cold winter air chilling him to the bone. He wanted to move, but his body wasn’t obeying.

Fear struck him when Noctis stopped walking and turned. He looked at Prompto in surprise, his pained expression turning to shock. He was older, his hair longer, facial hair covering his jawline and upper lip. He was still just as beautiful as Prompto remembered him, although he was older and a bit sterner looking, as if life had not been as kind to him as Prompto had hoped.

“Prompto?” Noctis asked in surprise.

That’s when Prompto’s feet worked. He fled, running past the people he jostled. 

“Prompto, wait!” Noctis called again.

Prompto ignored him. He had to get out. He didn’t need this pain. His wounds had healed. He had gotten used to being without him. Now was not the time to reopen the wounds that he had stitched back together with such fragility. He turned down a dark alleyway, pressing his body against the wall until he slid down it in a panic, his legs giving out.

_Just forget. You’re Kansan now, not Prompto. Just forget him, forget the pain. Forget it all._ He had to move on. There was nothing to do but move on. And moving on meant forgetting Noctis again. Coming to Insomnia had been a mistake. He should have left as soon as the funeral was over. The gallery was self-indulgent. He needed to return to Altissia as soon as possible.

“Prompto?!” Noctis called, somehow finding him in the alleyway, in the dark crowd. 

Prompto looked up at him, tears in his eyes._ Six he’s still so beautiful._ It made it all the more painful. He could never really forget Noctis’s face in the past ten years, but he had done everything in his power to suppress the memory of him. But now that he was standing in front of him, he felt like it was all over. There was nowhere to run now.

“Prompto,” Noctis whispered gently as he knelt in front of him. “Six, is this some cruel joke? Is that really you?”

Prompto didn’t know how to reply. He could just tell him that he was wrong. But Prompto hadn’t changed so much that he looked different. Maybe he could tell him that he was just another one of Verstael’s clones.

“Yes,” Prompto replied quietly._ Hit me for lying. Punch me. Tell me you hate me. Just do whatever you have to do so I can leave and close the door on this._

Noctis stared at him in shock for a long moment before he flung his arms around Prompto and pulled him into a tight embrace. Every defense, every guard in Prompto immediately fell away at his touch. He was so warm, so gentle, so much like how Prompto remembered him that he only crumbled into his arms. Prompto had denied how much he loved Noctis all this time, but being in his arms made it possible to ignore. None of his relationships were successful because Noctis always had his heart and always would.

“I’m so glad you’re alive,” Noctis whispered. Prompto could feel his warm tears on his neck and only gripped Noctis’s coat tighter, clutching him in fear that if he let him go then reality would hit him again. “Prompto, you’re alive. Six, I love you so much. I can’t believe you’re here.”

Prompto didn’t know what to say. _Six, I love you so much._ The words echoed in his heart painfully. He just wanted to hold onto him until the world disappeared. But that wasn’t how life was. Noctis was married, he was alone, and in the end they would have to go their separate ways.

“Come with me,” Noctis said as he pulled away from the hug, looking at Prompto in the eyes with their startlingly beautiful smokiness. “Please. Come with me.”

Noctis stood up and held out his hand for Prompto to take. He looked at it, hesitatingly, wondering if this was a good idea. He should just say no, let him get back to his wife and be on his way back to Altissia. But his body moved before he could think. He took Noctis’s hand and followed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't think I've ever written a chapter so quickly. It came out so fast that my hands were like Jim Carey in Bruce Almighty 
> 
> Songs for this chapter:  
_ Diving Bell _ by Starset  
_ Fade In/Fade Out _ by Nothing More for Verstael's funeral  
_ If Only For Now _ by Pop Evil (this song is the inspiration for the gallery and as soon as I heard it this chapter wrote itself)  
_ Someone Like You- Piano Version _ by Piano Covers Club  
_ Rewind _ by Pop Evil  
_ Ordinary World _ by Hyde  
_ Uninvited Guest _ by Disturbed
> 
> Top songs I recommend from the list are _ If Only For Now _, _ Uninvited Guest_, and _ Ordinary World_.


	20. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Prompto talk

Noctis stared at Prompto from across the diner table, his heart racing excitedly. He still couldn’t believe that he was alive. _Alive._ Where had he been all this time? How had he gotten away from Ardyn? Was he well? Was he married with children? Who else knew he was alive? There were so many questions, and he hoped that Prompto would be willing to tell him all of it. But looking at his face, at how much he looked like he wanted to run away and never come back, Noctis was worried that he wouldn’t have much time with him.

He had wanted to take Prompto straight to his mansion, to keep him there until they had sorted through everything, but that wasn’t a possibility. He thought back to everything that Prompto had been through that he knew of and knew that things would be incredibly fragile right now. Prompto looked healthier than before, stronger than he had ever been, but he had also disappeared for ten years. Noctis didn’t know anything about this Prompto now.

“So how have you been, Prompto?” Noctis asked him. He couldn’t help but say his name. Every time he had thought of him, spoke about him, in the past ten years it had only been with pain and grief. He had never gotten over Prompto’s death and visited his grave daily to mourn him._ Now he’s here in front of me. I can’t let this opportunity slip through my fingers._

“What? Oh, sorry. I go by Kansan now,” Prompto replied anxiously, not looking at Noctis. 

Noctis felt like his life had been turned upside down. Years ago when Kansan had started a social media presence, he had immediately thought of Prompto’s style of photography. He didn’t know much about photography in general, but every time he looked at his photos, it reminded him so much of Prompto that several times he wept in his grief. He had followed Kansan throughout his entire career in some sort of masochistic self-fenestration, going to his galleries each time they were in Insomnia. To learn that Kansan was actually Prompto made his heart stutter and do flips in both pain and joy._ He was alive this entire time, and it was right there for me to see._

“Kansan,” Noctis said and Prompto finally looked at him. He looked pained, like even being around Noctis was causing him agony. It made Noctis’s heart hurt. “From what I know about Kansan, he lives in Altissia? You… You live in Altissia?”

“Yeah,” Prompto replied. “I moved there after… everything. How is your wife?”

_Ouch._ So Prompto knew he had married Lunafreya. “We’re divorced now. We divorced two years after we married.”

“Oh.” Prompto looked almost hopeful, but then grabbed the coffee mug on the table in front of him and took a sip. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“I’m not. We only married after we thought… Well after we thought you had died. Luna told me about her parents tipping Ardyn off to where you were, so after the funeral we decided to marry so ultimately we could keep watch on them and gain control of their empire. Once that was settled, we divorced. There was never any love there.”

“Oh. So that’s how that happened then.” There was something Prompto’s eyes that he couldn’t make out. It was conflicted, like he was trying not to be too happy to hear that Noctis was divorced. He looked away from Noctis again. 

Noctis wanted to reach out to him, to be on the same page so they could connect like they used to. There seemed to be this wall between them that he couldn’t get past, like Prompto had put up defenses over the years to separate his past life from his current one. How could he bridge the gap between them after ten years? Who knew what Prompto thought about him, especially after marrying Lunafreya?

“So do you have family in Altissia?” Noctis asked, his heart pounding so much he thought surely Prompto could hear it. He wasn’t sure he was looking forward to the answer.

“No,” Prompto replied. “I’ve had a few relationships, but none of them worked out.”

There was an accusation in his tone. Like he had tried really hard to get over Noctis, but it didn’t work out. It hurt Noctis that he had tried so hard, fought to forget him, albeit unsuccessfully. What did he think happen between them all those years ago? He thought they were reconciling back then, but maybe things weren’t as assured as he thought they were._ The engagement. _The thought came to him and felt like kicking himself.

“What brought you back to Insomnia? The gallery?” He had heard that Kansan had lived in relative anonymity, not making his face public to critics, never going to his galleries. After finding out Prompto was Kansan, it made sense. He was hiding from them.

“No. It just lined up and I haven’t been to one. Verstael died and I had to settle the estate.”

There was a tense silence in the air. “Oh. I… I’m sorry?”

Prompto laughed at Noctis’s attempt at offering condolences, a laugh that made Noctis’s heart flutter. He had never anticipated hearing that laugh again. He loved the way he closed his eyes when he laughed, the way he clutched at his stomach or chest as if he couldn’t breathe from the humor of it.

“You know I’m glad the bastard is dead,” Prompto replied. He got quiet before taking another sip of the coffee in front of him. “I’m free now.”

“Did anyone else know you’re still alive?” Noctis blurted out. He hadn’t really spoken to Gladio or Ignis since then. Ravus was the one who handled all their business between the companies. It was a lonely existence, one where they had all closed each other off from their own grief.

“Nyx,” Prompto replied uncomfortably. “But that’s about it.”

_So Nyx knew all this time and didn’t say anything._ Then again, after the funeral, Noctis had really closed himself off from the world. He felt guilty at not being able to save Prompto from Ardyn and couldn’t face Nyx, thinking he would blame him. Little did he know that Prompto was alive and well. He looked at Prompto, now more punk rock than ever before, beautiful still, although his eyes looked colder than they used to be.

“What happened, Prom… Kansan? We all thought you had died. We had a funeral and everything.” Noctis didn’t mean to sound so exasperated, but his grief was something that was still hard to get past, even thought Prompto was sitting right in front of him. The Prompto he knew was gone, though. Now this Prompto existed, and he didn’t know him anymore.

“Witness protection,” Prompto offered with a shrug. He clearly didn’t want to talk about anything and was second guessing agreeing to follow Noctis. “After Ardyn attacked and… I found out some things, I figured it would just be easier if I disappeared and started over.”

“Easier for who? You? What about everyone else? What about me? I mourned you every day since you were gone.” He sounded angry, and maybe some part of him was, but he was more hurt that Prompto wouldn’t have told him that he was going into witness protection. If he had known then he would have waited every day for him instead of thinking that life would never be a bright or as beautiful.

“I didn’t want to die by Ardyn or Verstael’s hand, and when I found out you were engaged to Lunafreya, it just kind of sealed the deal for me.” Prompto looked at him, both pained and angry. “You could have told me. At least I would have known not to get my hopes up.”

“The Nox Fleuret’s were fighting it, but my father and I were working on ending the engagement,” Noctis explained. “I wish you had spoken to me. I would have been able to explain.”

Prompto looked startled, like he was getting answers that he didn’t want or didn’t expect. “I couldn’t.” He looked away, tears in his eyes. “I couldn’t handle that level of pain anymore. There wasn’t any guarantee that the engagement would end, it sounds like.”

Prompto had a point, but Noctis didn’t like it. The Nox Fleuret’s had been adamant about him marrying Lunafreya just before everything had happened. Ultimately he should have said something to Prompto about the engagement. There was a lot of misunderstanding that could have been cleared up if they had just spoken to each other. It hurt that Prompto wouldn’t think of reaching out to him for answers, or that the answers would have been something he couldn’t handle. _Maybe he had just been looking for an out._

“I would have guaranteed it,” Noctis declared. “I meant it back then when I said I would do anything for you. I still would.”

“This was a mistake,” Prompto announced as he got up. He put gil on the table for his cup of coffee. “I shouldn’t have come here.”

_No. He’s leaving and I will lose him again. I can’t let him go._ “Please wait. Don’t go.” Noctis got up and followed Prompto out of the diner and into the chilly night air. “Please Prompto. I don’t want to lose you again.”

He grabbed Prompto’s hand, noticing that his wrists peaking out under his coat were tattooed over the scars. His hand was cold, but Noctis felt a spark of electricity and desire coursing through him where he had touched Prompto. He hoped Prompto felt it too. He had always loved him, had always prayed to the Six that he would be able to see him again. Now was his chance, and Prompto was fleeing before his very eyes.

“We have different lives now,” Prompto said, although he looked like he was on the verge of tears. “We are different people now. It’s better to leave the past as it is. I’ll be heading back to Altissia tomorrow.”

“What if you stayed?” Noctis asked. “Or what if I went with you? I don’t want you to disappear from my life again.”

“I’m just a passing shadow,” Prompto replied. He was crying. Why wouldn’t he just say yes? “I don’t want to make things difficult for either of us. And I don’t want to be hurt again.”

Noctis took Prompto in his arms, holding him close, begging Prompto to see the truth. “I’ll never hurt you. I’m sorry for the hurt I’ve caused you in the past. Please, give me a chance to prove that I never meant to hurt you in the first place.”

Prompto looked into his eyes, something he could never do before. There was such a longing in them that Noctis instinctively reached out and smoothed his hair out of his eyes, tenderly holding him, touching him like they used to.

“There’s no going back,” Prompto said quietly. “I can’t go back to how things used to be. I’m sorry, Noctis. I can’t be that person I used to be. That person was weak and fragile. I can’t be that anymore.” He pulled away from Noctis and took a step back. “For what it’s worth, you’re the only one I’ve ever wanted. But I can’t have that anymore because I’m not the person I used to be. Goodbye, Noctis.”

Prompto took off, running at a pace that indicated he still ran regularly in his new life. Noctis stared at him, his heart breaking all over again. He had lost his chance to reconnect with him, to bring him back into his life. Just like that, he was gone again. There had to be something he could do. Prompto said he wanted him. So why was he fighting it?

_Because if he does that then it means he’s opening himself up to being hurt. It means that I can hurt him again and take him back to a person he used to be._ Noctis didn’t want that. He didn’t want Prompto to think of himself as someone who would only drag Prompto down. He had to do something to prove it. But what could he do?

Quickly, Noctis took out his phone and dialed Nyx’s number. He kept it in his phone even though they rarely spoke anymore. “Hey Nyx. I need a favor. You can argue about it all you want, but I’m not leaving you alone until you help.”

*** 

Prompto was back in Altissia the next day as promised. He couldn’t handle Insomnia after all. He had never wanted to run into Noctis. It only brought on all of the emotions he had buried deep within him. The love, the hurt, the desire. When Noctis had held him in his arms, he had wanted to cave in and just spend the night with him. But then what would happen when he woke up the next morning? He would leave, going back to his life in Altissia, alone once more.

_Noctis said he loved me. That he would have done anything for me. _That didn’t matter. There was no point in wanting to change the past. Prompto had decided a long time ago to put that life behind him. Going back to Insomnia only reminded him of how much he needed to do that.

He hoped that this was the final chapter he had to close so that he could go forward and live without Noctis now. When he had seen Noctis he realized that he held his heart all this time. It was the only thing keeping him from finding love again. He couldn’t find love if his heart still belonged to Noctis. Now he could move past that as he said goodbye and find a way to bring someone new into his life.

When he got back to his flat, a large and spacious spread that was probably too expensive, he put his bag down and poured himself a glass of wine. He had only started drinking wine when he moved to Altissia, since there were many local artisans in the area. After everything that had happened in just a short amount of time, he needed a whole bottle.

Prompto changed out of his travel clothes and pulled on something breezy and in the Altissian fashion, lose gossamer white pants and a shirt to match, preferring the warm sea breeze to the cold Insomnian sky. It was better to be here, where he could be Kansan without worry or remorse. This was a simpler life, a life without the pain of Insomnia. That chapter was officially closed now, and he could be free to live however he wanted. He didn’t think he could ever leave Altissia. There were too many bad memories in Insomnia.

Nyx had wished him a fond farewell, promising that once he had the time off at work he would come and visit. He looked like he wanted to tell Prompto something, but ultimately he didn’t say anything. The trip to Insomnia had been hard enough. It was better to leave some things unsaid. He did give Prompto the contact information for Ignis and Gladio, letting him know that he could call them if he wanted. Prompto didn’t know if he wanted to do that, but he kept the information just in case.

“That’s over with,” Prompto whispered to himself as he leaned against the railing of the balcony and stared out at the beautiful blue waters. He took a sip of his wine, savoring the flavors of the local wine, hoping that he would be able to just forget everything and let the water cleanse him. He closed his eyes, letting the sunlight wash over him, feeling free for the first time in his life despite the heartache he could never be rid of concerning Noctis. That would never go away, he knew, and that was okay. But it was better this way.

Something in Prompto told him to open his eyes and look down at the streets below. As he did so, he felt his heart drop into his stomach. The busy thoroughfare below, crowded with people who were bustling about as locals and tourists, could not hide the clear outline of a man dressed entirely in black staring up at him. Noctis had a bag over his shoulder, his dark hair well groomed, his eyes smiling at Prompto. What was he doing here?

“Can we talk?” Noctis called up to him. 

Prompto immediately walked into his flat, considering just leaving him there to stand and wait until he gave up._ There’s no way he came all the way to Altissia. Were we on the same ferry? Six, what are you trying to do to me? _He knew that if Noctis came all the way to Altissia to see him, he wasn’t likely going to leave anytime soon. 

Nervously, he set down his glass of wine and walked down the stairwell and out the front door. He didn’t even put his shoes on. This was bad. He had to get Noctis to leave quickly before he lost his resolve. Staring at him, staring at how beautiful he was, he knew that he was going to lose to him if he didn’t walk away. Prompto was sure that he looked disheveled, panting and breathless as he ran down the steps and opened the front door frantically. He couldn’t tell if he was more breathless from having the desire to embrace Noctis, to toss him aside, or to run away entirely.

“You… You came to Altissia?” Prompto asked as he stared at Noctis, who was equally staring at him. There was a desire between them both, and they both knew it. It was a pull that was bringing them together after all these years. It was the reason why he had stayed away from Insomnia. He knew he couldn’t just ignore Noctis if he saw him.

“I wasn’t going to let you go again,” Noctis replied. “There is nothing I wouldn’t give to be with you again. Not the Prompto of the past, but the Kansan of now. I have always loved you. There’s no way I wouldn’t love you now, no matter how much you’ve changed. Please, can we talk?”

Prompto didn’t know if Noctis had been reciting it on the way to Altissia, but it came out so smooth and so sure that he felt his heart crumbling. All he needed to do was tell Noctis he loved him too, that he was devastated when he heard that he was engaged to Lunafreya, that he had wished he had been the one engaged to him. He wanted to tell Noctis that all he wanted to do was hold and be held by him.

But he couldn’t speak. He couldn’t even move. He stood, transfixed, unable to think about anything other than how he just needed to say something. Anything. Noctis’s eyes were so beautiful, his features older and wiser with time, everything about him so beautiful. Perhaps he had gotten more beautiful than before. Or maybe Prompto was just swept away by seeing him again, following him all the way to Altissia so he wasn’t abandoned once more.

“I guess that’s that then,” Noctis finally said as the silence got longer. He smiled sadly at Prompto. “I guess I can say I tried, right? If you’re ever in Insomnia, then look me up.”

He turned around to walk away._ No. This isn’t what I want._ Prompto had been so uncertain in what he wanted, knowing that he should say no to Noctis but unable to deny this attraction between them. But as Noctis was turning to walk away, he knew in that moment that he couldn’t just let him go. He couldn’t keep his life devoid of Noctis anymore than Noctis could keep his life devoid of him.

“Wait,” Prompto called as his voice and feet suddenly worked again. He lunged forward and grabbed Noctis’s hand, gripping it tightly. “Don’t go.”

Noctis stopped moving, his back still turned to Prompto. Slowly, he turned around, and Prompto nearly gasped when he saw the tears in his eyes. Somehow it felt like his life was about to make a dramatic change, and he didn’t know if he was ready for it. He felt like he was suddenly being pulled back from the brink, out of the darkness and into the light for the first time in ten years.

“I love you,” Prompto said, the words spilling out before he could stop himself. “I always loved you. The hardest and worst decision I ever made was leaving you behind. I wish I could go back ten years and change it, but I can’t. And I’m sorry I hurt you.”

Noctis wrapped his arms around Prompto so suddenly that he felt the wind leave his lungs. He buried his face into Noctis, clutching him tightly, unable to let him go. He wouldn’t let him go anymore. That must he was sure of. He had been deluding himself into thinking otherwise.

“I hurt you,” Noctis replied as he held him tightly, his hands gripping the back of Prompto’s shirt as Prompto felt himself crumbling from the warmth of his arms. “I hurt you when you were vulnerable. Let’s start fresh. Get to re-know each other for the first time.” He scrunched his face as he looked at Prompto. “Do you really prefer Kansan?”

Prompto laughed, a nervous and breathy laugh that made him feel like he was losing all energy. He had lost the will to fight and had surrendered completely to Noctis. It wasn’t the same surrender he had done years ago. It wasn’t nervous and anxious or despairing, waiting for the end to come. It was fresh and new and exciting. It was like he was falling in love, real love, for the first time.

“Prompto is fine for you,” Prompto replied. “But you’ll have to get used to Kansan with everyone else. Nyx did.”

“That’s fine with me.” Noctis brushed his fingers against Prompto’s cheek, making him flush red. “Can I kiss you?”

Prompto’s heart was beating erratically as his thoughts began to run away from him. “Yes.” _Six, yes. I’ve wanted this all my life._

Noctis pressed his lips against Prompto’s, both of them losing themselves in each other’s touch. It stirred a deep desire and longing in him that he hadn’t experienced since Noctis had last kissed him, but it was more than that. It was desire, passion, and the hope of a future that would be wonderful and beautiful. It was the sunlight permeating his skin instead of just touching it. It was life coming back without him even knowing he had shut it out. It was the promise of a better tomorrow.

“Prompto,” Noctis breathed when he pulled away, his lips nearly touching his anyway. “I’m never letting you go again.”

“Altissia is home,” Prompto said, the logistics of their relationship coming to the forefront of his mind. Wouldn’t they just have to say goodbye anyway? “I don’t want to go back to Insomnia.”

“Well it looks like I’ll be moving to Altissia then,” Noctis replied. “Want to have a roommate?”

“I only have one bed.” Prompto smiled at him. “As long as you don’t mind sharing.”

“I don’t. Let’s go home.”

They walked into the building and up to Prompto’s flat. Noctis looked around as Prompto told him to make himself at home, his heart thudding strongly in his chest like it was the first time it had beat in ten years. He poured Noctis a glass of wine then pulled out the piece of paper he had shoved in his pocket.

“What are you doing?” Noctis asked as he lounged on the couch, glass of wine in his hand, very much in the fashion of how he used to be in college._ Not everything changes._  
“Making a call.” Prompto tried one number first and left a quick voicemail, then he dialed the other.

“Who the hell is calling me from an Altissian number?” Gladio yelled into the phone.

“Gladio,” Prompto said quietly. There was a stunned silence on the other line. “It’s me. Prompto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was considering drawing out their heartbreak and agony more but then I was like THEY HAVE SUFFERED ENOUGH DAMMIT
> 
> Songs for the chapter: 
> 
> _Darlin'_ by Goodbye June. This song really defines their relationship in this fic and I listened to and cried over it on repeat  
_ A Thousand Years_ by Christina Perri. Cliche but it works and fits so well  
_ Die Another Day _ Noctura  
_ I Miss You _ Blink 182


	21. Altissia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis receives a call

Ignis looked at his husband from across the room, the city of Insomnia getting ready for a long night ahead. There was talk in the town of Kansan’s newest art gallery, and rumor had it that he would even make an appearance. Noctis would surely go. Ignis hadn’t spoken to Noctis for many years, but he knew that he would go. Ravus told him that whenever he asked, he always said that he went. 

“Are you going to the gallery exhibition?” Ignis asked Ravus as he walked over to him. He tenderly put his arms on his shoulders and slid them down to his arms, sending a shiver of delight through Ignis. It had been a long time before he had come to view Ravus as a romantic partner, as someone he found more than just aesthetically pleasing. It was a long time before he had desired Ravus.

But he had remained committed to the marriage until his parents had both passed away. Once they had, only two years ago, Ignis knew it was too late to go back to Gladio. Gladio had his own bakery, his own life, and likely plenty of women or men in it to help him pass the time. Occasionally he had Ravus ask Iris about how he was doing, which was always met with the same _He’s fine now fuck off _attitude. It was too late for them to ever go back, and he wasn’t going to divorce Ravus because he still had feelings for him that Gladio didn’t clearly feel anymore. The feelings would never fade, and he had learned to navigate his life and find a love for Ravus around it.

“I considered it,” Ravus replied. “I heard this one is much more vulnerable than the last. But I have a lot of work to take care of.”

“I thought all the work for the day was finished,” Ignis considered. Ravus wrapped his arms around him and held him close. He had always been so gentle and caring with him. 

“Noctis decided to buy a research facility for his company then suddenly left town,” Ravus replied. Ravus often dealt with Noctis and his business, but Ignis never did. He had always been Ravus’s assistant and advisor, just as he had been groomed to be Noctis’s. “He asked me to check it out and see if it’s a place that I would want to develop new products in. I don’t know what he’s thinking.”

“It’s Verstael’s old facility,” Ignis pointed out. “He’ll buy anything to do with Prompto.”

Ravus nodded. He had told Ignis how he had been there, how he brought Prompto to the hospital all those years ago. He had insisted that Prompto looked like he was going to be fine, otherwise he would have told Ignis to get there before it was too late. Ignis believed him. Prompto’s life would either result in him leaving Isnomnia forever or dying prematurely. Unfortunately the latter is what happened.

“That doesn’t explain why he decided to go to Altissia all of a sudden,” Ravus pointed out. “I think he called you earlier, by the way. Or someone from Altissia did.”

Ignis frowned as he looked at his cell phone sitting on the desk of the large study they were in. It was where they conducted most of their business after work hours and where Ignis had finished out his last courses as a college student after marrying Ravus. He had isolated himself in the large house before Ravus insisted they leave Insomnia after he graduated. They kept the same place but lived just outside Insomnia for a few years before returning back to the city.

The missed call was from a number he didn’t recognize, the first digits indicating that someone was calling from Altissia. He hadn’t changed his phone number in all these years, just in case Gladio or Noctis decided to reach out, but no one had. And Prompto couldn’t. Prompto was gone.

Ignis nearly jumped when his phone started ringing, only this time it wasn’t an unknown number. He stared at it, considering not answering it at all, knowing that something bad must have happened for him to call. That was the only explanation for it. It couldn’t have been anything other than him calling to finally tell him off or to tell him someone had died.

“Hello?” Ignis asked, his heart beating wildly. Ravus pulled away from him, instead choosing to look at him in concern.

“It’s Gladio,” he said on the other line, his gruff voice just as enticing as it always had been. It had been ten years since he last heard that voice. Ten years of darkness, of falling in the void.

“I have your number saved still,” Ignis nearly whispered. He had to collect himself. His husband was looking at him. “I hope everything is okay.”

“Did you get a call from Altissia?” Gladio asked.

“Yes.”

“Did you answer it?” There was a moment of silence, which was all the indication that Gladio needed. It was like there had been no time between them. Even over the phone they knew each other so beautifully, so well. “It’s Prompto.”

“What about Prompto?” Ignis asked in confusion.

“No, I mean it’s Prompto. He’s alive Ignis. Noctis is with him in Altissia. He ran into him when Prompto came to Insomnia the other day. Ignis, Prompto is alive. He wants to meet up and invited us to Altissia, all expenses paid.”

“I…” Ignis didn’t know what to say. The shock was too much. Gladio was calling him, Prompto was alive._ Prompto is alive. _He had to call him, but he was on the phone with Gladio, and he didn’t want to lose this opportunity.

“Call him back. And Ignis? If you’re up for it, I’ll see you in Altissia.” Gladio hung up the phone before Ignis could say anything else. Ravus stared at him, uncertain about what was going on as Ignis called the number from the missed call.

“Hello?” a familiar voice said on the other line, sounding both excited and breathless. “Ignis?”

“Prompto?” Ignis asked as his heart beat erratically. Ravus’s eyes widened in shock. “Is that really you?”

“Yes, it’s me,” Prompto replied quietly. “I’m alive. I’m sorry that I couldn’t tell you. There’s a lot I want to tell you now that it’s safe to. Noctis is already here with me, and Gladio is taking the ferry tomorrow. Can you come too? I’ll pay for everything. If not, it’s okay. I just want to be able to explain.”

“I’ll be there,” Ignis said without missing a beat. “If you can send me a list of accommodations-”

“No it’s okay. I kind of already reserved a hotel room for you and paid for it. When you get to Galdin Quay just give them your name and they’ll give you a ferry ticket.”

Ignis didn’t know how Prompto had made such a vast fortune. _The sale of Verstael’s research facility. _He wondered if he was just going to blow through all the money he inherited from his father, then scolded himself for thinking so poorly of Prompto. For all he knew, Prompto could be wealthy and well-off.

“I heard you’re still married to Ravus,” Prompto said. His tone wasn’t accusatory, just matter-of-fact. “Can you tell him thank you for me?”

“I will.”

“Oh and Ignis, it’s only for you. I hope you understand. You three were always my friends when I needed you most.”

“You don’t have to explain. I understand.” He didn’t like the idea of being alone with Gladio though. They hadn’t spoken in so many years. Things were bound to go awry. “Prompto, it’s good to hear your voice. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow!” Ignis could hear the smile in his voice before he hung up the phone.

“Prompto is alive?” Ravus asked.

“And he invited me to Altissia to talk about it.” Ignis frowned. 

“You don’t seem to happy about it.”

“I’m overjoyed that I get to see Prompto again. I never thought I would get the chance. He was the only one at our wedding to support us.” Ignis thought back to that day, thought back to how much he had cried before and after the ceremony. It was a selfish thing to do and he regretted treating Ravus so terribly. “But Gladio will be there.”

“Ah.” Ravus took Ignis into his arms and held him comfortingly. “Do you want me to go with you?”

“No. Prompto requested only us three. But he did want me to tell you ‘thank you.’ I do not think he intends on putting us in an awkward position, but it may happen anyway.”

“If you need me, just call me while you’re there. I’ll be on standby, ready to come to you at a moment’s notice.” Ravus kissed Ignis gently on the lips, but there was a worry in his features that concerned Ignis.

“I’ll come back to you,” Ignis promised him. “I love you, Ravus.”

“And I love you, Ignis.” He held him for a time before Ignis excused himself and made his way to their bedroom to pack. 

As he walked away, he had a sudden feeling that things were going to change irrevocably. Ignis felt like there was a valley that was widening between him and Ravus as he put each piece of clothing in his suitcase. Ravus had helped him through all the difficulties he had to suffer through as he left behind Gladio, Noctis, and then with Prompto’s funeral. He had waited patiently for Ignis to work through his despair, had moved away from Insomnia for a short time for him, had held him as a friend and a lover.

Ignis didn’t_ want _anything to come between them. He had learned to love Ravus over time and effort, and he didn’t want his feelings for Gladio to disrupt that. He had held onto his love for Gladio so tightly that it was at the core of his very soul. Surrounding that bright white light was a layer of darkness that sealed away his love for Gladio, keeping him from accessing his love for the man that he lost. Ravus had learned to love that Ignis that was leftover, bringing in a soft light of purple and white to comfort him in the darkness.

They had cultivated a beautiful relationship with what they were given. Ignis still didn’t think it was fair to Ravus, since he was necessarily cutting out a part of his heart and soul to prevent any further heartbreak with Gladio, but they had found some sort of happiness within it after all these years. He didn’t want that to waver, to show just fragile their relationship was after all.

Prompto was alive though, and he wanted to see them all again. That meant facing Gladio after ten long years and hoping that he had moved on in a way that Ignis couldn’t. He hoped that Gladio would look at him with the same level of hatred that Ravus said Iris treated him with, or that he would just act like it didn’t bother him anymore. Just anything to make it appear that he was fine without Ignis. _Make it easy on us both, Gladio._

Ravus joined Ignis in bed when he was done packing. He seemed to sense the same widening rift between them that would either completely take them apart or disappear after the trip to Altissia. He held Ignis tightly, caressing him with an urgency that matched Ignis’s anxiety. Ravus held him with all the love that they had cultivated between each other, leaving them both to wonder if it would be enough. Ignis promised he would come back to Ravus, and Ravus trusted him implicitly. It would have to be enough for them both.

When Ignis set out for Galdin Quay, Ravus surprised him by insisting he see him off. Usually he would have to be in work early, staying late, and rarely did they both have off a day together unless it was predetermined for a holiday. Ravus drove, a tension between them as they discussed the work that Ignis would take with him and the work he would leave behind. It was oddly practical, much like what they always talked about on trips out of town, but with the underlying tension between them there were unspoken implications in what they were saying.

_When I get back…_

_When I return…_

The promise to return was still there, regardless of whether or not Ravus believed Ignis. Ignis knew that Ravus trusted him implicitly, but he felt uncertain as to whether he should be trusted at all in the first place. He knew what he had to do, but he didn’t know if he could do it._ Just let it be easy for me to walk away._

When they reached Galdin Quay Ignis removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. The weather was much warmer here, and he understood the appeal of traveling to Altissia during the winter months. Had Prompto always lived there? He and Ravus had made trips to vacation in Altissia, but they had never run into the man they always thought was dead. Then again, Altissia was a sprawling city, vast with winding staircases and tunnels that could quickly get a tourist lost.

Ravus walked him to the check in, where, as promised, a ticket for the ferry was waiting for him. He insisted on carrying Ignis’s suitcase until they reached the dock, where the ferry was waiting. Ignis thought about changing his mind, just walking away and heading back to Insomnia without doing anything else. But he had thought Prompto was dead all this time, and now that he knew he was alive, he couldn’t just pass up the opportunity to see him again. He wondered if Gladio was wrestling with the same emotions he was.

“Let me know when you want to come back,” Ravus said. “I’ll pick you up here. Or better yet, we can make a weekend getaway out of it and spend some time in Galdin Quay.”

Ignis liked that idea very much. He had a feeling he would need to get away from everything once he was done in Altissia. “That sounds like a good plan. I will give you regular updates on everything and let you know how Prompto is doing.”

“Please do. I love you, Ignis.” The way he said it made Ignis feel guilty for something that hadn’t even happened. It was a way of reminding Ignis that he was married to Ravus, that he had committed to him, and that he would break his heart if he did anything to betray that love.

“I love you too Ravus,” Ignis replied honestly, his tone affirming the promise he made to come home. He wasn’t going to leave Ravus alone, waiting at the pier for him, only to receive a call that he was staying behind in Altissia. They had cultivated a life together. It may not have been the one either of them planned on, but it was the one that they had and they had found happiness in it.

Ignis walked onto the ferry after kissing Ravus farewell, letting the sea breeze permeate his skin with a freshness that belied the pain he was preparing to feel when he arrived in Altissia. The ferry departed shortly after, and he stared out at the water as they made their way. There were many tourists on their way to Altissia right now, likely trying to escape the oncoming snowstorm in Insomnia. As pretty as the city was during the snow, it didn’t help with the morning commute or offer anything in terms of skiing. 

“Hey Ignis,” a gruff voice that could only belong to Gladio said behind him as he stared out at the water, leaning against the railing. He froze, his heart beating erratically, thinking about how he was not prepared to meet with Gladio just yet. He had anticipated meeting up with him in Altissia, to sit there awkwardly and rejoice in Prompto’s sudden revival, then to go back to Insomnia and back to his husband. He did not anticipate meeting him on the ferry ride in.

Ignis turned around and looked at the baker, just as buff and beautiful as he remembered him. He still had facial hair, and his brown hair had gotten longer over the years. He had two scars above his eye now instead of the one, and Ignis wondered where he had gotten that. He dressed in black jeans still and a leather jacket, a bag slung over his shoulder for the trip in.

“Hello Gladio,” Ignis replied, his breath caught from just taking in the sight of him. He was still so beautiful, still so lovely as when he last saw him ten years ago, albeit a little older. He had aged very gracefully, though.

“I didn’t think you would come,” Gladio said as he walked over to him and leaned against the railing of the ferry. Ignis had the impression that Gladio wanted to hug him instead of looking out at the water but was thankful that Gladio restrained himself regardless. He turned and looked out at the water as well. 

“I couldn’t believe it when you said Prompto was alive,” Ignis said, trying his best not to make eye contact with the man next to him. “Then I spoke to him… I couldn’t just stay behind.”

“I pretty much had the same reaction,” Gladio replied. “As much as I hate to admit it, it’s good to see you Ignis.”

“You too,” Ignis replied.

He looked away before Gladio could see the tears in his eyes. The last time they had seen each other was when he was saying goodbye to him as Gladio wore handcuffs, the threat of his parents locking Gladio away on a false charge very real. He collected himself before he looked back at Gladio and was shocked to see he looked like he was about to cry as well. Gladio rarely ever cried when they were younger. He just got angry instead.

“How have you been?” Ignis asked, trying to make conversation without touching on the subject of their past. He didn’t need Gladio to know the truth anymore. That would only make things harder once they had to say goodbye again.

“Doing well,” Gladio said. “I have a really successful bakery. Got a girlfriend that loves me. My sister helps out, although she’s still banking on getting with Noctis.”

“That won’t happen,” Ignis replied and Gladio laughed, the sound like a punch to his gut. _So he has a girlfriend. Great. It’ll make things easier for us both._

“No it won’t. Not now that Prompto is alive after all. Noctis will do anything get him back, if he hasn’t already.” Gladio smiled at the thought, but there was a sadness in it that Ignis felt as well. Would they have done anything to get each other back if they had the chance? Wasn’t the chance here and now? “He’s already been in Altissia for a couple of days.”

“Then chances are they’re picking up where they left off,” Ignis acknowledged. “If that’s even possible.”

“Starting over, more like.” Gladio looked at Ignis then quickly looked away. There was something in his gaze that made Ignis want to reach out and touch him, so much so that he extended his hand before catching himself. “So how are you? You still doing the corporate world?”

“Yes,” Ignis replied. “Corporate medical supplies. I am Ravus’s advisor.”

“Ah. Still married to him then, I see.”

“Yes.” _Happily married_, Ignis reminded himself. 

“So you’re Ignis Nox Fleuret now?”

“No. I remained Scientia. It was a business decision.” Ravus had suggested it. _In case we divorce._ Ravus had thought of everything really. He had been prepared for Ignis inevitably leaving him, of them never having a loving relationship, of it being merely just a business transaction in order to protect Gladio. At first, it was definitely that, but over time they had cultivated a happy marriage that Ignis couldn’t easily just walk away from.

“Ever so practical. You haven’t changed much. You’re prettier, maybe. But that’s about it.”

Ignis didn’t want to hear from Gladio that he thought he was pretty. He wanted to hear that he was hated, that he couldn’t stand the sight of him anymore. This was just making things more difficult for him. 

“You look just as wonderful as I remember,” Ignis replied. “Excuse me.”

Gladio didn’t call after him as he walked away, trying to gain his bearings a little better. He knew it was a mistake to come here, but to have to talk to Gladio while he knew that Gladio was still attracted to him made it harder. He was ready to run, to get out as soon as possible, if that was what it took. Gladio had a girlfriend and Ignis was married. Anything that happened between them had to stay friendly or they would end up regretting it.

The rest of the trip to Altissia passed by quietly. Ignis found a small area of the ferry to seclude himself without too much fuss, and he kept aware of Gladio’s presence onboard, although out of his line of sight. That was how Ignis had spent the past ten years after all. Aware of Gladio, aware of everything he did, although always removed from him. 

When they disembarked it was evident that they had to walk together, since they were going to the same place. Prompto had texted them both separately his address, which was apparently in the nicer area of town. It made Ignis curious about how he had gotten so wealthy, especially since his father had left him with basically nothing, save for what he could carry. He was sure Nyx had been helpful, but he was a detective, and they only earned so much.

“Pretty ritzy area,” Gladio mused as they walked side by side, almost like they were friends. “I wonder how Prompto was able to afford all this. You think he married some rich woman or something?”

“I doubt it,” Ignis replied, although he could hear the joking tone behind his comment. “Maybe Noctis knew he was alive all this time and paid for his place to live.”

“No way.” Gladio shook his head. “You didn’t see him after the funeral. He blamed himself too much for it not to be genuine. And he married Luna. No way he would have done that if he knew Prompto was still alive.”

“Good point.”

They reached the flat that Prompto was supposedly living in, a three story building with separate doors that led up to the respective flats. Ignis compared the flat number to the one Prompto had indicated was his and rang the doorbell. A moment later he heard the hurried footsteps of someone walking down a flight of stairs. The door flung open and someone was in his arms, hugging him tightly before he could do anything.

“It’s so good to see you!” Prompto exclaimed as Ignis returned the hug. Even in his excitement, Ignis could tell that Prompto was far healthier and mentally well than he had ever been. Altissia had been kind to him in ways that Insomnia had not.

“I’m so glad to see you,” Ignis replied truthfully. Prompto pulled away and smiled at him before giving Gladio a hug as well. 

Gladio took Prompto into his arms and lifted him off his feet, something that only Gladio could do so readily and easily with his friends. Ignis remembered the times that he would do the same to him, despite his protests, always causing his heart to flutter in excitement and desire. He wondered if he did the same with his girlfriend.

“What gives, Prompto?” Gladio asked as he hugged him nevertheless. “We thought you were dead.”

“Witness protection,” Prompto replied. “I had to assume a new identity and leave Insomnia. Otherwise Ardyn or Verstael would have killed me. Come on up.”

Prompto led them up to the spacious flat that was finely decorated in a punk rock fashion without losing any of the beauty of the Altissian atmosphere. Noctis was with him, pouring wine for everyone in the kitchen, clearly making himself at home. Had their reunion gone even better than anticipated? 

“Hey guys,” Noctis said as they walked into the flat, as if nothing had ever happened to disrupt their friendship. He handed each of them a glass of wine after they set their belongings by the door and hugged each other in warm welcome. It was strange to see Noctis after all this time, just as it was strange to see Gladio and Prompto. The last time they had spoken was at Prompto’s false funeral, and things were far worse then.

“Didn’t take long for you to make yourself at home, huh?” Gladio joked with Noctis as he gladly accepted the glass of wine and drank it almost in one gulp. Noctis refilled his wine for him.

“When Prompto came back to Altissia, I followed,” Noctis explained as they moved to couches Prompto had put in the center of the flat by the balcony. “I wasn’t going to let him go again. Luckily Prompto, or should I say Kansan, agreed to hear me out.”

“Kansan?” Ignis asked as Prompto sheepishly sat down next to Noctis. Noctis put his arm around him like he couldn’t touch him enough._ He does have to make up for ten years after all. _Ignis glanced at Gladio briefly, then back to Prompto, ignoring the thoughts that crossed his mind. 

“Yeah he’s the photographer Kansan,” Noctis said. “All this time I’d thought that Prompto would have loved his work, and it turned out to be the same guy.”

“How were you able to overcome him just disappearing?” Gladio asked abruptly.

Prompto looked away from them, not in fear but in guilt. It was clear he had grown, not feeling the same level of fear at someone’s accusations as he used to. Noctis only tightened his hold around Prompto, unwilling to let him go.

“He had his reasons, and they were all valid,” Noctis replied sternly. “But it’s all behind us now. I’d rather have a fresh start with someone I love then let the past destroy it all again.”

Ignis could clearly feel Gladio’s eyes on him. He took a drink to pretend he couldn’t feel the man staring at him. How he wanted to just reach out to him, to tell him he was sorry for breaking his heart. But the past was behind them, as Noctis had said, and the only way forward into the future was with Ravus. He wasn’t about to throw away over ten years with him just for the promise of something that would never be.

“Thank you for coming out here,” Prompto said to them all. “I really do appreciate it. I wasn’t able to go back to Insomnia until Ardyn and Verstael died, and now that they’re gone I can go wherever I want.”

“Does that mean you’re going to move back to Insomnia with Noctis?” Ignis asked.

“No.” Prompto shook his head. “Insomnia has nothing to offer me anymore, and I’ve built a life as Kansan that is better than the life I had as Prompto.” He smiled at them. “Save for you guys.”

“So how is this going to work then?” Gladio asked Noctis. “Long distance relationship?”

“I’m going to move to Altissia. My work can be done anywhere in Eos. I don’t need to stay there, and for the important meetings I can travel.” Noctis looked so certain, so ready to give up his life for Prompto, that it made Ignis’s heart stutter.

“I was hoping that we could start over,” Prompto continued. He was leaning forward, elbows rested on his legs, his tattoos covering the scars that were on his arms. “I would like the chance to be friends with you two again. I know that leaving like that caused you all unnecessary harm, and I understand if you’re mad at me. But I would like the chance.”

“Aw hell, Prompto,” Gladio said after a prolonged silence. “I’m pissed you didn’t let us know but I get it. Your dad would’ve murdered you or let Ardyn do worse to you if you didn’t disappear. If Noctis can do it, I can too.”

“Same here,” Ignis replied with a smile. “And I am sorry for how I left things between us before all of this happened.”

Prompto smiled at that, sighing in clear relief from knowing that the better parts of his past were still in his life. “Great. I booked a hotel room for you guys for a week, but if you can’t stay that long I’ll understand. I just thought we could use the time to catch up with each other.”

“That sounds fantastic.” Ignis took a sip of his wine, considering what his schedule would look like. “I brought some work from home and may have to work in the mornings, but I am looking forward to a week catching up.”_ A week with Gladio. Can I even do it?_

“My sister can run the bakery in my absence,” Gladio acknowledged. He grinned at Noctis. “I guess I’ll have to let her down regarding you and Prompto.”

“I’ll call her.” Noctis stood up and walked away, stepping out onto the balcony to call Iris. Prompto looked shocked at that, which concerned Ignis. There would be a lot for them to learn about each other. Ten years was a long time. Were they prepared for the obstacles that would come in their way? Wasn’t Noctis moving into this too quickly?

“Iris has always tried to catch Noct’s eye,” Gladio explained. “Even after we stopped talking, she would always visit him and try and get him to go on a date with her.” He laughed. “He was always so obsessed with you, there was no way around it. Still, with how long she’s liked him, it’s good of him to be the one to let her down.”

Prompto nodded, considering what he had said. He looked like he was going to ask a question of them but didn’t know how to broach the subject. “Are you both happy?”

The question took Ignis by surprise. It cut right to the heart of what they were trying to avoid, and he couldn’t help but look at Gladio before looking away. Was the entire time in Altissia going to be spent catching glances of the man he wished he married instead? 

“More or less,” Gladio replied. “I got most of the things I wanted in life. That’s more than what some people can say.”

“I’ve learned how to be happy with what I have,” Ignis replied honestly. He found a slice of happiness with Ravus, although it wasn’t the happiness he wanted in his life. Still, he wasn’t about to throw away ten years of building a life and a relationship.

Prompto nodded in understanding. “I never thought I would be able to have it all. The Prompto from back then was too scared to even dream of a better future. But now… Now I live in a beautiful city, I have a successful career, and Noctis… He is willing to forgive everything.”

“And you’re willing to forgive him?” Ignis asked.

“What is there to forgive Noctis for?” Gladio grumbled.

“He did marry Luna,” Ignis pointed out. Ravus and Ignis had been to their wedding, and he could see on Noctis’s face that day that he would rather be doing anything but marrying her. It wasn’t anything against her, he was sure. It was because of her parents.

“Noct thought Prompto had died,” Gladio argued. His voice was rising, and he sounded angry.

“Ignis is right,” Noctis said as he walked back into the room. “Prompto does have a lot to forgive me for. I kept the engagement from him and then married her after I thought he died. It created a lot of misunderstandings and wore on his mental health as a result.” He sat next to Prompto, his expression grim. “It’s ten years I’ll never get back. Ten years of penance.”

Prompto looked at Noctis softly, gently, in a way that expressed a clear yearning between them. It was the same way that Gladio used to look at Ignis, but now he was only glaring at him. _He’s still angry. Good. Let him push me away so we don’t have to do this dance forever._

“How did she take it?” Gladio asked, changing the subject.

“She understood, but you could tell she was upset.” Noctis looked away from Prompto and to Gladio instead. “Sorry.”

“Eh, I’ll bake her a cake and she’ll get over it.” They laughed, all save Ignis, the tension leaving the room. 

“Let’s go out for dinner,” Prompto suggested. “I’ve made reservations, if you all are interested.”

“Sure,” Ignis replied. He would need a lot more wine if he planned on getting through this evening, let alone this week.

“And guys? Thanks for coming,” Prompto said. They all stood up to get ready to go. “I’m looking forward to having you all as friends again.”

Noctis grabbed Prompto’s hand and they followed him out of the flat and into the Altissian air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make it clear that Ignis has found a way to love Ravus eventually so hopefully that was clearly conveyed. But also, he is still head over heels in love with Gladio and if Gladio was like "let's bang" then Ignis would bend over and be at the ready. 
> 
> Songs for the chapter:
> 
> _ Carry On _ by Fun.  
_ When We Were Young _ by Pop Evil  
_ I Apologize _ Five Finger Death Punch (ugh this band is so problematic but their song is so good)


	22. Leviathan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio tries to enjoy Altissia

Gladio knew that being in Altissia with Ignis and the others was going to be difficult, but he didn’t expect it to be this difficult. He was reconciling easily enough with Noctis and Prompto, but it was difficult to speak to Ignis. Every time he looked at him he was taken away by how beautiful he was and how much he wanted to touch him. Then he was reminded of the pain and betrayal that he endured because Ignis had chosen to believe his parents and marry Ravus. The wedding band on his ring finger was a constant reminder for him too.

He had lied when he told Ignis that he was dating someone. He just wanted Ignis to feel jealous or think that he had moved on in some capacity. The truth was all of his relationships had failed terribly. They all told Gladio that he was clearly obsessed with his ex and that he needed to get over it before he dated someone else. Every time he thought he was over it and date someone new, something would remind him of Ignis and he would be back to where he started. 

It angered him that he was suffering for ten years while Ignis had completely forgotten about him. He looked at Ignis with malice and hatred because if he didn’t it meant looking at him with longing and love. He would never do that again. Ignis had betrayed him, and Gladio was the one who suffered the consequences. It was evident that Ignis had found his happiness with Ravus at Gladio’s expense. He didn’t care about Gladio anymore, and he doubted that Ignis ever did in the first place.

It made time with Ignis in Altissia harder than it needed to be. When Prompto had called him, he was standing in the middle of his bakery, excited and overjoyed that Prompot was still alive. But when he thought about it, about how it meant talking to Ignis again, he considered not coming to Altissia at all. But Prompto had mentioned that he wasn’t able to get in touch with Ignis. He thought it was his chance to see Prompto without Ignis, but that didn’t seem right. Impulsively, he called Ignis and told him the news. Now he was regretting it.

Every time he was around Ignis he was having difficulty restraining himself. Half the time he wanted to hit Ignis, the other half of the time he wanted to kiss him. Ignis seemed so unphased by Gladio’s presence that it angered him that he could move on so easily. Did he really mean so little to him? 

The times together as a group were fine, but every night they would move on from their festivities, from Prompto showing them around Altissia in excitement, to them having to go back to the hotel. Noctis went with Prompto every night, walking hand in hand as if they had never been apart in the first place. It filled Gladio with envy that they could reconcile so easily. He couldn’t just do something like that with Ignis. He didn’t even know if he should do something like that.

Things continued to be tense between them, even after three days in the beautiful Altissian atmosphere. Gladio knew he should just tell Ignis he wanted nothing to do with him. It would make life easier on them both, and they could get past all the false attempts at connecting and reconnecting after all these years. Each time they spoke to each other there was a tension there that couldn’t just be erased like with Prompto and Noctis. Ignis had betrayed him so suddenly that he didn’t think he could ever look past that. It didn’t matter how much he desired Ignis. Even an apology wouldn’t be enough to fix what Ignis had done to him.

It didn’t help that Ignis’s hotel room was right next door to Gladio’s. He was sure Prompto hadn’t planned that. He had just scheduled the hotel rooms and they happened to be next to each other. Each morning Gladio would get up to do his fitness routine, which meant taking a run around Altissia, and he would pass by Ignis’s door. Every morning, he would contemplate knocking on his door, taking him into his arms, and telling him he forgave him. Every morning he would remember the betrayal and a fresh anger would course through him, giving him the extra energy to run through Altissia.

He knew Ignis was awake on the other side of the door, doing whatever work he had to for Ravus and their company. It was no secret that they had taken over the Nox Fleuret’s company after they had reached retirement age. Lunafreya had opted to work with Noctis’s company, even after the divorce, and was often the go between for them both. Now that Noctis was going to be moving to Altissia, Gladio wondered how they would handle whatever was going on with the company. It was likely Luna would be in charge in Insomnia going forward.

On his way back from his run one morning he heard the shuffling of papers and clacking of a keyboard inside Ignis’s hotel room, and he had the overwhelming desire to just knock on the door. Whether he would tell Ignis off or kiss him, he couldn’t say. Maybe a bit of both. He even got so far as to knock on the door, but something stopped him from knocking. Instead, he sighed angrily and walked into his hotel room, slamming the door just as Ignis opened his to begin his morning run routine.

Gladio showered and made his way over to Prompto’s. Prompto had set out a table on his balcony for breakfasts with the group. He had evidently learned to adapt to the Altissian lifestyle pretty quickly, since the breakfast spreads were always delicious and always included wine or champagne. Gladio could see why Prompto loved living in Altissia. It was like a permanent vacation, and since he was now Kansan, famous photographer, he could easily afford this lifestyle.

“Good morning,” Gladio greeted them as he left himself into the flat and stepped out onto the balcony. Prompto and Noctis were already sitting at the table, eating breakfast, and sipping champagne. Noctis was looking at Prompto in such a loving and longing way that Gladio felt his own heart break at the thought of how he could never look at Ignis the same way again. Even if he did, Ignis wasn’t likely to reciprocate. 

“Hey Gladio,” Noctis replied as he sat down next to him. It had been easier to pick up with Noctis. He had apologized to Gladio about his attitude back then when they thought Prompto had died, and Gladio had likewise apologized to him for his anger destroying his relationships with his friends and nearly with his family. Forgiving Ignis was a harder prospect. He didn’t think he had it in him.

“Ignis said he’d be going on a run before coming over,” Prompto explained as Gladio helped himself to some sort of egg dish that Gladio couldn’t identify and a glass of champagne. Either way, it was delicious. “I told him to come over right after his run and not to worry about showering.” Prompto laughed as if he said something funny. “I don’t think he liked that idea very much.”

“Can you imagine Ignis not being entirely composed and just coming over here after his run, sweaty and gross?” Noctis asked with a laugh. 

Gladio didn’t find it funny. Anything with Ignis wasn’t funny as far as he was concerned. Everything about Ignis was just pain for him. Anger, pain, and… Desire. He couldn’t deny that through it all, he still loved Ignis and desired him. It’s what made everything so much harder. It was bad enough that he had to be around Ignis, knowing that he wanted to both hold him and despise him, but he didn’t need to talk about him too. He had spent ten years trying to get over him.

“So what’s on the list for today?” Gladio asked as he changed the subject. 

“I rented a boat for us all to go out and go fishing,” Noctis said with a smile. He looked out at the water, and Gladio ignored the loving gaze that Prompto gave him as he did so. He wondered how long it was going to last. “Prompto will supply plenty of food and booze too for those uninterested.”

“I’ll try my hand at fishing since it’s been a while,” Gladio replied. If Ignis wasn’t interested then it’d be easier to avoid him. “You know, we should all do something for Leviathan while we’re here too.”

Gladio wasn’t a particularly religious man, but the notion of being Altissia, where Leviathan was most revered, made him compelled to at least do something. He did that whenever he traveled. If one of the Six was exulted in a certain area then he would always do something to thank them for the time spent there._ Maybe I can just drown and put myself out of this misery. I’m sure Leviathan would love that._

“That’s a great idea,” Noctis replied. “I have a lot of be grateful for here in Altissia, after all.”

“What’s a great idea?” Ignis asked behind them. He was wearing his running shorts, his legs out there for Gladio to try to ignore instead of admire, and a running tank top. He was sweating, his hair disheveled from the wind as he ran, and he looked like someone that Gladio would love to devour very quickly. It only angered him even more.

“I thought you were going to shower before coming over,” Prompto pointed out as Ignis sat at the table and poured himself a glass of water and champagne.

“I considered it, but then I figured I could do that later,” Ignis replied with a shrug. “It’s a vacation, right?”

“What does Ravus think about you being here?” Gladio asked hotly. Noctis and Prompto shifted uncomfortably, and Ignis looked pained, but he took a long drink of water and seemed to regain his composure. _Why is it a sore spot for him? I should be the one who avoids the topic._

“He’s glad I get to catch up with all of you,” Ignis replied, avoiding looking at Gladio. “And he’s very happy that you’re alive, Prompto.”

“He’s not worried that you’re going to fuck someone else and leave him, is he?” Gladio shot out before Prompto could respond to that. Prompto and Noctis both looked startled, and Ignis looked like he had been slapped.

“Well, I can see that coming here has been a mistake,” Ignis said as he stood up. “I was wondering how long it would take. Prompto, Noctis, it has been a wonderful experience, but I think it’s clear I have not been wanted here this entire time.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Prompto said as he stood up. He shot Gladio an angry look. “You’re here on my invitation. Stay.”

“I don’t wish to make this a more painful experience for anyone,” Ignis replied. “Out of all of us, I believe I am the one who least belongs anymore. Enjoy the rest of your time with each other.”

There was something in his eyes that indicated that he was also in pain. Gladio knew he messed up, that this was supposed to be an enjoyable vacation for everyone to reconnect with Prompto. His anger got the better of him, and he lost control of it before he could stop himself. He walked away despite Prompto and Noctis’s protests.

“That was uncalled for,” Prompto snapped at Gladio after Ignis left.

“I’ll go talk to him,” Noctis said as he hurried after Ignis, the door slamming shut behind him. 

“I know,” Gladio replied with a sigh as he put his head in his hands. “I’m sorry. I just… He seems to be so at ease with what happened, and I just can’t look past it.”

“What are you talking about?” Prompto asked. He sat at the table next to Gladio. “This entire time he’s been so careful to not upset you. Ignis is more upset about what happened then you realize. He won’t tell us what happened, but it’s clear that something happened back then that made him run away from you. You didn’t see him at his own wedding. He looked like he was being tortured into it.”

“That was probably just the guilt getting to him,” Gladio argued. “I know I have to look past it for the sake of this trip, but I think it’s clear that there’s no reconciling between us.”

“You can think whatever you want, but you owe Ignis an apology for what you said,” Prompto replied firmly. It was a different side of Prompto that he wasn’t used to. In the past, he had always been pushed around. Now he was strong, firm in his beliefs, and not afraid of confrontation. Altissia had been really kind to him. 

“And what about his apology for what he did to me all those years ago?” Gladio demanded. He knew he was being petty, but his heart hurt every time he thought of the damage Ignis did to his psyche.

“I’m telling you, we don’t know the full story,” Prompto replied. “I’ve always thought that there was something he hasn’t been telling us. I don’t think he would have married Ravus otherwise.”

Gladio sighed. “I’ll apologize for this incident, but don’t expect anything grandiose.”

“That’s fine,” Prompto replied with a satisfied smile. 

“When did you become this healed person?” Gladio asked Prompto. “You were never this confident.”

“It happened slowly over time,” Prompto considered. “But once I was able to heal, I didn’t let it get in my way. And I won’t let anyone prevent me from being healed.”

Gladio knew that Prompto was trying to get at something, to tell him that he shouldn’t just hold onto such anger with Ignis. But that was easier said than done. And it was easier for Prompto to function in Altissia, where the memories of Insomnia didn’t haunt him as easily. Gladio lived and remained in Insomnia, where just passing by certain streets reminded him of the love he shared with Ignis, and then ultimately the betrayal. It wasn’t an easy task to just move on with constant reminders everywhere.

“Do you really think that Noctis and you will make it?” Gladio asked honestly. “I don’t mean it in a bad way, and I’m not saying that you won’t make it. I’m just honestly wondering.”

“Well I’ve thought about it a lot in the past few days, and even if we don’t make it, I think it’s worth it to give it a shot. Noctis knows that I’m not going back to Insomnia and that I’m a different person than who I used to be. But I’ve loved him for so long, I can’t forgive myself if I don’t give it an honest shot. It might fail miserably, but it’s worth a shot.”

“You really think so? Even if you end up heartbroken worse than before?”

“Yeah. I didn’t think so at first, but now… I just think he’s worth it. And I know I’m stronger than who I once was. I know I won’t die if things end.” Prompto smiled at Gladio. “But I’m going to try my hardest to make sure it doesn’t end up that way.”

“I still can’t get over how you’ve suddenly become the more responsible one out of us,” Gladio laughed. “Alright. If Noctis can convince Ignis to come back, I’ll apologize.”

“Good. This is supposed to be a vacation. Get your head out of your ass already.”

They both laughed at that as Noctis returned without Ignis. “He said he’ll come on the boat with us,” Noctis explained. “Give you time to cool your head.”

“Sorry,” Gladio replied sheepishly. 

“You’ve got to work on your anger, man,” Noctis pointed out. “I thought you’d have it figured out by now. We’re practically old men now.” He grinned, knowing full well that thirty three wasn’t even remotely old.

“Let’s get ready for the trip,” Prompto announced. “I’ll bring an extra bottle or two of wine so we can all be thoroughly tipsy enough for you to apologize.”

They passed through the rest of the morning getting ready for the boating trip. Gladio was instructed to help with the fishing gear, while Prompto got together all of the food and drinks for it. Ignis was still absent, and Gladio realized that his growing absence was harder on him than his presence. When did things become so complicated? He wished they could go back to the easy days, before Ravus, before the anger and hurt. But there was no going back. There was only going forward.

The trip down to the pier was short, thanks to Prompto living close to the water and in the ritzy area of town. He never anticipated Prompto to do so well for himself, but his career as Kansan really seemed to be flourishing. Gladio was happy that Prompto was doing so well. He was doing well himself with his bakery, although it wasn’t likely to result in any notoriety across Eos. When they got to the pier a large boat with a captain was already waiting for them, and Ignis was standing nearby.

“Hey,” Prompto called out excitedly as they approached Ignis. He had showered and was dressed down for the occasion as they all had, wearing swim trunks and a breezy top to protect him from the sun. Gladio was still taken aback by how attractive he was, no matter what he wore. It wasn’t fair that someone who he loved so dearly would forever be out of reach.

“Thanks for coming,” Noctis added. 

“I’m sorry,” Gladio said as he walked up to Ignis. “It was uncalled for.”

“You had your reasons,” Ignis replied. His eyes were reflecting a level of pain that was far deeper than Gladio had anticipated. Maybe there was something he didn’t know, like Prompto had said. “It’s no less than what I deserve.”

Gladio wanted to tell him that wasn’t the case, but he decided to let it go._ Let him think that. He hurt me in the past, let him suffer for a bit._ “Let’s just enjoy the day.”

“Come on guys,” Prompto called as he stepped onto the pristine boat. It was more like a yacht, Gladio realized, and he wondered exactly how much they had to spend to rent it for the day. 

The fishing trip seemed to be just what the guys needed. There was something about the warm salt air and pristine water that cleansed Gladio’s spirit of his anger while they were out on the water. Perhaps it was Leviathan’s influence and the reason why Altissia had flourished so well. He would have to do something to thank Leviathan before leaving, he reminded himself. 

Noctis and Gladio spent the time fishing while Prompto and Ignis spent their time enjoying the booze Prompto brought along. Ignis seemed to be moving beyond the morning’s argument, or maybe it was just the booze that was loosening him up again. At one point he sat next to Noctis, Gladio on his other side, seemed to think better of it, and got up and rejoined Prompto. Several times Prompto would join Noctis and wrap his arms around him, a picture perfect couple despite the years of absence.

After long enough, the sun high in the sky, they all were warm enough to decide an afternoon swim was in order. Gladio was the first in, enjoying the feel of the warm water against his skin. It felt freeing being in the water, so far out, with no knowledge of what waited for him underneath. Prompto and Noctis were in next, and when Ignis got in, he couldn’t help but admire how well toned the man had stayed. He chalked it up to the alcohol for lowering his inhibitions, knowing very well that was a lie. He would admire Ignis’s body forever, no matter how angry he was at him. 

“This is great,” Gladio sighed as he watched Ignis float on his back, staring at the clouds absentmindedly. He wondered what Ignis was thinking about. Prompto and Noctis were in the middle of making out, and he willfully ignored it. _They’re grown men after all._

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the feel of the water, until Ignis stopped floating and looked around in concern. The water was nearly clear, but towards the bottom it was darker, harder to see if there was anything beneath them. The look on his face worried Gladio, and as he was about to ask him what was wrong, Ignis went under, disappearing into the depths below.

“Ignis!” Gladio cried out, alerting Prompto and Noctis that something was wrong. Gladio swam over to where Ignis disappeared and didn’t hesitate. He dove down, swimming as far down as his lungs would allow. Just when he thought he was going to have to resurface empty handed, he felt something. A hand. He grabbed it and pulled.

There was something fighting him, but Gladio wasn’t going to let go. He opened his eyes under the water and saw a large eye staring back at him beneath Ignis, who was unconscious. Leviathan? He refused to let Ignis go. Let him go, he prayed to Leviathan. _Let him go and I will pay tribute to you before I leave Altissia._ The beast, Leviathan or not, seemed to hear his prayers. It released Ignis, and Gladio pulled him upwards as his lungs screamed for air. 

They broke the water quickly, Gladio gasping for breath, but Ignis wasn’t breathing. Panicked, he wrapped his arm around Ignis’s waist and swarm towards the boat, Prompto and Noctis waiting on board already. They helped pulled him up, and the captain was running towards them with a first aid kit. 

Gladio knew CPR and immediately got to work. He hoped that Ignis just had to expel some water in his lungs, but as he pumped, he noticed nothing was happening. Ignis wasn’t moving, his lips were turning blue. Come on Ignis. Wake up. _Just wake up. I’ll do whatever you want, as long as you wake up._

When he was about to give up, Ignis suddenly coughed, water spewing from his lungs unceremoniously, color returning back to his face. Ignis sat up, coughing more and more water out, his eyes watering from the pain of it. Gladio couldn’t help but hover over him and felt compelled to hold him and tell him he was thankful for him coming to. Instead, he just sat there and stared at him, his longing for him to be okay evident on his face.

“Thank you,” Ignis said, his voice hoarse from coughing up the sea water. There was a bruise forming on his chest from where Gladio had applied pressure. It would likely hurt for a while. On his leg was some bruising from where some unknown sea creature had grabbed him. 

“Are you okay?” Gladio asked as Prompto got up and told the captain that they should return back to Altissia. The boat roared to life and they were gliding on the water before they knew it. 

“I will be,” Ignis replied. “I’m not sure what grabbed me, but thank you for coming after me. I would be dead if it weren’t for you.”

Gladio reached out and pressed his hand against Ignis’s face, holding it gently like he used to. He knew he shouldn’t, he knew he should be angry at Ignis, but when Ignis melted into his touch and held his hand up to his, he realized that Ignis was longing for him as well. Then why did he marry Ravus in the first place? Did he really put so much more faith into what his parents thought than his own love?

“Just don’t go swimming again, I guess,” Gladio said. He realized what he was doing and stood up. “I’ll get you a towel.”

The ride back to the pier of Altissia was quick and quiet. Prompto and Noctis stayed by Ignis’s side, who was quite shaken from nearly dying from drowning. Gladio maintained his distance, reminding himself that Ignis was married and doing anything right now would only end in more pain. He was just riding off the exhilaration of the rescue. That was it. When they got back to the pier, they offered to take Ignis to the local hospital for a checkup, but Ignis insisted that he was okay, just rattled. They would all retire for a late afternoon nap before they went out for dinner, so Gladio offered to walk Ignis back to the hotel they shared.

“Thank you,” Ignis said again as he stood in front of his hotel room after a quiet, awkward walk back to the hotel room. 

“Anyone would have done it,” Gladio replied absentmindedly. 

“I’m grateful that you did, though,” Ignis added. He paused a moment. “Gladio… I’m sorry for the pain I’ve caused you. Both now and in the past. I know that it won’t make up for it, but I am sorry. You have every right to hate me.” He paused again, making Gladio’s heart race. For whatever reason, he felt like he didn’t want to hear what Ignis was about to say. “I do hope you and your girlfriend have a happy life together, but for what it’s worth, if I could go back and do things differently I would have.”

Gladio didn’t know what to say. What did he mean by do things differently? He didn’t want to give himself the satisfaction of thinking that Ignis wouldn’t have married Ravus and stayed with him. That was too much wishful thinking.

“You mean you would have never dated me at all, then.” Gladio knew he was being cruel, especially since Ignis was apologizing for the hurt he caused him, but the words came out before he could think about it. Noctis was right. He needed to get some help with his anger.

Ignis flinched at his cruel words, his pain evident. “I deserve that. Goodbye Gladio.” He opened the hotel room door and stepped inside before Gladio could say anything else. What did he mean by goodbye? Weren’t they just going to be taking a nap and heading out to dinner later?_ With how I’ve treated him, it’s a miracle he even joined us on the boat. _

Gladio walked into his hotel room and angrily slammed the door, tempted to punch the wall in his frustration. He had every right to be angry, to want to push Ignis away. He should yell at him, tell him that he had never been the same since Ignis left, and it was all his fault. So why did he feel like he was the one who screwed up? It wasn’t fair that Ignis made him this way, still desiring and holding onto hope that maybe Ignis felt the same.

Gladio was angry throughout his shower to get the salt water off him, and he was angry when he went to take a nap. A couple hours later his alarm went off, the sun setting on the horizon, and he felt less angry than he had been when he went to sleep. He had been impulsive, as usual. When Ignis had extended an olive branch in an effort to mend the pain between them, he had only rejected it and gotten angry. Gladio just wasn’t sure he was ready to accept an apology, and that’s where his anger came from. 

It also came from Ignis looking pained around him. _He has no right. I was the one who was betrayed._ If Ignis was pained then it was only due to his own guilt over how he treated Gladio, nothing more. _He deserves every ounce of suffering he gets._

Gladio got ready for dinner, texting Prompto and Noctis quickly letting them know he would be on his way shortly. As he left the hotel room he considered checking to see if Ignis was getting ready as well, but he stopped when he heard Ignis talking to someone on the phone. The walls in the hotel were thin enough that he could just barely make out what he was saying. 

“I know I expected this,” Ignis was saying to someone on the phone. “I just didn’t anticipate it hurting so much.” 

There was a pause as Ignis listened to the other person speaking. “Yes, I’m alright, Ravus,” Ignis continued._ So he’s talking to his husband. Good for him._ “If Gladio hadn’t been there I’d be dead.” Again more silence. “You say I don’t owe him anything, but that’s not his perspective. Even an apology won’t be enough. He proved that much.”

There was the sound of Ignis pacing behind the door. For a moment, Gladio thought he was going to open it, but it sounded like he was just grabbing something and walking back to the bed. There was a heavy sigh, one of much trepidation and angst.

“There’s no point in telling him the truth now. It’s better to leave things as they are. Otherwise it’ll just be too much for us all. Maybe one day I’ll write him a letter explaining everything, but for now it’s better if he hates me.” There was another pause. “It’s better for us all. I know that it’s hard for me, but I’d rather it be this way.” 

There was something unspoken in his words, Gladio realized. More so than whatever secret he was keeping from him. It was as if knowing the truth would make it harder for Ravus and Ignis’s marriage to survive._ Just what the hell is the truth then? What is Ignis keeping from me?_

“I’ll let you know when I’ve landed,” Ignis continued. “Forgive me if I don’t go swimming for a while. I love you too.” The call ended and Gladio quickly walked away as he heard more shuffling in the hotel room.

Gladio’s mind was racing as he made his way to the dinner spot Prompto had chosen. Ignis was keeping something from him, and that something would likely answer a lot of questions he had. Why was he keeping it from him? And why would it impact his relationship with Ravus? Did Noctis and Prompto know what was going on? Prompto had mentioned that he didn’t believe that Ignis didn’t love him, but that still didn’t explain why he so blindly believed his parents when he had been arrested.

When he reached the restaurant, a fine dining atmosphere only accessible by boat, Prompto and Noctis were both waiting for him, looking like day and night next to each other. They really did make a great couple. He noticed that Prompto looked upset and wondered if they had gotten into an argument. 

“Hey,” Gladio said as he approached them. “What’s going on?”

“Ignis is going back early,” Noctis explained. “He said it’s because he got called into work, but we know it’s not the case. Did anything else happen on the way back?”

“Yeah,” Gladio replied. “Ignis tried to apologize for what happened back then, but I completely rejected it.”

“Why?” Prompto asked. 

Noctis made a similar noise of protest. “You know, I told Ignis that if he apologized it would make things easier while he was here. He took my advice and you just completely blew it. You have no idea how tortured the guy is just by looking at you.”

“Why? Cause he’s guilty that he betrayed me? That’s his own fucking problem.” Gladio felt his anger stirring, but something in the back of his mind was telling him that there was more to the story than any of them knew. Yet every time he thought something, his mouth would only speak the opposite.

“You honestly can’t think that,” Prompto said. “Ignis has always been a good friend to everyone, including you, until something changed.”

“Yeah, I got arrested on a false charge,” Gladio spat back.

“If Ignis really believed that you did it, I doubt he wouldn’t support you still,” Noctis argued. “I’ve known him the longest, and even when we’ve gotten into trouble he’s always been there. You’re just too angry to see the truth.”

“Listen, I didn’t invite everyone here so we could all argue about past hurts and just keep repeating the same pain,” Prompto offered. “If you really want to move past it, then maybe you should hear Ignis out instead of just pushing him away.”

“Well it’s too late now,” Noctis replied as he looked at his watch. “He’s probably on his way to the ferry right now.” He looked up at Gladio. “If you really want to get to the bottom of things, you’re about to lose your chance.”

Gladio waffled, unsure of what he should do. He knew the feeling of betrayal ran deep, and it wasn’t likely to be something that would just go away with a simple apology. But if Ignis went back to Insomnia now, then he might never get the chance to talk to him again and really sort it out. He knew that meant keeping his mouth shut and just hearing Ignis out instead of wounding him with his anger and words. That wasn’t likely to be an easy task.

“Ah shit. I’ll be back.” Gladio left the restaurant before Prompto or Noctis could say anything else. He rode a gondola until he got back to the mainland of Altissia, knowing that the leisurely way the operators directed the small craft would take up most of his time. As soon as he set foot on solid ground he bolted, running as fast as he could to the dock where the ferry would be waiting for them to depart. He prayed to Leviathan that he would make it in time, that he would just be able to talk to Ignis once more and try to make amends before his anger got the better of him.

Gladio was too late. When he reached the dock, he noticed that the ferry was already departing, the last one for the night most likely. He cursed at himself angrily, letting out a string of expletives that were impolite in even the worst of company. He knew the chances of getting touch with him while he was out on the water were slim, but he dialed Ignis’s number anyway. To his surprise, he picked up the phone.

“Gladio?” Ignis asked. “Is everything alright?” 

_He must be worried about Prompto or Noctis. _“Yeah,” Gladio replied. “Listen, I’m sorry I’ve treated you like shit this entire time. My anger keeps getting the better of me, and it’s not fair to you.”

“No,” Ignis replied. His voice sounded far away, like he was trying to contain his emotions. “Everything that you said is no less than what I deserve. I just hope you’re able to find some happiness when you return to Insomnia. I truly apologize for making things so difficult for you.”

“Wait, Ignis,” Gladio said as Ignis made to hang up the phone. There was a silence on the other end. If he didn’t hear the sound of the waves as the ferry sped through the water, he would think that Ignis already ended it. “Can we talk when I get back to Insomnia? Just the two of us. I want to understand everything clearly. I don’t want to be mad at you forever.”

There was another long silence. Gladio was sure that Ignis was going to say no. “Okay. Just let me know when you’re back in town.”

“Thanks. Give me one more shot. If I act like an ass then you can be through with me. But please… Tell me the truth when I ask for it.” Gladio knew he was asking for a lot, especially since he shunned Ignis so adamantly throughout the course of their time in Altissia. 

“If that is what you ask.” Ignis’s voice sounded strained, like he was on the verge of tears.

_When did it become like this? When he betrayed me. But I haven’t exactly done anything to accept his apologies or hear him out._ “I’ll see you soon, Ignis.”

“Goodbye, Gladio.” Ignis ended the call, making Gladio wonder if he really would meet up with him when he got back to Insomnia. He wanted to see if there was anything they could do to put the hurt behind them, but part of that meant Gladio likely needed serious help regarding his anger. That would mean him facing a lot of pain that he wasn’t sure he was ready to face. 

When he made it back to the restaurant, Prompto and Noctis were sitting at a table waiting for him, holding hands and talking about something that was making Prompto blush. Gladio joined them and explained what happened, apologizing for them for ruining their time in Altissia. 

“I’ll meet with Ignis again in a few weeks,” Prompto explained with a shrug. “Let’s just enjoy the rest of the time we have together.”

Gladio didn’t know how Prompto had become such a forgiving person, but he wasn’t going to take advantage of it. He had paid for him to come out only to have him ruin the time they had with Ignis. After dinner, he was going to take a long walk and visit the temple of Leviathan. He needed to take the time to think about what he was even going to do to be willing to hear what Ignis had to say. 

Dinner went by smoothly, and when they were done he departed and headed towards the temple of Leviathan. The temple itself was on the water, a floating sigil of candle and starlight mingling together to create an ethereal pattern that resembled Leviathan itself. Gladio stayed on the water for a long time, thinking of what he needed to do to let go of this anger. By the time he was done, he felt like he had an answer. He couldn’t guarantee that it would be easy or that he could do it overnight, but he knew he had to try.

_Forgive Ignis. Forgive him. Then let him go._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladio is such a butt.   
Personal note: my best friend came over today and we just spent the day writing our fics together. True friendship right there.
> 
> Song of the chapter:
> 
> _ Here's to the Heartache _ by Nothing More


	23. Now or Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis tells Gladio the truth

When Ignis got back to Galdin Quay, he spent the night in the hotel by himself, his heart heavy from all the words that Gladio had spat at him in anger. He deserved them all. He even wanted it over Gladio reaching out to him. But when he had almost drowned and Gladio had saved him, when he had touched him so gently, he knew that some part of Gladio was still in love with him. It only made the harsh words he spat at him all the harder. But Ignis had meant what he had said. It was no less than what he deserved for hurting Gladio at all.

Then next day Ravus met him early at the hotel, looking like he had rushed to the hotel to be there as soon as possible. It was rare to see him disheveled, but Ravus had heard the pain in Ignis’s voice on the phone. He knew how bad it had been to take Gladio’s harsh words without telling him the truth. When he had called and told him that he wanted the truth, it was even worse. That conversation was either going to be a bold faced lie or Ignis would have to admit to what he had done to protect him.

As soon as Ravus stepped into the hotel room, Ignis collapsed in his arms and cried. He held onto him tightly, soothing him despite the fact that he was crying over another man. _This was the life I chose_, Ignis reminded himself. He looked up into Ravus’s eyes, both beautiful in their different hue, and reminded himself that the man he was married to cared enough for him to hold him even though he was crying over Gladio. It was more than he deserved. He wondered when his self-esteem had become so degraded, but realized it was likely never where he wanted it to be.

Ignis held onto Ravus in desperation, kissing him passionately until he forgot all of his worries. Ravus held him for many hours, caressing every inch of his body, reminding him of how much he was truly loved by his husband. He knew all of the places that made him quiver in excitement, that made him want more, that made him cry out in ecstasy. This was all he needed, and Ravus made a point to make sure he forgot about Gladio.

After they were both left panting and exhausted, laying naked next to each other on the hotel bed, Ignis was reminded of the love that he had cultivated with Ravus carefully over the years. Being in Altissia without him had only made him forget that. It didn’t matter that he had called Ravus daily. Being physically with him made the difference, made him remember why he loved him in the first place.

“I’ll be honest,” Ravus said as he sat at the edge of the bed. He said it in a way that indicated he was about to say something disturbing. “I didn’t think you were coming home. I thought you were going to take one look at Gladio and forget everything.”

Ignis looked at him in shock and surprise. He had let him go even though he suspected he wasn’t coming back. He moved towards Ravus and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, their bodies pressed against each other in comfort.

“I promised I would return to you,” Ignis replied. He kissed Ravus’s shoulder lightly. “Why did you let me go if you thought I wouldn’t come back?”

“Because I knew that if you weren’t coming back that it would be better than forcing you to be with me,” Ravus replied. “But if you came back then it only meant that you really do love me. I’ve waited ten years for me to know. I guess I have my answer.”

He looked so startingly beautiful in his pain that Ignis felt compelled to reach out to him again. Ignis gently pulled his face towards him and kissed him gently, their tongues tracing over each other in gentle passion and aching love. Their love may not be what Ignis felt for Gladio, but at least it would never hurt him like Gladio had these past few days.

“I love you, Ravus Nox Fleuret,” Ignis said firmly. “I am sorry that it took this long for you to believe that or for me to adequately prove it. We are married. I committed to that all these years ago. I won’t just give that up now. Not after everything we’ve been through.”

Ravus smiled and took Ignis into his arms again, the plan to go and lay out on the sandy shore forgotten in favor of another round of tumbling in the sheets. They spent the rest of the day in bed until it was time for dinner, enjoying their vacation and the chance for Ignis to recover from his heartache. Being with Ravus made sense. There was no confusion when they were together. No pain or agony. 

They spent the next day laying on the beach in their swim trunks. A few times some women stopped to try and flirt with them both, but Ravus only made it clear that Ignis belonged to him. It was interesting seeing him being possessive, since he never really was in Insomnia, but Ignis decided that he rather liked this side of him. Each time the women would approach them and try to flirt, Ravus would grab Ignis’s hand and kiss it tenderly, which quickly ended the conversation and made Ignis blush with a rush of embarrassment and desire.

“What’s with that?” Ignis finally asked as two young women walked away quickly.

“With what?” Ravus asked but his eyes were smiling. “Now that I know you love me, I don’t want anyone else to think they have a chance.”

Ignis blushed again but decidedly leaned over and kissed him. There was still a bright bruise on his chest from where Gladio had done compressions, and his leg looked badly bruised from where the sea creature had grabbed him. Ravus looked at it and touched the bruise tenderly, making him wince from the pain.

“He may have saved you,” Ravus whispered. “But he also hurt you. I won’t let him hurt you again.”

Ignis nodded, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. “Thank you, Ravus. For being whatever I’ve needed you to be without asking for anything in return.”

“Well I wouldn’t say I’ve asked for nothing.” Ravus winked at him suggestively. “You’re my husband now, in body and spirit. It may have taken ten years, but I’m going to monopolize every moment with you.”

Ignis laughed at that and only leaned over so their bodies were touching. _This is what love is supposed to look like. It shouldn’t be painful or fill me with shame or guilt. It’s comforting and tender._ “I’m sorry it took so long.”

“It’s my own fault for not realizing it sooner.” Ravus sighed as he looked out onto the bright water. “I’m just sad we can’t stay here forever.”

“Noctis is moving to Altissia with Prompto,” Ignis said. Ravus looked at him, both surprised and entirely unphased. “Maybe we could do the same and move here.”

“Would you really be okay with that?” Ravus asked.

“Probably not,” Ignis admitted.

The rest of the day passed by in a hazy blur of paradise and comfort. Dinner with Ravus at the world famous restaurant in the quay was only made the better for spending it with his husband. They both dressed well for it, as if they were celebrating a special occasion, and spent the evening holding hands, resting on the table, their wedding bands gleaming in the firelight from the candles illuminating the restaurant. 

“Today is a special day,” Ravus said towards the end of their meal. “I’m glad you’re here instead of in Altissia, even if it means missing out on time with Prompto.” _I’m glad you’re here instead of with Gladio._ Ignis knew very well what he was saying.

Ravus pulled out a small box and opened it. A new silver ring, carefully crafted and beautiful in its intricacies, was nestled inside, bright and beautiful against the black velvet. It looked like it had been crafted by interwoven tree branches, shrunk down and frozen in silver, holding a shining opal like a bird’s nest holding a precious egg. Ignis looked at it in awe and wonder, knowing that Ravus likely had it specially crafted like he had the engagement ring and the wedding bands.

“Happy anniversary, Ignis,” Ravus said. 

In all the excitement of Prompto being alive, in all the agony of Gladio’s cruelty, Ignis had completely forgotten that it was their ten year anniversary. A rush of guilt and shame flooded through him. How could he accept this gift knowing that he hadn’t even remembered due to the pain of loving another man?

“I… I can’t accept this,” Ignis whispered.

Ravus ignored him and took the ring out of its box and slid it on his finger. “I know that you forgot, and I don’t blame you. Prompto coming back from the dead is enough to make anyone forget about an anniversary. But you can accept this because you came back to me. That is the only gift I will ever need.”

Ignis didn’t know what he did to deserve the kindness and grace Ravus afforded him, but he looked at the ring on his finger, next to the silver wedding band, and felt a rush of gratitude. He felt like he could finally start to heal from Gladio, finally remove him from the part of his soul that he had so carefully guarded. This was the start of a new chapter of their lives that would be full of healing and love._ I should take a page out of Prompto’s book and move on._

“I truly do love you, Ravus,” Ignis expressed as he kissed the ring on his finger in a promise to himself and to Ravus. “I look forward to the next ten years with you.”

Ignis truly meant that. It was the first time in his life that he made a promise to Ravus without thinking of Gladio. It was the first time that he could truly feel happy with Ravus, knowing that he would wake up tomorrow by his side.

*** 

It wasn’t until two weeks after Ignis returned to Insomnia that he got a call from Gladio. He had assumed that Gladio was going back to his daily routine and had opted not to talk to him after all. He had hoped that was the case, at least. He had fallen into a new routine with Ravus that was pretty much the same as before, but there was more love and devotion added to it. It was as if now that Ignis had shown he was committed to Ravus when things got difficult that Ravus really gave himself over to Ignis. He never realized how much Ravus had been holding back all this time, and it was another reason he felt guilty.

When Gladio had called, he sounded less angry than he had before, but Ignis didn’t know if he should trust it. Each time they seemed to be finally getting along in Altissia, he would do something to lash out at him. But the call was pleasant enough, and Gladio had asked if Ignis could meet at his bakery after hours one day. It was a safe enough location, so Ignis had told Ravus what he was planning. It was the first time Ravus didn’t look completely worried for Ignis’s sanctity. If anything, he was only concerned that Ignis would be hurt again.

Ignis left work early to go to the bakery, remaining in his work clothes since it would just be a quick conversation with Gladio most likely. He couldn’t remember the last time he had one of Gladio’s baked goods, but suspected Ravus made a special trip to get them on his birthday since the cakes he always got were suspiciously delicious. He wondered if he would keep up with that tradition or start a new one. 

On his way there he realized he wasn’t as anxious as he previously would have been. It was like the time in Altissia had only made him realize that their relationship wouldn’t have lasted, regardless of if they had stayed together. The care that Ravus showed for him was an indication of how much they worked together as a couple, more so than the volatility that he experienced with Gladio. Thinking back on their relationship, he had Gladio had always had that type of flame that was destined to burn out rather quickly. It was a sad thought, but one that he could face now that he knew where he stood.

The bakery was about to close for the night when he arrived. A few women were straggling behind, flirting with Gladio as Ignis stepped through the shop doors. Iris was there as well, joining Gladio’s business as a partner. Ravus had explained that she ran the business aspect of the bakery while Gladio handled all the actual baking. The brother-sister duo seemed to make it work.

When Iris saw Ignis, she gave him a rather disdainful look and indicated to the women that it was time to leave for the day unless they were purchasing something. Of course, they clamored to get the last vestiges of the sweet treats that Gladio made as Gladio entertained them. He indicated to Ignis to make himself at home, so Ignis took a seat at one of the tables for paying customers. Iris blatantly ignored him to escort the rest of the customers out, locking the door behind her so only she, Gladio, and Ignis were left.

Iris gave Gladio as look as they finished up for the night, but he only shook his head at her. “It’s fine, I invited him,” Gladio said to her. “Honestly. Go home. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Iris gave Ignis one last hateful look before she left the bakery, leaving both of them alone. Ignis shifted in his seat, uncomfortable by the tension between them. The last time Ignis had seen him, he had apologized and had only been met with anger and derision. It wasn’t likely that would change anytime soon, just like it wasn’t likely Ignis wouldn’t feel attracted to Gladio. It was upsetting to know that no matter how much he wanted to be loyal to Ravus, Gladio’s presence made it difficult. The attraction was palpable, and Ignis hoped this conversation would end quickly. 

“Business suits look good on you,” Gladio commented as he took a seat across from him. He was dressed in chef’s gear, his sleeves rolled up and his hair down. He glanced at the new ring on Ignis’s finger, and Ignis resisted the sudden urge to hide it. He was married, they both knew it, and Gladio had a girlfriend. 

“Thank you,” Ignis replied stiffly. “You wanted to talk?”

“I want to know the truth,” Gladio said. “The truth about why you left me all those years ago. I think I deserve that so I can finally move on and start to heal.”

Ignis hesitated. What should he tell him? The actual truth would only make things far more painful for him. It would be easier for them both if Gladio continued to hate him until he completely shunned him from his life._ I should just tell him that it’s exactly as he thinks it is. I chose Ravus over him. I didn’t want to be with a delinquent who would steal from my parents._

But the words wouldn’t come. It had been such an easy lie to let him believe all this time, so why couldn’t he just put it into words? Why did it take everything in him to even think about lying to him._ Lie to him to save him._ But he couldn’t. 

“The truth will only make it harder on you,” Ignis said before he could stop himself. He rested his hand on his phone on the table between them, ready to call Ravus at a moment’s notice if it got too intense for him. _I’ll be on standby._ “It’s better if you just continue to hate me.”

“Better for who?” Gladio demanded.

“For us both,” Ignis snapped. His heart was racing. He didn’t want to do this. He didn’t have to do this. “I’m sorry. I should not have come.”

He got up and walked to the door, ready to unlock it and flee. Gladio’s hand stopped him, keeping the door shut as he pressed his hand against it, eyelevel to Ignis. Ignis turned, his heart in his throat as he saw Gladio standing so close to him that their bodies were almost touching. This was not a good situation for Ignis to be in. It made him vulnerable to Gladio’s touch. He had just committed to being with Ravus for good. He had the ring to prove it.

“Tell me the truth,” Gladio breathed, his body heat so close to Ignis. With his free hand, he grabbed Ignis’s chin gently and titled it up so they were forced to look at each other in the eye. Ignis was trembling just at Gladio’s touch. This was very bad.

“The truth,” Ignis whispered, his voice shaking. “The truth is that my parents had you arrested on a false charge. The only way for them to drop the charges was to marry Ravus. Ravus had nothing to do with it, but they swore that if I ever went back to you as long as they were living then they would have you arrested. By the time they did pass, it was too late.”

Gladio looked at him, his facial expressions changing from anger to shock to pain. Ignis wanted to reach out and hold him, to tell him he was sorry for everything that had happened, but he also wanted to flee at the same time. _He knows the truth now. Now let us get on with both of our lives._

“You… Why didn’t you tell me?” Gladio asked softly. Tears were welling in his eyes as he released Ignis, although he stood even closer now.

“I couldn’t,” Ignis replied. “You couldn’t know. No one could know. If Prompto or Noctis knew they would tell you. And if you knew, you wouldn’t let me go.”

“Of course I wouldn’t let you go,” Gladio shot back hotly. “I loved you Ignis. I still love you. I would never want you to do something like that to save me.”

“I know,” Ignis replied as he gently reached up and touched Gladio’s face, wiping away his tears. “It’s why I had to do it. I wasn’t going to let my parents destroy your future. Even if that meant I wasn’t in it.”

Gladio looked at him, and Ignis knew he should pull away. The truth was out there now, but that didn’t change the fact that Ignis was married and Gladio had a girlfriend. They should both turn away at this moment, or else they would regret it the next day. Still, neither of them moved.

“I should go,” Ignis said, unmoving, unwavering. “I shouldn’t have come in the first place.”

Ignis made to unlock the door, but Gladio’s lips were against his in an instant, the heat spreading from his lips and enveloping every fiber of Ignis’s being. He felt his resistance falling away as his desire brought him closer to Gladio. Gladio wrapped one arm around Ignis’s waist, pulling his body against his, and used his other hand to brush his hand through Ignis’s hair. Ignis’s knees went weak as the flood of desire and passion coursed through his veins, and Gladio held him upright as his tongue traced over Ignis’s lips.

When Gladio pulled away, he looked at Ignis with such a longing that seemed to call across him from the years they had lost. Ten years without each other. Ten years of pain and longing and anger. All of that seemed to vanish with this one kiss.

“We shouldn’t,” Ignis breathed. “I’m married. You have a girlfriend.”

“I lied,” Gladio replied. That shocked Ignis. “And if you don’t want to, then stop me.”

Ignis and Gladio both knew that he wasn’t going to stop him. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Gladio’s neck as he pulled him away from the door and to the stairwell that led to the apartment Gladio lived in above the bakery. Ignis knew he should stop, that he had someone waiting for him at home, but with each touch, each caress, he felt his desire growing and his resistance fading away. 

Gladio was much gentler than he anticipated, as he took Ignis in bed and held him passionately without ceasing their pleasure. Ignis cried out for him more than once, the overwhelming ecstasy he felt more than anything he had experienced in his life. There was no denying that being with Gladio was so much more passionate, more involved than with Ravus. 

After a time, they lay panting, Gladio on top of Ignis, holding him gently, their passion fading into exhaustion and anxiety. Ignis felt the rush of fear and panic in him as he came to his senses, realizing that he had just betrayed the one man who had been by his side through everything. Gladio rolled over, laying on the bed like he was the king of Eos, but Ignis got up and slid to the edge of the bed. 

“What’s wrong?” Gladio asked as Ignis put his head in his hands. “I thought you enjoyed it.”

“That’s exactly what’s wrong,” Ignis replied. “Ravus.”

“I thought you said that you were forced to marry the guy,” Gladio pointed out. “So what?”

“I’ve been married to him for ten years,” Ignis snapped. “It’s not like we have a terrible relationship or I don’t love him. This was a mistake.”

“Wait. Are you honestly saying that you’re going back to Ravus?” Gladio asked as he sat up in bed. “After everything?”

Ignis looked at him, tears in his eyes, more angry at himself than at Gladio. “Chances are he’ll want nothing to do with me after I tell him. I came here to end things once and for all. This is the exact opposite of what should have happened.”

“But it did happen. You can’t just ignore what we feel for each other.”

“You’re right. I can’t ignore it anymore. Six, what the hell am I going to do?” Ignis grabbed his phone, hoping that there would be something on there. That’s when he noticed several missed called from Ravus and a text. No. Anxiety and panic coursed through him as he looked through the message.

_I know what happened by now. It’s okay._  
_Come home anyway. I still love you._  
_We’ll work past this._  
_Just come home._

Ignis felt a wave of guilt rush through him. There was no way in the world he deserved this man, especially now. And yet, Ravus was telling him to come home, that he still loved him and wanted to be with him. This was more than just a forced marriage by his parents. It was love, and despite Ignis’s transgression for a love lost, he couldn’t just ignore that. The thought of losing Ravus made his heart ache, made him realize that sleeping with Gladio had been a mistake. It didn’t matter how much he loved Gladio or how much he wished things had turned out differently. Ravus was waiting for him at home, and he had to go back.

“Where are you going?” Gladio asked as Ignis got up and got dressed.

“Home,” Ignis replied. “Ravus is waiting for me.”

“You really think he’ll want to be with you after he knows what happened?” Gladio looked at him in disbelief. “You really just want to throw everything that we have away?”

“What do we have Gladio?” Ignis asked in exasperation. “We loved each other once. Hell, we love each other even now. But it’s been ten years, and the only thing we have to show for it are a series of bruises to our hearts and egos. I married Ravus, and he had proven time and again that he loves me in spite of everything. If I slept with Ravus while married to you, would you welcome me back?”

“Hell no,” Gladio replied, his eyes wide. Ignis knew he was putting him through pain that he didn’t deserve, but it was the same for him too. If Ravus hadn’t been the man that he was, if they hadn’t cultivated a life together, then maybe things would have turned out differently. But that’s not how things were, and there was no use in wishing for them to be different.

“Then you don’t love me like Ravus does,” Ignis replied. He tossed him his phone with the text Ravus sent him pulled up on the screen. Gladio read it, his mouth moving silently as he read the words. “Ravus is willing to forgive even this. That’s the type of relationship we have. That is what love is, and I was a fool for coming here.”

“So that’s it then?” Gladio whispered as he tossed Ignis’s phone aside. Ignis finished getting dressed and grabbed his phone, putting it in his pocket. “You’re just going to leave, just like that?”

The pain in his voice made Ignis waver. He would always waver when it came to Gladio. It was why he couldn’t be around the man. As long as his desire for him was present, there would always be the temptation. Anytime the group got together in the future, whether in Altissia or not, Ravus would have to be there, because he knew that he would give into Gladio every time.

“Gladio,” Ignis said softly, making the man look up at him, tears streaming down both of their faces. “I love you. I always will love you. But we can’t have the relationship you’re looking for. It’s better if you go back to hating me.”

“I can’t hate you,” Gladio replied. “Knowing that you love me. I can’t just stop loving you. There won’t be anyone else in my life but you, Ignis. Please, don’t do this.”

Ignis wanted to stay. He wanted to tell Gladio that it was going to be alright, that they would find a way to make it work. “I can’t.”

“Please just tell me you’ll see me again,” Gladio begged. “Even if it’s just stopping into the bakery to buy something.”

“Won’t that make it worse? Won’t that make it harder on you?”

“I don’t care. I just can’t lose you again.”

Ignis walked over to Gladio and kissed him gently on the lips. It was a parting kiss, the acknowledgement that they could never be together like this again, no matter how much desire existed between them. “When we see each other again, Ravus will be with me. I don’t trust myself around you. I know I will crumble beneath your touch every time. Even now, I’m having a hard time saying goodbye. For what it’s worth, every moment I’ve had with you, even the bad ones, will be something I cherish always. Goodbye Gladio.”

Ignis walked away, knowing that he was breaking the man’s heart. It was unfair to them both, to have their love acknowledged and then torn away from each other all in such a short span of time. Ignis thought about how their lives could have been different if things hadn’t turned out this way. He thought about how they would have been happy together, living in the apartment above the bakery together. He would have worked for Noctis instead of Ravus, and Prompto would never have had to fake his own death. They would have spent their nights making love and their mornings drinking coffee.

But that’s not how things turned out. Prompto and Noctis found their happiness with each other, rekindling their passion after so many years apart. If Ignis hadn’t loved Ravus and committed to him like he had, then he supposed he would have done the same with Gladio. But he had just recommitted himself to Ravus. The fact that he had slept with Gladio was enough of a transgression that would end any relationship. The fact that Ravus still wanted him back was proof that their relationship was stronger than anything that he had Gladio had in the past.

When Ignis returned home, he rang the doorbell, uncertain if he would even be allowed inside. If he wasn’t, he knew he could easily return to Gladio, that he would accept him back in a heartbeat. A small part of him wanted that. But a larger part of him told him not to throw away all the years spent with Ravus so easily. It was already going to be hard enough knowing that he had slept with Gladio just a short while ago.

Ravus opened the door and looked at Ignis, his eyes filled with tears and the pain clear on his face. Of course he would be in pain. Anyone would be knowing that their husband had just slept with another man. Ignis didn’t know what to say. Sorry just wouldn’t cut it. This was beyond apologies.

“You came home,” Ravus said, breaking the silence between them. 

“I came home,” Ignis replied quietly. “I’m sorry. I failed you.”

“It’s okay,” Ravus said as he opened his arms to Ignis. Ignis fell into his arms and held him tightly. “It’s okay. We’ll get through this together. You came home, and that’s all I need. I still love you, Ignis, and I won’t let you go.”

“I love you too, Ravus,” Ignis replied. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Maybe not right now, but generally speaking you do. Come on inside. I’ll make some coffee and we’ll talk this through.”

They stayed up late into the night, talking about what had happened, what that meant for their relationship, and where they would end up as a result of it. Ignis was surprised to discover that Ravus didn’t want him to leave, even though he had more than every right to kick him out. At the end of the conversation, they were both holding each other through the pain, both of them crying through the agony, and both of them kissing each other in their love. 

_This is where I belong_, Ignis thought as he collapsed into Ravus’s arms, even though he knew he didn’t deserve such grace. _This is who I belong with. I’m sorry Ravus. I’m sorry Gladio. I’ve hurt you both, but I know where I should be and who I should be with._

Maybe one day things would end horribly between them, but Ignis refused to be the one to end it. He had failed Ravus time and again, only to have him gently embrace him and tell him it was okay. There was nothing he wouldn’t give to be with Ravus. He knew that now. It only took ten years and his infidelity to realize it. 

“I’ll never leave you,” Ravus affirmed when the sun was beginning to rise over Insomnia. They were both exhausted, both ready for sleep. Ravus had already called the office to tell them that they would both be out of work for the rest of the week. “I love you, Ignis.”

“And I love you, Ravus.” Ignis considered his next words carefully. “I think it’s time I took your last name.”

Ravus looked at him in shock. “Are you sure?”

“I don’t want to be with anyone other than you. I’m sorry it’s taken all this to realize it. I’m ready.” Ignis felt his heart racing, knowing that he was going to take a leap that he could never return from.

“Okay. I think we should have a recommitment ceremony to celebrate it.” Ravus’s eyes were intense as he said it. “Our first wedding was so horrible and rushed. We should take our time with this and really enjoy it.”

“Are you sure?” Ignis was the one to ask the question this time.

“I am.” Ravus brushed the hair out of Ignis’s eyes gently. “I look forward to the next ten years with you, Ignis Nox Fleuret.”

***  
_One Year Later_

Ignis stared at Ravus across from him, both of them at the altar before the Six, a priest announcing to the audience present that they were here to celebrate and reaffirm their commitment to each other. It had been a long road, one full of tears, mistrust, and pain, but they had made it through. Ignis and Ravus had worked hard at their relationship and had come out the other side, more sure of their love for each other than they ever had been. Noctis and Prompto had beaten them to the punch and had gotten married two months ago, but they had planned this ceremony carefully.

Through their hard work, Ignis and Ravus and both had long discussions with Gladio, asking for forgiveness for breaking his heart and for them to find some sort of friendship so the group could move on past the heartache. It was hard on them all, knowing that Ignis and Gladio would always feel something for each other, but acknowledging that Ignis was devoted to Ravus since they had first been married. Ravus, of course, was committed to always being around any time Ignis and Gladio spent time together, whether it was with Prompto and Noctis or not.

They had been able to find a friendship amongst each other, and rumor had it that Gladio was starting to see someone new, although he refused to say who. Prompto had smiled when he heard about it though, tipping him off that he was dating someone that they all knew. Ignis suspected it was Nyx, and he was happy for them both, despite the pangs of pain he felt when he thought about it. If that was how Gladio felt every time he saw him with Ravus then it wasn’t within his right to be upset about him finally finding happiness.

The day of their recommitment ceremony was finally there, and Ignis felt a rush of excitement that he had never felt when he first married Ravus. He had been too involved in his own pain to experience joy back then. But now he looked at Ravus, wearing an all-white suit while he wore a black one, looking as divine as the Six themselves, the gentle blue hue of light cascading down from the stained glass illuminating his beautiful features. He felt a thrill of desire go through him that had only grown stronger in time.

If Ignis was honest with himself, the ceremony passed by in a blur. He was vaguely aware of the people in the pews, watching in joy and awe as the priest recited something about how they were in love and reaffirming it from now going forward. He was aware that Prompto and Noctis were there, holding hands and smiling happily. He was aware that Lunafreya was sitting in the front next to Cor, the only surviving member of his generation now. He was aware that Gladio was sitting towards the back next to Nyx, likely conflicted about the ceremony. He was only fully aware that Ravus was before him, affirming that he loved him in spite of everything that had happened.

When the ceremony ended and they kissed before the Six and all their guests, Ignis knew he was where he was supposed to be. This wasn’t the life he had planned when he was younger, but he had carved out a piece of happiness that was undeniable. He loved Ravus, and that wasn’t going to change for anything.

After the ceremony, they all excitedly went to the party hall surrounded by a beautiful luxury garden that they had rented for the evening to celebrate. With several open bars, plating set for the elite, and a cake made by Gladio, they were set for an evening of frivolity and dancing. A band had been hired for the occasion, playing all of the best music that Insomnia had to offer. The first dance, of course, was Ignis’s and Ravus’s alone, a soulful melody about how they would always be there for each other.

Towards the end of the evening, after they were all thoroughly tipsy and happy, Ignis excused himself to get some fresh air. He enjoyed the night air, the coolness promising a fresh winter that was fast approaching. Someone cleared his throat behind him, and he felt a fresh wave of panic before he knew that nothing was likely to happen. Gladio wouldn’t be brash enough to try something at Ignis’s own second wedding.

“Are you happy?” Gladio asked him after a moment of silence. 

“Yes,” Ignis replied honestly. “Are you?”

“I still wish things ended differently between us,” Gladio said after a moment of consideration. “But I’m learning to find my own happiness.”

“Me too.” Ignis was always reminded of the life they could have had, and it would always fill him with a hollow ache. He refused to feel that now, though. Not at a time like this. “Maybe in our next lives.”

“Maybe.” There was a moment of silence for the love that they had that was now lost between them. “You have a good husband. I don’t know if I could have done what he did.”

“I know. I don’t deserve him.” Ignis smiled as he looked back at his husband, chatting with Noctis and Luna. No one looked uncomfortable, and Luna seemed quite happy to know that Noctis had finally found his love with Prompto.

“You really don’t.”

They laughed at that, and Ignis took a long drink of the champagne in his hand. “Enjoy your time with Nyx, Gladio. You both deserve to be happy.”

“Thanks,” Gladio replied, not bothering to hide their relationship. “Enjoy your husband.”

“I will.” Ignis smiled as he walked away, passing by Nyx on the way to his husband. “Treat him well. He deserves it.”

“I will,” Nyx affirmed.

Ignis walked over to his husband, tipsy and thoroughly enjoying himself as Ravus put his arms around him and held him close. 

“Everything okay?” Ravus asked as he looked from Ignis to Gladio, who was talking to Nyx quietly. There was a lot of damage that Ignis had done to Gladio, and it only served as a reminder that things wouldn’t have ended the way they anticipated if they stayed together. They were both where they needed to be, free of the pain that they had inflicted on each other.

“Just perfect,” Ignis replied as he kissed Ravus on the lips. “I’m happy to be home.”

Ravus smiled at that and kissed Ignis lovingly, their relationship further affirmed for all of Eos to see. Things would be okay. At the end of it, they had each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't the result that a lot of people were looking for with Ignis and Gladio, and for that I'm sorry. Forgive me. Plus my heart really hurts after writing this chapter. Probably more than any other chapter I've written tbh T___T  
Also I feel bad for Ravus cause he's all like "yay I can give my heart completely to Ignis now. Only took ten years, but we made it!" And then Ignis sleeps with Gladio. T____T  
I did find a lot of joy in realizing a loving relationship between Ravus and Ignis, which was surprising to me since Gladio + Ignis = goals.
> 
> The next chapter should be the final chapter so I can finally say that the fic I'm planning after this is going to be mostly fluff cause I need that after writing this fic. Whew.
> 
> Songs for the chapter:
> 
> _ Roads Untraveled_ by Linkin Park (legit this makes my heart hurt when I think of this song + this chapter)  
_ Now or Never _ by Josh Groban  
_ October _ be Evanescence (this isn't on the spotify playlist cause it's not on spotify????)  
_ Stand by Me _ by Florence + the Machine for Ravus and Ignis's dance (cause I torture myself)


	24. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bittersweet endings

Prompto was grateful that he had found happiness with Noctis. They had married just a couple of months before Ignis and Ravus had their recommitment ceremony, and even with the difficulties that they had experienced in their relationship, they remained in love and committed to each other. At first things had been smooth sailing, but as suspected there were issues that inevitably popped up, namely the sense of loss and betrayal from ten years ago. They worked through it, neither of them looking to end the relationship, and they had successfully come out the other end happy and in love. 

Noctis moved to Altissia as promised, and they had enjoyed their lives together well into old age. Prompto had enjoyed every moment of it, even the moments where they fought as couples typically do. He had aged gracefully, unlike his father, mainly because life had been kinder to him now, he took care of his body, and he didn’t abuse drugs like this father had. As he got older his features got a bit sharper like his father’s had, but he retained the softness in his eyes that kept his features well defined. 

His career as Kansan continued to go well, just as Noctis’s career seemed to do just as well after the move to Altissia. Eventually Prompto made his first appearance as Kansan, revealing his identity now that it was safe to do so. The world of celebrity opened up to them, and quickly they became a power couple in the spotlight. Neither of them cared about that. They were only interested in each other. The work they produced was just a byproduct of it.

When Prompto reached his sixties he encountered a series of health issues that he hadn’t anticipated. The doctors suspected that part of it was because he was a clone, something that Prompto had willfully ignored in his life. The other aspect was the drugs his father had forced him to take when he was younger. The seizures came back and his body was wearing out quickly in comparison to others his age, which prompted doctors to put him on a series of medications to delay the effects that would eventually take over.

Noctis was there every step of the way. They had spent thirty years together by that point, and he was still just as in love with Prompto, even though Prompto required longer hospital stays and a series of surgeries on different parts of his body. The abuse he suffered from when he was younger didn’t help either. Eventually, Prompto’s body gave out one day, but it wasn’t until he was well into his eighties.  


Prompto attributed his long life to Noctis’s love and devotion. He said it gave him something to life for beyond himself. No one denied that, especially since it was less than a year later when Noctis passed away. Noctis had always been in great health, but without Prompto his lifeforce just drained away. It happened a lot with older couples. Once one passed, the other was soon to follow. It was too difficult to live without the other.

*** 

Ignis and Ravus lived a long and happy life together. Eventually Ignis got over his love for Gladio, although it was through much effort and hard work on his part. Even in his older age he would wonder sometimes what would have happened if he stayed with Gladio, but whenever he looked at Ravus he was reminded of how happy he was with his husband and forgot about any lingering emotions that may have existed in his heart. He found his own way to heal from it, and Ravus had stood by him through the entire process.

They had decided to retire early and move to Gladin Quay, the vacation they had all those years ago lingering on their mind. Ravus and Ignis both aged well, and Ignis often joked that it was great Ravus’s hair was already white since he didn’t have to worry about graying in his old age. They had a long and happy marriage, and their desire for each other only grew as they got older. Now that Ignis and Ravus had fully committed to each other it became clear that they had fully opened their hearts to each other, and they became even closer as a result.

Ravus was the first to pass in their old age, just due to the fact that he was a few years older than Ignis. It hit Ignis harder than he anticipated, particularly because they had both lived well into their nineties. By the time Ravus had passed, Ignis was wheelchair bound just due to his old age and body not working the way it used to. Their grandchildren would take turns bringing Ignis to Ravus’s grave until he, too, passed away a few years later.

Ravus had made him promise he wasn’t going to go shortly after him, like Noctis had with Prompto. But when he did pass, Ignis was looking forward to seeing Ravus. He wondered if the Six would grant him his wish to be with Ravus in the next life or if they had plans of bringing him closer to Gladio again. He knew that Ravus would be eagerly waiting for him, and he was eager to meet him again.

*** 

Gladio had found a sort of happiness in his life with Nyx. They were an odd couple that resulted just from the time they spent together after Prompto’s sudden revival from the dead. Nyx had helped him through his heartache and pain, gentle but firm, which Gladio admitted that he needed. He finally caved and saw a therapist to work on his anger, and over time he was able to move past the love he felt for Ignis. As a result, Gladio admitted that he had feelings for Nyx, and surprisingly Nyx had reciprocated. 

Their relationship was slow starting, and ultimately they opted not to marry. It wasn’t that they didn’t care for each other or didn’t love each other, they just didn’t feel the need to marry. By the time Gladio realized loved Nyx beyond just the need to be with someone they had started dating casually for about a year and half. It was difficult for him to move on from Ignis, but when he did, he felt like new doors to his heart had opened to allow him to heal the way he wanted to.

He never blamed Ignis, not anymore after learning the truth. Ignis was put in a difficult situation that had no clear winner, and he made the best of what he was given. Knowing the truth had given Gladio the space to heal and move on, and he was even happy for Ignis and Ravus when they had their recommitment ceremony, albeit a little sad that it wasn’t him up there with him. Still, he had Nyx and that was enough. 

When Nyx had opted to take early retirement from the police force, Prompto had surprised him with a rather large sum of cash that was transferred to his name as a retirement gift. Nyx insisted he didn’t need it, but Prompto would accept it back and the transfer was complete. Instead of retiring for good though, Nyx decided to take up the bakery business with Gladio, being one of the storefront managers. It certainly generated a lot of business with the ladies, and Gladio was happy to show off his boyfriend. 

They spent their years working in the bakery and decided to foster a kid or two in need of a good home. Since Nyx worked on the child abuse unit they specifically helped the problem kids who were victims of abuse. Often they would receive a phone call from the department directly asking if they could take in another kid. They never said no. It made for a lively household and lively bakery, one in which people from all over came to check out and enjoy.

When Nyx and Gladio were too old to continue the bakery business, they passed the business down to one of their foster kids who became more like a son to them. He took over and expanded the business to multiple locations, creating a successful franchise that Gladio had always wanted to do but never had the opportunity. He was thrilled that the next generation, who had taken his last name even, would be so willing to pursue his dream even further.

Eventually they both got too old to really do much of anything anymore. Nyx died on a Sunday, when he was old and grey and facing health issues from his time on the force. Gladio was by his side every step of the way, just as Nyx had helped him heal through the pain of losing Ignis. Nyx was thankful to go, thankful for the time with his lover, and ready to embrace the next chapter beyond.

Gladio managed to live for another ten years after that, and his foster children all visited regularly to make sure he was well cared for and loved. They would often see him sitting by the window of the nursing home, staring out onto the lawn. Whether he was dreaming of Nyx or Ignis, no one could really tell for sure. One day he went peacefully, well after any of the others had passed on.  
Truth be told, he couldn’t say for sure if he was excited to see Nyx or Ignis. He left that all up to the Six. He just had a feeling that in his next life, love would be far kinder to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally cried a lot when I wrote this epilogue. It was such an emotional ending then my husband put on Stand By Me in the car so naturally I just sobbed after writing it. 
> 
> Song of the chapter is _ Evergreen _ by Hyde (aka the title of the work)
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading this one! I know it was so emotionally heavy, so the next work is going to be a lot fluffier. (My husband asked if I'm even capable of writing fluff- so let's see how this goes!)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happy to be starting this new AU, but it's going to be darker than the previous one I wrote. Just a forewarning. (The playlist I've been building for it has tons of music that just breaks my heart if that's any indication.)
> 
> Song for the prologue is _ Doomsday- Piano Reprise _ by Architects


End file.
